The Project
by NaminexSora lover
Summary: The best project turns to the worst when Tifa's health class is paired up to be the parents of a simulated baby. No big deal, right? Not unless you're in Namine's place and paired up with the most popular guy in school. full summary inside SxN *UPDATED 6/11/2013*
1. The Project

_A/N: Okay, time for a new story! ^^ I planned to write a new story when summer vacation started, but I had a huge writer's block! D: But I finally got a new idea for a story! I really hope you like it! :)_

_Full summary: The best school project turns to the worst when the student's of Tifa's health class are paired up to take care of a simulated baby. It shouldn't be a big deal right? Not unless, you're in Naminé's place. Being paired up with the most popular guy in school, having to be with him as much as possible during the project, and having to dodge his fangirls' jealous rage, just how much can Naminé take? And during the project, will Naminé and her partner be at each others throats or will unknown feelings make their way to the surface? Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship_

* * *

Kairi sighed as she impatiently readjusted the strap of her school bag. "What's taking her so long?" She muttered. She glanced at her watch. "Come on, Naminé! We're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" The auburn haired girl was waiting for her blond friend to exit her home so they could walk to school together. The front door opened and out stepped her friend, who was clutching her precious sketchbook to her chest.

"Gomen, Kairi. I got caught up in another drawing." Naminé admitted quietly.

Kairi smiled warmly at the girl, "It's okay! I'm just so excited to see what Tifa-sensei has in store for us in health class. She said it's going to be the best project we ever had!"

Naminé nodded, unlike her friend- who was cheerful and loud, she was quiet and shy.

Kairi punched her fist in the air, "Alright, let's go!" With that said, the girls walked towards school.

When they arrived, they instantly saw a horde of people gathered by the school entrance. In the midst of the group was Sora Leonhart, who was trying desperately to find a way out. It was like this everyday for him, being labeled as the most popular guy in the school, this was just a basic routine. Don't get him wrong, he liked the attention, but sometimes it was just to much! Especially with the **fangirls**.

Kairi shook her head, "Poor Sora. I would hate to be in his position! Being randomly attacked by desperate fangirls. He may be one of the cutest guys in the school, but come on! Throwing yourself onto him will not get him to like you!"

Naminé agreed, she felt bad for the guy. Being popular must suck if it meant being suffocated by attention.

"Hey you guys!" A voice called out and the girls turned to see their friends; Olette, Hayner, and Roxas, running up to them.

"You guys watching my cousin being devoured by the fangirls?" Roxas asked when they reached them. He motioned to the group of giggling girls.

"Yep. Shouldn't you go help him?" Kairi asked.

"Nah, he'll be okay. Besides, I don't want to be involved with those girls again." Roxas shuddered as he recalled when he too had his own fan club.

"Don't worry, he should be okay. Anyway, we should get going, class is about to start." Olette said. As if on cue, the bell rang, which caused the group to disperse, not once looking back at the crowd and at Sora.

**Health Class**

After everyone had taken their seat, Tifa entered the class. "Okay, class! Today we will be learning about Parenthood. Many of you will eventually get married and have children, and when that time comes you'll have to take good care of that baby. So for your project, you will..." Tifa was cut off when the classroom door slammed open, the person at the door causing most of the girls in the class to swoon on the spot. "Sora, how nice of you to finally join us!" Tifa said as she rolled her eyes.

"Tifa-sensei, I'm sorry I'm late," the disheveled boy said, "I-I was on my way to class, when all of a sudden the _**fangirls**_ attacked me! They were _**everywhere**_! I never would have gotten out alive if that teacher hadn't drove the girls away!"

"Sure, whatever you say Sora. Now please, take your seat." Sora nodded and made his way to his seat. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, for your project, you will be paired up and you will have to take care of a simulated baby as it's '**parents**.'"

"WHAT?!" The class yelled out, only to have Tifa glare at them.

"Tifa-sensei lied! This isn't going to be the best project we had." Kairi said sadly.

"This is your project, so deal with it!" Tifa continued, "Right, you and your partner will be husband and wife and the baby will be your child. You will be expected to take care of the baby as if it were real. That means, you will have to feed it, bathe it, change it's diaper, and give it love and attention. Also the baby registers everything that is done to it, so I will know if you mistreat it. You will be graded on how well you cared for the baby and you and your partner will grade each other on how well you took the responsibility of this task. Now for the pairs..."

Naminé saw Sora flinch as his fangirls looked at him with hearts in their eyes, all hoping to be paired up with him. "Why me?" He muttered as he banged his head against his desk.

"First up is Kairi Mizu and Roxas Leonhart!"

Roxas glanced at Kairi and smiled, which caused her to blush.

"You like him, don't you?" Naminé asked Kairi.

"N-no! Why would you say such a thing?!"

"Um, you're blushing!" Naminé pointed out with a smile. Kairi pouted and turned away.

"Next is, Olette Hirasawa and Hayner Sasaki."

Olette turned to Hayner and whispered to him, "You'd better help me out with this! I'm not going to do all the work!"

"Don't worry Olette! I'm going to be the best husband!" Hayner said while holding a thumbs-up.

"Y-you'd better!" She replied, a blush on her cheeks.

Naminé was happy that her friends got paired up with each other, except she was worried about who she'd be with. Tifa calls out some more names before she got to her.

"Naminé Strife and.... Sora Leonhart!"

Naminé's eyes widen when the information registers in her mind.

She is paired up with Sora, one of the most _**popular** _guys in the whole school!

If looks could kill, Naminé would have died by the glares she was getting from Sora's jealous fangirls.

Sora on the other hand was having a panic attack. _Naminé Strife? Is she a fangirl?! Oh god, I hope she isn't!" _He looked around and saw that none of the girls were getting up to tackle him and say how happy she was to be paired up with him. Sora sighed in relief, until his mind began to wonder, _What if she is a fangirl?! What if she just happened to be absent today?!_

"Now that all the partners have been called, I'd like both you and your partner to come up one by one to receive your baby." Tifa explained. Kairi and Roxas went up first and Tifa gave them a girl with blond hair and lavender eyes. Olette and Hayner were next and they were given a brunette haired boy with hazel eyes.

Lastly, Sora got up and walked to Tifa, "Uh, Tifa-sensei? My partner is absent so..."

Tifa laughed, "Sora, she's not absent! She's right there!" She pointed to Naminé, who was slowly making her way over to him, her head downcast.

"O-oh. S-sorry." He apologized. He eyed the blond, who was nervously looking at the ground. _She doesn't look like an obsessed fangirl, because if she was, she should have tackled me by now. _Naminé finally looked up and Sora and her locked eyes. _Wow, she's got beautiful eyes, and she's kind of cute.. Wait, did I just say CUTE?!_

Sora shook his head and took the baby Tifa was handing him. It was a girl with dirty blond hair (it had tints of brown in it) and blue eyes.

"Aw! Our baby is so cute, Roxas! What should we name her?" Kairi asked as she cradled the doll.

Roxas had a thoughtful expression on his face before he smiled. "How about Rise?" (A/N: I got this name from a game called Persona 4! ^^)

"Hmm, Rise-chan?" Kairi smiled, "Yeah! That's a great name!"

"Um, what about our baby, Hayner? What should we name him?" Olette asked.

"I know! Let's name him Hayner Junior! Then, I could raise him to be just like me!" Hayner yelled, causing Olette to sweat-drop.

"No way! Let's name him Akira."

Hayner sighed, "Fine."

Sora looked around the classroom and saw that students were already naming their baby. Well, except the fangirls, who were ignoring their partners and staring at him and Naminé attentively. Sora cleared his throat and saw that his partner was looking at the ground again. "U-uh, so you're Naminé, huh?" After the question left his lips, Sora mentally slapped himself, _What a stupid question to ask! _He looked at the girl and saw her, every so slightly, nod her head. "S-so, what should we name her?" He said motioning to the baby girl.

After a moment of silence, Naminé looked up, "W-what about Ai?"

"Ai, huh? It means love, right?" Naminé nodded and Sora smiled, "Great! Her name is Ai then!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As students finished up naming their child, Tifa cleared her throat to signal for attention. "Now that the easy part is done, I'll be handing out supplies for your project. You'll be getting a baby carriage, a diaper bag with diapers, bottles, and a car seat. Okay, now for the fun part!" Tifa said with a mischievous smile, "Your baby will need both parents at the same time, which means that you and your partner need to be with each other as much as possible! So basically, you two are living together till the end of this assignment!" She exclaimed and was immediately yelled at by the students.

"We're going to live together?! No way! Our parents will never allow that!" Hayner yelled out, other students agreeing with him.

Tifa put a hand on her hip, "Well, you could just tell them that if you don't do this project exactly how I instructed, you'll **fail** my class!"

The class quieted down, except for Naminé, who had a millions thoughts in her mind.

_I have a baby with one of the most popular guys in school! And his fangirls, they want me dead! And now I have to live with Sora until this project ends! _

_...God, kill me now!_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So, how did you like it? I hope it was okay enough for you to leave a review! :) In the next chapter, Sora meets Naminé's parents, the people he's supposed to "live" with during the project!_

_Here's a preview of the next chapter:_

_**"Naminé?! Who has dared to deflower you? Who has caused you to have this baby?!" Naminé's father yelled, his face red from anger.**_

_**Naminé blushed, "Daaad!! It's a school project! My partner, Sora, and I have to take care of her. We named her Ai..."**_

_**"So, you're the one who did this!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sora.** _

_Haha, poor Sora! XD Well, please Read and Review! ^^_


	2. Meet My Parents

_A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the nice reviews! I'll be replying to all reviews at the end of each chapter! :) Anyways, I really hope this chapter is better than the last! Remember that this is my frist try at a humor story, I hope I did an Okay job! ^^ And lastly, it's supposed to be Friday in this chapter. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!_****

* * *

****Lunchtime**

"So, how does it feel like to be the partner of the most popular guy in school?" Kairi asked Naminé, like she was a reporter for the daily newspaper. It was lunch time, and Naminé and her group of friends where outside, taking care of their babies. Tifa made them start the project the same day, because she said Parenthood was something you never stop learning from.

Naminé cradled baby Ai in her arms, feeding the baby girl a special bottle of milk,"How is it supposed to feel?" She asked.

"I don't know. What about happiness? Or joy?" Olette said as she watched Hayner play peek-a-boo with Akira.

Naminé shook her head, "Not even close, it's been horrible! I've been getting threats by Sora's fangirls all day! They all want me to stay away from their _precious Sora-kun_."

"Wait, You're being _threatened_?" Roxas asked as he put Rise back in her stroller.

"Yeah. Right after health class, I was pulled away by a couple of fangirls. They all said to leave Sora alone and they wanted to know if I _bribed_ Tifa-sensei in making Sora my partner!" She sighed, "But, what I'm more worried about is what they're going to do if they see me with Sora. It's not like I can do this project by myself."

"Don't worry, Naminé! If those girls get anywhere near you, me and Roxas will teach 'em a lesson!" Hayner said with a smile. Olette frowned and smacked Hayner behind the head. "OW! Geez, Olette, what was that for?!"

Olette crossed her arms, "Violence is not the answer! Besides, you can't go around beating girls up!"

"Then what do you suppose we do?" He asked.

"Well, _if_ they do try something, we'll try to avoid it and then tell a teacher!" She exclaimed happily.

"I know you're a goodie good girl, but you want us to be snitches? Look out everyone, Olette's becoming a rebel!" Hayner said with a roll of his eyes.

Olette gasped and snatched Akira from Hayner's hands, "Give me my son!" She yelled, "I don't want him to be around a creep like you!"

Naminé laughed at her friends before she vaguely felt a rumble beneath her feet.

"Hey, did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Kairi asked before she too felt the rumbling, "Oh, that. I'm not sure what it is." When she finished her sentence, a distance cry of giggle girls and the pounding of a hundred feet was heard.

"It looks like we got company!" Olette cried as she saw the outline of someone running their way, followed by a huge crowd of people.

"Oh no! It's **THEM**!" Kairi cried and quickly got up, "Hurry, move! Before they trample us!" The crowd quickly got closer, showing no means of stopping. As they got closer, Naminé could see Sora running in front, tiredness in his features, followed by a large group of giggling girls.

"Sora-kun! Please date me!" A random fangirl yelled out.

"No! Date ME!" Another girl argued. The yelling continued and Naminé and her friends quickly jumped out of their way.

A girl with a "**I love Sora**" T-shirt stopped and looked at Roxas with hearts in her eyes, "OHMYGOD!! It's ROXAS LEONHART! I was in your fan club! I still can't believe you tried to end your own fan club! But, me and a couple of girls still have group meetings about you! Oops, I shouldn't have said that, it was supposed to be a secret! Oh well! Anyway, even though I'm in Sora's fan club, a part of my heart will always belong to you!!" She yelled before she blew him a kiss and ran off to catch up with the rest of the girls.

As she left, Roxas noticed that on the back of her shirt was his picture with the words, "**I love Roxas too!**" underneath.

Roxas sweat-dropped, "And that's the reason I hated my fan club!" He said.

Naminé looked at the back at the group and tried to look for Sora, but to no avail. _Is that what he goes through everyday? Poor Sora..._She thought as she shook her head. Soon the bell rang and class was about to start.

**Social Studies**

After explaining that Ai was a school project and was required to be taken everywhere, Naminé took her usual seat in class and sat Ai next to her. While the class was taking notes, Ai began to cry loudly. "Naminé! Will you please take care of that baby?! It's disrupting our class!" The teacher yelled over the cries.

Naminé picked Ai up and was met with a horrible smell. "Uh, I have to change her diaper. May I please be excused?"

"Yes, yes! Just please, hurry!" He said. Naminé grabbed the diaper bag and quickly left.

Sora, who was in the same class, raised his hand. "Sir, may I be excused too? Naminé's my partner, I have to help her with Ai." The teacher nodded but as Sora made his way to the door, the girls in the class started complaining.

"No! Sora don't leave! I only have you for one class! Let me enjoy your presence!" A girl yelled out.

"Yeah, Sora! Don't leave your girlfriend alone!" Another yelled.

"Hey, who said you were his girlfriend?!"

"Yeah! Because it's obviously me who's his girlfriend!"

"GIRLS!! Shut up! I swear, you're worse than the crying baby!" The teacher yelled as he rubbed his temples.

Once outside, Sora quickly went after Naminé, who was heading to the bathroom. "Uh, hey Naminé! Wait for me!" He yelled, causing Naminé to stop and face him.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Ai needs her diaper changed, right? So, I'm here to help!" He smiled a dazzling smile that would cause most of the girl's population to swoon.

"Really? You didn't have to. I could have managed." Naminé said.

"But I wanted to. Besides, I'm Ai's father, it's time I did something for my child!" He then grew seriously, "I also wanted to say sorry for not being with you during lunch. Tifa-sensei said we had to be with our partner 24/7 and I was out running around the campus."

She smiled, "Apology accepted. Now, let's get this baby's diaper changed!" They headed towards the bathroom but a thought occurred to her. "Um, I just realized that you're a guy..."

Sora laughed, "No Naminé, I'm a girl." He joked with a roll of his eyes.

Naminé rolled her eyes as well, "Not that! What I meant to say is that you can't come into the bathroom with me, girls only, remember?"

"Oh." Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Then, we change the diaper fast and get out before anyone notices." She nodded and they both entered the bathroom.

Inside, Naminé gently laid Ai on the counter near the sink and pulled out baby powder, baby wipes, and a new diaper from her bag.

"Have you ever changed a diaper before?" Sora asked.

"Yep. My mom used to baby-sit her friend's baby and I used to help her out. Changing diapers is easy, once you get the hang of it. Do you want to try? I mean, you'll have to sooner or later, why not now?" Naminé suggested.

Sora looked uneasy for awhile before he nodded. He carefully peeled the diaper off and he nearly fainted when he caught whiff of the smell. "Ugh, it smells horrible! How can a simulated, computerized baby smell so bad?" He pinched his nose and threw the dirty diaper away.

"Okay, now you have to clean the baby." Naminé said as she handed him a baby wipe.

"Uh, could you do that part? I don't feel comfortable doing that..." Sora said with a blush on his cheeks.

Naminé smiled, "But she's your _daughter_, Sora. It's fine, I'll clean her." She handed Sora the new diaper and gently wiped the baby's bottom. "Okay, your turn." She said as she threw away the dirty wipes.

Sora placed the diaper under Ai and sprinkled baby powder before he folded the diaper flaps back. "There! All done!" He said with a triumphant smile.

"Good job! Now, let's wash our hands and head back." After washing their hands and putting all the materials back, they headed to the bathroom door, only for it to swing open and reveal their school principal.

"SORA LEONHART!! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM?!" She yelled.

"Uh, I was changing my daughter's diaper." He said.

"Daughter? YOU HAVE A CHILD?!" She looked and saw Naminé holding baby Ai, who was wrapped in a blanket so the principal couldn't see her face.

"Yep! Naminé here is the mother!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Sora, I think she has the wrong idea..." Naminé said only to be cut off by the principal.

"NAMINE?! But, you're an A+ student! And you're a child yourself, HOW CAN YOU ALREADY HAVE A KID?! AND WITH HIM?!" She pointed to Sora.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" He asked with a cute pout on his face.

The girls ignored him and Naminé shook her head, "N-no! We don't have a real child together. Look," she pulled the blanket back and showed the principal, "See? It's not real. We have to take care of her, it's for a project." She explained.

The principal closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, and spoke, "Oh, so you're in Tifa's health class, then. Yes, I remember her speaking about this to me. She wanted to make this project last till the end of the year, but I told her that was too long, you guys wouldn't last! So, I persuaded her to make it a month long..." She turned to Sora, "I'll excuse you for being in the girl's bathroom Mr. Leonhart. Now, you two better get to class!" Sora nodded and he and Naminé walked out.

"So much for getting in and out quickly." Sora said when they were out of the bathroom.

Naminé smiled. "Yeah. How embarrassing, she thought we actually _had _a _real _baby!"

Sora shook his head, "I know!" He stopped and turned to her, "You know? I just remembered something that Tifa-sensei said."

"Really? What?"

"She said we had to live together, right? Well, where are we going to live? Your place or mine? I'm fine with anything."

Naminé had a thoughtful expression on her face, "Hmm, what about my place? We have a guest room you can have."

Sora smiled, "Sure. But, do you mind if we stop by my place? I need pick up some supplies and tell my parents I'll be staying with you."

"Nope, I don't mind. Now, let's get class, before your fangirls start worrying about you." She joked.

**After school - ****Sora's House**

"I'm home!" Sora yells out when he enters his home. He leads Naminé towards the living room, and asks her to take a seat on the couch while he gets some clothes and other things from his room. Naminé does what she's told and takes Ai out of the stroller to feed her a bottle. While she's feeding the baby, a man walks into the room and stops abruptly when he sees her.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here?" He asks her.

Naminé notices that the man has brown hair like Sora and a scar across his brow and nose. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude. Sora asked me to wait for him here." She says quietly.

"Sora? Wait, don't tell me. You're his girlfriend!" He says, a sparkle of happiness on his features.

"Huh? N-no, I'm not.." But Naminé doesn't have a chance to explain because the man walks away and into the kitchen.

"Rinoa! Come look, our son has brought home his girlfriend!" Naminé hears the him exclaim.

She then hears a woman gasp dramatically, "Our Sora?! No way! It's not like last time, right?! Are you sure she's real this time?!" She askes in one breath.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If you don't believe me, she's in the living room." He replies before there's a loud shuffling and Rinoa bursts into the room.

"Oh my! She is real!" She exclaims before she pulls out a camera from no where and begins to take a dozen photos, "Oh, Squall! She's so pretty!" Rinoa says as the man re-enters the room.

"Hey, I told you it's Leon! Not Squall..." Leon says with a sigh.

"Whatever. But don't you think it's so cool that our son finally has a real girlfriend?" She exclaims as she continues to take pictures and blind Naminé with the flash.

"Yeah, I do." Leon comments with a smirk.

"So, how did you and Sora meet? Has he taken you on a date yet? Have you kissed already?!" Rinoa asks.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing to Naminé?" Sora asks as he comes down the stairs with a suitcase in his hand.

"Naminé? So, that's your name! It's such a pretty name..." Rinoa says with a dreamy sigh.

Leon notices the suitcase Sora is holding, "Son, are you going somewhere?" He asks.

"Oh, about that..." Sora begins, but the cries of Ai startles everyone in the room.

It was then that Rinoa notices the baby in Naminé's arms, "Wait, a baby? You're not his girlfriend, are you?" She pauses for dramatic effect, "You're the mother of his child!!" She cries out.

"Sora." Leon says in a dangerously low voice, "Why didn't you tell us? That would explain the suitcase, you're going to run away with her, aren't you?! You can't even take care of yourself, how do you expect to care for her and the baby?!"

"No, dad! You got the wrong idea...!"

"Waah! I'm too young to be a grandma! My son has a child, I gave birth to a rebel!" Rinoa cries.

"See, Sora? Do you enjoy making your mother cry?" Leon asks him, going over to comfort his wife.

"Dad! Mom! It's not real! It's a school project that's supposed to teach us about parenthood! It's a computer!" Sora yells over his mother's cries and walks over to Naminé, takes Ai from her and shows the baby to his parents.

"O-oh. I see." Rinoa said when her tears stopped. She then laughs, "See, Squall? We were overreacting!"

Leon looks away, "Hn. Sorry, you two. I just heard a baby and jumped to conclusions."

"It's okay. But, there is something we got to tell you. Is nothing bad, though!" Sora says. He then explains to them about the project and how he was going to live with Naminé during the duration of it.

"Sure, if it's alright with Naminé's parents, then it's alright with us." Rinoa says with a smile.

"Besides, after today, your mother and I need a break from you." Leon points at Sora, who frowns.

"Anyway, we should get going! Bye, mom and dad!" Sora said as he pushes Ai, in her stroller, out the door.

"Bye son! And Naminé, we're so sorry about the misunderstanding!" Rinoa says to Naminé.

"O-oh. I-It's okay. I just hope it didn't give you a bad first impression of me." She replies.

"No, not at all! I still think you and Sora are great together!" The older woman says with a wink, causing the blond to blush. Naminé bids them a goodbye and closes the front door.

Once outside, Naminé catches up with Sora in the driveway. "Hey, Sora? What were your parents talking about when they said you finally had a _real_ girlfriend?" She asks him.

Sora blushes a dozen shades of red, "T-they don't know what they're talking about!" He says quickly, "Come on, let's head to your place." Naminé smiles, _Sora's kinda cute when he's embarrassed.... _She thinks to herself.

**Naminé's house**

Naminé opened her front door and was quickly pulled inside by her father, Cloud.

"Naminé Strife! Where have you been?! You're mother and I were worried about you!" He then notices the baby in the stroller. "Naminé?! Who has dared to deflower you? Who has caused you to have this baby?!" Cloud yells, his face red from anger.

Naminé blushes, "Daaad!! It's a school project! My partner, Sora, and I have to take care of her. We named her Ai..." _Please don't overreact like everyone else today! _She thought.

"So, you're the one who did this!" He yells, pointing an accusing finger at Sora.

_So much for not overreacting... What is wrong with the adults today?! _Naminé thought.

"W-what?" Sora stammered. "No! I didn't do anything!"_ Whoa, he's so scary when he's angry! Control your father Naminé! Before he kills me! _He silently pleads.

"He's telling you the truth! And before you jump to conclusions like everyone else, take a close look at the baby. Is she real? No, she isn't! Like I said, she's a school project, a simulated baby!" Naminé sighed, getting tired of explaining this.

Cloud looked at the baby, and saw that it was just a doll, "Hn." He huffed as he looked away.

"Cloud? Don't you think you owe Sora an apology?" Aerith said as she enteres the room.

"Mom? You heard everything?" Naminé asks.

"Well, it's really hard to miss, since _someone _was yelling. So Cloud? Are you going to say you're sorry?"

Cloud sighed and turned to Sora, "I-I'm... s-sorry. " He said quietly.

"Good! I'm proud of you Cloud!" Aerith said as she pecked him on the cheek, causing Cloud to blush lightly.

"Anyway! I was going to ask you if Sora could stay here? Our teacher said that for this project, both partners have to stay with each other at all times. So, I was wondering if Sora could stay in the guest room." Naminé asks.

"Sure! But, can I ask how long this project will last?"

"A month." Sora said.

Cloud was about to open his mouth and object, saying that a month was too long, but Aerith elbowed him in the side and spoke for him, "A month, huh? Well, Sora! I hope you enjoy staying here that long!" She said with a smile.

"Really? You're letting me stay?" Sora asks, suprised.

"Of course! It's required isn't? Then, he'll stay here!" Aerith explained, "You kids are probably hungry, right? How about some dinner? Then Naminé, you can show Sora to his new room."

After a quick dinner, Naminé lead Sora up the stairs to the guest room. "I'm sorry about my dad." She said once they were in Sora's room. It was a fairly large room, with the walls painted a light blue. There was a bed in the corner and drawer for clothes. A small vanity was against the wall, with a television set next to it. Sora must admit, he felt at home already.

"Don't worry about it!" He said with a smile, "I should apologize for my parents too. I guess none of them ever had to do a project like this."

"It's okay, and you're probably right. Anyway, I was thinking that Ai could stay in my room tonight. She can be with you tomorrow night, okay?" Naminé said.

"Sure, fine by me. Hey, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is our first official day as parents! We're going to need all the rest we can get!" Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah, I just hope tomorrow is a better day than today." Naminé sighed.

Sora laughed, "Don't worry about." He gave her another dazzling smile, "Good night, Naminé."

She smiled, "Goodnight." She left his room and closed the door behind her. Outside his room, Naminé leaned against the door and frowned. What was this weird feeling she was getting? It felt....nice. She brushed off the feeling and headed to her own room. _So far, this project has been a interesting..._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Poor Sora and Namine, adult's never seem to listen to children! XD Well, I hope you like this chaper! :D Oh, I forgot to metion that Kairi's and Roxas' child name, Rise is pronounced RE-SAY, just incase anyone wanted to know!_

**_~Review Replies~_**

Mitchell's-Michi-FanGir: I'm glad you liked the story so far! :D And thanks for favoriting this story, I hope you like this chapter! ^^

butterflylavender: Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like the story! Yup, poor Sora! He hasn't done anything and he still gets yelled at! XD I hope you like this chapter!

anonymous: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story! :) Hope you like this chapter.

X hearts Ili X: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far! I'm glad you think it's funny too! It's my first time writing a humor story, so it's nice to have someone who says it's funny! ^^ Hope you like this chapter.

poohbearlover95: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story! ^^ I hope this chapter is funny too, and I hope you like it overall! :)

Abysilityy: Hey, Abby! :D I'm glad you're back! ^^ And I'm glad you like the story so far! You read Fruits Basket too? I just started reading it, and I like it :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter too! (P.S. Thanks so much for reading the rest of "French" and thanks for taking the time to review each chapter!)


	3. Introducing: Suki, Akane, and Mae!

_A/N: Hey, everyone! ^^' Sorry for taking so long to update! Things keep getting in the way D: But, I tried to make this chapter better to make up for it. Also in this chapter, three new characters get introduced! They'll be causing some trouble in the story, so watch out for them! :) Oh, and thanks for all the reviews, fave storys and story alerts! I'll reply to reviews at the end, so please enjoy this chapter~_

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy-head!" Aerith exclaims cheerfully as she enters her daughter's room. She pulls open the curtains, which lets in the golden rays of the morning sun. The sunlight bounces off the white walls and the matching white flooring. It was safe to say that Naminé loved the color white.

Aerith walks up to her daughter's bed. "Naminé? It's time to wake up!" Said blond stirs in her sleep before her cerulean eyes flutter open.

"M-mom?" Naminé mutters before she sits up in bed.

"Hey. Did Ai give you any trouble last night?" Her mom asks as she tenderly picks up the baby doll from the crib that they set up the night before.

Naminé rubs her eyes before she speaks. "Surprisingly, no. She was actually quiet last night."

"Well, don't get used to it. When you were a baby, I hardly got any sleep. With your constant crying and Cloud's snoring, I was lucky enough to get at least an hour's rest!" Aerith laughs lightly.

"Wait. Dad snores?" Naminé asks with an eyebrow raised.

Aerith nods, "Yup! Except he calls it _heavy breathing_" She shakes her head, her chocolate locks swishing around her face. "Whatever he calls it, it's still snoring! Anyway, I've made breakfast for you and your _hubby_!"

Naminé blushes, "Mom! He's NOT my hubby!"

Aerith winks, "Don't be ashamed Naminé! He looks like a nice boy, maybe, when you two are older, you'll get married and have a child of your own!"

Naminé's blush deepens, "I'm not sure dad would approve of that!"

Aerith waves a hand dismissively, "No worries, by the end of this project, Sora and Cloud would have bonded and become friends!"

"Mom, you really do know how to look on the bright side of things." Naminé comments.

"When you're married to someone like Cloud, you learn to look on the bright side." She jokes. "Well, you better wake Sora up before breakfast gets cold. Cloud and I will get out of your way, we'll go shopping and whatnot." She explains as she put Ai back in her crib.

Naminé nods, "Okay, thanks mom."

"No problem! Tell my son-in-law I said good morning!" She then exits the room quickly before Naminé has a chance to retort.

Once she's alone, Naminé sighs and heads to her closet to pick out her outfit. She pulls out her usual, simple white sundress and her undergarments and heads to her bedroom bathroom. She turns the water on and enters the shower after removing her clothing.

**Couple minutes later...**

Naminé walks out of her bathroom after having changed and dried her hair. She walks up to the crib and sees that Ai is still sound asleep. She smiles before going over to Sora's room to wake him up.

Naminé walks up to Sora's door and gently knocks, but receives no answer. She tries again, but Sora still doesn't open up. Naminé turns the doorknob, and finds that it's open. She opens the door and walks in, quickly spotting Sora still asleep in his bed.

Naminé walks up to him and nudges his shoulder. "Sora, wake up." Sora mumbles something in his sleep before he sighs happily, showing no means of waking up.

She leans down and tries again, "So_-raa_!"

He doesn't wake up but he breaths something out, and Naminé catches it, "Y-yes, I would like fries with that..." Naminé sweat-drops.

All of a sudden Ai's cries could be heard from Naminé's room. The loud bawling startles Sora and causes him to wake up with a start. To make things worse, Naminé was still leaned down next to him, so their closeness causes Sora to blush and instinctively back away. However he leans over to far, and it causes him to tumble off the bed, the blankets falling with him.

"Ah!" Sora yells out as he lands with a thump.

"Oh!" Naminé gasps as she rushes over to Sora, who's struggling to get out of the tangle of blankets. She leans down and tries to pry the blankets off of him. "Sora, stop moving! I'll get the covers off." Sora complies and Naminé manages to free him.

"Thanks." Sora thanks the blond while he smiles sheepishly.

"No problem." She smiles back and offers her hand to him, "Here." Sora takes her hand and Naminé pulls him up.

"I'd better go check on Ai. Breakfast is in the kitchen, I'll join you in a while." She says after Sora is back on his feet. He nods and Naminé makes her way to the door, but realizes she can't. She looks at her hand and notices that Sora hasn't let go yet. "Um, Sora? You can let go now."

"Huh?" Sora looks down at their entwined hands. "Oh! S-sorry." He apologizes as a red tint forms on his cheeks.

Naminé can also feel her face heating up, and mentally sighs in relief when Sora finally lets go. She quickly rushes out of the room and heads to her own.

Sora looks down at his hand, for some reason, he misses the warmth and feel of Naminé's hand in his. He shrugs off the feeling before changing and heading into the kitchen.

**Meanwhile With Naminé:**

Naminé enters her room, closes the door, and leans against it. "Weird..." She mutters and she looks down at her hand. She sighs before going over to Ai's crib. "Hey, Ai. What's wrong? Are you hungry?" She asks as she gently picks her up. She grabs a bottle from the baby bag and heads off to the kitchen.

**Outside the Strife residence:**

Standing in lawn are three girls from Naminé's school-the one in the middle had curly black hair and dark brown eyes, the one on the left had brown hair with forest green eyes, and the last one, the one on the right, had reddish hair with hazel eyes.

"So, Suki, this is Naminé's house?" The one on right says, directing her question to the girl in the middle.

"Yup. And our poor Sora-kun has to live in there." Suki replies, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Really? But her house is _ugly_!! I mean, look! They can't even afford a mansion!" The brunette on the left comments.

"We're not here to look at her house, Mae!" Suki snaps.

"Yeah, Mae!" The red head says.

"This doesn't concern you, Akane!" Mae yells, sticking her tongue at her.

"It does! You've got to learn not to say such stupid things!" Akane yells back, copying Mae's antics.

"Oh, so you think I'm stupid now?!"

"Duh!! And I don't think, I know you are!"

"Well, you should have stopped at 'I don't think' because you really don't think!"

"That doesn't make sense."

"You don't make sense!"

"SHUT UP!!" Suki yells, smacking both girls on the head.

"Ow!! What was that for?!" Mae and Akane whine as they rub their heads.

"That was to make you guys shut up! Seriously, you guys were giving me a headache." Suki sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Anyway, back to the task at hand. We've got to make sure that _Naminé_ stays away from **our** Sora-kun!"

"But they're partners, they can't just stay away from each other!" Mae says, only to receive a glare from Akane.

"She means that we have to make sure that Naminé and Sora-kun don't get too _friendly_ with each other. We can't let that her take Sora from us!" Akane states, a determined expression on her face.

"Oh. So how are we going to do that?"

Suki's expression then turns eerily dark, "We're going to sabotage their little family, and make them get a divorce!"

"Oh." Mae says before a question pops into her head, "If they're going to get a divorce, whose going to get custody of Ai?"

Suki falls back anime-style and Akane smacks Mae's head.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?

**Back inside the house:**

Naminé is currently washing and putting away the dishes while Sora is feeding baby Ai. Sora is holding the bottle to the baby's mouth while he cradles her in his arms. All of a sudden, the cellphone in his pocket starts ringing, scaring him and almost causing him to drop the baby. Once Sora regains his composure, he places Ai in the high chair and pulls out his cellphone. He checks the caller ID and sees that it's his cousin, Roxas, calling.

"Hello?" Sora asks once he answers.

"_Sora? Hey. Kairi suggested that we all get together and let our kids have a play date in the park." _Roxas says.

"A play date? But they're robots, how can they play?"Sora says, though he's smiling.

There a gasp on the other line, "_Sora! How can you say that?! They're not just robots, they're our children. They're just as human as we are!" _It was obvious that Kairi was listening and took Roxas' phone. Sora could hear Roxas complaining in the background, telling Kairi to give him his phone back.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. You're right, they are our kids." Sora say as he rolls his eyes.

"_Thank you!"_ Kairi yells before Roxas snatches the phone away from her. "_Sorry about that. Anyway, are you in?" _Roxas asks.

"Yeah. We'll be there."

"_Okay. I'll call Olette and Hayner and ask them too. See you there." _

"Yeah, later." With that said, both hung up. "Hey, Naminé? That was Roxas, he wants us to go to the park and let our kids have a play date.

"Okay, that sounds nice. I'll go pack a bag for Ai and leave a note for my parents, telling them where we're at. Can you get the stroller ready?" Naminé asks.

Sora nods, "Sure." He goes into the hallway closet, and takes out the stroller. He assembles it and carefully places Ai into it. A couple moments later, Naminé descends the stairs, carrying Ai's diaper bag. She places the bag into the stroller and opens the door for Sora, who pushes the stroller out the door. After locking the front door, Naminé joins Sora and the two start on their way to the park.

Suki, Mae, and Akane see Sora and Naminé leave the house and they panic. "We can't let them see us! Quick, let's hide behind that car." Suki says as she pulls the other girls with her.

"W-wait!" Mae says, "I want to say hi to Sora-kun!"

"No, you idiot! We're trying to hide, not let him see us!" Akane shouts at her. They hide behind the car just in time.

Suki grimaces when she catches sight of Naminé, "Look at her, she practically all over him!" She sneers and Akane agrees with her.

"No she isn't, they're not even touching!" Mae says, and once again receives a slap on the head.

"Are you blind?! Look at them, they're smiling and laughing like there's no tomorrow!"

Mae's eyes start watering, "What? Tomorrow isn't coming? It's the end of the world!" She wails.

Suki slaps her palm against her forehead, "Err, why am I friends with you guys again?! Now pay attention, or I'll kick you out of the Sora fan club!" She threatens, causing both girls to quiet down and obediently listen. "Okay, we're going to follow them. And where they go, we'll be there to cause some havoc. Is that clear?" Both girls nod. "Now, let's go!"

They tiptoe their way after Sora and Naminé, hiding behind every object they pass. They would occasionally bump into other pedestrians, who would yell at them to watch were they were going. When they finally reached the park, Sora and Naminé took a seat on a bench to wait for the others, so the three fangirls climbed into a tree to wait and plan their next move.

"What if we kidnap Naminé? Hold her for ransom, which would that Sora be our boyfriend!" Akane suggests.

Suki shakes her head, "Nah, that'll be our last resort." She says as she watches Naminé and Sora talk quietly beneath them.

"How about we buy some ice cream!" Mae says while she rubs her stomach.

"What? That has nothing to do with what were talking about!"

"Maybe not, but I'm hungry!"

"You guys! Shut it, it looks like they have company." Suki points at Naminé's friends.

"Hey, you two! How's Ai been treating you?" Kairi asks when they're all together.

"Fine. She cries a lot, though." Sora says with a smile.

"Really? Akira's been quiet so far." Olette says as pushes her baby in the stroller.

"Aw, lucky! Rise-chan cried all night! Roxas and I barely got any sleep!" Kairi whines before she stifles a yawn.

Roxas frowns, "What are you talking about? You got more sleep than me! Every time Rise cried, you made me take care of her! You're just lucky I'm a good husband." His frown turns into a cute pout.

"How cute!" Kairi coos, "But I didn't make you, I asked you and every time, you agreed. Just admit that you can't resist my adorable charm!" She gives him a smile.

"S-shut up." Roxas says with a blush, causing everyone to laugh.

"Look at them, acting like they've been friends forever. Tch, we've know Sora a lot longer than any of them, and you don't see us joking around with him!" Suki whispers from where she's sitting on the tree.

"But isn't that Roxas guy his cousin? Shouldn't he know Sora longer than us since they're family?"

Suki rolls her eyes, "Work with me, Akane!"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but this ice cream is delicious!" Mae says with a dreamy sigh.

"Mae? Where did you get the ice cream from? And how did you climb the tree while carrying it?"

"I got it from that vendor," She points to a ice cream cart that's nearby, "And I'm not sure how I climbed up here." She shrugs before going back to eating her frozen treat. Suki and Akane sweat-drop.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and eat it before it mel.." Suki stops mid-sentence and watches in horror when a chuck of Mae's ice cream falls onto Sora's shoulder. "Oh no!"

Sora, feeling something plop onto his arm, turns his head, and sees a white goop on his shoulder.

Kairi notices too, "Ewww!! Is that bird poop?!?!" She points at it while she continues to say 'eww', or 'gross'. Sora pokes his finger into the white substance and brings it up to his nose. He sniffs it before putting his finger into his mouth. Kairi's jaw drops open, "GROSS!! DON'T EAT IT, YOU'RE FREAKIN' DISGUSTING!!"

"Calm down, Kairi! It's not bird poop. It's ice cream, vanilla to be exact." Sora explains.

Naminé tilts her head to the side, "How would ice cream get on your shoulder?"

Hayner points up at the tree, causing the girls in it to panic,"It would have to come from up there."

Suki and Akane were smart enough to carefully and quickly get down from the tree. But Mae wasn't someone you would call smart, she froze up, and was caught by everyone below.

"Uhh..." Mae mutters, before a thought occurrs to her, _I'll act like a bird! They won't know the difference!_ She smiles proudly at her idea before she places her hand into her armpits and begins to caw. "Caw!! CAW-CAW!!"

Everyone sweat-drops and backs away slowly from the girl.

"She's obviously not sane." Olette says, pointing her finger at her head and making the 'crazy' gesture. Everyone nods in agreement before heading to the other side of the park, away from the insane girl.

After the group leaves, Suki and Akane join back with Mae.

Suki glares at the girl, "Mae, you bird-brain! You let them catch you! Ugh, you've got to be more careful next time!" She yells at the brunette, who's busy weeping.

"Waah! Sora-kun thinks I'm crazy!!" Mae cries, tears falling from her big, green eyes.

"Mae, if you stop crying, I'll buy you another ice cream! But, you have to eat it before we stalk- I mean, follow Sora and Naminé." Akane offers the hysterical girl.

Mae smiles, her eyes shining like a child on Christmas morning, "Yay, ice cream!" She and Akane go to the vendor while Suki follows the gang. She finds another tree near them and climbs up, and soon, the other girls join her.

"So, what'd we miss?" Akane asks once they settle into the tree.

Suki shakes her head, "Nothing much, they're just talking about school and the babies."

"Speaking of babies, how do you think ours are doing? I mean we just abandoned them with our partners." Mae says, a not so often thoughtful expression on her face.

"We didn't abandoned them! It was just their turn to take care of them, as well as tomorrow and the next day..."

"So basically, we abandoned them." Mae concludes.

"No! I mean... Ugh!" Suki huffs in annoyance, ignoring her urge to slap the girl.

"Hey, look!" Akane calls out, pointing at the dispersing group, "They're leaving!" The three girls quiet down to listen to their conversation.

"It's getting close to Rise's nap time," Kairi says as she puts her baby in the stroller, "We'd better get going."

Olette nods, "Yeah, we should get going too."

"Okay, then. We'll see you guys later! Oh, we should have another play date soon!" Naminé says with a smile.

"Yep!" The group then part ways, except for Naminé and Sora, who decide to spend a while longer in the park.

Sora takes a seat next to Naminé on the park bench, "Your friends seem really nice."

"Yeah, they are. We've all been friends since we were in preschool. Hey, since your Roxas' cousin, how come we never saw you when we were younger?" Naminé asks.

"Well, even from an earlier age, I've been chased by fan girls. I spent most of my time hiding in the boy's bathroom." Sora replies.

Naminé frowns, "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault they act like that. But Naminé, you should know that you're the first girl I've met who isn't a fangirl. Well, besides Kairi and Olette." Sora acknowledges with a smile.

"Really? Well, don't expect me to start worshiping you like a god just because you're popular, and my pretend husband." Naminé jokes with a playful smile.

"Ooh, feisty! I like that in a girl!" He jokes back.

"Seriously?"

"No!" Sora laughs softly. "But, I do like a girl who isn't an obsessed fangirl. You just happen to fit that criteria." He gives her a smile.

Naminé blushes, "W-well, I like a guy who has gravity-defying hair, and you just happen to fit that criteria."

Sora pouts, "My hair isn't gravity-defying, is it?"

"Of course it is! Unless you can tell me how your spiky hair manages to stay up like that?"

"Uh, hair cement?" Sora suggests and Naminé lifts and eyebrow at him, "Hey, that stuff actually exists!" They both glance at each other before they burst out laughing.

"I guess we should start heading back." Naminé says and Sora agrees. They strap Ai into the stroller and start on their way home.

Up in the tree, Suki, Akane, and Mae are gloomily staring at the two. "Did you hear what Sora-kun said?" Suki asks softly.

"About him not liking an obsessed fangirl?" Suki nods, "Every word." Akane sighs.

"You know what?" Mae says, gaining the attention of the other girls, but they're not expecting much coming from her. "I just noticed that Sora's hair **is** gravity-defying!" Mae concludes with a smile. Akane eerily frowns at her before she pushes poor Mae out of the tree. She land with a thud on a patch of grass underneath the tree.

A determined expression made it's way to Suki's face, "Well, I don't care about what Sora said! I'm not giving up! I **will** separate him and Naminé, and make him ours!" She says with a smirk.

Akane smiles, "Count me in!"

"M-me t-too..." Mae's feeble voice calls out to them.

"Then that settles it, we won't stop till we succeed."

* * *

_A/N: Stalker Fangirls! xD Suki, Akane, and Mae are the three new characters! They may not seem like much, but they're important characters in this story. Don't you just love Mae? She's so innocent and cute! Even if most of the things she says are random! :D So, Sora and Namine have gotten a bit closer! Anway, I hope you like this chapter, and please leave a review! _

_~Review Replies~_

_JohnnyJinx13: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far! :) I got the idea of this story from my school because my health class had the same simulated dolls. I didn't get a chance to do the project, so I not sure how it works! ^^' I just had to put the 'deflowering' part in there! It was the perfect moment, especially since Cloud said it! XD Hope you like the chapter~_

_Uchiha Lolita: Thank you! :D I'm glad you're liking the story so far! ^^ I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you like this chapter, though!_

_X hearts Ili X: Thanks! Yup, it is pretty normal! xD I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I really hope you like this chapter! ^^_

_MsKittyCullen: Hi! How have you been? I'm glad you like this story as well, I'm hoping it'll be just as good as French, if not better! ^^ Anyways, Thanks for the review! I'm pretty sure my parents would act like that O.O XD Yep, NaminexSora is my favorite coupler ever too! Hmm, I hope you'll still read the story even if Kairi and Roxas are a couple in here! But, I hope you like this chapter! :D_

_butterflylavender_: _Hi, just wanted to thank you for the translation again! ^^ And thanks for the review and for favoriting it as well :D Thanks, I'm glad you like the story! It's sometimes hard writing a humor story but, it's a nice motivation to know that at least one persone thinks it funny! :) I hope you like this chapter!_

_Abysilityy: Thanks for the review! :D I'm glad you like the story so far! I'm also glad you think it's funny, especially for my first humor story! ^^ Of course, I apperciate all the nice reviews you give me, they help me keep going and it's nice to know that you're supporting me! I'll support you as well, so I can't wait for your update! ;) And I'll keep reading Fruits basket! _

_TrinityNightsong: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story! :D Haha, I would probably die from embarassment too! xD I hope you like this chapter ^^_

_kingdomheartsgirl101: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the parents' reactions! I tried to make them all different but still funny! ^^ Don't worry, once you see how Suki, Akane, and Mae act in this chapter, the fangirls' threat won't be much of a problem! XD Hope you like this chapter~_

_akira1878: Hi, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the other two chapters, and I'm glad you found them funny! ^^ This is my first humor story so I'm glad you like it so far :D Yup, parents are know to react, but the parent in this story took it to a whole new level! xD Okay, thanks for taking the time to look at my other stories, and I hope you like this chapter! :)_

_Angle09: Hi, how have you been? Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you like this story as well! Adults always react, it's in their nature! xD About the strange things that are going to happen to Namine and Sora, you're just going to have to wait and find out! (I don't even know what's going to happen between them! XD I'm writing the plot as I go) And I'm glad you like the side pairings, I made Roxas and Kairi a couple because they've grown on me, also because I promised you I would make them a couple! ^-^ Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter! :D_

_adorabletheodore: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far! And I'm also glad you fine it funny! ^^ I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I really hope you like this chapter, though! :D_


	4. Shopping

_A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter is late! D: I started high school and I'm still adjusting to it. I started writing this chapter last week, but a hit a major writer's block. But a friend of mine (Angle09) asked if I could have a KH character make a special guest appearance, and so I did. Everything was easier to write when I added his appearance. So, without further ado, I present you chapter 4! :D_

* * *

2/30 Days- Sunday

**----**

**--**

"WAHHH!!"

Sora bolts up in bed, clutching his chest as he tries to calm his racing heart. He looks over to the crib in the middle of his room, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, and he sighs as he hears another cry emit from baby Ai. He looks at the clock, which reads 2:35 a.m. He sighs once again before carefully placing his feet on the floor and making his way to the crib in the dark.

When he finally reaches the crib, he gently picks up Ai and, as if by magic, she stops crying. Sora frowns and puts the doll back into her bed, only for her to instantly start crying again.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Sora mumbles as he cradles the baby again.

--

----

xxNSLxx

----

--

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Naminé rolls over in bed and lifts her arm to stop the alarm. "Mmm, morning already?" She mutters before she climbs out of bed, and after making sure she was fully awake, she heads into her closet.

Despite her alarms rude awaking, Naminé was fully rested and as fresh as a daisy. Ai had spent the night with Sora, which meant that she had eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. She wondered how Sora's night went, and she hoped Ai didn't give him too much trouble. She'd hate to see happy, cheerful Sora half asleep during the day.

After picking out her outfit, which consisted of a white spaghetti strap shirt and denim jeans, Naminé made her way to the kitchen, where she knew Sora would be.

As she descends down the stairs, Naminé hears something that sounds like snoring, except it was gurgly, as if underwater. She turns the corner and heads into the kitchen and what she sees makes her stop in her tracks. Sora is sitting at the kitchen table, asleep. But that wasn't what surprises her, it was _how _he was sleeping that almost made her laugh out loud. Sora had his head IN his bowl of cereal, as if he passed out while eating breakfast.

Naminé giggles to herself before going over to the brunette. She leans down and whispers into his ear, "Sora, you're supposed to eat your cereal, not snore into it!"

Sora's head snaps up, his spiky locks dripping with milk. "What?" He turns and finds Naminé trying her best to stop laughing. "Oh. Hey, Naminé!" He says cheerfully, oblivious to the corn flakes and milk dripping off his face.

"Hey, Sora." Naminé smiles before she turns to grab a dish towel. "Here," She hands it to him, "You got something on your face." Sora raises an eyebrow but takes the towel and wipes his face.

"I take it that you didn't get much sleep last night, huh?" Naminé asks as she pours herself her own bowl of cereal.

"Yeah." Sora says after he stifles a yawn. "Ai kept crying, and she wouldn't stop unless I held her and rocked her back to sleep."

She smiles sympathetically, "I'm sorry. Tell you what, this afternoon I'll look after her and you can take a nap."

Sora smiles but shakes his head, "Nah, I'll be okay. Besides, this is a two person project, it wouldn't be fair if you took Ai and I slept."

Naminé shrugs, "Okay then." She eats a spoonful of corn flakes, and after swallowing, she asks, "So, what are our plan's for today?"

Sora scratches his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm... I guess we could go to the mall to buy some clothes for Ai. We can't let our daughter wear the same outfit Tifa-sensei gave her."

"Yeah. I guess we could go," A playfully smile makes it way to Naminé's lips, "But I thought guys hated shopping."

Sora smiles back, "Yeah, we do. But I'm a father now, I have to make some sacrifices." He shrugs nonchalantly. Naminé rolls her eyes at him before going back to her cereal.

There's a comfortable silence as both teens eat their breakfast, or in Sora's case, whatever is left on his bowl. When they finish up, Sora takes their dishes to the sink to wash, while Naminé heads into her parents' room.

--

----

xxNSLxx

----

--

"Mom, dad?" Naminé asks after she knocks on her parents' door.

"Come in, Naminé!" Aerith light voice comes from the other side of the door. Naminé opens the door and heads in. She sees her parents sitting at the edge of the bed, each had a book in their hand. Though to Naminé, she found it kind of suspicious how her mom kept grinning. It was starting to creep her out...

"Hey. Um, I was just wondering why you didn't come down for breakfast?" Naminé asks.

"Oh. About that, we didn't come down because we... we didn't want to bother you and Sora." Cloud says carefully, looking over to Aerith who nods in approval. "Besides, when you actually get married and have a child, we won't be living with you anymore." He adds, his expression unreadable.

"We'll probably be dead!" Aerith concludes, only to receive a questioning glance from both blonds. "What?" She asks before she sighs, "Fine. We'll probably be _really _old."

Cloud shakes his head before looking back at his daughter, "This project is for you to be like a married couple, right? Well, married couples don't have their parents helping them out. So, to make this experience more realistic, we'll try to get out of your way, OK?"

"Um, okay...?" Naminé says quietly. _Weird.. I thought Dad would want to monitor me and Sora 24/7. I guess mom talked to him about it... _"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys that Sora and I are going out, but I guess you really don't care now, huh?"

"No!" Cloud snaps all of a sudden, surprising both Naminé and Aerith, "You can't go by yourself! Who'll protect you from _him_?!" Aerith glares at Cloud, who instantly bites his lip.

"What your dad meant to say was that he's glad you told us where you'll be. Now, go and do your parental duties!" Aerith says with a smile. Naminé nods, opens the door and quickly closes it behind her.

Once Naminé is gone, Aerith turns to Cloud and frowns. "Cloud, what did I just tell you?" She says calmly.

"Not to ruin the plan?" He answers quietly, looking at the wall.

"Yes, and you almost did. Anyway, to remind you again, the plan is to get Naminé and Sora together! And they can only do that if we give them as much alone time as we can give them. Understand?"

"Yeah, but I still don't approve..."

Aerith pouts, "Then I guess you don't want your extra _special _gift tonight.

Cloud blushes scarlet red, "I never said I didn't want it!" He sighs heavily, "Fine, I'll go along with your plan."

"Yay!" Aerith smiles and claps her hands happily. "Thank you Cloud, I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too." Cloud replies with a smile he only gives to his wife.

--

----

xxNSLxx

----

--

**  
~*~*~Downstairs~*~*~**

"Okay Sora, I told my parents we'd be leaving. Did you wake up Ai yet?" Naminé asks as she enters the living room. She receives no answer, so she turns around and smiles gently at the sight.

Sora has fallen asleep again, but on the couch this time with Ai in his arms. "How cute..." She coos before she goes over to him, "Come on Sora. We'd better get going!" She announces as she gently wakes him up. He wakes up and they start on their way.

--

----

xxNSLxx

----

--

**~*~*~At The Mall~*~*~**

While taking turns pushing Ai in her stroller, Naminé and Sora enter Destiny Mall. However, when they enter, they are instantly surrounded by girls from their school, each wearing their "I Love Sora" shirt. The girls are giggling like idiots and watching Sora with an intensity that would make even Naminé cringe. Well, she would have if she wasn't being killed by the fangirls' glare when they spotted her with their _Sora-kun_.

"Hey, Sora-_kun_!!" A fan girl calls out. She was a pretty girl, Naminé had to give her that, but there was something about her that just screamed **SLUT!**

"Uh, hey..." Sora uncomfortably says. He really didn't want to talk to her, but he was too nice to ignore her. But his simply reply caused an outrage between the other fan girls.

"OMG!! Did you hear?! Sora-kun talked to her!!" A girl yells out, anger visible in her expression.

"I know! Lucky bitch..." Another fangirl adds. The arguing continues, and Naminé looks to Sora with a pleading look on her face.

Sora get the hint and clears his throat loudly, earning the attention of the girls. "Um, guys- I mean, girls..." He begins, "I would really, really appreciate it if you could let me and Naminé do our shopping.... please?" He asks, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

It wasn't everyday that Sora talked to these girls, so when his voice fluttered into their ears, they started smiling like idiots, and some swooned on the spot.

"Of course Sora-kun!! Your wish is our command!" They cheer simultaneously. Naminé and Sora sweat-drop, are these girls really that desperate?

"Okay, thanks!" He thanks them with a smile, and then directs Naminé and Ai out of the crowd.

"Bye-bye, Sora!" They wave, but pause a bit to secretly glare at the blond. Amidst the group were the school's biggest Sora fan girls: Suki, Akane, and Mae. Yes, they knew Sora and Naminé were going to the mall. And yes, they had gone to greet them there, in hopes of putting their plan into action.

Suki places a hand on her hip, "Sora just passed by us and didn't even look in our direction! We need to put this plan into overdrive. And can you believe that they're already shopping together? The next you know, they'll be handing out wedding invitations!"

"Aren't they already married? I mean, that was part of the project." Mae asks, a clueless expression on her face.

"Mae, don't start with your stupid questions!" Akane snaps after she huffs in annoyance.

"Did I say something wrong....?" She asks, still oblivious.

"Never mind that! They're going into the baby department, we can hide behind some of those clothes racks." Suki explains before they follow after the couple. They enter the store and quickly crawl inside of a circular rack, and pull the clothes together, so they wouldn't be seen.

"Hey, Sora. Come check out this cute dress!" Naminé calls out to Sora, pointing to a pink dress embroidered with white flowers.

"Okay, I'm coming." Sora replies, pushing the stroller in her direction. However, when he was weaving in and out of the racks of clothes, he runs into another customer by accident. The sudden impact surprises Ai, who then starts to cry.

"I'm sorry, Ai." Sora whispers to the doll.

Naminé, upon hearing the cries, rushes over to them and carefully pulls out Ai from the stroller. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her." She tells the brunette before focusing on cradling the baby.

Sora nods, before remembering that he has ran into someone. Looking up to apologize, he is meet with piercing, aquamarine eyes. Observing his features better, Sora could tell that this boy was about the same age as him. This person also sported a set of long silvery hair, that flowed down about mid-back.

Sora blinks twice, astonished to realize that this person shares a strong resemblance to an old friend of his. "R...Riku, I-is that you?" He asks carefully.

"Yeah, I'm Riku...." The boy replies before his turquoise eyes widen slightly with realization. "Wait. Sora?"

Sora's face lights up as he nods, "Riku! I can't believe it's actually you! It's been what? Almost a year since we've last saw each other."

The silver head nods, a smile making its way to his lips, "Yeah... It's good to see you again." Out of the corner of his eye, Riku sees Naminé rocking what seems to be a baby in her arms. A baby which she picked up from the stroller Sora was pushing....

"Dude..." Riku breaths out, "You didn't..." He points in Naminé's direction.

"Huh?" Sora turns to look at the blond, who is whispering to a now sleeping Ai. He adds two and two together before he turns back to Riku, vigorously shaking his head. "Now hold on! Before you start over-reacting like everyone else, let me just clarify that that baby isn't real, it's a simulated doll that we have to take care of as a school project." He explains to his friend.

Riku shakes his head as well, "No, I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about _her_." He clearly points to Naminé this time, "Tell me you didn't get a girlfriend before me!"

"Oh, her. Nah, she's not my girlfriend. Actually, she's my wife." Sora replies with a nonchalant shrug.

Riku's mouth opens slightly in disbelief, "Sora, you're still in high school. How did you manage to get married?"

"_Pretend_wife. She's my pretend wife, Riku."

"What are you, 4 years old? Still playing house?" Riku asks with a smirk.

"No! I don't play that anymore..." The spiky brunette says with a pout, "But seriously, she's my pretend wife. Remember that school project I told you about. Well, we had to do it in partners, like a married couple."

"Oh." Riku places a hand over his heart. "Geez, Sora. Give me a heart attack, why don't ya? The last time I saw you was at my going-away party, I'd hate to run into you again, only to find out you've started a family. And especially when I can't even land a girlfriend." He says with a sigh.

"Come on now, you're exaggerating! I bet there a lot of hot college girls at Destiny University after you!"

"Yeah, but with all those term papers and lectures, who has time for a relationship?" Riku then smiles, "But I do have an eye on this one girl, I was thinking about asking her to go to the mid-term party with me."

"I wish you good luck then! By the way, I was meaning to ask you, what are you doing in baby clothing shop?" Sora asks with a sly smile.

A light blush makes it's way to Riku's face, "Um, you remember our friend Tidus? Yeah, he told me girls would like a guys who's sensitive and into cute things like babies." He rubs the back of his neck.

Sora resists the urge to laugh, "Really? You're taking advice from the prank king, Tidus? You're more gullible than I thought!"

The silver head frowns, "Hey, this is coming from the guy I tricked into believing that eating chocolate was deadly, just so I can have his chocolate pudding." Sora glares at him, before they both burst out laughing. Naminé watches the two reunited friends, a warm smile on her face.

-

Inside the clothes rack, the three fan girls are watching the trio from in between clothes.

"Who's that guy with Sora? He looks familiar." Suki asks as she watches the silver head.

Mae's eyes sparkle with realization, "I know who that is! It's Riku Miyano! He was one of the most popular guys in school, along with Sora. But that was before he graduated and left for Destiny University."

Suki and Akane where shocked. First of all, how could they forget someone like Riku? Second, exactly how did Mae know all that? She can't even remember her own name sometimes!

"Mae? How did you remember all that about Riku?" Akane asks.

Mae turns to her, before her usual clueless expression makes it's way to her face, "Who's Riku?" She asks dumbly. The other two girls face palm. Mae raises an eyebrow at them before going back to look at Sora. All of a sudden she lets out a gasp.

"What is it?!" Suki and Akane ask, quickly looking back at them.

"Oh my gosh! It's _RIKU_!! When did he get here?!" Mae exclaims. Suki and Akane sweat-drop, both resisting to slap the girl, they couldn't let her stupid antics blow their cover again.

"Never mind! We need to focus on _them_!" Suki explains, quieting down her friends and turning back to the trio.

-

Naminé places Ai in the stroller and was about to buy the dress she saw so that Sora and Riku could catch up without her in the way, but Sora catches her hand and pulls her next to him, slinging his arm around her shoulders casually.

"Riku, I'd like you to meet my wife, Naminé Strife!" Sora announces with a smile.

"Oh! No, I'm not really his wife-" She begins, a small blush on her face.

"I know, Sora told me." Riku replies, a warm smile dancing on his lips. "So, how long have you've know Sora?"

"Um," Naminé scratches her cheek shyly, "I've known about him for a while, since he is the popular guy in school... but I only met him personally about two days ago."

"_Two days ago_? Exactly how long is this project?"

"A month..."

Riku crosses his arms and smirks, "That 's the perfect amount of time for partners to develop an affection for each other..." Sora and Naminé blush, "Look, you're already blushing! And not only that, you're hugging." He points out. The couple's blush turns scarlet red, and Sora drops his arm from Naminé's shoulders, causing Riku to chuckle.

"A-anyway," Sora beings after he regains his composure, "How long are you staying in town?"

"Well, I'm on vacation here until mid-term testing starts, which is in about two weeks. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime with me, Naminé, and some other friends, like my cousin Roxas."

"Yeah, sounds like fun." He says before pulling out his cellphone and checking the time, " I'd better get going, I told my mom that I'd visit her as soon as I got into town. Still got my cellphone number, Sora?" He asks the brunette, who nods. "Okay, bye Sora, nice meeting you, Naminé." He bids them goodbye before heading out the store.

--

----

xxNSLxx

----

--

When the silver head was gone, Naminé turns to Sora and smiles at him, "He seems nice. Have you been friends with him for long?" She asks.

"Yeah. He was one of the first friends I've ever made. You know, I always thought he was the coolest guy ever. I used to always try to be like him, compete against him. Truth was, I was jealous of him." His eyes sparkle, a nostalgic smile dancing on his lips. "I remember, that he once told me that he was actually jealous of _me. _I couldn't believe that all this time, _he_ wanted to be like _me_..." He trails off.

Naminé smiles angelically, "Really? Truth be told, I'm jealous of you too..." She admit to him.

Sora eyes widen in shock, "W-what? I mean... what for?"

She turns her back to him, and places her hands behind her. "Well, I guess I admire how carefree and happy you always are. Even with all those fan girls, you still manage to stay cheerful and content. I wish I could live life the way you do, just following my heart and feelings." She tells him over her shoulder.

"Naminé..." Sora whispers, before he folds his arms behind his head. "Yeah, well, I got my share of problems too. Like you said, the fangirls are a big part of it. Sometimes I wish I could be like you, always surrounded by friends and family. Normal, I guess I should say."

Naminé smiles, "Well, there is one advantage of being me..."

"Really? What's that?"

Her smile widens, "Having you for a friend. That's something you can never imitate."

Sora smiles back warmly, "Then I guess, I'm okay the way I am. Besides, I've got something you can never imitate too. Having you as a friend, it wasn't something I expected to happen, but I'm really glad it did."

"I'm really glad it did too." Naminé pauses, "Um, we should finish what we came here for." She points to the dresses.

Sora rubs the back of his head, "Oh, yeah. Let's go." They push Ai's stroller together and pick out the dress Naminé pointed out.

--

----

xxNSLxx

----

--

**Back inside the clothes rack**

Suki is hanging her head down in shame, "Sora-kun said we were a big part of his problems."

"Yeah. Do you think we're being a little too pushy?" Akane asks.

Suki is silent for a moment, but eventually she lifts her head, determination burning in her eyes,"No! We're not being straight forward enough!"

"What do you mean?" Mae asks, a finger on her chin.

"Don't you see? Sora still sees us as _fan girls_. If we batter him enough with our presence, he'll grow used to us and he'll have to see us as individuals! Then, we'll be a step closer in our plan!"

"Oh, I get it!" Akane exclaims. They both smile before they turn to Mae, expecting to hear her say something dumb.

Mae tilts her head before opening her mouth, "I remember now! That silver head guy was Riku Miyano! He was one of the most popular-"

"Just shut up!" Akane snaps as she slaps the brunette's head. "Just...stop."

* * *

_A/N: It's called short-term memory loss, Mae! xD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh, I used a scene from Kingdom Hearts 2 for inspiration in this chapter. If anyone can recall the scene near the end of the game where Riku and Sora are stuck on that beach, after defeating Xemnas, there's a part where Riku admits he was always jealous of Sora. I used that scene to write Sora and Naminé's conversation about the advantage of being themselves, was having the other as a friend. I just thought is was cute! ^^_

_~Review Replies~_

_Animelover09: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked Mae. Oh, and if I ever need funny, evil ideas, you're the first person I'll call! :D Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_Abysilityy: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the fan girls! ^^ Oh, and I saw that you updated your story! I can't wait to read it, but I'll have to wait till tomorrow to do so because after this I have to go to bed, school get in the way to much! D: Well, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you have fun on your vacation! ^^_

_akira1878: Hi, thanks for the review! ^^ I'm glad you liked Mae :D And you're right about Sora's hair! xD I hope you get an idea for a Namora story soon, I'd like to read it when you do :) Hope you like this chapter!_

_Mitchell's-Michi-FanGirl: Awh, thank you for the nice compliment! :D I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I really hope you like this one as well. I'm also glad you like Mae! ^^ Yeah, Kairi is a little to hung up on this project, wonder how she'll act when it's over! xD Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!_

Angle09: Thanks for the review! I really hope you and your friend like this chapter, especially since I added Riku! ^^ I wanted to put Riku in since you asked so kindly. And I did! I hope I did a good job portraying him! Actually I played KH: Re: Chain of memories, Reverse Rebirth for research on Riku's personality. While playing as him, I fell in love with him, his personality, his fighting style, his VOICE!! Yeah, I'm a Riku fan girl now! xD Anyway, I hope you and your friend enjoy Riku, as he will make more appearances. P.S Namine and the KH group are my imaginary friends too! :D

_kingdomheartsgirl101: Thanks, I like sea-salt ice cream! ^^ Haha, thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and how the story is progressing :D I really hope you like this chapter! :)_

_khobsesed77: Thanks you so much for the compliment! :D I'm glad you like the last chapter, and the whole story overall! ^^ Writing a humor story is a lot different, there isn't a lot of limitations of what you can't write, Mae is an example of that! xD I'm glad you liked her personality! :) I hope you like this chapter!_

_Duck Rogers: Thanks for the review! ^^ I'm glad you like the story so far, and thanks for the nice compliments! :D Oh, I was wondering if you got my message about the beta thing? I just wanted to let you know that I'd be happy to beta for you, I'll start working officially tomorrow, promise! :) Anyway, hope you like this chapter! _

_butterflylavender: It's okay, how was your vacation? I hope you had fun! ^_^ And no problem about the video! I ran into it one day on you-tube and I thought it was interesting, I wanted to share it with the whole KH community! :D But I wouldn't have understood the video without the translation. ^^" Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And you're right about the fan girls, they're not going to give up easily. Yup, Mae is stupid, but her silly antic are what make her lovable! :D I hope you like this chapter! ^^_

_ManOfSteele: Thanks for the compliment! I'm really glad you like this story. And if you do read my other stories, then thanks! I really hope you like them as well. I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but I really hope you like this chapter as well! :)_

_Dark x Rose13: Oh my gosh!! You're back! :D I missed you! :gives you a hug: I'm really glad that you like this story as well, and thanks for the nice reviews! I saw that you updated your story, and I was so excited! I can't wait to read it, but I'll have to wait till tomorrow to read it because I have to get ready for bed. [School, always getting in the way! D:] I hope I'll be able to wait that long, the suspense is killing me! ^^ And don't worry, I have not given up on your story, I'm sticking till the end, I'll support you till the end as well. And for any other stories you write! :D I hope you like this chapter! :)_


	5. Catch Me as I Fall

_A/N: Guess what you guys?! I'm alive! :D Haha, sorry, it's just that it's been well over a month since I last updated! And yeah, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I've been sick, had to go to the doctor a lot, school has been a pain, and I had a major writer's block. Again, I'm sorry, and I hope this chapter makes up for it! Oh yeah, I've also been busy playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days! ^^ Yup, I bought it, and it's awesome! Well, if you're still reading this story (I probably lost a lot of readers for taking so long to update!) I hope you like it!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own KH!_**

_

* * *

_

It was a bright and early Monday morning. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the birds were singing and chirping from where they were perched. All in all, it was a beautiful beginning to a great day. But, Mondays also meant that students everywhere were busy getting ready for school, which brings us to now.

Naminé and Sora, wearing their school uniforms, are currently finishing up their breakfast in the kitchen. They are waiting for the bus to pick them for school, but neither of them were in rush to get the day started, especially with the extra load they had to take. Like Tifa said, the couples had to take their child everyone, and school was under that category. So Ai, wearing the dress her parents bought her yesterday, was sitting in her high chair, awaiting the arrival of the bus as well.

"So, who's taking the baby first?" Sora asks, placing his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Sora, we share every class together. I'm sure we can get our teachers to let us sit next to one another, so that Ai can have both parents with her." Naminé replies.

"We share every class together? Wow, I didn't know that! If it weren't for this project, I'd probably would have never known you existed!"

"Gee, way to brighten up my day." The blond sarcastically says while rolling her eyes.

"Your welcome!" Sora chirps, a bright smile on his face.

_Sora, you spiky haired blockhead! _Naminé thinks bitterly as she lets out a sigh. "Anyway, the bus should be here any minute. I know we had to bring our P.E. uniforms to get them washed, but did you remember to pack yours?"

Sora's eyes widen a bit before he turns around and heads upstairs while yelling, "Tell me when the bus gets here!"

Naminé shakes her head as she goes over to Ai. She picks her up and gently cradles her. "Your dad is weird, huh?" She tells the baby, who lets out a semi-robotic giggle, causing the blond to smile.

She then hears a vehicle pull up in front of the house, followed by a loud honk of the horn. She heads to the front door and opens it, and quickly spots the bright yellow school bus. "Hurry, Sora! The bus is here!" She yells, picking up Ai's baby bag and swinging her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Alright! You go ahead, but save me a spot!" Sora yells back.

"Okay!" Naminé walks out and boards the bus. She scans the rows of seats and spots Kairi and Roxas. Behind them, was an empty seat, where she sits down and places the baby bag down next to her, to save the spot for Sora.

"Hiya, Naminé!" Kairi greets cheerfully when the blond had settled in.

"Hi Kairi, Roxas." She greets her friends with a smile.

Roxas nods and smiles, "Hey." His eyes flicker to the empty seat next to Naminé, "Where's Sora?"

"He's getting his P.E. uniform, he should be here soon." She explains before she lightly gasps and quickly grabs her backpack.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asks as she watches her friend frantically dig into her bag.

Naminé sighs, "I left my sketch book in the kitchen. I would get it, but I don't want to leave Ai, I just got her settled in."

"Oh." Kairi knows how dear that sketchbook was to her friend. All the memories and beautiful things the blond had come across were perfectly sketched in there. "I'll get it! That way, you don't have to leave Ai." The red head suggests happily.

"Really? Thanks Kairi!"

"No problemo!" She says while holding two fingers in the peace sign gesture. She then quickly gets off the bus and heads towards the Strife residence.

Kairi gets to the front door and flings it open, frowning when she hears a thud and something that sounds like a groan. "What the...?" She looks for the source of the noise, her gaze slowly going downward.

"Sora!" She cries when she spots the brunette on the floor, clutching his face. "What are you doing? This is no time for a nap!" She rolls her eyes before heading off into the kitchen, never once taking a second glance at Sora.

Sora sits up, his nose bright red. "I wasn't taking a nap!" He mutters, "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be on the bus?"

"Nami forgot her sketchbook, so I came to get it for her." She explains before re-entering the living room with the sketchbook in her hand. "Now come on! Let's go before the bus leaves!" Both her and Sora quickly exit the house and board the bus, which finally starts on it's way to school

~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a couple of stops to pick up other students, including Olette and Hayner, Rise begins to cry loudly.

"AH! Roxas, help! I don't know what's wrong with her!" Kairi cries, hugging the baby like her life depended on it.

"What am I supposed to do? Did you feed her?" Roxas asks, trying to muffle the cries with his MP3 earphones.

Kairi yanks the earphones out of his ears, "Yeah, I did! Did you remember to change her diaper?!"

"Yeah, of course I did! I'm not forgetful like Sora!" Roxas accuses his cousin, who grimaces at him.

"At least I can figure out why my child is crying!" Sora argues back, cradling Ai. All of a sudden Ai begins to cry as well. "Ah! Namine, help! I don't know what's wrong!" He cries, handing the doll to the blond.

"Oh, yeah. You always know exactly why your daughter is crying!" Roxas taunts, rolling his eyes.

"This is no time to argue with your cousin, Roxas! Rise-chan is in pain!" Kairi yells, tears shining in her eyes.

"Um, why are you crying, Kairi?" Namine asks over the cries as she rocks Ai.

"Because I hate to see Rise cry and I can't do anything to help her!" The red-head wails. Everyone sweat-drops, Kairi is really over-dramatic. Other students on the bus begin to complain, yelling at the group to quiet their babies.

At the front of the vehicle, the bus driver is slowly getting ready to burst, she really hated kids, and it didn't help that her job was to take them to school. But all the yelling was really starting to get on her nervous, until she just couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!!" The bus driver shouts as she slams her foot on the brakes. Her sudden outburst causes everyone to quiet down, except the babies, who only cry harder. They hate being yelled at. "I'm tried of all this crying! I don't think I'll be able to last another day!" She continues, "As soon as I get to school, I'm going straight to the principal to complain. Until then, I want every student with a baby to _get off my bus_!" She yells over the cries.

"W-what?! Y-you can't do that!" Roxas argues. She just couldn't kick them off the bus, could she?

"Yes I can! I have the right to refuse service to anyone, even punks like you!" The driver yells. She pinches the bridge of her nose, "These kids will be the death of me..." She mutters to herself.

"But, that's not fair! It's not like we wanted to take these things with us everywhere!" Roxas complains again.

Kairi gasps, "You said the 'T' word!!" She hisses.

Roxas looks at her strangely, "What 'T' word?"

"Thing... You called our daughter a thing!" The red-head cries, punching Roxas repeatedly.

"Oww, Kairi! Stop it!"

"Come on, Roxy! She's a girl, she can't possibly hit hard!" Sora says confidently, causing Kairi to momentarily stop her assault on Roxas to smack the brunette. "Ow! I take that back.." He winces as he rubs his head. The red-head glares at him before turning around and hitting Roxas again.

"Kairi, seriously! Stop!" The spiky blond yells as he tries to grab her arms to make her stop.

"I'll stop when you apologize!"

"Fine! I'm sorry!"

Kairi suddenly stops, "There, was that so hard?" She says with a smile.

"Yeah, it was. And now I'll probably have a bruise here." Roxas replies back while rubbing his arm.

"Hello?! Didn't you hear me?! I said, every student with a baby has to get off the bus! NOW!" The bus driver chimes in, furious that the kids were ignoring her.

"Oh, you were serious about that?" Sora asks, tilting his head cutely.

"Of course I was! Now, chop-chop! I have to get the rest of these hooligans to school." She says, waiting till the teens had gathered their things before escorting them to the front of the bus.

As they passed, three boys, each carrying a simulated baby, began to panic. Would they get kick off the bus too? Deciding to play it safe, they each get up and drop the babies into their partner's laps. Those partners just happened to be Suki, Akane, and Mae.

"Bus diver lady! These girls have babies too! Aren't you going to make them get off?" One of the boys said, pointing to the fangirls.

"W-wait! You no good partners! It's your turn to take care of them!" Suki complains.

"No way! We've been taking care of them ever since this project started. This is your first time even holding them!" The boys argue back.

"Come on girls. You heard me, now scoot!" The bus driver says, escorting them off as well. When everyone had gotten off, the driver quickly closed the door and sped off.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Sora asks, "We'll never get to school on time if we walk."

"Maybe we can hitch a ride. We can use the girls to attract drivers." Hayner suggests, only to receive glares from the rest of the group.

"Are you crazy?! We could attract some kind of pervert or something!" They say simultaneously.

"What? It was just a suggestion..."

"Be serious guys. Do we have money for a local bus? It could drop us off near the school, so we won't have to walk as much." Olette says. Everyone searches their pockets, hoping to find some loose change or something, but to no avail. "Okay, no money, no bus." She says sadly.

"How about hitching a ride?" Someone suggests.

"Nah, we've already been through that." Sora replies back.

"Sora! It's Riku." Sora hears his cousin says, causing him to whip his head in his direction. He then spots his silver-head friend.

"Riku! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd check out my old school. But on my way over here, I saw you guys get off the bus. Thought I'd see what's up." He answers coolly.

"And we're so glad you did!" Kairi says when he spots Riku's shiny sports car. "Oh, sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Kairi, this is Olette, that's Hayner." She says, pointing to each person. "And this blond chick is-"

"Naminé. We've already met." Riku cuts in.

"Really?" She turns to her friend. "Why didn't you tell me you've already met him?! Don't you think I have the right to know when you meet hot guys like him?!" Kairi asks Naminé, though her choice of words causes a certain spiky blond to frown.

'_Kairi thinks Riku is hot? Pathetic...' _Roxas thinks bitterly.

"Sorry, Kairi." Naminé apologizes to the red-head, "I just met him yesterday."

"No excuse! Well, I'll look the other way this time. So, Riku right? Can you give us a ride to school?"

"Sure, I guess. Just put your things in the trunk and we'll head off."

"Cool!" Everyone cheers and quickly heads to the car, oohing and awing at the vehicle.

"I call shotgun!" Sora yells, jumping into the passenger side of the car. Everyone else piles into the car as Riku settles into the diver's seat.

"Hey! What about us?"

Riku turns and sees three girls with babies in their arms. "Oh, I didn't see you guys there. Sorry, but there's no more room. Well, anyway, good luck!" He says before he drives away.

"Great! Now what do we do?!" Suki yells.

"I don't know, but I really have to go pee!" Mae says, crossing her legs and jumping up and down.

"Why didn't you go at home?!"

"I didn't have to go then! But now I do!"

"Grr! What did I do to deserve this!" Suki yells at the sky.

~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks for the ride, Riku!" Everyone says once they reach the school. They each get out of the car and grab their things. When they do, they gather around the driver's side of the car.

"No problem." The silver-head says from the window. He looks at the school and a nostalgic smile makes it's way onto his face. "Everything looks the same. Even the fangirls are the same." He says, pointing to a group of giggling girls who were looking in their direction.

"Yeah, except this time they're after me." Sora states with a sigh, "It's hard being this good-looking!"

"Conceited much?" Naminé announces with a teasing smile.

"Don't say it's not true! Can you deny this beautiful face?" He gives her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Naminé blushes, "Um... I think we should start heading to class." She says, causing the teens laugh, and her to blush more.

"So, Riku, what are you going to do while we're in class?" Roxas asks the older male.

"Not sure. There's this girl named Xion, I'll probably call her and see if she wants to meet up, and then I'll use that time to ask her to go to the mid-term party with me. But other than that, not much."

"Oh. Well, maybe we can all do something together after school. We could go to the beach! Xion could come too, if she wants." Kairi suggests.

Riku nods, "Sure, sounds like a good idea. Now you better get going, school's about to start for you little ones." He says with a smirk.

"Hey! We're not little!" Sora says with a pout, but Riku had already rolled up his window and started to drive away.

"Forget it, Sora. Let's get to class." Naminé says as she gathers her things and hands Sora the baby.

**Health Class**

"So, how's this project treating everyone?" Tifa asks in the middle of class. Her question was instantly met by groans. "What? It can't be that bad."

"It is! We got kicked off the bus because the babies were crying!" Sora complains.

"Really? Well, I'll talk to the principal about that. Besides that, does anyone else have a problem with this project?" Roxas raises his hand. "Yes, Roxas?"

"Yeah, my wife is trying to kill me!" He says, only to receive a glare from Kairi.

"Kill? I never even laid my hands on you!"

"Psh, what do you call this?" He lifts his sleeve and points to a bruise on his arm.

"I plead the fifth!" Kairi yells. "I'm not answering anything without my lawyer!" She says, causing every to sweat-drop.

"Okay, Okay! That's not a real problem! Now I'll ask once again, any problems?" This time nobody said anything. "Good, that means you're adjusting to this experiment." Tifa then turn to the white board and writes 'Relationship' on it.

"This project is to teach you about parenthood, and it is also to teach you about relationships. I'm sure you've all developed a relationship with your child, but what about your partner? Your partner is part of your family, so you must establish a relationship with them as well. So for the second part of this project, I want you to get to know your partner, build a relationship with them." She says before the bell rings. "Remember, have fun during this project!" She says while the students walk out of class and head to their next one.

**Gym**

"Listen up, kiddies!" Cid, the gym teacher yells. "Today, I want y'all to climb that there rope and hit that bell!" He says, pointing to the large rope hanging from the ceiling. "I'll be calling yer names one at a time to take yer turn, and I'll be alternating from boy to girl, K? First up, Sora Leonhart!"

Hearing the name of their beloved Sora-kun, the fangirls went into a frenzy. "Whoo! Go Sora-kun!" They cheer, pulling out posters and banners.

Sora confidently walks up to the rope, and takes a deep breath before jumping up and grabbing it tightly. He then locks his feet together and quickly inches his way up, placing one hand on the rope and pulling himself up. At the top, he drops one hand to reach for the bell, and rings it loudly, causing the fangirls to clap.

"Way to go, Sora!" They yell, as the brunette makes his way down.

"Congrats, Sora. You finished that in record time!" Cid says as he checks Sora's name from his class list. "So, the first boy went up, now for a girl. And that lucky person is... Naminé Strife!"

Naminé, who was trying to hide behind the students, mentally groaned when she heard her name. She was deathly afraid of heights. She slowly makes her way to the center of the gym. Sora sees the frightened look on her face and decides to stay and spot her.

Naminé places a hand on the ropes and lets out a shaky breath. She jumps up and grabs the rope with her other hand, trying to mimic Sora's technique. Slowly, she makes her way up, careful not to look down. About halfway up, her arms grow tired. Hey, she's smart, not athletically fit. Despite the pain, Naminé manages to make her way to the bell, and carefully reaches out and rings it. She smiles when she hears her friends cheer at the bottom.

All of a sudden, the gym door slams open loudly. Naminé wasn't expecting this to happen, but it causes her to accidentally let go of the rope, and when her mind registers what she had done, she shuts her eyes as she falls. She expects to feel her back hit the cold floor, but she never does. Instead, she feels strong, warm arms around her. She quickly opens her eyes and is met with Sora's concerned face, and the faces of other students around them.

"Naminé!" Sora says, his voice full of genuine concern. "Are you okay?!" He asks as he gently lowers her to the floor. He sits next to her and watches her intently.

"Y-yeah..." Naminé finally answers, "I'm okay, thanks to you." She offers him a smile, even though she stills a little shaken up.

Sora sighs in relief, "Geez, Nami! Give me a heart attack, why don't you! One second you're at the top of the rope and the next, you're falling! I thought I wasn't going to catch you in time!" He says.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Sora shakes his head, "I'm just glad you're okay." He smiles, causing the blond to smile back.

"Alright, alright! Break it up, now! Strife, you need to go to the nurse or something?" Cid asks, walking through the crowd.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Good. Now why don't you and Leonhart go back into the locker room. You've both had a long day." The two teens nod, and Sora helps Naminé up before they leave.

"And as for you three," Cid continues as he turns around and faces the front of the gym, "How many times do I have to tell y'all, never come slamming the door open like that! Somebody could be climbing the rope and you'll scare the living day lights out of them, which will cause them to fall and nearly kill themselves, like what almost happened today! Now, why exactly are you late to my class in the first place?" He asks Suki, Mae, and Akane.

"Uh, w-we were kicked off the bus!" Suki explains.

"Yeah! And we had to walk all the way over here!" Akane adds. "And we had to stop to find a bathroom because Mae here had to go!" She says, Mae nodding her head.

"Hn. Fine, but y'all have to apologize to Miss Strife, you scared her witless!" He says before he instructs the other students to go into the locker rooms, and heads in himself, leaving the three fangirls by themselves.

Mae begins to walk to the lockers herself, only to be stopped by Suki. "Where are you going Mae?"

"Well, Naminé is in there, and Cid said we had to apologize to her."

"We're not apologizing to anyone! Especially not that _freak_!" The curly black-head says. "Did you see how she deliberately fell so that our Sora-kun could catch her? Talk about being pathetic!"

"I don't know, Suki. It seems the more we pursue Sora, the more he and Naminé get closer to one another."Akane says.

"What makes you think that?"

"Did you see how worried Sora was when she fell? Or how they smiled at each other, or even how much Sora cares about her wellbeing?"

Suki looks at the ground, "Yeah... you're right. But we can't just give up! Right....?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just take a break, and spend more time with our babies. Like our partners said at the bus, that really was our first time holding the babies.

"Sure, I guess we could. Okay, then, let's get ready for our next class. Hey, where's Mae?"

"Uh, guys? How do I get down from here?" Suki and Akane look up and see the brunette at the top of the rope, hanging onto it for dear life.

"Mae! What are you doing up there!"

* * *

_A/N: Aww, poor Mae! xD Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I was going to make it longer with a beach scene, but I think I've made you wait long enough! So yeah, I made Cid the gym teacher, I thought it was a good idea! And I know the whole falling and being caught on time by your love is really cliche, but I thought is was cute! ^^ Oh, and if anybody noticed, Xion is going to make a guest appearance! If you don't know who that is, then you better hurry up and play KH: 358/2 days! :D Again, I hope you like this chapter! _

_~Review Replies~_

_DemyxPlaysMySitar- Hey, I like your new username! :D And your icon is cool too! Glad you liked the last chapter, and I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Oh, and has KH: 358/3 days been released where you live yet? I read on your profile that you didn't like how Xion was always paired up with Roxas, who do you like her with? In this story, she's with Riku, I know that you don't like him though! xD Hope you like this chapter!_

_Amora: Sorry for taking so long to update! But I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and Mae too! ^^ Hope you like this chapter!_

_Angle09: Hi! ^^ I'm sorry for taking so long to update! But I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and yeah, I would love to see Cloud blush too! :D Tell your friend I say hi back, and thanks her for the support! ^^ I know what you mean, anime/game type boys are always perfect, I wish they were real too. Haha xD Aww, thanks! =) I really hope you like this chapter!_

_kingdomheartsgirl101: I finally updated! ^^ Don't worry, I don't plan to give up on this story, hopefully I'll never will! ^^ Aww, I feel honored that you picked this story as your first Sora/Namine! And I'm glad that you're liking it so far! Thanks again for the support and for the papou cookie! YUM! :D Oh yeah, Xion is Riku's crush. Do you know who that is? Anyway, I Hope you like this chapter!_

_Dark x Rose13: Hey! Sorry for taking so long to write this! But better late than never ;D Anyway, like I said, this is my b-day present for you! Hope you like it! And thanks, school is getting better for me, I hope it is for you too! Aww, thanks, I'm glad you like how Riku is in this story! I was a bit worried I messed up his personality! But don't worry, you write him really well too! Yep, a lot of people have been saying that Mae is their favorite, she my favorite too! :P Well, I really hope you like this chapter!_

_SoraxKairi7: Hey, how are you? It's been a while! ^^ Aw, I'm glad you gave this story a chance, and that you're liking it so far! :D Thanks for all the review, I really appreicate it! =] Hope you like this chapter!_

_Animelover09: Sorry for taking so long to update! But I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this chapter! ^^ Yeah, evil rules! xD _


	6. Surf's Up!

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I made this chapter longer to make up for it! :D I added Xion, but that's towards the end. Well, I guess that's all I have to say... Oh! And I dedicate this chapter to all my friends on , especially, DemyxPlaysMySitar! :D Thanks for being such an awesome friend! ^^ _

* * *

Day 3- Monday; 27 days left...

~*~*~*~*~*

After leaving the gym, Naminé and Sora enter the room that splits to separate the boys' and girls' locker rooms. (_You know, the room that has two doors inside, kinda like the bathrooms that seperate for the boys and girls._)

"So, um, do you need help changing? I could get Kairi or Olette to help you." Sora offers the blond, fearing that she had gotten hurt and needed help.

Naminé shakes her head and smiles, "Don't worry Sora, I didn't break my arms or anything, I can do it myself."

"Okay then. I'm gonna to change too, then we can head to our next class together." He says and Naminé agrees.

When they had changed and were outside the locker rooms, they were instantly surrounded by their friends, concern evident on their faces.

"Oh my gosh, Naminé!" Kairi yells as she hugs her friend in a death grip, "I was so worried, I thought you were really going to fall! I couldn't bare to see you hurt!" The red-head cries.

"If you don't want to see her hurt, then I suggest you let her go! You're choking her to death!" Roxas says as he rolls his eyes.

"Oops!" She instantly lets go, "Sorry!"

"It's okay, Kairi." Naminé says once she regains her breath, "I thought I was going to fall too, but then, Sora caught me..." She trails off, turning to the brunette and giving him a warm smile.

Sora rubs the back of his head, a small blush on his cheeks, "Like Kairi said, I couldn't bare to see you hurt, so I knew I just had to catch you..." He laughs nervously.

"Aww!" Olette coos, "Isn't it romantic?" She says with a dreamy look on her face.

"Huh?" Everyone says simultaneously.

"Don't you see? The whole situation with Sora catching Naminé reminds me of a Prince and Princess!" She explains, a wide smile on her face.

Kairi gasps, "You're right! The heroic, brave, Prince saves the beautiful damsel in distress! Aww, too cute!" She cries, a dreamy look on her face like Olette. The guys watch the two girls coo and giggle like crazy. They sweat-drop, each thinking the girls have gone insane.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not a Princess. And I'm pretty sure Sora's not a Prince." Naminé says as she shakes her head.

"Yeah, I'm just handsome like a Prince!" Sora states with a smile. Everyone turns to glare at him, "What? It's true!"

"Egotistical, much?" Naminé mutters under her breath.

"Did you say something, Nami?"

"Nope! Now come on, we should head to our next class.

"Wait, I forgot to tell you! When you and Sora left the gym, you left Ai there!" Hayner speaks up, handing them the doll.

"No way! Gosh, we're sorry you guys. We totally forgot!" Sora says as he takes the baby from him.

"It's okay, near-death experiences can do that to a person." Kairi says with a nod.

"Really? Then, what's your excuse? Looks like we weren't the only ones who forgot their baby!" Naminé says when she notices none of the other couples had a kid in their hands.

"Oh, shoot!" The four of them yell simultaneously, running back into the gym. Naminé and Sora shake their heads and laugh before they head to their next class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Science Class**

"Good Afternoon, class." Vexen, the teacher, said with his unusual smile. "Today we're going to do a little experiment..." He was instantly cut off by the class.

"Aww, another experiment?! We do one, like, everyday!"

"Silence!" Vexen yells, "I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes. Now, get into partners and wait for instructions."

The girl population of the class went into a frenzy as soon as Vexen told them what to do, like you've probably guessed, they all wanted to be Sora's partner.

"Sora-_kun_! Would you like to be my partner?!" A fangirl yells.

"No! Be my partner!" Another yells back.

"Hey, I asked first!"

"Yeah, well, I asked him telepathically! So, technically, I asked him first!"

Sora sweat-drops, _These girls are crazy!!_ He thinks to himself before he clears his throat, earning the girls' attention. "Sorry, girls, but I already have a partner..." He turns to Naminé and grabs her hand. The blond blushes, but inwardly cringes when she notices the fangirls glaring at her. "You heard Tifa-sensei, we have to stick together. Don't be intimated by them." He whispers to her.

Naminé nods, "Don't worry, they don't bother me. Come on, let's start this experiment." They head to one of the several lab station tables located in the science room.

"Now, theres a packet of directions on each table. Follow them carefully and you'll be able to successfully finish this assignment. Begin!" Vexen says before heading to his own work station to create some more weird experiments.

"So, what does the directions say to do first?" Sora asks, fingering the test tubes and beakers laid out in front of them.

"Um, first we have to..." Naminé looks up, "Sora? Where's Ai?"

"Oh." He heads to his desk and picks up the baby that was lying near their backpacks. "Here she is!" He says cheerfully when he returns. He sits her down on the lab table.

"Okay. Well, I read the directions and it says we have to synthesis alcohol and corn syrup, and check to see if the alcohol reduces the cohesive strength of the mixture."

"Uh, English?" Sora asks, tilting his head in confusion.

Naminé smiles, "It means, use this eye dropper," She picks the object up and hands it to him, "And get some of the corn syrup to mix to the alcohol." She explains.

"Sounds easy." Sora says while the blond turns to work on the second part of the experiment. The brunette turns to the beakers filled with liquids and mentally groans. _Which was has the corn syrup?!_ He thinks to himself. He looks over to Naminé, who was counting drops of water she was putting into a test tube. _I don't want to disturb her... No worries, I'm sure I can figure out which one is the corn syrup._

Picking a beaker that looked yellow, he dips the eye drop into it and squeezes the content into the alcohol. He then mixes the substance, frowning when it begins to turn red. "Uh, Naminé? Is it suppose to do that?" He asks, backing away from the now bubbling liquid.

Naminé looks up and gasps, "Sora! W-what did you do?!"

"I mixed in the corn syrup!" He hands her the beaker with the yellow liquid he put in.

The blond takes the beaker and turns it around. She sighs, "Sora! This isn't corn syrup, it's....!"

All of a sudden the mixture explodes spraying the couple, and Ai, in a gooey red slime. The liquid was all over their face, clothes, papers, everything! The sudden explosion frightens Ai, causing her to cry uncontrollably.

"Mr. Leonhart and Mrs. Strife! What in the world did you do?!" Vexen yells, walking up to the two, his face red with anger.

"Uh... uh..." Naminé stammers, afraid to look at the teacher.

"I-it was my fault, sir!" Sora says, looking at the ground shamefully.

"No! I take full responsibility for this mess!" A random fangirl yells out. She thinks that if she gets Sora out of trouble, he'd fall in love with her for being so nice. The other fangirls think of this too, and so all the girls of the class are saying that they did it, that it was their fault.

"Silence!" Vexen yells over Ai's cries and the fangirls. "You two," He points to Naminé and Sora, "Go outside and get yourselves cleaned up, and quiet that baby of yours!" Naminé and Sora do what they're told and quickly rush outside with Ai.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora heads to the locker rooms and asks Cid if they could borrow some wash rags. He then goes to the water fountains with Naminé and Ai, where they wet the towels to help get the red goo off.

"Yuck, this stuff is gross!" Sora comments as he runs the small towel through his hair.

"Yeah, and poor Ai got some on her too." Naminé says as she wipes the baby's face. "There, all clean!" She says with a smile.

"Not quite." The brunette says. Naminé looks to Ai, and was about to ask if she missed a spot on Ai's face, when she felt something brush against her cheek.

Sora had noticed some of the red liquid on the blond's cheek and decided to wipe it off for her. Naminé was surprised that Sora was doing this, but she didn't say anything and allowed him to gently rub the cloth against her cheek. Besides, it kinda felt nice...

"There, now we're all clean!" Sora's voice broke Naminé from her thoughts.

She blushes, "T-thanks." She says with a shy smile on her face.

Sora smiles back, "No problem. Now, let's head back and help clean up the lab. I don't want Vex to keep us after-school to clean, I really want to go to the beach!" Naminé picks up Ai and follows the brunette back to class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**After School – Beach**

Naminé is currently sitting on the soft sandy beach, wearing a white one piece swimsuit, and quietly sketching the palm trees and rolling waves in her sketchbook. Sora is sitting next to her, wearing black swim trunks, watching his cousin and their other friends playfully splashing each other in the water.

"Come on Sora, Naminé! The water is nice!" Kairi calls out to them, but is surprised when Roxas splashes water on her. "Hey!" She yells, going after him.

Naminé looks up and watches her friends as well; Kairi was wearing a bright pink two piece swimsuit, Roxas had checkered swim trunks, Olette had an orange bathing suit, and Hayner had camouflage trunks.

"Do you want to get in the water?" Sora asks.

Naminé blushes, "I'm not much of a swimmer..." She admits.

"Really? Um, then what do you want to do?"

The blond thinks for a while before quietly asking, "Do you know how to surf?"

Sora turns to her, "Uh, yeah. My dad taught me when I was young. Why?"

"Well, I..." She pauses, as if embarrassed, "I always wanted to learn how to surf. I like the waves, I guess surfing is the only way to get close to them..." She laughs, "Sorry, this probably sounds weird."

Sora smiles and shakes his head, "It's not weird!" He looks up to the sky, "I never told anyone this, but I've always been fascinated by the sky. I don't know why, but it makes me feel free. Anyway, I've had dreams of flying near the sky, above the water, islands, everything!"

He turns to her, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know how you feel, and if you want, I could teach you how to surf, I actually taught Roxas everything he knows."

"Really?!" The blond exclaims happily, causing the brunette to laugh. Naminé blushes, "I-I mean, really?" She repeats quietly, embarrassed to have acted like that in front of him.

"Sure! It'll be fun." He looks to Roxas, "Hey, cuz, could you look after Ai for us? I'm gonna teach Nami how to surf!" The spiky blond nods at him, and he and the others walk onto shore towards the babies.

Sora gets up, and after helping Naminé up, they head to the small rental shop located near the beach. They rent one surfboard that they'd both use until Naminé was ready to surf on her own. The surfboard was blue with a small paopu decal on it.

Soon, Naminé is sitting on the nose of the surfboard, her legs dangling in the water, listening intently to Sora while he explains about balance and how to find it on the board.

"So, that's about it. Just paddle out, find a good wave, paddle away from it, and when you catch it, you'll feel it's pull, that's when stand up!" He says with a smile, "You want to try it now?" Naminé nods, her eyes shining brightly. "Okay, let's paddle out!"

They paddled out together, and they waited, and soon they spotted a wave heading their way. They turned away, feeling the wave get bigger and bigger behind them. On Sora's cue, they both moved to their feet, finding their balance on the deck.

Sora then got an idea. He grabs Naminé's hand and places their entwined hands on the wave, touching it. The blond smiles as she watches their hands cause a ripple in the wave, she always wanted to be near a wave, and now she was actually touching it! Sora smiles at her reaction, before he suddenly realized that a barrel was beginning to form; the wave was starting to break and curl over.

"Naminé! Hold on!" Sora yells out frantically, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her tightly to his chest, bracing her for the impact. Naminé didn't know what was going on, but she allowed Sora to cover her, as she closed her eyes. The wave pulled them down, crashed over them, and swept them out further out in the ocean.

With strength she didn't even know she had, Naminé manages to swim against the water currents and come up for air. She coughs up salt-water and takes in gulps of air. Eventually, she catches her breath, before she gasps and frantically looks around her. _Where's Sora?! _She mentally yells when she doesn't spot the spiky brunette.

"Sora! W-where are you?!" She cries out, before her imagination goes wild; Sora had the surfboard leash tied to his ankle, what if the surfboard was making it hard for him to swim up? "Sora!" She yells again, fearing the worst.

All of a sudden she feels hands on her sides, tickling her. She gasps and can't stop herself from laughing. She soon manages to get away from her "attacker" and quickly spins around, about to smack the person. When she sees who it is, her eyes grow wide and she hugs the brunette tightly.

"Sora! Y-you're okay!"

Sora is confused, but he hugs her back. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Naminé pulls back, embarrassed at herself for practically throwing herself at him. "Because," She begins quietly, "I didn't see you come up. I thought something bad happened to you. I-I couldn't bare to see you hurt... or worse."

Sora smiles warmly at her, "Oh, Nami..." He pauses, "You worry to much!" He laughs.

The blond pouts, "Well _excuse_ _me_ for worrying about your well-being!" She crosses her arms and gives him her back.

"Aww, I didn't mean it like that!" Sora says, but Naminé refuses to turn around. He then smiles mischievously, and with lightning speed, he tickles her sides again. He smiles when Naminé lets out a yelp, before she begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"S-sora! S-stop!" She tells him in between giggles.

The brunette continues to tickle her, "Nope! Not until you stop being mad at me."

"Hmm, I don't think so!" The blond replies, turning around and tickling him back.

"H-hey! N-not fair!" Sora says, laughing merrily. They both laugh together, wide smile on their faces.

"Well, look what we have here!" A voice calls out to them from the shore. They stop their actions, turn, and instantly see their friends' smirking faces. The couple blush a crimson red from being caught, and they separate from each other.

"Come on, you two! Riku and Xion are here!" Kairi calls out to them, the playful smirk still on her face.

"Coming!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they got back to shore, Sora and Naminé notice a picnic laid out in front of them, and a volleyball net was set up next to them.

"What's all this?" Sora asks.

"We thought you guys would be hungry. And volleyball is a great sport." Sora turns and spots his silver-head friend, next to a petite girl with short black hair. "Sora, Naminé, this is Xion."

"Hi." Xion greeted with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Sora and Naminé say simultaneously, a smile on their face. The girl seemed nice, but seemed a little shy. Xion kinda reminded Sora of Naminé in personality, and Kairi from looks.

"So, what are some of you're hobbies?" Kairi asks Xion as they gather around the picnic.

"Um, I like to collect sea-shells." The black-head answers.

"Really? I love to collect sea-shells too! Actually, I collect thalassa shells, and I make lucky charms with them for my friends. I'll make you one!" The red-head says cheerfully.

"Oh... thanks!" Xion thanks her.

"No problem!" The conversation continues while they enjoy the picnic. They share stories, laughs and soon, Xion is like she has always been part of the group.

"Xion, has Riku asked you yet?" Sora asks with a secretive smile. Riku tenses, knowing where this was going.

"Asked me what?" Xion questions, looking over at the silver-head.

Sora's smile widens, "Wow, Riku! You haven't asked her yet? It's not like you to shy away!" He taunts.

Riku frowns, "S-shut up, Sora! I was going to ask her later!"

"Ask me what exactly?" Xion tries again.

Riku sighs, "I was going to ask you to go with me to mid-term..."

Xion brightens, a smile on her face. "Really? I...I was hoping you'd ask me! Of course I'll go with you!"

"That's great!" Riku exclaims, before he clears his throat, "I mean, cool." He says, earning a laugh from the other teens.

"Hey, let's play some volleyball! Boys against girls!" Hayner says, getting up and grabbing the ball. Everyone agreed and got into their positions. Naminé was made leader of the girls side and Sora was leader for the boys.

"Ladies first." Hayner says as he hands the ball to the blond.

"Serve!" Naminé threw the ball into the air and hit it.

Riku bumps the ball over the net, straight to Xion.

Xion spikes the ball back to the boys, but Hayner jumps up and smacks the ball down over the net, causing Kairi to dive for it but she misses it.

"Yeah!" The guys cheer, high-fiving each other.

"Don't get to cocky! We're going to win this!" Kairi tells them, getting back into position.

Sora serves the ball over the net. "Got it!" Olette quickly moves forward and bumps it back.

Roxas does a fore-arm pass to Riku, who spikes it down, attempting to recreate their last winning move.

The ball heads for Naminé, who hesitates. She then slides on her knees, bumping it straight over the net. Roxas does a one-arm bump, but the move isn't strong enough to send the ball over the net. It falls on their side again, earning the girls their first point.

"Wow, Naminé! That was a cool save!" The girls compliment, the guys agreeing.

The blond blushes, going over to her position. The girls and guys are tied, this match would decide the winner. She serves the ball to Kairi, who bumps the ball over the net. Sora rushes forward and spikes it to his cousin. Roxas jumps up and spikes the ball down forcefully.

Xion strikes back, it flies into the air, to Olette, who spikes it down. The guys all go for it, but they end up crashing into each other. They come crashing down, the ball bouncing off their heads and into the sand.

"Game point, girls win!" Olette exclaims, high-fiving the girls.

"We would have won if we were playing something more manly, like blitzball." Hayner says.

"Hah, yeah right! We'd smoke your butts in that game also!" Kairi argues back.

"Is that a challenge?" Roxas asks coolly.

"Maybe it is, what's it to you?" The red-head answers back.

"It's on, Mizu!" The spiky blond says, using Kairi's last name.

"Guys! Maybe some other time, it's getting pretty late. We should start heading home." Naminé says, looking at the setting sun.

"Yeah, she's right. You got lucky, Leonhart. I was about to open a can of whoop-" Kairi was about to say 'ass' but Olette clamped her hand on her mouth, saying that she shouldn't use such language around the babies. Kairi forced her hand off and finished her sentence, "On you!"

Naminé shakes her head and gathers her things, and hands Ai to Sora. The teens pile into Riku's car, who drops each couple at the house they were sharing.

~*~*~*~*~

Once home, Naminé and Sora bid themselves goodnight. They both had a long day, what with the chemistry mishap, the P.E. incident, the surfing, and the volleyball match, they were both pretty tired, but they both had a lot of fun.

Naminé laid Ai in her crib and threw herself on her bed, and soon sleep claimed her.

* * *

_A/N: Yay! I'm finally finished! :D This is probably the longest chapter yet! So, I'm not sure how if I made Xion ooc or not. I haven't gotten a chance to play 358/2 days in a while, so I really can't remember how she acts. Um, if anyone noticed, my OC, Xania, from my other story "A new chance of love" really resembles Xion. Except for the whole evil part, Xania and Xion were brought into Organization XII, able to weild a weapon, and has the whole short black hair and resembles Namine/Kairi. Kinda weird, my story was written last year, before the fourteenth member was introduced XD _

_Anyway, lots of fluff in this chapter, and Sora knows how to surf! ;D I don't know much about surfing or volleyball, I hope I didn't make that obvious! xD Oh, and the whole Namine liking Wave and Sora liking the sky, is something I thought of when I remember what their names standed for. Like Nami means Wave so it's was fitting that Namine liked the waves, Sora means sky, so it was only natural he liked the sky! :D _

_~Review Replies~_

_Kasumi Kusanagi: Hi, thanks for the review! ^^ I'm glad you liked the P.E. part! That was my fave part too ;D Thanks, and sorry for taking so long to update last time! ^^' Oh, yeah, KH: 358/2 days is very fun! I love the plot and everything! I wonder if there's any big differences from the japanese version and the english version... Well, I hope you like this chapter! :D_

_DemyxPlaysMySitar: Hey! Thanks so much for the follow and making that awesomefanfictionwriters list on Twitter! ^^ I feel honored that you added me :D You're so nice! That's why I dedicated this chappie for you! ^^ Oh, so have you've gotten it yet? I think I read on one of your fanfics that they made a misprint on the catalouge... That happened here too, they pushed the date and I was so sad! DX Aw, thanks! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter... and made others read it! Oh, and about Mae, she thought the bell was really shiny, so she had to touch it, that's why she climbed up there! XD Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_Angle09: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And how Roxas and Kairi fight like a real married couple XD Yep, I like the whole RikuxXion couple, though a lot of people pair her up with Roxas... Yep, I was thinking the same thing! I even used the Princess/Prince reference in this chapter! (Thanks for the idea!) Oh, yeah, I thought I forgot something last chapter, sorry about that! I added the date reminder at the top of the chapter. Well, Hope you like this chapter!_

_kingdomheartsgirl101: Glad you liked the last chapter! ^^ Yeah, it would suck, but Riku can give them a ride! Yep, the rope part, it was my fave part too! I would totally love to see Sora's goofy smile too! A girl can only dream... I got the game the first day too! I actually pre-ordered mine and got a poster and four postcards as a reward of ordering it :D I'm around those days as well, but I'm taking it slow because I don't want it to end! It'll be a while before the next KH game comes out. Yeah, I don't blame them though, Roxas and Xion have a lot of intimate moments in the game, and Riku just calls her a sham, but I like the RikuxXion couple better. It's about time Riku got a love interest, besides Kairi! Hope you like this chapter._

_Animelover09: Glad you liked the last chapter! ^^ Oh, about Mae, she thought the bell was really shiny, she had to touch it, that's why she climbed up there! XD Glad you liked all the fluff, hope you like this chapter! _

_Lightning Strife: Hi, thanks for the review! Yeah, the bus driver was mean O.O But, at least they have Riku to give them a ride! ^^ Yep, the rope part, I'm glad Sora caught her in time too! XD Well, hope you like this chapter!_

_Abysilityy: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, and Kairi and Roxas fight like a real married couple, they fight in this chapter too XD Aw, thanks! ^^ Yep, the babies are really brining them closer together! :D Thanks again, I really hope you like this chapter Abby :)_

_Mitchell's-Michi-FanGirl: Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and that Sora line! XD Thanks so much, I really hope you like this chapter too :D_

_akira1878: It's okay, I get lazy too sometimes :3 Glad you liked Mae, and how Sora saved Namine! :D Take your time, writing your first story does take a while, but you can do it! :D Don't give up! Hope you like this chapter!_

_laugh-out-loud94: I tried to make this chapter longer, hope you like it! ^^ Hah, yeah, you get a super big cookie for being the only one to catch that! Tell you the truth, I forgot about Ai O.o I put something about that at the beginning of the chapter. Don't worry, I'll put a RoxasxKairi moment in here soon, I'm trying to focus on Nami and Sora right now ^^ I hope you like Xion in this chapter, I'm not sure if I made her alright or not... Well, still hope you like it! :D_

_Dark x Rose13: Hi! How are you? Still busy with school? I'm glad you like the b-day present! :D Thanks, I'm glad you like how their relationship is progressing! ^^ Aww, you're so nice! And because of that, I wrote an even longer chapter this time! Thanks again, hope you like this chapter! :]_

_ItzStorytime: Hey, thanks for the review! ^^ And thanks for the nice compliments! Yep, right now I'm focusing on Sora and Namine, but I might add a few side couple moments. Anyway, glad you like the story, and I hope you like this chapter! :D  
_


	7. Hugs all around! Happy Bday Sora!

_A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for taking sooo long to update! I've been really busy, as explained in the author's not. Speaking of which, I'd like to thank everyone who left me pms/review with ideas! They were all really good and, like I said, I'll give you credit if I use them. Thanks again! :D Well, Hope you like this chapter, it took me FOREVER to write! D:_

_Oh, and before I forget, I've started working on a collab story with a friend of mine on this site. Her username is strawberrySOLDIER and the story is on her account. Anyway, it's a Roxiri story, and I highly recommend that you read it! It's really amazing, and stawberry's writing is pure genius! XD It's called, "Behind the Mask" and there's some SoraxNamine fluff in there, which you'd already probably guess, that I'm writing! ^^ So please read it, it's her first story, and my first collab, I would really appreciate it! Oh, and I'm working on the next chapter for it, so look out for it!_

* * *

Day 4- Tuesday; 26 days left...

The blond stirs in her sleep, letting out a content sigh as she snuggles her head deeper into her pillow. Images from the day before danced in her mind, from the beach, to P.E. and back again. She sighs again, and a smile forms on her face, before it melts away when her cell phone begins to ring loudly.

Naminé groans but sits up and bed, and looks at her clock. 4:26 is what it read.

_Who could be calling me so early? _She thinks to herself before picking up her phone, and looking at the caller I.D on the screen.

Kairi's name flashed on the screen. _Of course... Only __**she **__would call so early! _Naminé thinks bitterly before flipping her phone open and placing it next to her ear.

"Hello?" She says, her voice still laced with sleep.

"OHMYGOSHNAMINE!" Kairi yells into the phone, causing the blond to wince and yank the phone away from her ear. Kairi continues talking at an abnormally high speed, unaware that she almost shattered the blond's ear drum.

"Kai...Kairi!" Naminé yells back, trying to catch the other girl's attention.

"Yeah?" The red-head replies back, breathless from talking so fast.

"I have no idea what you just said! And why are you calling me so early?" The normally quiet blond says, her hand rubbing her temples to stop a headache that was forming due to the red-head's yelling.

"Sorry! It's just that I learned something last night, and I was going to tell you then, but I knew that you'd already be in bed because of all that happened yesterday. So, I decided to go to bed too and tell you in the morning..."

"Oh? And what happened to that plan?"

"Well, I went against it and told you now! I just couldn't wait any longer! And I knew that if I told you in the morning, you wouldn't have enough time to plan!"

Naminé's curiosity began to get the better of her, "Plan what?" She then smirks to herself, "Wait, let me guess. Roxas confessed his feelings for you last night, and you just couldn't wait to tell me. That's why you called me so early because wanted me to start planning your guys' wedding!" Naminé then begins to laugh when Kairi started spluttering incoherently on the other line.

"N-no! It's not like that at all!" She says in her defense, but Naminé knew she was blushing. "A-anyway, the REAL reason I called you was to tell you that today is Sora's birthday!" She announces happily.

The blond gasps, "W-what? Is that true?"

"Yup! Roxas told me himself!"

"B-but, why didn't Sora say anything about it yesterday? I know we all just recently became friends... he could have still told us!"

"Well, Roxas told me that Sora never really likes to talk about his birthday, because if his fangirls heard about it, they'd never leave him alone! They'll crush him with the infinite gifts they'd give him!"

Naminé sighs, "Yeah, you're right. Then, what's the point of telling me this? We have to go to school today, and it's not like we can throw him a party there. His fangirls would find out!"

"Which is why I thought of this brilliant plan! See, me and you won't go to school today. We could set up the party and tell Roxas to keep Sora occupied until we finish. Then, we'll invite the rest of the gang, bring Sora over, and surprise! Happy birthday Sora!" Kairi says with a smile.

"What? You expect us to ditch school?" Naminé says with disbelief.

"Nami, Nami, Nami! Poor, little, naïve Naminé!" Kairi shakes her head. "It's not ditching if we have an excuse! We'll say that I was sick, and I got you sick too, and we stayed home! Duh!"

"I don't know Kai." The blond says uneasily.

"Aww, please Nami! Don't you want Sora to have a birthday party, where he doesn't have to be afraid of his fangirls showing up?"

"Well..." She started but was cut off by the red-head.

"Great! Make sure you convince Sora that you're sick! I'll meet you after I explain everything to Roxas. Now, get some sleep, you'll need it!" She hangs up, leaving Naminé to just stare at the "call ended" notice that flashed on her cell phone. _Err, Kairi! You're just lucky I'm not a violent person!_ With that, she closes her phone, and goes back to bed.

**7:45 A.M.**

Sora stifles a yawn as he sit up in bed, where he stretches a bit before getting up fully. He heads to the window and opens the curtains, watching the sunlight filled the room. He then sighs sadly, "Happy Birthday to me..." He whispers to himself, dreading the thought of having to hide that fact he's another year older today.

Clearing his thoughts, Sora heads to his dresser and takes out his uniform. When he does, he heads to the bathroom and takes a quick shower.

After freshening up, the brunette heads downstairs, expecting to see the Naminé and Ai there. But, when he enters the kitchen, he sees no sign of them, which is weird, since Naminé was always awake before him.

Shrugging it off, Sora decides to make pancakes for him and his "wife." He takes out all the materials, and mixes them into a batter, which he pours into a skillet. Expertly, he flips the pancakes and places them on a plate.

When he was finished, he sat down and began to eat silently, hoping that Naminé would come down soon and join him.

However, even after he has finished his meal, the blond still hasn't come down. Sora's protective side soon took over, and he quickly went upstairs to Naminé's room.

He knocked lightly, and he barely heard Naminé's voice mumble a weak "come in." Sora enters her room and instantly spots the blond, cocooned in her blankets.

"Naminé? Are you okay?" The brunette asks as he walks closer to her bed. Naminé's head pops out from the blankets and Sora could see that her cheeks and nose were red, and that she was shaking.

"N-no. I-I'm not feeling.. so good." The blond replies back meekly. Sora places a hand on her forehead and checks her temperature. As he does so, he notices that Naminé's face turns redder.

"You're burning up!" He exclaims, his voice filled with concern. "We have to stay home today, I have to take care of you!"

"No!" Naminé yells all of a sudden, startling Sora. "I-I mean, don't worry about me! I-I don't want you to miss school just because of this... little cold." She says, putting on a weary smile.

"Are you sure? I could stay..." Sora saw her shake her head, causing him to sigh. "Okay, I'll go. But I should at least take Ai with me."

_Sora shouldn't have to take Ai on his birthday! _Naminé thought to herself before she opened her mouth, "Sora, could... could you let Ai stay here? I-I don't want to be alone today."

The brunette looked at her before nodding, "Sure. Well, I should get ready for school. Oh, I made some pancakes. I'll bring them up for you.

"Thanks. I'll see you after-school."

Sora turns to leave, but spots a hairdryer on Naminé's bed stand. "Uh, why is that here?" He asks curiously.

"Uh... I took a shower before I went to sleep! I was going to dry my hair but I was too tired, so I just put it down and went to bed. I guess sleeping with wet hair got me sick!" She says quickly.

"Oh. Okay, then." He then exits the room. Naminé waited until she was sure Sora had left, before she got up and headed to the mirror in her room. _I'm glad I paid attention to Kairi when she told me how to make myself look like I'm sick! _She thinks to herself as she removes the red blush make-up she had put on her face. She then puts back the hairdryer, which she had used to heat up her forehead.

**7:55 A.M.**

**DING DONG**

Naminé rushed to the door and opened it, revealing her red-headed friend, who was carrying a box of decorations.

"Hiya, Nams!" She greeted after she had put down the box. "How'd it go with Sora?" She questions as she places her hands on her hips.

"Uh, okay I guess. But he really wanted to stay and take care of me..."

"Aww!" Kairi coos. "That's so cute! See? He really cares about you!" She says, causing her friend to blush.

"S-shut up. L-let's just get this house decorated for the party!"

"Roger!" She says with a wink. She dumps the contents of the box she had. "Kay, we'll hang some streamers here! And put balloons there! And... Oh my god!" She exclaims all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I just realized we don't have a cake! We can't have a party without a cake! And I don't know how to bake one, and we also can't just drive to a story to buy one." Kairi explains as she paces around the room. "What about your parents? Can they go and buy one?"

"Um, no! If we ask them, they'll know we ditched! Besides, they left because they want us to have a more learning experience with this project!" Naminé replies with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, Okay! Well, can you make a cake?"

"Yeah, I can. Once I made this delicious tasting triple chocolate..."

"I don't need your whole life story! Just get into the kitchen and work your magic!" Kairi said as she pushed her into the kitchen.

"Wait! Do you know what Sora's favorite flavor is?" Naminé questioned.

"Uh... White!" Kairi guesses.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he likes you! And you're always wearing white, so it makes sense!" The red-head says before she pushing Naminé again and closing her in the kitchen, leaving her to think about what Kairi just said. She soon shakes her head and begins working on the cake.

**8:00 A.M.**

**With Roxas And Sora**

"Hey Sora!" Roxas greets his cousin as they enter their first period class.

"Hey." The brunette greets back with a smile. "Where's Kairi?" He asks when he sees no sign of the red-head. Usually she was the one who carried Rise, but now the spiky blond was left to cradle the baby.

"Oh.." Roxas starts as he diverts his eyes, "She's, sick! Yeah... so I told her to stay home and that I'd take Rise."

"What a coinkidink!" He says, using his favorite word instead on coincidence. "Nami was sick too!"

"Really? Guess Kairi got Naminé sick."

"Nah, Naminé said she didn't feel well because she slept with her hair wet. It's just weird that they both got sick on the same day..."

"I don't know man..." Roxas says, feeling uncomfortable for lying to his cousin, "Maybe it's just that time of the month.." He says without really thinking. When what he said registers in his mind, he blushes. "Uh! I didn't mean it like that, um... Never mind! Class is about to start..."

Sora laughs as his flustered state, before going to his seat and listens to Tifa as she enters the class.

"Good Morning class!" Tifa greets as her eyes scanned the class. It was then that she spotted and empty seat next to Roxas and Sora.

"Sora, Roxas, where are your wives?" She asks them.

"They're home sick." They answer simultaneously.

Tifa crosses her arms, "Both of them? At the same _time_? On the same _day?_" She gives them a questioning glance.

"Yeah..." The boys answer.

"Hmm." She looks to Roxas and notices he has the baby. "Well, Roxas has Rise, but where's your daughter, Sora?"

"Uh, she's home with Naminé. I was going to bring her with me but Naminé wanted to keep her at home, so she wouldn't be alone."

"Alone? Isn't she with her parents?"

"No. They left us alone to make this project more realistic, for when we do have a kid, our parents won't be there to help us."

"Wow. Parents leaving to make this experience more real. What a great idea! I should make that a requirement for this project!" Tifa says as her eyes shined.

"What? No way! It wouldn't be wise to leave two hormone-crazed teens home alone! Who knows what could happen." Roxas states with a frown.

"Okay, calm down! Anyway, let's begin with today's lesson..."

**8:45 A.M.**

"Kairi! The cake is ready!" Naminé calls from the kitchen.

Kairi enters the kitchen and inhales deeply, inhaling the sweet smells. "Wow, Nami! It smells so good!" She says as she walks up to the blond, who was putting the finishing touches on the cake. "And the cake looks fabulous!" She compliments as she scans the delicious dessert.

"Thanks! I just hope Sora likes it..."

"Of course he'll like it! Sora would love anything made by you!" The red-head says with a wink. "Now, come help me finish decorating!" She says before making her way to the door. She then suddenly stops, "Oh my god!"

"What now?"

"Presents! We don't have any presents!" She turns around, a frantic look on her face.

Naminé gasps, "No way! I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"Hmm..." She snaps her fingers, "I know! I could make him a lucky charm out of thalassa shells! And you, you could draw him a special picture."

The blond smiles, "Yeah, that's a great idea! I'll start drawing it after we finish everything else!"

**After-School**

"Where's Riku?" Sora questions as he taps his foot impatiently. "He was supposed to be here already!"

"Come down, Sora! I'm sure he's just running a bit late. Besides, why do you want to go home so badly?"

"Because, I'm worried about Naminé! She had a really bad fever, I just want to make sure she's alright."

Roxas smirks, "You really do care about her, don't you?"

"Of course I do! She's my friend!" The brunette says.

"Not what I meant. I mean, that you care about her, as in more than a friend."

"What? N-no! I barely know her!" He replies back with a small blush on his cheeks. "Besides, what about you and Kairi?"

"What about us?" Roxas says, getting flustered again.

"You like her!" Sora says with an amused smile.

"No! I... Urgh! Where are you Riku?" The spiky blond mutters angrily.

**Meanwhile**

"Okay, I finished the lucky charm. Have you finished your picture yet, Nami?" Kairi asks her friend.

"Yup! Check it out." She lifts up her sketchbook and shows her her drawing. It was a picture of her, Sora, and Ai sitting on a sandy beach. A beautiful sunset was emerging in the back. And next to the couple and their baby, stuck in the sand, was the blue surfboard with the paopu decal that they had used.

"Aww! It's perfect! Sora will love it!" She give her a thumbs up. "Now, I want you to go upstairs and pick out a sexy dress to wear!" She exclaims.

"W-what for?"

"Don't you want to look absolutely stunning for Sora's special day? It's not everyday he turns 18!"

"But... I don't own any _sexy _dresses!"

"Well, it's a good thing I brought one for you!" She pulls out a lovely white dress from the box she had. It was v-neck, spaghetti strapped dress, that had 4 tiers (layers) with a bow positioned in the middle of the chest area.

"Wow, Kai. It's beautiful! But, I can't wear it! You should, it'll look way better on you."

"Nami! I brought it for you! You have to rock Sora's world, ya know!"

The blond blushes, "Okay. I'll wear it." She looks to her friend. "Thanks Kairi. For everything..."

"Hey! Don't thank me until you and Sora get together!" She smiles. "Now go change!"

**XXX**

Riku pulls up in his car, and honks his horn. "'Bout time!" Sora says as he run to the car. He jumps in and see that Olette, Hayner, Xion, and Riku all had secretive smiles on their faces. "What?" He asks, and they all laugh, saying it's nothing. "You guys are weird." He states, as Roxas climbs into the car.

"Hope you don't mind, but we're all going to Naminé's house." Riku says as he starts the car.

"What for?"

"I was thinking we could all just hang out. Before Xion and I head back to College." The silver-head says.

"Um, okay I guess." Sora says. _Maybe I should tell them, about my birthday Nah, it'll just seem selfish... Did I really expect them to do anything about it? They don't even know it's today. _He sighs, causing Riku to look at him from the rear view mirror. He smirks, _Not long now Sora..._

**Strife Residence**

When they arrived, Naminé and Kairi heard them pull up. "Naminé! You have to stall Sora a bit more. We have to give the other guys some time to hide so they can say 'surprise!'"

Naminé heads outside and was approached by Roxas first, "Roxas, take the other through the back door and hide in the living room. I'll stall Sora." The spiky blond nods and quickly took everyone to the back.

"Nami! What are you doing outside? You need to get into bed! And why are you wearing a dress?" Sora said as he ran up to her, his face full of concern.

"Sora don't worry, I'm okay. As for the dress, you know soon." The blond says with a smile.

"Well..." All of a sudden Ai's cries could be heard from inside.

"Ai!" Sora exclaims as he reaches for the doorknob.

_The guys need more time!_ Naminé thinks, her mind trying to think of something to keep Sora occupied.

She acted on instinct, as she slaps Sora's hand away from the door and hugs him.

Sora's breath hitches in his throat. He hears Ai's cries quiet down, and he relaxes, but _why _was Naminé hugging him?

He felt his resolve melt away, as his arms slowly circled her waist, unconsciously pulling her closer. He rests his head in the crook of the her neck as she laid hers on his shoulder.

Moments passed by, but to them it seemed like an eternity. Naminé slowly pulls back, a beautiful pink blush adorning her face. She then says three little words that Sora never thought he'd hear.

"... Happy Birthday, Sora..." The words roll off her tongue as if she had practice saying them for years. The smile on her face was absolutely amazing. She gave the brunette a wink as she back up until her back hit the door, then reaching behind her, she turned the knob and swung the door open.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" **Everyone inside cheers, throwing confetti everywhere.

Sora blinked. And blinked. And blinked some more. Then a huge, dazzling smile spreads onto his face. "Aww, you guys! Thanks so much for this! I love you!" He exclaims happily and hugs the person closes to him, which was, of course, Naminé. The blond turns many shades of red, this hug was more embarrassing than the last one they shared.

Sora quickly pulled away, his eyes flicking to the cake on the coffee table. "Wow! That cake looks amazing! Where'd ya get it?"

"Actually." Kairi speaks up, "Nami made it!"

"Really?" Sora exclaims as he turns to the blond, who shyly nodded. "That's really cool! It looks really professional! Can I blow out the candles now?" He asks, eyes shining like a small child. The gang nods, smiling at Sora's actions.

Sora closes his eyes and silently makes his wish. He then blows out the candles and quickly cuts a piece of the cakes and stuffs it into his mouth. "Mmm, it tastes as good as it looks!"

"Don't stuff your mouth just yet! You have presents to open!" Kairi says as she pulls out her gift.

Sora grabs the gift being handed to him and tears off the wrapping paper. "Cool!" He states with a smile as he observes the beautifully crafted thalassa charm. "Kairi it's really great. I like how you put my face on it!" He says as he tries to mimic the face on the shells.

"Our turn!" Hayner and Olette say simultaneously. "We're sorry if it's not that great, it was a short notice." The green-eyed brunette explains as she hands Sora their gift. Sora opens it and found a star shaped box that opens to place things in.

"I made it in wood shop." Hayner say.

"I came up with the design and painted it!" Olette explains.

Sora smiles, "Thanks guys! I really like it!" He said with a smile.

"This is from us." Riku says and Xion nods. He hand the brunette a square-shaped box. Sora opens the box, removes the tissue paper and pulls out a hooded jacket.

"No way! This jacket..."

"I saw you looking at it at the mall. Thought you'd want it." The silver-head says with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks you two!" He says as he puts on the black and white checkered hoodie. It kinda look like something Roxas would wear...

"Happy birthday cuz." Said blond says as he hands the brunette a flyer. It was a coupon for free sea-salt ice cream for a month.

"Thanks Roxas! Can't wait to have that free ice cream!"

"S-sora. This is for you." Naminé speaks up as she shyly hands him a piece of paper. Sora carefully takes it and flips it over. His eyes widened as he took in the beautiful drawing. "Wow..." He exclaims breathlessly. "This- is amazing! I can't believe you captured one of my favorite moments so perfectly! Thanks Nami, I love it." He says as he flashes her a heart-warming smile.

"So, whose up for party games?" Kairi questions.

"Aren't we a little to old to play such childish games?" Roxas asks. "Besides, I've got all the work you missed today. So I suggest we get home so you can work on it!"

"Aww, you're such a party pooper, Roxi!" Kairi pouts, "Okay, fine." She gives in.

"Yeah, we have to go too. Akira's getting fussy." Olette says as she struggles with the baby.

"Guess we'll go as well." Riku says, "Sorry, Sora, but enjoy the rest of your birthday with Naminé." He says with a smirk.

Soon the house was empty, Sora, Naminé, and Ai were the only ones left.

Sora turns to the blond and gave her a small smile. "So, you were never really sick, were you?" He questions her, but his eyes danced with happiness.

Naminé blushes and nods, "Sorry for making you worry."

"It's okay. This party made up for it!" He laughs. But he then grows serious, and surprises the blond by pulling her into a hug, "Thanks again Nami."

"It's not a problem, you deserve to have a normal birthday with friends." She smiles as she hugs him back.

"Happy birthday Sora..."

* * *

_A/N: Wait for it! Okay now! Group AWWW! So much fluff in this chapter :D I spent most of my Saturday writing this chapter, so you better like it! ^^ So, thanks again for all the great ideas! I'll try to use one in the next chapter, so hopefully, it won't take as long to update! Thanks for reading~! =D_

_OH, a link to a picture of the dress Namine is wearing is in my profile!_

_~Review Replies from chapter 6~_

_Lightning Strife: Thank you! ^^ I had fun writing those parts, I'm glad you liked them! So sorry for the late update, hope this longer chapter can make up for it! XD_

_DemyxPlaysMySitar: Thanks again for the ideas! Aww, thanks you're an awesome writer too! ^^ No way! You're dog ate it? I'm so sorry.. D: I hope you get to play it someday. I know! I'll lend you mine, I kinda already passed it.. ^^; Again, sorry! Well, hope you like this chapter!_

_kingdomheartsgirl101: Thanks for the awesome ideas! I really appreciate it! And I'm glad you liked chapter 6! Yup, I passed 358/2 days two. I cried at the end. (Heck, I even cried when Roxas said, "Looks like my summer vacation is.. over." in KH2! XD) Thanks again, hope you like this chapter!_

_Angle09: Hiya! Thanks again for the ideas! ^^ And I'm glad you like how the story is progressing! Oh, yep! I'll definately add some Roxiri and Haynete moments in here! :D I read your one-shot and left a review already. ^^ But, I'll say it again... It was AMAZING! I loved every moment of it! Haha, hope you like this chapter!_

_Abysilityy: Hey, glad you like the last chapter! ^^ Again, sorry for taking so long to update! But, I hope you like this chapter :D Oh, and I saw that you updated "Cold Taste" . I'll read it as soon as possible! ;)_

_Nami chan XlV: Hi, thanks so much for the review! Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one too! Oh, and sorry for the late update!_

_: Thanks so much for the review! I'm really glad you like this story so far! :D So sorry for taking so long to update, hope this long, fluff-filled chapter makes up for it! ^^_

_Animelover09: Haha, glad you liked the volleyball part! XD Oh, Mae? She, Suki, and Akane are busy plotting evil things XD Don't worry, they'll come back soon... About your review to chapter 7, what are some of the ideas you have?_

_Laugh-out-loud94: You're welcome! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one too! Again, sorry for the late update!_

_PonyboySlashLover: Thanks so much for your review! Mean a lot! ^^ I'm really glad you like the story so far! I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and sorry for the late update! And thank you for the add! :D_

_Kasumi Kusanagi: Hi again! ^^ I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too :D Again, sorry for the late update!_

_And as a reply to your reply to my reply to your review (Haha, I just wanted to write that! XD) Really? Hmm, I guess it's not like Final Mix, where they added things. Oh well. I passed 358/2 Days a while ago, now I'm sad :( Are you going to get Birth by Sleep in Japanese too? Or wait till it comes out in English?_

_Dark x Rose13: Hey, thanks for the ideas! :D Glad you liked the last chapter, I made this chapter even longer, so I hope you like it too! ^^ Anways, sorry again for the late update!_

~Again, please go read strawberrySOLDIER's story "Behind the Mask"!~


	8. Firefly Carnival

_A/N: So sorry for the long wait, I couldn't make up my on which idea I should use. So, I just used a mixture of a lot of them! I would like to thank, StrawberrySOLDIER, DemyxPlaysMySitar, and kingdomheartsgirl101! See, I used their ideas of having the gang go to an Amusement Park, and having a Karaoke scene! I loved both ideas, so I mixed them up and made this chapter. Hope you like it! ^^ Oh, and incase you didn't know, I replaced the Author's Note in the last chapter with an actual chapter! So if you haven't, please read it or this chapter may not make sense!_

_P.S Thanks to everyone who read, "Behind the Mask"! I really appreciate it :D_

_P.P.S I made a new section called "Random Fact" that I'm going to put at the end of each chapter, before the review replies. I thought I would give you some facts about me, so you'll get some kind of idea what I'm like in real-life! xD So, it's not like your reading a story by a complete stranger._

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH or HSM's "I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You"._

_

* * *

_

Day 5- Wednesday; 25 days left

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naminé lets out a sigh as she props her elbow on her desk, and rests her head on her hand. She, Sora, and Ai were in fifth period, which was algebra, the most boring class in the world!

Okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration. But you have to admit, having to listen to a teacher, who speaks in monotone, talk about numbers for almost forty minutes, can get pretty boring.

Adverting her eyes to the window next to her, the blond looks at the beautiful cherry blossom trees outside. The pink tress were in full bloom, on account that it was well into the Spring season.

Naminé watches as one of the pink petals falls from a branch and gracefully descends to the lush, green grass below. The quiet artist was about to sketch the breath-taking scenery before her, when all of a sudden she feels her cell phone vibrate in her jean's pocket.

Not expecting it, the blond jumps a bit in her seat. Looking around her, Naminé notices that everyone, including Sora, was still listening to the teacher, unaware of her or her phone. She sighs in relief before quickly taking her phone from her pocket and hiding it under her desk, away from the teacher's view.

She looks down and sees the "New message received" notice on the screen. She opens the text and reads it to herself.

_'Hey Nams! Whatcha doing?!' _

Naminé rolls her eyes, only Kairi would text her with something as random as that.

Either way, the blond hits the reply button and writes, **'Watching the Sakura trees!' **She smiles as she presses send.

Moments later, her phone vibrates again. _'U must be in Algebra then! xD K, let me give U sumthing 2 look forward 2 afterskool! Wanna go 2 to carnival that's in town? Don't say no cuz it's a skool nite. U've got 2 live a little! ;D _

Naminé frowns, she hated when Kairi told her to "live a little." It was like she was implying that she was no fun!

Shaking her head, she replies back, **'Fine, I'll go. I'll ask Sora if he wants to go 2. U ask the others.'** When she presses the send button, the bell rings, signaling the end of class.

Pocketing her phone, Naminé gets up and puts on her backpack. She looks up and notices that Sora was waiting for her at the door with Ai in his hands. She makes her way to him, and they exit the class together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As they walked to their last period class, Naminé turns to the brunette. "Sora? Kairi texted me and said there was a carnival in town..."

Sora stopped walking and placed a hand on his chest, and mocked surprise. "Nami! You were texting in class? Tsk, Tsk." He shook his head, in a disappointed manner.

The blond rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying, do you want to go? I'm pretty sure the others are going to go as well." She turns to him again and sees a thoughtful look on his face.

He then smiles, "Sure! I'll go. But we have to be careful with the babies. We don't want to accidentally leave them there!" He comments as they enter the class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a few more minutes of texting in class, Naminé was informed by Kairi that everyone had agreed on going, even Riku and Xion. She also told her that Riku was going to meet them at the front of the school, and from there, they'd head to the fair.

"I can't wait to go the the carnival!" Sora exclaims after class was over. Their last period had ended faster than they expected, so now he and the rest of the gang were waiting for Riku and Xion to arrive.

Unbeknownst to the teens, three Sora fangirls had heard what the spiky brunette had said.

"There's a fair today?" Akane asks the curly black-head next to her. The three were hiding behind a bush, secretly spying on the 6 friends.

Suki places a finger on her chin. She thinks for a while, before she snaps her fingers. "Oh yeah! I remember now. It's the firefly Carnival!"

"Fireflies?" Mae questions, "You mean the flies are on fire?!" Her green eyes widen as she imagines said flies on fire.

Suki slaps her forehead, "No, you idiot! Fireflies are beetles that fly around and glow with a light that comes from their lower abdomen."

"You mean the light comes from their butts?" Mae questions again, tilting her head in confusion.

The black-head lifts an eyebrow, before she shakes her head, "Err, forget it!"

She looks back at Sora, "Anyway, the Firefly Carnival comes to town every Spring. They have all kinds of rides and games. And at the end of the day, they release a bunch of fireflies."

Mae smiles, "It sounds like fun!" She comments happily.

"Yeah, it does..." Suki drawls out slowly as she watches the gang pile into Riku's car, when he arrives.

She then begins to smile, "Girls, I think we've had a long enough break! Time to continue with our plan to make Sora ours!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they arrived at the Carnival grounds, Sora couldn't help but marvel at all the flashing lights, and love the playful atmosphere that was being omitted.

"Where should we go first?!" Sora asks Naminé as he literally pulls her out of the car and into the park.

"Hey Sora!" Roxas calls after his cousin, "Wait up!"

While Sora, Naminé, Roxas, and Kairi headed together, Olette and Hayner went to the snack area, and Riku and Xion went to the Roller-skating ring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Slow down, Sora! You're going to rip Nami's arm off!" Kairi yells at the brunette as they venture further into the fair.

Sora was running around the carnival happily, pulling Naminé along, who was struggling to keep a hold of Ai, while trying not to blush like an idiot as the spiky brunette held her hand.

"Oh! Heh, sorry!" He says once he stops, he turns to the blond and smiles sheepishly, "It's just that I'm so.. excited! I've always wanted to go to one of these as a child, but either my parents were too busy, or I'd would risk the chances of running into a fangirl." He admits shyly.

Naminé smiles and nods in understanding. They then hear Kairi squeal in excitement. They turn and see the red-head rushing over to them, a big smile on her face.

"You guys will never guess what I just saw!" She exclaims. "Come on!" She pulls them along to a stage that is surrounded by people. They could hear cheers, music, and... singing?

"Oh no..." Naminé breaths out in horror.

"What is it?" Sora asks, concern evident in his voice.

The blond turns to him and frowns, "It's a... karaoke competition." She points to the karaoke machine on stage, next to the person that was singing.

"So?"

"So... wherever there's a competition, I'm there!" Kairi buts in, "But I can't sing. Which is why I'm making you and Naminé go up there, sing, and win first prize!!" She states with a wink.

"W-what?" Sora cringes back, along with Naminé.

"You heard me! Now, get yourselves signed up, pick a great song, and sing your hearts out! And you better win!" She threatens, pushing them to the Carnival employee wearing a red and white striped outfit. "Excuse me, I want to sing these two up!" The red-head says as she taps the employee on the shoulder.

The Carny, who was a girl in her teens, turns to them and smiles when her eyes land on Sora. "Why, hello there." She says in a husky voice, leaning towards the brunette.

"Ehehe," Sora laughs nervously, inching his way towards Naminé, away from the girl.

"Uh, yeah... Like I said, I want to sing these two for the competition." Kairi asks again, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Fine. Will it be a duet, or single?" The girl asks, never taking her eyes of Sora.

"A duet!" The spiky brunette answers immediately.

"What? But you'll have a greater chance of winning first prize if you each go on your own." Kairi reasons.

Sora shakes his head, "Nope! I'm not going without Nami!" He says with determination.

"Oh? Is she your girlfriend then?" The carny asks, throwing the blond a glare.

"N-no! W-we're just friends!" Naminé blushes, nervously cradling Ai in her arms.

"Great!" The girl yells, startling everyone. "Er, sorry. W-well, I just need your names and for you to pick a song."

"My name's Sora! And this is Naminé." Sora answers, heading over to the list with all the songs.

"Kai, since I'm being forced to go on stage by you, could you at least look after Ai?" The blond says.

"Sure!" The red-head takes the baby.

"Aren't you a little old to be carrying around a doll?" The worker returns, handing the blond a number card.

"It's not a doll! And maybe you should try minding your own business." Roxas appears next to Kairi, holding Rise. He had heard the conversation earlier, and he decided to intervene. This girl was a fangirl, and she was picking on Naminé, and he wouldn't stand for it. The blond was like a sister to him.

The girl blushes when she sees the spiky blond, "I'm sorry. Y-you're right." She bows and turns Naminé, "That's your number. When they call it, you and Sora head on stage."

Naminé looks down at her number, then at the number on the current participant. According to it, they were up next. "W-we're next? B-but we haven't even picked a song yet!" She exclaims.

The worker frowns, "But, Sora already picked one. Did he not tell you?"

The blond looks over to the stage and sees the brunette being handed a microphone by another worker. He notices her gaze and smiles, calling her over.

"Ugh, Sora..." She shakes her head. She turns to Roxas and thanks him for standing up for her before going over to the other cousin. "What song did you pick. Without me, I should add." She frowns.

Sora hands her a microphone, "I can't take my eyes off you." He answers simply.

"What? The song from High School Musical?"

"Yup!" He gives her a thumbs up.

_Great..._ The blond thinks to herself as she lets out a sigh.

~*~*~*~*~

Cheering was heard when the singer before Naminé and Sora ended her song. She had done a great job, an obviously won the hearts of many. This was a great advantage for her, since the audience got to vote who received the first prize at the end.

"Give it up for participant #6!" The announcer yells. "What an outstanding job she did! Can our next participants do better?!" One of the workers hands him a note, which he opens, and reads with a smile.

"It looks like we have a duet next! Well, then! Give it up for participants #7, Sora and Naminé!" He claps a bit before heading off the stage. The audience claps as the couple heads on stage.

Sora smiles, earning gasps of excitement from the girls in the crowd. A light shines on the couple, lights of different colors bounce about the stage. The crowd quiets down when the music starts to flow from the speakers.

Sora was up first, so he took a deep breath, and turned to the prompter with the lyrics.

_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh_

_Ya never see it comin', suddenly it's real _

He turns to Naminé, who was frozen in place. Her lyrics go by, and she doesn't say a single word. The music stops suddenly, and the crowd murmurs, wondering what's going on.

"Naminé?" Sora asks, moving towards her.

She looks at him, her shiny blue eyes wide in fear. "S-sora, I-I can't. I'm sorry.. there's just too many people!" She admits, moving to the stairs.

The brunette catches her hand, causing her to look back at him. "Remember? After my party yesterday, I played this song. You liked it so much you memorized the lyrics. So, just look at me, and sing. Forget about everyone, just look at me, and sing with me like we did yesterday, okay?" He says as he slips his fingers in hers, intertwining them.

The blond does what he says, and locks eyes with him. She gets lost in his ocean blue eyes, and slowly the crowd disappears. She smiles and nods.

Sora looks at the female worker from before, who smiles and presses play. The music starts up again, and giving Naminé one last reassuring smile, Sora begins.

_**Sora:**_

_Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh_

_Ya never see it comin', suddenly it's real_

Naminé moves the microphone to her lips, her eyes never leaving Sora's.

_**Naminé:**_

_Oh, never even crossed my mind, no_

_That I would ever end up here tonight_

Their voices grow louder as they move together to the beat, smiles on their faces.

_**Both:**_

_All things change, w__hen you don't expect them to_

_No one knows, what the future's gonna do_

_I never even noticed that you've been there all along_

Feeling better, the couple turn to the crowd, still hand in hand as they sing the chorus together.

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I know you feel the same way too, yeah_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_All it took, was one look, for a dream come true _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, oh_

Sora looks to the blond.

_**Sora:**_

_Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on_

_**Naminé:**_

_Oh, right here is right where we belong_

_**Both:**_

_You never really know what you may find_

_Now all I see is you and I _

_You're everything I never knew, t__hat I've been looking for! _

The couple turn to each other.

_I can't take my eyes off of you _

_I know you feel the same way too, yeah_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_All it took was one look, for a dream come true_

_**Sora:**_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_**Naminé: **_

_Oh, oh, oh yeah_

_So let the music play_

_**Sora:**_

_Can't take my eyes off of you!_

_**Naminé: **_

_Yeah, the feeling's getting stronger_

_And I never ever felt this way_

_**Both: **_

_Alright, I see everything_

_In your eyes, oh yeah_

_Alright something's happening, __'cause everyone's around but you're the only one I see_

The couple point to each other.

_I can't take my eyes off of you _

_Feelings like I never knew_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_From the start, got my heart_

_Yeah, you do_

_Can't take my eyes off of you! _

The couple end their song, eyes locked and out of breath. The loud cheer of the crowd is was breaks them out of their trance. Taking a bow together, they get off the stage and are approached by Kairi and Roxas.

"So, how did we do?" Sora asks.

"Hmm?" Kairi looks at them with confusion, "Oh! The karaoke competition! Hehe, sorry, but I wasn't listening!" She smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"What? B-but you the one who made us go up there in the first place! Why weren't you listening?!" Naminé exclaims.

"Well, you see..." She looks to a nearby cart, "I was hungry and I saw the cotton candy cart. I tried to call the worker over, but he couldn't hear me over the music. So, I ran after him for a while, got my cotton candy, was on my way back, when I saw the Merry-go-Round! There was no line! I just had to get on!" She explains.

The blond closes her eyes in an attempt to calm down, but it fails. "Kairi! I'm going to get you!" Naminé finally snaps as she run towards the red-head. Kairi yells and runs away, the blond chasing her.

"Everybody! We've got the results of the karaoke competition! The winner is... Drum-roll please!" The announcer yells into his microphone, earning the attention of the girls.

"The winner, or should I say winners, are.. Sora and Naminé!" He cheers, clapping his hands.

"We... won?" Naminé asks, incredulously.

"Yup~! Yours and your partner's voice mixed incredibly! You were both so lost in each other's eyes, you really couldn't take your eyes off each other!" The announcers says with a chuckle.

"So, come up here, gives us a bow, and claim your prize!" The couple did what they were told, and first prize was a ticket that stated that the couple were allowed to be at the very top of the ferris wheel during the firefly festival, and free admission to any ride.

~*~*~*~*~

"I still can't believe we won..." Naminé breaths out. The competition had ended a while ago, but she was still in shock. Now, Sora was pulling her along to every ride, since they were free. He even took her to some mini-game booths, were he won her a teddy bear.

While the couple stroll around, the three fangirls finally arrive at the scene.

"Ugh, Mae! I told you to get a bus ticket for downtown! Not uptown!" Suki says angrily. The trio had been give the wrong ticket, and they couldn't change it until they got to the destination that was on their current ticket. Basically, they have gone to the wrong place, and they didn't arrive until now.

"I said I was sorry!" Mae cries, "I don't know my shapes!"

Akane slaps her behind the head, "Up and down aren't shapes! They're directions!"

"Hey, you guys! Isn't that Sora and Naminé?" Suki asks all of a sudden.

"Yeah, it's them! It looks like they're going into a hunted mansion." Akane says, studying the building.

"Hunted Mansion, eh?" Suki smiles evilly, "Let's scare the wits out of that Naminé girl!"

"W-wait! I'm not going! It's hunted...!" Mae pouts, shaking her head.

"It's not really hunted! They're just people inside pretending to be ghost and monsters." Th e black-head explains.

"Oh, okay!" The three head into the building and instantly spot the couple going through two, huge doors, which they quickly went through too.

Inside, fog covered the area, there was flashes of lights, and bangs, screams were heard.

"This is scary!" Mae cries, clinging onto Suki.

"Let go!" Suki commands, trying to pry her off. All of a sudden, they hear a scream up ahead. Rushing over there, they see Naminé cowering in Sora's arms. Apparently, something had jumped out at them and scared the blond.

"Look at that! She pretending to be scare so Sora could hold her. Ugh..." Th black-head mutters, watching as the brunette whispers something to Naminé, and they keep walking. Sora was holding the blond's hand, in an attempt to comfort her.

The trio follow them and spot some sheets on the floor. They put them on and they stalk the couple and wait for the background noises to die down. We they do, and everything is quiet, the fangirls jump and scream.

The sudden noise scares the couple, who weren't expecting something to attack from behind. They unconsciously reach for each other, as they yell and quickly run out of the room and into the next.

Once they were gone, Suki takes off the sheet and laughs, "Oh, that was priceless! She ran out of here so fast, I just wish I could have seen the look on her face!"

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Akane comments all of a sudden.

"What? Why not?" Suki stops and looks at the red-head.

"Because, if we keep scaring Naminé, Sora will just hold her to make her feel better, like he did just now and earlier. This'll just push them more together. Don't cha think?" She reasons.

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way! You're right. Fine, let's just get out of here, these lights are hurting my eyes." Suki says as she rubs her eyes.

All of a sudden, something approaches the two from behind. The "monster" throws itself at them, clinging onto them, while yelling at them.

"AHHH!!" The girls scream, seeing the ugly face of a slimy green monster.

They then hear a laugh, as the person reaches for the mask. "Haha! You guys were so scared!" Mae laughs once she removes the mask.

"MAE!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

After a few more scares, Naminé and Sora finally made it out of the mansion.

"Ugh, remind me to never go into one of those again! I was so afraid! I thought I was going to drop Ai while running away from those monsters." Th blond comments as she hugs the doll.

"Hey, I told you I'd protect you! And I did, in we made it out in one piece!" Sora says with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe, but my heart is still pounding." It was true, but the mansion wasn't the only thing to blame. Sora had held her hand so many times that day, just thinking about it caused her to blush and her heart to beat.

"Well, the carnival is coming to an end soon. All that's left is the firefly show. Maybe that'll calm your heart! Besides, we got a front row seat!" He says, pulling out the ticket they won for first prize. "Come on!" He say, taking her hand once again, and heading over to the ferris wheel.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon, Naminé and Sora found themselves in the two-person car on the ferris wheel, Ai was sitting in the middle.

After they have given their ticket to the worker, they had strapped them in. The car jerked every once in a while to let passengers on, and each time the couple got closer to the top.

"Ya know, I never ridden on a ferris wheel before. I thought it'd be kind of... scary being up so high. But, I like being close to the sky like this." Sora admits after the ferris wheel had done three full rotations, before stopping with them on the top.

"Really? Huh. I understand, I thought it'd be scary my first time too. But then I saw how beautiful the moon looked from here, and how you could see the whole town." She points to the town, which was glowing with the many lights that were on. She then looks up at the sky, the sun was setting and the moon was taking it's place in the sky.

"Hello, everybody!" A voice comes from the intercoms placed around the carnival. "I would like to thank everyone for coming today! I hope you all had fun! And now, I would like to present the main attraction of this Carnival! The Fireflies!" Once the announcer finished, the whole park was filled with the glowing bugs.

The tiny insects danced around people, lighting up the darkening sky. Children laughed as they chased after them, and adults smiled and watched the lights blink, like stars in the sky.

Some of the fireflies had flown up to the top of the ferris wheel. They circled around Naminé and Sora, creating a ring of light around them. One of the bugs even landed in Naminé's hand.

"Oh!" She gasped as she looked at the bug, watching it's light blink on and off. Sora leaned in, trying to get a better look at it.

Suddenly the firefly flew off, and was soon followed by the others. They disappeared into the night, and the crowd below claps in amazement. The ferris wheel jerks again as the passengers got off.

It was soon their turn to get off, and when they did they were approached by the gang.

"Okay, time to go!" Kairi says as she leads the group to the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once home, the weary teens trudged upstairs. It was Sora's turn to take Ai, so he went into his room, and laid her in her crib. He turned around and was surprised to see the blond at the doorway. She was admiring the teddy bear he had won for her.

"I-I just wanted to thank you.. for winning this for me." She looks up and smiles, "I really had fun today."

Sora grins, "Yeah. I'm glad I got to spend it with you."

She blushes, "I'm glad too..." She looks away, "W-well, good night."

"Night, Nami." He then remembers something, "Oh! I forgot to tell you! There's a reason why I showed you that song yesterday."

"Really? What is it?"

"Sorry! I can't tell you yet, I'm not even sure about it... yet." He adds quietly, "Good night!" He exclaims all of a sudden, startling her.

"Yeah..." She leaves and closes the door behind her.

_What did he mean? _She shakes her head and sighs, heading back to her own room, the teddy bear still in her hand.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it! ^^ Hope you like it! And please vote on my poll :D Oh, and does anyone else think that the song I used in this chapter fits Namine's and Sora's relationship in this story?? I think so! XD Plus, Suki, Akane, and Mae are back, aren't you excited?! Haha =D_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_'Random Fact' will be listed at the end of each chapter! _

_Today's Random Fact is: I have blattodephobia _

_blattodephobia = fear of cockroaches_

_Yup, I'm deathly afraid of those icky bugs! DX Ugh, they're so gross, I can't stand them! But, I guess fate hates me. I swear, I got this power that tiggers everytime a cockroach is near. I could be minding my own business then BAM! Something tells me to turn my head, and guess what I see. A FREAKIN' roach!! _

_Err, I'm so scared of these bugs that when I see them, I literally run out of the room screaming. One time I had the misfortune of encountering a flying cockroach. Yeah, things were ugly that day. I saw it in the bathroom actually. I tried to be brave and kill it myself, when all of a sudden it flies up and lands on the ceiling! This is my reaction: D'X So, I run out of the bathroom and drag my mom with me, telling her to kill it! _

_Oh, and one time, I had just awaken and I happen to look at my wall, and a roach is hanging out on there. I blink, and blink again, and all of sudden it gone! Ya wanna know where it was? Well, the stupid bug jumped off the wall and onto my leg. I fell back onto my bed and started kicking my leg wildly, trying to get it off. I did get it off, and it landed on my blanket, so I pushed my sheet off, and the roach went under my bed. I think my mom managed to find it and kill it... At least I think she did. _

_Well, that's it for today's Random Fact! Hope you tune in next time~! _

_~Review Replies~_

_DemyxPlaysMySitar: Glad you liked the last chapter! ^^ Haha, I would have been the same, when my dog does something, I'll get angry but I'll forgive him when he give me his puppy dog eyes! xD I loved the karaoke idea! Thanks for it! :D I didn't know what song to use though, and I've had that HSM song in my head, so why not use it! =D Hope you like it~! Oh, and hope you had a great Christmas and New years!_

_Angle09: I'm glad you liked chapter 7 :D Haha, I understand what you mean! XD I was actually going to draw Nami in her dress, but I've been so busy, I haven't had a chance. Maybe I'll do it later. Thanks for your support on "Behind the Mask"! ^^ Hope you like this chapter and that you had a good Christmas and New years~! _

_Lightning Strife: Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And thanks for checking out "Behind the Mask". I really appreciate it :D Hope you like this chapter and that you had a good Christmas and New Years~!_

_AswaxSora: Sorry it took me so long to update! But, I hope this chapter will make up for it, I even made it longer that the last :D Hope you had a good Christmas/New years!_

_Dark x Rose13: Aww, thanks! :D I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, it easier to write without the fangirls' popping in like they do! They actually came back in this chapter, though! D: But, at least they didn't do anything to extreme! Awh, thanks for the concern! :D School's getting better, I have to go in three days though :( Hope you like this chapter! And I hope you had a great Christmas/New Years!_

_Rukianx3: Hi, thanks for the review! Sorry it took me so long to update! But, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Well, Hope you like this chapter! And I hope you had a great Christmas/New Years!_

_Kasumi Kusanagi: Hey, Glad you liked the last chapter! ^^ Haha xD I'll just put "reply to your last review" this time! I really wanted to get Final Mix! I wanted to fight Roxas! Even though I'd probably lose, since I couldn't beat KH1 on easy! Dx Ven? I don't know much about him, soo I don't think I know what you've learned about him. Hope you like this chapter! And thanks! I hope you had a great Christmas/New Years too~!_

_kairi the seventh princess of heart:_ _Hi, thanks for the review! Sorry it took me so long to update! But, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And I'm glad you like the story so far! Hope you like this chapter! And I hope you had a great Christmas/New Years! Oh! Sorry I had to space your username like that! For some reason, it wouldn't let me put it together, it keep deleting it. _

_TehPockii: Hi, thanks for the review! Haha, yeah, Namine and Sora are the perfect couple! ;D Well, Hope you like this chapter! Oh, you like Vocaloid too?! That's so cool, the Kagamine twins are my favorite too! ^^ Hope you had a great Christmas/New Years!_


	9. Of Plants and Christmas

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry abou the long hiatus, I know it's been over 3 months since I last updated. But, work at school was piling up, and problems were coming up. However, things are slowly turning back to normal, so you can expect an update at least every week! :D So, yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know it's short, but I just had to update as soon as possible, because I reached my goal of **100 reviews**!! I can't believe that one of my stories reached 100 reviews! But this one did, so as a thanks to all my readers, I got off my lazy butt and wrote! ^^ Enjoy! _

* * *

Day 6- Thursday; 24 days left

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Health**

"Alright, settle down class!" Tifa exclaims as she takes her position at the front of the class, behind a small table, which has a large top hat sitting on it.

"This hat," She motions to it, "has several strips of paper with a situation written on it. Some will be tough, and some are quite the opposite, happy moments in fact. Anyway, I want every couple to come up and pull out one, read the situation out-loud, and try to figure out a way to handle it or explain how you react to it."

"This assignment is to show you that anything can happen when you least expect it. And also, I want to see how you're capable of handling a situation that concerns your baby. Does everyone understand?"

The class nods. "Good, now will Kairi and Roxas please come up first?"

The red-head gets up first and quickly heads towards the hat, "Ooh, ooh!! Can I pick, Roxi?!" She asks excitedly, causing the blond to roll his eyes.

_'She's such a child!'_ He thinks to himself, but nods at his wife nonetheless, and takes a spot next to her, Rise in his hands.

"Yes!" Kairi cheers. Plunging her hand into the hat, she pulls out a strip. She unfolds it, her violet-blue eyes scanning the paper. She instantly pales the minute she finishes reading.

"Kairi? What is it?" Roxas asks, concern evident in his features.

Kairi shakes her head, "It's says... "Your baby has a temperature."

The spiky blond blinks, and scoffs, "That's it? I thought it was something worse..." He's caught off when the red-head begins to wail loudly.

"You don't understand!" She cries, "Rise's sick! She has a cold!" She snatches Rise from Roxas's arms and tightly hugs her.

The blond frowns, "Kairi, stop! You're going to suffocate her! And so what if she has a cold? We'll give her some medicine and she'll be fine!" He reasons as he tries to release the girl's grip on their baby.

She stops and glares at her partner, "And what if it doesn't work? Hmm?! Do you have an idea how many people die from the flu?!" She questions, but doesn't allow him to answer, "About 36,000 people, Roxas! Plus, young children and babies like Rise are at high-risk of serious flu complications!"

Roxas raises an eyebrow, "How the heck do you know all that?"

She rolls her eyes, "I, unlike you, read up on some things to ensure the capability of understanding everything that _my _baby experiences."

"Hey! She's my baby too, I'm her father!"

"Well, you not acting like it! Instead of giving her _'some medicine,'_ we should take her to a doctor, get a diagnosis, and then a second opinion from another doctor! You can't rely on just one, ya know? Then..."

She continues her rant, but everyone just sits and sweat-drops when she begins suggesting that they sterilize their home and have everyone wear masks around Rise so she wouldn't catch their germs.

Tifa interrupts by dragging the red-head to her seat, "Eheh, Kairi... I think you're being a little too extreme. Roxas's suggestion of giving her medicine would have sufficed."

All of a sudden, Kairi stands up again, "Nothing is too extreme for my daughter~!!" She announces, her eyes burning with determination. Roxas rolls his eyes and plops the red-head back into her seat again, before taking his own.

"Riiigghhtt..." Tifa drawls out, backing away from the crazed teen. "Any-who, let's have another couple come up, someone who's less insane..." She mutters the last bit to herself. "Olette, Hayner, can you come up?"

The brunette and the dirty blond get up, and head to the front of the class, Akira happily cuddled in Hayner's arms.

"Ladies first." Hayner says, allowing Olette to pick. Smiling, the emerald-eyed brunette reaches in, and pulls out a strip. Unfolding it, Olette begins to read out-loud, "Your baby has said it's first word."

"Yes, my boy's talking!" Hayner exclaims, his eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! My baby said Mama!" She states with a smile.

Hayner comes to a halt, his head turning to his wife, "What makes you think his first word was Mama?" He questions.

Olette scoffs, "Well, it's obvious that children love their mothers more. I mean, we not only carry them for 9 months, but we part-take in most of the events in their life!"

The blond places Akira on the table, next to the hat, "Oh, really? Where did you get that from, huh?"

"It's common sense, duh!"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Hayner glares at the girl, "That's a stupid excuse! Besides, Akira's a _boy_! And boys are naturally closer to their fathers! So, his first word certainly was Dada!"

"Mama!"

"Dada!

"Mama!"

"Dada!"

"MAMA!!"

"DADA!!"

"**STOP IT!!" **Tifa snaps, causing the two to cringe. "Geez! You guys sound like a bunch of babies!" She groans and pinches the bridge of her nose, "Does it really matter what his first word was? I mean, in real-life, he's going to learn both by the time he can actually talk properly, right?"

Hayner and Olette look down and shrug, "I-I guess so.." They reply simultaneously.

"Okay then. Now, take your baby and get back to your seats, before I have to yell again!" She threatens, causing the two teens to quickly do as they're told.

"Now, we have time for one more couple. Hopefully, these two can better behave themselves!" She glares at the previous couples. "Naminé, Sora? Please... be good..." She says as she wearily takes a seat at her desk.

The artist and her partner walk up to the hat, however Naminé lets Sora pick as she's holding Ai.

Picking one, he unfolds it while clearing his throat, "It says, 'Your baby's first Christmas."

"Hallelujah!" Tifa exclaims, throwing her arms up, thanking the Gods. "It's a normal, happy one this time!" She exclaims before she looks up and notices the stares her students were giving her. "Uh," She coughs, "I mean, Sora, Naminé, it's your first Christmas with your baby. Explain how you plan to spend it. Paint a mental picture for us, okay?"

The spiky brunette turns to his partner, who just shrugs, "Do you have any ideas?" She asks.

Sora closes his eyes and thinks for a moment, before he snaps his fingers, "I got it! Let me do the explaining, k?" He says as he re-opens his eyes.

The blond nods, allowing him to do so. Sora turns to the class, "It's December 24. Naminé, Ai, and I are currently sitting around a fire-place, allowing it to warm us up from the cold temperatures of winter. We had spent most of the day baking cookies, so the room had a light-sweet smell. The sun was just beginning to set, casting an orange glow outside."

"Anyway, we had decided to open presents now, so we wouldn't have to keep Ai up, or wake her early tomorrow morning. So, one by one, the presents under the tree are opened. The whole time, smiles and thanks are exchanged."

"And soon, Ai joins in on the laughter. She doesn't quite grasp the concept of Christmas yet, but she can see the happiness radiating off us. Time passes, and we then decide to put Ai to bed... There! Is that good enough for you sensei?" He asks.

"NO!" Tifa suddenly gets up and slams her hands on her desk. "That's not how it's supposed to end!"

She moves to where the couple is standing, and makes them face each other. "It should have been like this! After opening presents, you don't go to put Ai into bed! No, instead Sora, you look up and see a simple mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above you! Naminé, you look and notice it too, a blush spreading on your cheeks."

The black-head teacher moves behind the spiky brunette, "Sora, you look at your wife and spot her blush. Then, with a smirk, you whisper huskily in her ear, 'It's tradition, you know?' She nods, and the two of you begin to lean in. At the same time, you're getting lost in each other's eyes, you feel like you'll drown in them, but you honestly don't care."

"Soon, you're just milliliters apart, and then you close that gap and share an intense, passionate ki...!"

**BRRIIINNGG!! **

The bell cuts off Tifa's rant. Students get up and quickly exit the classroom, muttering things like, "Tifa's crazy!" or "She needs some help."

Kairi and the rest of the gang get up and quickly rush over to Naminé and Sora, who are frozen in place, identical blushes on their faces. As they pull the two out of the class, Kairi looks over her shoulder at their teacher, "Look who's being too extreme now!" She mocks, causing the older woman to pout.

**Agricultural Science**

Sora and Naminé head to their sixth period class, the last one of the day. Things have been on edge between the two, ever since health. They were just too embarrassed at the moment to say something to the other. Both couldn't erase the mental picture Tifa had created for them. I mean, how could they? Now, don't get them wrong. It's not like they want that to happen between them, it's just the whole drowning in the others eyes that made them fidget.

It had been just yesterday that the two locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity during the Karaoke contest. Both felt themselves get lost in the others eyes that day, and then having their sensei practically recreate that scene again, they just couldn't handle it.

Now, Naminé and Sora quietly enter their class, and after placing their belongings down, they head out the back door and into the green-house outside. You see, Agricultural Science was a class that revolved around plants and animals, This semester, the students are learning the parts of plants, and are responsible of taking care of plants of their own.

Inside the green-house, which is fairly large, the air is humid, and dozens and dozens of flower boxes line the sides, all containing thriving tropical plants. Students are busy watering them with hoses, pouring fertilizer on some, and de-weeding others.

All of a sudden, a student looks up, "Hey, where's Marluxia-sensei?" He asks, looking around for their pink-haired teacher. The others do the same, but see him no where. "Guess we don't have to do all this then since he's not here!" The same student says with a grin, dropping his hose.

The teens shrug and do the same. They drop their equipment and begin chatting amongst themselves. Truth was, they really didn't care for the plants, but their teacher certainly did, he had a huge love for plants and flowers.

Naminé takes a seat on a bench located in the house. She had brought her sketchbook so that she could sketch the numerous flowers that were here. She was about to pick a flower to draw, when she saw one being handed to her.

With a curious gaze, she looks up, but instead of spiky brown locks, she sees blond hair, in a mullet-style. The boy's green-eyes were focused on the ground, and he was fidgeting slightly.

"Um, Demyx?" The blue-eyed blond calls out, startling the boy.

"Oh! Uh, Naminé! When did you get here?" He asks with a blush.

Naminé sweat-drops, "Demyx? You came over to me... Are you giving me this flower?"

The boy smacks his head, "Oops, I forgot. Yeah, here, I saw this flower and thought it was really pretty. And it's white! You like white, right?"

She giggles, "Uh-huh! White's my favorite color!" She smiles, "Thank you, Demyx! It is pretty." She says, taking the flower from him.

He smiles, "Glad you like it!" He says before taking off in a hurry, yelling out, "I did it! I gave her a flower!"

Naminé rolls her eyes, but smiles. She's known about Demyx's crush on her for a while now, but she doesn't feel the same. She finds him adorable however, like a brother.

Unfortunately, a certain spiky brunette didn't know that. He has been watching them from afar, frowning to himself. Shaking his head, he turns around, _Why do I care if she likes him or not? _He thinks to himself.

Suddenly he feels someone next to him, "Hmm... are you jealous, Sora?"

Blushing, he turns around and his eyes met sparkling emerald orbs. "Mrs. Strife! W-what are you doing here?"

Aerith giggles, "Your teacher had to leave, so I was appointed substitute since I have a large knowledge of plants! Did I ever tell you that's how I met Cloud? I was selling flowers and he bought one from me! Then he gave it to me! Funny, no?"

Sora laughs nervously, "Uh, Mrs. Strife..."

"Call me Aerith, Sora."

"Okay, Aerith. Does Naminé know you're here?"

The woman shakes her head, "No, I just got here." She then smiles mischievously, "Speaking of my daughter, I saw that look on your face when that boy gave her that flower..."

The spiky brunette lefts his arms up in defense, "N-no! You got it all wrong! It's just that I don't like being here... you know, it's really humid!" He lies quickly, but Aerith doesn't believe him.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, but deep down you know that's not the truth!" She tells him with a wink.

They then hear a cry. Turning around, they see Naminé failing her hand around, a pained expression on her face.

Concern, Sora quickly rushes to her, "Nami! What's wrong?"

She looks up, "I was sketching this flower Demyx gave me, and a bee lands on it and the same time I was going to turn it! It stung me, Sora!" She explains, showing him her thumb.

He takes her thumb and sees the stinger protruding from her skin, "Hang on, this is going to hurt a bit." He says as he carefully tugs on the stinger, taking it off.

The blond winces in pain, "Ouch! It hurts..."

Sora nods, "I used to get stung a lot when I was a kid." Aerith then comes in and leans down next to Sora.

"M-mom?" Naminé asks, sending her mother a questioning gaze.

"Hiya, Nams! I'm the substitute today." She then turns to Sora and whispers to him, so the blond couldn't hear, "Sora, there's a weed over there that contains an anesthetic. Wrap it around her finger and it should ease the pain." She explains.

The brunette nods and heads for the plant. Taking a piece, he quickly returns to the blond and wraps it around her thumb. Naminé tilts her head, "What's that?"

"Um, it contains an anesthetic, it'll help ease the pain." He replies, receiving a smile from Aerith.

"How does it feel now, Nami?" Sora asks, looking into her cerulean eyes.

Naminé looks up and smiles, "It feels a lot better! Thanks Sora." She leans in and gives him a hug.

The boy feels his face heat up, but returns the embrace. "U-uh, no problem. B-but, your mom's the one who..." He began, but was stopped when the blond's mom began to shake her head.

"Don't tell her it was me!" She mouths to him, and Sora slowly nods.

"Were you saying something?" Naminé asks as she pulls back, her face a light pink.

"Huh? Oh, no." The brunette shakes his head.

"Well," Aerith begins, placing her hands on her hips, "Now that you feel better, I think it's about time we start class!"

**After-school**

The bell had just rung, signaling the end of the school day. However, Naminé and Sora had decided to stick around and catch up with Aerith.

"So mom, where are you and dad staying?" The blond asks.

"Oh, we're staying at Sora's place!" She answers with a smile.

"What?!"The spiky brunette exclaims.

Aerith giggles, "Yup! You see, Cloud and I were friends with Squall and Rinoa in high school. When we found out our children were partnered up for a project, we decided to use that time to get reacquainted." She then winks, "Plus, we get to share hilarious memories about you two behind your backs!"

Sora and Naminé blush, pouts on their faces. "Oh, wait till they hear about the hug you two just shared!" She laughs.

"MOM!" The blond yells, her blush deepening. "You enjoy embarrassing us, don't you?"

The older woman shrugs,"It's what I do best! Now, I'll drive you two home. Then I'll be heading over to the Leonhart residence, k?"

The teens nod, grabbing their things and Ai.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to kingdomheartsgirl101 for the hat idea! :D __That whole Agriculture Science class that Sora and Nami have, is based on my Ag. Science class. It's revolves around the FFA, and I'm learning about plants/animals and how to weld metal. We have a green-house too, it's just not as cool as the one in this story! :P __Oh, and I've decided to write a new story! So, please check out "The Secretary"! Thanks! _

_P.S. I wrote a schedule for the gang, just in-case you were curious!_

**_First, school starts at 8 AM and ends at 3:45 PM_**

**Sora and Naminé's Schedule  
**_Health_  
_Gym_  
_Biology_  
_-Break/Lunch-_  
_Social Studies_  
_Algebra_  
_Agriculture Science_

**Kairi and Roxas's Schedule  
**_Health_  
_Gym_  
_Algebra_  
_-Break/Lunch-_  
_Social Studies_  
_English_  
_Culinary Arts_

**Olette and Hayner's Schedule  
**_Health_  
_Gym_  
_Computers_  
_-Break/Lunch-_  
_Social Studies_  
_Wood Shop_  
_Algebra_

_'Random Fact' _

_Today's random fact is: I wear glasses_

_Yup, that's right, I wear glasses. How I got them is a funny story actually. _

_I used to be obsessed with the Sasuke and Sakura pairing from Naruto. So, like the little nerd that I was, I used to look them up online, ya know, pictures and stuff. That's when I ran into a fanfic about them! I quickly went to it and read it all! I don't remember which one it was, but I liked it so much, that I became a fanfic junkie. I read fanfic everyday, all day. It got to the point where I got so lazy to go online to this website. So, I began reading fanfics online on my PSP._

_And that's when it happened. I read so much on my PSP, which has a little screen with small print, that I started straining my eyes, I guess. Anyway, I continued this until I went to a doctor for a check-up. When I was taking the eye test, I noticed that my right one was hard to see out of. Then, we the nurse had me use both eyes, I couldn't see anything! I could barely make out the letters, so my nurse sent me to an eye doctor! There, I learned I needed glasses, and not just reading glasses, but glasses I had to wear all day! I hate glasses, they get dirty to easily! D:_

_So yeah, thanks ff . net for making blind and have to get glasses! No, really, I'm not being sarcastic! I mean, if I never found this website, I wouldn't been here right this story, or making a 100 reviews! :D Besides, it's my fault for being to lazy to get on the computer ;D _

_Well, that's it for today! Hope you tune in next time~! _

_~Review Replies~_

_**DemyxPlaysMySitar:** Hiya! :D Thanks for the review! Oh, yeah, the song was a special track on the HSM cd. The one from the New year party was "Start off something new" or something like that! ^^" Haha, sorry it took me so long to reply to this, but yeah, I had a great Christmas/New Year too! :D_

_**kingdomheartsgirl101:** Hey, thanks for the ideas! As you can see, I used the hat one in this chapter, so thanks! ^^ Thanks for the review, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Epikdreams:** Hi, thanks for the review! I already replied, but in case you didn't get it, yes, you can use the random fact idea! :D I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one too! _

_**Angle09:** Hi! ^^ Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And sorry, for taking so long to update! D: Yup, Sora's getting serious about Nami! :D Oh, and thanks for your review for "The Secretary"! I know I said I wasn't going to update this story there, but when I reached a 100 reviews, I just had to update as a thanks for you loyal readers! So thanks! ^^ Aww, I love you too! xD Hope you like this chapter! _

_**Dark x Rose13:** Hey, sorry for the long hiatus! D: But, thanks for the awesome review for the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the nice compliments, I really appreciate it! ^^ I really hope you like this chapter as well, and thank you for all the support! _

_**Rainsbestfriend:** Hi, thanks for the review! I like to update whenever I can, it just that this time it took a lot longer! ^^" I'm sorry about that, but I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! And thank you for the compliments, I really appreciate them! :D Haha, thanks for recommending it to your friends! xD I hope you like this chapter! _

_**SillySally:** Thanks for the review! And don't we all? I know I'd LOVE to be on a ferris wheel with a hot guy right now! xD Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one too!_

_**makesomemore**: Glad you liked the last chapter! ^^ And sorry I took so long to update, but I hope you like this chapter! :D _


	10. Chicken Pox

_A/N: Hi, everybody! So sorry for the long delay, lots of things have happened. I had a week of finals, had writer's block, and someone very special to my family passed away. But, don't worry, we're doing fine, we know she's now longer in pain and in a better place! On the other side, I became an aunt! My brother and his girlfriend just had their baby girl! She's really cute! :D Oh, and I've also been planning a trip to California's amusement park "Knott's berry farm." _

_Anyway, now that I'm on summer vacation, I'll have lots of time to write! ^^ **Oh, and good news, I drew a family portrait of Sora, Namine, and Ai! **You can finally see how I imagined how the baby would look! The picture is on my **DeviantART account. **I'll post a link to it on my profile in case you want to see it! ^_~_

_Well, have fun reading!** P.S do you guys think I should attempt at making "The Project" into a manga? Tell me what you think on my poll! Thanks~!**_

* * *

Day 7- Friday; 23 day left

Ai's laughter fills the living-room as Sora plays peek-a-boo with her. While the two play their little game, Naminé watches quietly from her place on the couch. She smiles softly at her family, before diverting her eyes to check the time on her cellphone. 7:25 AM is what it read, still not the time Riku had agreed to pick them up and take them to school.

"Peek-a-boo!" Sora suddenly exclaims, causing the blond to look back up.

Naminé instantly spots a smile forming on Ai's face, and the baby emits another robotic giggle.

_'Sora's doing a good job at entertaining Ai!' _The blond thinks to herself, _'It's almost like a second nature to him. He's going to be a great father/husband someday...' _

Her last thought causes her to frown. There was a great chance that Sora would become a husband to someone in the future, who wouldn't like him, what with his charming personality and looks. But that wasn't what bothered her, the thought of the brunette leaving her was.

_'It's not like Sora's going to stay with me and the rest of the gang after the project is over... Heck, he didn't even know I existed before this all started! How do I know if he's not going to end up forgetting about me after it's over? _

_I know I've only know him for a couple days, but the times we've spent together have been really special. I'd like... I'd like to spend more time with him.. but, does he feel the same? Besides, why would someone as popular as him be friends with someone like me?'_

"**PEEK-A-BOO!" **

"AHH!" Naminé shrieks, quickly jumping up.

"Oh... oops!" Sora rubs the back of his head sheepishly, while Ai giggles at her mother's reaction.

"Sora! What the heck did you do that for?" The blond glares at him, placing a hand over her heart to stop it from beating so fast.

He runs a hand through his spiky locks, "Well, I tried calling your name, in my inside voice of course, but you seemed really wrapped up in your thoughts. So, I tried a different method, and it worked!" He smiles again.

"Oh." The blond mutters simply before smiling back, "Sorry, I guess I sorta was wrapped in my thoughts."

"Hmm." The brunette hums as he takes a seat on the couch and pats the spot next to him, "Why don't you take a seat and tell me what's on your mind?"

Naminé does as she's told and sits next to him, nervously wringing her hands in her lap. "Ah, well.. I was just thinking.. w-what's going to happen after the..." She stops when she notices Sora roughly scratching his arm.

"Sora, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Urgh!" He lets out a grunt, "Nothing, it's just I've been getting these weird rashes. They're really itchy. I must be allergic to something."

"Here, let me see." She takes his arm and examines the rash. Her eyes widen when she realizes what it is.

"Sora.. have you ever had chicken pox?"

The brunette thinks for a bit before shaking his head, "No, why do you ask?"

Naminé smiles sympathetically, "Looks like you've got it now." Sora lets the information sink in before his eyes widen.

"**What? **I have chicken pox? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've already had them and the rashes are identical to yours." She replies.

"B-but.. how did I get them?" He cries, getting up and pacing the room.

Naminé picks up Ai and cradles her, "Do you know anyone who's had it recently?"

Sora shakes his head, "No, I don't!" He then stops in his tracks and frowns.

"Wait... two weeks ago Roxas was complaining of rashes when he visited me at my house. His parents took him to the doctor but, I never got the chance to ask him what was wrong since the only other time I saw him was in school, and the fangirls wouldn't leave me alone long enough to find him."

"The timing seems right." Naminé states, "Usually, people don't show symptoms of it until two to three weeks of being infected." Sora shoots her a curious gaze, "I read it in a magazine once." She shrugs.

"Did the magazine happen to say how long it'll last?"

The blond looks away and mutters, "Four days at the least..."

The brunette's jaw drops, "**Four **days?" He collapses on the couch, "What am I going to do? I can't go to school like this, I'm contagious!"

Naminé places her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, "Don't worry! You'll only miss school today and on Monday! The weekend starts tomorrow remember?"

Sora nods before he looks at her, "Uh, actually. I noticed the rashes yesterday morning, I just thought it was an allergy, which is why I didn't tell you about it."

The blond slaps her forehead, "Sora! You had chicken pox since yesterday? Who knows who you infected!"

"Well, I know Roxas already had it, Olette and Hayner had it as well since they visted my cousin when he had it, and Riku had it when he was 5. Not sure about Kairi though."

She sighs, "Okay. Well, I guess the good news is that you'll be cured before we go back to school on Monday."

"Yeah..." He mutters while gazing at the floor.

Naminé tightens the hold she has on his shoulder, "What's wrong now? I mean, most kids would be happy to have an excused absence from school. Sure, you might have a contagious infection, but you get to miss school! And you don't have the face the fangirls either!"

He places his hand on hers, "But, that's what bothers me! I don't want you to be alone with the fangirls! I'm pretty sure they'll be on your case when they find out I'm not there. I'm... worried." He says sincerely, his eyes staring intently into hers.

Naminé couldn't help but blush, _'Did he just admit that he cares about me? No... I don't think so, I'm probably just reading too much into it.' _She thinks to herself before smiling brightly at him.

"Hey, don't worry! Besides, I'm not going to see them today either!"

Sora tilts his head to the side in confusion, "W-what do you mean?"

"I'm not going to school today!"

The brunette frowns, "Why not? You're not sick!"

The blond shakes her head, "I'm going to stay here and take care of you! I need to make sure you don't scratch yourself, or you could damage your skin."

"Well, I'm glad your concerned about me, but you already missed a day of school. Do you think it's wise to miss another, because of me?"

She smiles, "Sora, there's a reason why I maintain perfect attendance for as long as I can. So that when an emergency occurs, it won't make my record look bad if I miss school. And you having chicken pox is an emergency, and it calls for me to miss the day. Besides, Tifa-sensei said we had to stick together at all times!"

The boy looks away, "I still don't think it's a good idea..."

She sighs, "Come on, do you really want to spend a whole day by yourself? The other time I missed school, Kairi was here with me. But, I'm pretty sure I would have been bored out of my mind if I really was sick and alone."

The brunette finally lets out a smile, "Yeah, you're right. And what Tifa said is true, we have to stay together! Besides, I couldn't imagine a day without you beside me! Oh, and Ai too."

Naminé blushes, "I couldn't imagine a day without you either..." She admits softly. This causes Sora's smile to widen, and the blond spots a small tint of pink forming on his cheeks.

"Ah.. I think you should call Riku and tell him not to come and pick us up." Sora states after he regains his composure.

"Yeah, I should." Naminé picks up her cellphone, and as she scrolls through her contacts, she hears a car door slam outside. She looks out the window and sees a flash of red.

"Sora, Naminé! Are you ready?" Kairi calls out, banging on the door.

"Ugh, too late..." The blond says as she closes her cell. "I'll go get it." She heads for the front door and opens it, revealing the red-head.

"Hiya, Nams!" She smiles, "Riku already picked up the rest of the gang. We were supposed to pick you two up last at 7:45, but I guess we came a little too early! But, the gang and I decided to spend the last 15 minutes hanging out here! Come on, guys!" She turns and calls out to the rest waiting in the car.

"Uh, about that Kairi..." Naminé tries to tell the red-head about Sora's situation but she wasn't listening.

"Hey, Nami." The others greet when they made their way to the door.

"Hi, guys." The blond greets back, "Uh, I know you wanted to hang out here, but you see, Sora contracted chicken pox yesterday, and we're going to stay home today." She explains.

"Chicken pox?" Kairi cries, "Sorry Nams, but there no way me or my Rise-chan are going in there! Sora's a virus, a virus I can't afford for my baby to get!" She cries before she rushes into the car.

"Um, okay?" Roxas raises an eyebrow at his wife's reaction. "Kairi can stay in the car, but the rest of us already had the chicken pox, so it's okay for us to go in, right?"

The blond nods, and moves aside to let them in.

"Hey, Sora. How ya feeling?" Riku asks his friend, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"I'm okay, just _really _itchy!" He replies, going back to scratching his arm.

"Nah-uh!" Naminé slaps his hand, "No scratching! You're going to damage your skin!"

The brunette winces, "Nami, like I said, I'm glad your concerned about me ruining my skin. After all, have you ever seen such flawless, smooth skin?

Roxas rolls his eyes at his cousin, "Even when sick, you're still very egotistical."

Sora crosses his arms, "Am not!" He denies, "Besides you're the one who got me sick in the first place!"

"Tch, excuse me for wanting to visit you!" The spiky blond exclaims.

The brunette's eyes widen, "W-what?"

Roxas closes his eyes and sighs, "We were really close when we were young, but when girls started to notice you, I rarely saw you. It felt like I lost a friend... So, I decided to visit you instead."

Sora bites his lip, "Roxas... I-I'm sorry..."

The blond shakes his head, "Don't be! You can't help having such _flawless, smooth skin _and _being as handsome as a prince_!" Roxas jokes, imitating his cousin.

He then grows serious, "But, I must admit Sora. I-I'm glad you were assigned to be Naminé's partner. I've gotten to hang out with you like old times, because of this project."

Sora smiles and throws Naminé a glance all the while saying, "I'm glad I'm her partner as well." He admits, causing the artist to blush. The brunette then turns back to his cousin, "And I'm glad to be able to hang out again with you too, Roxas! I've missed the old times as well..."

The spiky blond smiles, "Well, now we've got time to make new memories, and new friends to share them with!" He then pats Sora's head, who grimaces in return. "Sorry I got you sick, cuz. I really do hope you get better soon."

"Thanks, Roxi!" The brunette uses his cousin's nick-name, knowing he would hate it.

"Uh," Olette speaks up, "This has been really nice and all..."

"More like sickeningly sweet..." Hayner mutters, referring to the cousins' moment.

"But, we really need to start heading to school if we want to make it in time." The emerald-eyed brunette states.

Riku checks his watch, "She's right. I guess we'll go then. Feel better soon, Sora!" He announces as he makes his way to the door, the others following.

"Bye!" Naminé calls out to them, watching them head into the car from the doorway.

As the teens pile into the car, they feel a spritz of a spray on their skin.

"Hey!" Roxas cries out as he turns to find Kairi, wearing a mask, spraying them with a can of something. "What the heck is that?"

"You guys were with the virus!" She exclaims, though it's a bit muffled because of her mask. "I'm spraying you with an anti-germ agent so me and my Rise-chan don't get infected!" She sprays them again.

"Kairi, if you keep spraying that, it'll get into my eyes, then I won't be able to see where I'm driving, and I'll crash! Do you really want that?" Riku asks, glaring at the red-head.

"No..." She mutters, looking down at her feet like a child would do while being scolded by their parent.

"Then knock it off!" He then faces the front, and turns on the car.

"Thank-you, Riku!" The other teens cheer, happy that they wouldn't be sprayed again. The silver-head then backs out of the driveway and drives off.

xxx

Naminé closes the door and sighs, "They're gone. What do you want to do now, Sora?" She asks as she turns to look at him, only to find him scratching his back with a spoon. She sweat-drops, makes her way to him, and snatches the spoon out of his hand.

"What did I tell you about scratching?" She asks, her hand on her hips.

"Not to scratch?" He answers meekly.

"Yes, good boy!" She pats his head.

Sora puffs out his cheeks in annoyance, "But it really _itches_!"

The blond sighs, "I know it does Sora. I think I have some calamine lotion in the medicine cabinet. Stay here, look after Ai, and don't scratch while I go get it."

He nods, and Naminé rushes up the stairs and heads into the bathroom. Opening the cabinet, she searches for the lotion, finally finding it in the back.

Heading back down, she finds the brunette sitting as still as a statue on the couch, his nails digging into the material in an attempt to resist the urge to scratch.

"Okay, I've got it." She hands him the bottle and he quickly snatches it and pours some on his hands. He massages it on his face, his eyes closing in order to bask in the bit of relief the lotion was providing him. He then moves onto his legs, and finally his arms.

Sora then sits back and lets out a sigh, "Ah, I feel a bit better."

"That's good!" Naminé smiles, but then spots him squirming uncomfortably, "What is it?"

The brunette frowns, "M-my back itches..."

"Then put some lotion on it."

He looks up at her, "Can't reach..." He mutters sheepishly. Naminé's eyes widen, knowing where this was going. "Can you put some on me?" Bingo.

The blond could feel her face heat up, "Um, I don't know... Are you sure you can't do it yourself?" She asks, hoping that he can.

But, much to her dismay, he shakes his head, "No, I can't. Please, Nami! It itches!" He whines like a 5 year old.

The girl bits her lip, looking back and forth between Sora's pleading face and the lotion. She finally gives in and sighs, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Yay!" He cheers and quickly removes his shirt.

Naminé knows for sure that she's be tomato red now. She quickly looks away, "Y-you didn't have to take your shirt off you know! Y-you could have just lifted it up!"

He shrugs, "At least now you won't miss a spot!" He lays on his stomach, "OK, ready!"

The blond takes a deep breath and exhales, in order to gain her composure. She pops the lid to the lotion open and squeezes some onto her hand. She places the bottle down and rubs her hand together.

Ever so slowly, she leans down and lets her hands hover over his back for a moment. Gathering her courage, she lets her fingertips touch his skin, but this causes her to jump back in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Sora asks, his head buried in his arms.

"Um, nothing! Nothing at all. Eheh..." Naminé laughs nervously, clearly freaking out. _'He's right! I barely felt it, but he does have smooth skin! And I thought he was just making it up... This is definitely going to be hard.' _She thinks to herself.

She was going to try again when she gets another idea, "Hey, Sora? Why don't I make you an oatmeal bath instead?" _And that way I don't have to give you a calamine massage..._

The brunette lifts his head, "Oatmeal bath?"

She nods, "Yeah, I fill the tub with water, pour in some oatmeal, and you bathe in it. It'll reduce itchiness better than this." She shows him the lotion.

Sora places his finger on his chin, "Let me get this straight. So instead of giving me a back massage with calamine, you rather see me completely naked in oatmeal, right?"

Naminé slaps her palm against her forehead, a blush rising to her cheeks, "You have a very perverted mind, you know!" She accuses him with a glare.

The spiky brunette sits up and laughs, "I'm kidding! Alright, I'll take that bath, especially if it'll help stop this itch!"

She glares at him for a moment longer before wiping her hands on her shirt and heading into the kitchen, where she takes a few packets of oatmeal. She then heads upstairs and enters the bathroom again. She plugs the drain in the tub and turns the water on, waiting until it fills up.

Tearing open the packages, Naminé pours the contents into the water. After making sure the water was at a favorable temperature, she calls Sora over. When he enters, the blond quickly looks away; he was still shirtless. "Take you time, I'm going to feed Ai, okay?" She says as she hastily makes her way to the door.

"Yeah. Oh, and Nami? Thanks." He says with a sincere smile.

"Uh, no problem!" The artist replies, and when she was sure Sora was finished talking, she rushes out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Once free, she lets out a deep breath, all the while shaking her head to remove any mental pictures. _Darn you Sora, darn you and your flawless, smooth skin!" _

xxx

Naminé was in the kitchen feeding Ai a bottle when Sora emerges again, but this time fully clothed. His normally spiky hair drooped slightly from being wet and he smelt of cinnamon.

"Feeling any better?" She asks, cradling the baby against her shoulder in order to burp her.

"Kinda. I'm a bit tired though." He says as he takes a seat at the dining table.

"Hmm." Naminé hums, as she puts Ai in her high-chair. "Maybe you're starting to get a fever. Most people get one when they have chicken pox." She makes her way to the brunette and places the back of her hand on his forehead.

This little action causes Sora's eyes to flutter close, and he unconsciously leans into her touch. This confuses the blond, but she focuses on the matter at hand.

"You do feel a little hot." She says, pulling her hand away.

"I told you I was handsome! I'm glad you finally realized it!" He says with a chuckle.

Naminé rolls her eyes, "I meant hot as in warm, not handsome!" She smacks him outside his head, which causes Ai to giggle.

"Hey! No hitting, I'm sick..." He rubs the spots where she hit him.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't even know my own strength!" She jokes. "But, joking aside, I need to get you in bed."

Sora gasps sharply, "Naminé! We've only known each other for a couple days, and you already want me in bed!"

The blond blushes, and she automatically slaps the brunette again, "No, you pervert! I meant, put you in bed, as in by yourself, so you can sleep off the fever! Urgh, it's only been a couple hours and I'm about ready to kill you..." She mutters the last bit to herself.

"Did ya say something?"

"Uh, no of course not!" She turns to him and is shocked to see how fast his condition turned for the worst. His eyelids drooped halfway, his face was bright red, and his breaths were short and raspy. It looked like he was using all his energy just to keep himself awake.

Placing her hand on his forehead again, she felt that it way hotter than it was before, he was practically burning up!

"N-nami...ne..." Sora utters weakly before his eyes close and he tumbles forward.

"S-sora!" The blond exclaims, rushing to him and stopping him before he falls. However, the brunette was completely out of it, and he was leaning all his weight against the small girl. Naminé didn't have enough strength to hold him up, and she lost her footing, causing her to fall back, Sora on top of her.

"Ngh!" The girl lets a groan leave her lips as her back collides with the ground. Despite her throbbing back-side, Naminé can't help but blush as she realizes the position they were in.

_'I-I have to get Sora up quick! W-what would happen if my parents decided to drop in and found us like this? My dad would flip!" _

Gathering up her strength, the blond holds Sora and pushes him to the side, causing them to roll over, switching their positions so Naminé was on top.

"Yes!" She cries out in triumph. All of a sudden she hears a weak groan coming for the spiky brunette. He stirs a bit before his cerulean eyes slowly flutter open. What he sees causes his eyes to widen, but his lips fall into a smirk.

"So, you couldn't get me into bed, so you figured the kitchen floor would suffice." He jokes, motioning to their suggestive positions.

The blond balls up her hand into a fist, trying her best to control her anger, "Will you stop saying that? For the second time, I meant in bed as in yourself, alone, in your bed! Besides, you're the idiot who decided to doze off in a chair! I had to catch you when you fell forward, but you were too heavy so I fell!" She explains.

He nods in understanding, but then another smirk appears on his lips, "You said you caught me and fell back right?" He asks, to which he receives a nod, "So, wouldn't that mean you'd be on the bottom and not on top like you are now? Or were you planning on taking advantage of an unconscious person?"

Naminé raises the fist she had balled up earlier, "Do you want to be unconscious again? Because I'll gladly do it!" She threatens with a glare.

Sora puts his arms up in an attempt to protect himself, "N-no! Uh, actually the floor isn't such a great place, mind helping me into bed?"

The blond gets up and holds her hand out to help him up. "Fine, as long as you understand that in bed means by yourself!"

He nods, and with her help, they make their way up the stairs.

xxx

The rest of the day goes by fast. Sora is fast asleep in his bed and Naminé is busy taking care of Ai in the living room, entertaining herself by watching some television.

As soon as a commercial comes on, Naminé's cell begins to ring. Looking at the caller-ID, she sees that it's Kairi. Taking a quick glance at the clock, the blond notices that it's already 4' o clock, the gang was already out of school.

Opening her cell, she places it next to her ear, "Hey, Kairi."

"_Hi, Nams! How's Sora doing?" _

The quiet artist sighs, "Physically, he's fine. He's itchiness has reduced, and he's sleeping right now. Mentally, however, is a different thing. He's no longer the Sora I know!"

"_What do you mean?" _

"Well, he's no longer sweet and innocent. It's like he traded minds with a pervert!"

Kairi laughs, _"I'm sure you're just over-exaggerating!"_

"I'm not! He's took his shirt off and accused me of wanting to see him naked! He then had the nerve to assume that I'd take advantage of him while he was unconscious, and that I wanted him in bed!"

"_Wait! He was unconscious?" _

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He had a high fever and he sorta dozed off on me."

"_Well, then that explains why he's acting like that!" _When she gets no answer she continues, _"He's acting that way because of the fever! Fevers can make a person delirious." _

Naminé gasps, "You're right! I forgot about that!" She smiles, "Thanks Kairi!"

"_Well, I'm always here to help! Anyway, I just called to check on Sora. Me and the rest of the gang will come visit tomorrow, k?"_

"Okay, see you then!" After exchanging goodbyes, the blond hangs up her phone. Getting up, she picks up Ai and heads upstairs. Entering her room, she places the baby in her crib, so she can take a nap.

Naminé then decides to check up on her husband. Quietly opening his door, she notices that he's still asleep, but as she turns to leave, she hears his voice.

"Nami? Is that you?" He asks.

Opening the door wider, the blond walks in and stops next to his bed, "Yeah, it's me."

He slowly opens his eyes and smiles as soon as he sees her, "Hey." He greets, before he turns to look at his surroundings. "How'd I get here?"

The girl raises an eyebrow, "You don't remember?"

Sora shakes his head, "No. The last thing I remember was that the gang left for school, and I was scratching my back with a spoon."

Naminé's jaw drops, "So you're saying you don't remember anything that happened after-wards?"

He shakes his head again, "Nope. Why? What happened?"

She collapses into the chair next to his bed. "Oh thank God!" She praises, throwing her hands up, "Sweet, innocent Sora is back!" She cries.

"U-uh... what are you talking about?" He asks, clearly confused.

She turns to him, "You'll never believe what you said and did!" She then begins to explain all the events that occurred, Sora's eyes widening with each.

"...and then after that I helped you in bed, so you can sleep off the fever, it looks like it worked." Naminé states, finishing her story.

"Wow... I can't believe it." He turns to her, "I'm so sorry I acted that way! That's not who I am, I swear!"

She smiles sweetly, "I know Sora. I've only known you for a while but I've gotten to know your true personality, and it's not the guy I got stuck with today. This," She takes his hand, "This boy right here is the real you."

Sora squeezes her hand, "Thanks for understanding. And I promise that if I get a fever again, I'll try to repress that pervert from coming out again!"

She nods, "Okay. Well, you better get some more rest. The gang's coming to hang out tomorrow."

He nods, "Okay. You should rest too, you had a long day."

Naminé stretches, "Yeah, maybe I will."

Sora then begins to smirk, "On second thought, maybe you should get in bed with me and we'll rest together..."

The blond's eyes widen in horror, _No, __**he**__ can't be back already! _

The brunette starts laughing at the look on his wife's face, "I'm joking! It's still me, _sweet, innocent Sora_!"

"Not funny!" Naminé yells as she slaps him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

* * *

_A/N: Yay, I'm finished! Wow, such a long chapter... but I hope you liked it! ^^ Please review, and don't forget to check out the family protrait I drew and vote on my poll! Thanks~! _

_'Random Fact'_

_Today's random fact is: I own a dog_

_Yup, I own a Jack Russell Terrier. He's white with black spots, which kinda makes him look like a dalmatian. My eldest brother named him Snoop Dogg after the rapper of the same name. But, my mom changed it to Snoopy, after the cartoon dog from the show "Peanuts" starring Charlie Brown. I've had Snoopy for about 11 years, so almost my whole life! We got him when he was about 2 weeks old, so he was pretty young. He was so small, and didn't want to eat, so we thought he wasn't going to make it. But my brother forced fed him with a bottle, and eventually he began to eat on his own. Now, he's 11 years old! He's pretty lazy, and likes to bark at the mailman. He likes to eat carrots, ham, and ice-cream! He sleeps most of the time, and doesn't know any tricks. He also enjoys curling up into a ball next to my chair when I'm on the computer. He's a great dog! :D_

_Well, that's it for today! Hope you tune in next time~! _

_~Review Replies~_

_Fuuko96: Hi, thanks for the sweet review! ^^ Aww, hugs you back. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! And yeah, Tifa is insane! ^_~ Sorry it took me longer to update, but I really hope you like this chapter!_

_DarexToxDream: Hey, thanks for the review, and for putting this story on your favorites! :D I really appreciate your kind words, and I'm glad you liked the last chapter :) I'm also glad that you like the couplings, and you're right about a boy being jealous, it does make them cuter! xD Sorry it took me a while to update, but I hope this chapter will make up for it! _

_bowtiesandbraces: Hey, I like your new user-name! :D And yeah, but we haven't talked in a while! :O Haha, This could be the start, of something new, it feels so right to be here with you! ^^ That's all I know! Yeah, I can imagine that! I was actually considering drawing the picture Nami gave Sora for his birthday. Well, I hope you like this chapter! :)_

_Rainsbestfriend: Hi, thanks for the review! Aww, I'm pretty sure you're a great writer! ^^ But, thanks thought~! :D Haha, yeah, Tifa's insane! xD Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter! _

_Angle09: Hey, how have you been? I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, poor Roxas! He gets stuck with a crazy wife! xD Yup, Sora's feeling are growing, and in this chapter you know learn about Nami's feelings! ^^ Yeah, high-five for glasses, haha! :D Aww, don't worry, you're story is amazing! I'm sure you'll make it to 100 reviews soon! Well, I hope you like this chapter! _

_Kingdomheartsgirl101: Hey, sorry, I know I said I would start updating weekly, but things got in the way. But, I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks again for the idea! Aw, thanks for the cookie! :D I hope this chapter makes up for my lateness! ^^_

_roxasrules: Sorry for the late update! Aww, but I'm so glad you liked the story! ^^ You really checked everyday for an update? Wow, that dedication! Haha, thanks for the support! I really hope you like this chapter as well, and thanks for taking the time to review the upcoming chapters :D _

_AswaxSora: Hey, thanks for the review! And I'm glad you're liking the story. Sorry for taking such a long time to update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks again~! ^^_

_Lazruth: Hey, thanks for the review! And I'm glad you're liking the story, and giving this pairing a chance! :D Yeah, I'll admit that I do sometimes rush, mostly at the end of a chapter because I don't know how to end it. But, I promise I'll try to work on that! ^^ Thanks again, hope you like this chapter as well!_

_Soraya the All Speaker: Hi, thanks for the review! And thanks for all the nice compliments! :D Sorry it took me a while to update, but I hope this chapter will make up for my lateness! Thanks again~! ^^_

_TheAnimeprincess96: Yay, I'm glad Namora is your favorite couple! ^^ They're really cute together, huh? :D I'm glad you like the story so far, and I really hope you like this chapter as well! :D _


	11. Stuck in a closet with you

_A/N: I'm really sorry, again, for the long delay. We had a death in the family, an aunt of mine. (BTW, the woman that I said passed away in the last chapter, was not part of my family, but she was loved like she was) It's really upsetting since, after-all, this is the second death in less than 2 months. But, I'm fine, don't worry! _

_On another note, I got to go on a trip to my home state, which I've been waiting for for almost 2 years! ^^ I had fun, and I'm ready to start writing! Uberly long chapter this time, hope you like it~! Hope you all had a great fourth of July! (4th of July is also my dog's birthday! Ya know, Snoopy? The dog I wrote about in random fact last chapter? Yup, he's officially 11!" :D) Also, school's starting soon for me. I know, I wanted to updated a lot more during the break, but things change, so I'm sorry! _

* * *

Day 8 – Saturday; 22 days left

The next morning, the gang is outside the Strife residence, waiting for Kairi to decide if she wants to go in and visit the "virus," a.k.a Sora.

"Kairi, are you sure you want to go in?" Roxas asks his wife, who is tightly clutching Rise to her.

The red-head shakes her head, "I don't know! I mean, I've asked my parents and they swear I've already had the chicken pox, but I'm worried about Rise!" She explains, hugging the baby tighter.

"Hey, ease up a little, will ya?" The spiky blond says as he tries to pry the girl's death-grip on their daughter. "You're going to suffocate her and we'll lose points on the project for mistreating the baby!" Kairi loosens her grip, then closes her eyes to think.

After a moment, she re-opens them, "Okay, I'll go in. Besides, it's best if a child gets the chicken pox at an early age, because if they get them when they're older, they'll have more complications. And I don't want my Rise-chan to go through that, or she might end up like Sora and suffer split-personalities."

The others shoot her a curious glance. "Split-personalities? What do you mean?" Roxas asks.

"Ask Naminé, she'll explain."

"Um, okay?" Riku mutters before turning and ringing the doorbell.

**DING DONG**

"Mmm, who is it?" Naminé asks out loud, but makes no move of getting out of bed. Instead, she turns and flings her arm to hug her pillow. However, her eyes snap open when she realizes her "pillow" is breathing.

Sitting up quickly, the blond suppresses a scream. Her pillow turns out to be none other than Sora, who's sleeping soundly with a content expression on his face.

"S-sora! W-wake up!" She smacks him, causes the brunette to bolt up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He exclaims, looking around the room before his eyes land on the girl. "Oh, hiya Nami!"

Naminé frowns, "Don't 'Oh, hiya Nami' me! What the heck are you doing in my bed?"

Sora runs his hand through his hair, "I was really cold last night, probably from the fever. So, I came here to warm up with your body heat." He shrugs.

"And you couldn't just ask for another blanket?"

He tilts his head, "Actually, that never occurred to me."

She sighs, "Well, I'm just glad you're not pervert Sora right now. I'm sure he would have said something along the lines of, 'I knew you wanted me in your bed!'"

**DING DONG **

Naminé gasps while springing up from the bed, "Oh, that's right! Someone's at the door!" She quickly rushes out of the room, and descends the stairs. She reaches for the door and opens it, revealing her friends.

"It's about time you open the door!" Kairi comments.

"Um, Nami? You do know it's already well into the afternoon right?" Olette asks the blond, who nods. "Well, mind telling us why you're in your pjs?"

"Huh?" She looks down, and notices that she is indeed in her pajamas. She blushes, "Oh. Um, well, you see Sora kept me occupied all day yesterday. I was really tired when the day was over so I guess I over-slept."

Hayner smirks, "He kept you _occupied _all day? And you were _tired_ at the end? What _exactly _were you guys doing?" The others caught his drift and smirked as well.

Naminé's blush deepens, "Not like that! He had a fever and I had to take care of him until he fell asleep! Gosh, you all are big perverts! Almost as bad as Sora was yesterday..."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Kairi said something about Sora suffering from split-personalities? Mind explaining that?" Riku asks.

The blond rubs the back of her neck, "Yeah, but first, you should come in and I should go change!"

xxx

As soon as Naminé changed into her white dress, she picked up Ai, went downstairs and noticed that everyone was sitting patiently in the living, even Sora. She took a seat next to her husband after placing their baby with the others.

"Right, about the personality changes," She starts off, "They were caused by the fever I told you that Sora had. This new personality that he had was one of a pervert."

The others suppress their laughter, while Sora begins to blush from embarrassment.

"Do you really have to tell them what happened?" Sora questions, hoping she'd change her mind and forget about telling them.

She smiles sympathetically, "Sorry, but I do. They're going to be spending the day here, and I don't want them to get the wrong idea when you start acting like you did yesterday."

The spiky brunette pouts, "Fine."

"Anyway, Sora took his shirt off in front of me, made jokes about me wanting to see him naked and wanting him in bed. He also accused me of wanting to take advantage of him while he was passed out from his fever!"

The room was silent for a moment, before the others burst out laughing. Sora's blush deepens, and he crosses his arms, "Stop laughing!" He exclaims, but the gang ignores his command.

"Haha! Oh, god that's hi-lar-i-ous!" Hayner chuckles, holding onto a laughing Olette for support.

"It's even funnier the second time!" Kairi wipes tears from her eyes.

Roxas smirks, "Geez, cuz! Who knew you were such a player when you're sick!"

Riku nods in agreement, "Wish I could have seen you make a fool out of yourself!" He jokes, causing the black-head girl next to him to laugh.

"You too, Xion?" Sora asks with surprise.

"I'm sorry Sora! But, I have to admit, that was funny!" She says.

The brunette frowns, "Fine, have your laughs! But, don't forget, I passed out from my fever! Anybody care about that, huh? I could have died!" He says once the laughter dwindled down.

"Sora, you're exaggerating! Nams wouldn't have let anything happen to you, she cares too much! Which is why she put up with you yesterday." Kairi says with a smile.

"If that was true, she wouldn't have said that she was about ready to kill me after only a couple hours!" He fires back.

"What? You said you didn't remember anything that happened after the guys left!" Naminé glares at the brunette.

"Everything came rushing back after you told me what happened." He crosses his arms again.

The blond points an accusing finger at him, "But you supposedly didn't hear what I said!"

"Well, I did!"

"Well, I'm sorry you think I don't care about you!" She says sarcastically.

"Whatever."

"Fine!"

"GUYS! Seriously, stop fighting, you're acting like a married couple. Oh, wait, you are!" Kairi jokes.

"Yeah, whatever happened to promising to love each other in sickness and in health?" Olette comments, but receives a glare from the couple.

"O-okay, I guess it's safe to say there's no love in this relationship." She says, looking down to avoid their eyes.

Sora and Naminé then lock eyes for a brief moment, before they turn from one another in a huff.

Roxas leans over and whispers to his wife, "What... just happened?" He asks, clearly not understanding.

Kairi sighs, "It's just that Sora practically denied that Naminé cares about him. That really bugs a girl, especially if they truly do care."

The spiky blond nods, "I see. But, it looks like they're not going to solve this anytime soon." He motions to the two, who have their backs to each other, "You have any ideas on how to fix this?"

She begins to smile, "I thought you'd never ask!" She bolts up, and punches the air with her fist, surprising everyone. "Let's play 7 minutes in heaven!" She exclaims.

Roxas sweat drops, "I said fix it, not ruin it for everybody..."

She pouts, "Aww, come on Roxi! We didn't get to play any games on the virus's... I mean, Sora's birthday!" She leans into him, "Besides, I'm pretty sure this'll help them make up."

"I'm pretty sure you're thinking of 'make-out'." He jokes, which causes her to smile.

"That'll be a bonus!" She says with a wink.

"Okay!" She calls out to everyone, "Here is how it's going to work! I'm going to pick who goes in first!" She scans the group, but everyone has their eyes down, hoping that would stop Kairi from picking them. However, she already has her two victims in mind.

"Naminé and Sora!" She points at them.

"Ugh, I knew it!" Sora glares at the girl, "This is just a ploy to get me to make up with her, right?"

"No!" The red-head exclaims, grabbing the arms of the two and pulling them towards the closet. "And so what if it is? You're going to play and you're going to like it! Unless you want to see me angry!" She exclaims as she pushes them into the small, enclosed room.

She closes the door, props a chair against the door handle, turns around, and is met with the wide-eyed stares of the other teens.

"What?" She asks, "I gotta make sure they don't try to escape before their 7 minutes are up!" The others just shake their heads.

Kairi shrugs, "Okay, time starts now!"

**xxx**

Sora sighs and takes a seat on the floor, and leans against the wall. The room is filled with darkness, with only a bit of light coming from underneath the door.

He tries to adjust his eyes to the dark, but to no avail. He could barely make out Naminé's body as she too takes a seat. Of course, she has to sit right next to him since there's absolutely no room at all.

Closing his eyes, Sora leans his head back. _'No need to worry, Sora! These seven minutes will go by in a flash!' _He thinks to himself.

A certain blond was thinking the same thing, _'Alright, Naminé! You're only going to be here with the idiot for 7 minutes! It's nothing, you can do it!' _She nods to herself.

**xxx**

Outside, the teens are sitting around the babies, looking after them. All of a sudden, Kairi's stomach begins to growl. The others raise their eyebrows at her.

"W-what? I-I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast! I was debating on whether I should come visit the virus or not."

"Then go into the kitchen and get something to eat then!" Roxas rolls his eyes at her.

The red-head gasps, "You want me to just help myself to Naminé's food? That's just plain rude, I'd never do that! Besides, I'm in the mood for hamburgers!"

Olette nods, "Ya know, I could go for some burgers too. And it's almost time for lunch, might as well go get something."

Kairi nods rapidly, "Uh-huh! Come on, let's go!" She turns to the silver-head, "Please, Riku! Can you take us to get food?" She pleads, giving him the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

Riku closes his eyes and sighs, "Fine..." He finally admits, "But you have to take care of the babies!"

She gets up and cheers. "Yay~! Thanks Riku!" She quickly rounds up everyone and pushes them towards the door.

"W-whoa! Stop pushing!" The teens cry as they make their way to the car. Once in, they pull out and head to a near-by fast food restaurant, completely forgetting about the two teens locked in the closet...

**xxx**

Sora's eyes snap open and fear begins to build up inside him, "D-did you hear that?" He asks the blond.

"Hear what?" Naminé replies back in an irritated tone, for she was still angry at him.

"It sounded like a car door just slammed..."

The girl rolls her eyes, "So what? It could have been the neighbors."

Sora shakes his head, "No, I also heard the front door open, and you can't hear the guys anymore."

Naminé's eyes widen, "You don't think..." She trails off as she turns to the brunette. They gaze at each other for a bit before they begin tugging at the doorknob.

"W-what the? I-I can't open the door!" Sora exclaims.

"Urgh, Kairi must have barred the door or something!"

"**Kairi!"** They yell simultaneously as they begin pounding frantically on the door, **"Anybody there?" **

The blond pounds on the door one last time, before sliding down the door and unto the floor in defeat, "It's useless. They're gone."

Sora sighs and takes a seat in front of her, "I knew this was just a trick to get us to apologize to one another, but I didn't think they'd just leave us trapped in here!"

Naminé bits her lip, the earlier event of their dispute rushing back to her. "S-sora?" She looks in his direction, the light from behind her highlighting his face a bit.

The brunette returns her gaze, "Yeah?"

She lets out a shaky breath, "W-why would you say that I ... didn't care about you?"

Sora frowns, and faces the ground. "I-I... I'm not sure..."

**xxx**

The gang pull up to the restaurant and after unbuckling the babies, they head in.

"I'll order for you guys. What would you like?" Riku asks as they head for a table. They pick a booth near the entrance, and they slid in while giving the silver-head their orders.

"Um, a regular for me, please." Olette tells him, Roxas nodding in agreement.

"Get one of those for me too!"

"Ooh, ooh! Get me a triple decker with cheese, and don't forget the bacon!" Kairi cries with excitement.

Hayner stares at her, "You're really going to eat _all_ that?"

"Yeah, that's like a heart attack on a bun!" The emerald-eyed brunette comments.

"Heck yeah I'm going to eat it! I always get one when I come here. I also can eat it in less than 5 minutes!"

"Tch." Hayner scoffs, "I'd like to see you try!"

Kairi glares at him, "It's on! Hey, why don't you get one so we can see who can finish it first?"

The dirty blond nods, "Yeah, I think I will!"

Riku sweat-drops, "Okay... What do you want Xion?"

The girl thinks for a moment, "Uh, I'll have whatever you're having."

"Are you sure? I'm getting a regular too." She nods. "Okay then. So, four regulars and two triple deckers with cheese."

"And bacon!" Hayner and Kairi yell simultaneously.

The oldest of the teens rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Bacon." He then heads to the register, Xion following him to help him out with the orders.

The cashier was a girl around his age, who smiled brightly when his eyes made contact with hers. "Hey there! What can I get for you?" She bats her eyelashes, which causes Riku to sigh inwardly and Xion to frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can only tend to one customer at a time." The girl continues, directing her comment to the black-head. "Can you please wait in line?"

The silver-head suddenly grabs a hold of Xion by the waist, surprising her. "For your information, we're ordering together." He says coolly.

"I-I see... then what would you like?" The girl says, a disappointed look on her face.

"I'd like four regulars, and two triple deckers with cheese."

"And bacon..." Xion whispers quietly to the boy.

"That too." Riku nods, before a thought occurs to him. He looks over his shoulder at the others, "Hey, Kairi? Ya think Nami and Sora would like something?"

The red-head tilts her head, "Hmm, I don't know.. Hey, Nams..." She trails off, her eyes going wide.

**"****OH MY GOD! WE LEFT THEM LOCKED IN THE CLOSET!" **She exclaims, causing the others to gasp.

Riku bites his lip before turning back to the cashier, "Uh, can you make that to go, please?"

**xxx**

"Y-you're not sure...!" Naminé could feel the anger building up inside her. "You accuse me of not caring about you and you don't even have anything to back it up!"

Sora closes his eyes, "I know, I'm sorry! It's just I've been ... so confused lately."

The blond's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "W-what do you mean?"

"It was fun at first..." He admits quietly.

Naminé tilts her head, "At first?" She didn't understand exactly what he was talking about.

"And now I just feel tense, like I have no idea what I'm doing." He opens his eyes and looks straight into hers, "It's the weirdest thing."

He laughs quietly, "I never felt this way before, but then again, I've never had true friends before."

"You're saying that friendship is what's causing you to feel this way?"

"Well, yeah... what else could it be?"

The blond feels a bit of disappointment, but she doesn't understand why. "I mean, I never truly had any friends," He continues, "Because of the situation I'm in, which is why I don't really know what to do."

"But I finally do have friends. Roxas, Riku, Xion, Kairi, Olette, Hayner, and ... you." He smiles gently.

"I'm still new to all this, so I'm sorry if I do or say something that hurts you. Naminé, you're my friend. I want you to know what I said earlier was a mistake, a big one. I was just angry and confused. Will you forgive me?"

Naminé smiles, "Of course Sora. You're my friend as well, and the bond between two friends can't be broken that easily."

The spiky brunette grins, and surprises the girl by suddenly embracing her. She instantly turns red, grateful the darkness masks it. "I'm so glad you forgive me!" The boy exclaims, before a thought occurs to him.

"Hey, Nami? Why did you get so mad when I said you didn't care about me anyway?" He asks her, his hold on her not loosening.

The blond inwardly sighs, _'Darn! Why did he have to ask me that!' _"U-um, well, you see Sora. I-It's just that I ...I-I got mad because I do, care about you..." She says it quietly for she just wanted to get it off her chest, whether or not Sora heard it.

She looks down at the boy, who was completely quiet. Heck, he wasn't even moving! Which was bad since he hadn't let go of her yet.

"S-sora?" She calls his name, but he still doesn't respond. The girl begins to panic as she begins to feel his weight lean against her, just like it did yesterday.

_'Oh, no! Don't tell me he passed out again!' _Placing the back of her hand on his forehead, Naminé's fears are confirmed. He was burning up, and his breathing was erratic.

_'This isn't good, his fever returned! How am I supposed to help him if we're still stuck in this stupid closet!" _

**xxx**

"Why must faith hate me and make us get all the red lights!" Kairi cries as Riku slows the car to a stop when the street light suddenly changes to red. "We need to get to the house ASAP! Before Naminé and Sora realize that it's been more than 7 minutes!"

Roxas looks at the time on his cell, "Sorry Kai, but its been way more than 7 minutes. I'm pretty sure they realized that already."

She glares at him, "We can't lose hope! I'll just say that they were so wrapped in each others presence, that time felt like an eternity for them."

"Ha! Good luck with that one!" Hayner laughs.

Kairi looks down, "You're probably right, they won't buy it! We're dead, guys!"

"Hey, speak for yourself! You're the one who wanted burgers!" Olette cries.

"What! Y-you wanted some too!" Kairi snaps at her.

"Y-yeah, but, you're the one who forced them to play the game in the first place!" She yells back.

The red-head looks down again and sighs, "True. Aww, you guys, I'm gonna get killed!"

Roxas pats the girl on the back, "There, There. Don't cry! It was really nice knowing you."

She sniffs, "O-okay! If this is the last time I'm going to see the world, then I must use these precious last seconds to do something I been waiting to do! Riku, how long till we get to Nams house?"

"Um, about five minutes."

Kairi smiles, "Good just enough time!" She turns to her husband with a determined look on her face. "Roxas, there's something I want to tell you..."

The spiky blond raises an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you to ... give me my triple decker burger!" She holds out her hand.

Roxas blinks, "Your burger?" He looks down at the paper bag with their food on his lap. "O-oh."

"Come on! My time is limited! I need to eat my food so I can die with a smile on my face!"

The boy grumbles to himself but takes her food out of the bag and hands it to her. "H-hey! You're not going to eat in my car!" Riku cries, looking at her from the rear-view mirror.

"Do you really want me to die without fulfilling my final wish? Do you want me to come back as a ghost and haunt you for the rest of your life?" She threatens him.

"W-well no."

"Then I'm going to eat!"

**Five Minutes Later**

"We're here!" Riku announces as he pulls into the driveway and parks the car.

"Ahh! I'm not done eating!" Kairi cries, not even halfway done.

Hayner smiles, "I told you you wouldn't be able to do it!" They begin exiting the car and unbuckling the babies. Roxas tugs on his wife's arm, forcing her to get out.

"Time for you to face your doom Kairi!" Roxas exclaims while he opens the front door. The gang enter and immediately go towards the closet.

Olette removes the chair and turns the handle. The door swings open, and the gang jumps back in surprise when they see Naminé fall backwards, landing on her back with a thud. Following her is Sora, who collapses on top of her.

Naminé had had her back against the door when she was sitting in the closet, so of course when the door opened, she fell back. But, the guys didn't know this. They just know that Sora has his arms wrapped around the shy artist.

They smirk simultaneously. "Looks like you were right, Kairi! They really were _wrapped_ in each others presence!"

Naminé looks up at them from her position, a blush on her face. However, her embarrassment is replaced by a look of sheer annoyance and anger when her eyes meet Kairi's. If looks could kill, Kairi would have been dead, that's for sure.

"Uh... Hey, Nams!" The red-head says, avoiding her glare.

"..." The blond doesn't say anything, and instead turns her attention to Roxas, "Please, tell your wife that I'll never forgive her for this!"

Roxas looks to Kairi, who sighs.

"A-anyway! Um, Nami, why is Sora hugging you?" Hayner speaks up. The blond looks down at the brunette boy, who has his head buried in her shoulder.

"First off, he isn't hugging me. And second, he's unconscious."

Everyone looks at her with wide eyes. "Unconscious?" They repeat, and instantly gather around.

"Yeah, his fever came back when we were in the closet, and he passed out like he did yesterday." She continues, as the guys try to pry the boy off her. When they do manage to get Sora off, he begins to regain consciousness.

"Ugh..." The boy groans, grabbing his head. "W-what happened?" He asks, looking up and seeing the concern faces of his friends.

"Sora! I'm so glad you're okay, I was really worried!" Kairi exclaims. She was feeling very guilty about what she did.

Naminé rolls her eyes, "Tch, yeah right! She wasn't worried at all! In fact, she and everyone else left to go get hamburgers!" She explains to the brunette.

He looks up at frowns at the red-head. "I was wrong to say that Naminé didn't care about me. Instead, I should have said you didn't care at me!"

Kairi looks down, "I know, I'm sorry! I truly was worried when Nams said you were unconscious! I never should have forced you guys to play, especially since you're sick. Can you ever forgive me?"

Naminé and Sora share a glance. "Hmm... I don't know. I mean, I could have died! It's not healthy to pass out like that, ya know! Hey," He looks up at the girl again, "Did you even order anything for us?"

Kairi looks down at her hand, "Um, no. BUT, you can have mine!" She holds up her burger, which is half-eaten.

The couple's frowns deepen, "You didn't even get anything for us!" They sigh.

"Looks like someone should get punished!" Roxas exclaims excitedly.

The red-head glares at him, "Shut up! Don't put ideas in their heads!"

But it was too late. Sora already had one in his mind, "You really like that burger, huh?" He asks her, a smirk on his face.

"What? Oh, yeah, I do! It's my favorite food, because it's so bacon-y and cheesy." She smiles, "On the way over here, everyone kept telling me how I was going to get killed by you guys, so I said my finally wish is to eat this burger, so I can die happy! Too bad I didn't get to finish it..."

"Aww, that is too bad! Hey, tell you what. Why don't you go outside and finish it? Not in here, cause you'll make a mess." He suggests.

Kairi brightens up, "Really? Yeah, don't mind if I do!" She heads for the door and exits the house.

Once she was out of sight, Sora turns to Naminé, grabs her hand, and pulls her off from the floor. "Come on, let's go!" He exclaims, pulling her in the direction Kairi went.

"H-hey! Where are we going?" The blond cries, almost falling as she tries to keep up with him.

"Outside! I got the perfect punishment for Kairi!" He cries, which grabs the attention of the other teens, who quickly go after them.

**Outside**

Kairi is happily munching on her burger, while still unable to believe that Naminé and Sora let her off so easily. _'Well, of course they left me off so easily! They can't stay mad at me for too long, I'm too loveable and cute!' _She thinks with a smile.

She was about to take another bite, when she hears the front door open. She turns and sees the gang, with Sora and Naminé approaching her.

"Hey guys! I'm not done yet, but when I am, we can play another game!" She says.

Sora shakes his head, "Sorry, Kai, but you are done." He says darkly.

The red-head lifts an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" She asks curiously.

All of a sudden, Sora slaps the burger out of Kairi's hand. The girl watches in horror as her beloved food falls to the ground, it's contents spilling out.

A silence passes before Kairi collapses on her knees, and looks at the food on the ground with a pained expression. **"WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" **She cries, throwing her arms in the air.

The teens gathered at the door way erupt into laughter.

"That look on her face... It's priceless!" Roxas laughs, the others agreeing with him.

"You were right! Best punishment ever!" Naminé compliments her husband, a wide smile on her face. Sora smiles proudly, before turning to the girl on the ground.

"Sorry, Kairi, but you shouldn't have locked us in the closet. But, I guess I should also thank you. I mean, Naminé and I made up. So, thanks." He then glares at her, "But don't ever do it again!"

Kairi rubs her eyes, "Uh, yeah, I won't do it again." She looks up and smiles, "I'm just glad you made up."

The blond and the brunette lock eyes and smile.

"Well, today's been a really long day. Why don't we continue this tomorrow?" Olette suggests.

"Yeah, that a good idea. Besides, I need some rest. I'm still a little weak from passing out." Sora says as he rubs his head.

The rest agreed, and returned to the house to gather their things, and get the babies ready.

**xxx**

Naminé and Sora wait at the doorway, and watch as Riku backs out the car. Through one of the windows in the car, the couple see Kairi munching on a burger, that looked exactly like the one that she was eating earlier.

"She didn't..." The blond and the brunette mutter simultaneously. They instantly turned to the ground and spot the burger where it was dropped previously.

"Then, where did she get that one?" Naminé asks, before turning back to the car. They were able to catch a glimpse of Hayner before the car sped of. The dirty blond was angry, and was yelling at the red-head.

Obviously, Kairi had claimed Hayner's triple decker with bacon and cheese...

* * *

_A/N: There you have it! :D I really hope everyone likes this chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. But, like I said, school's starting soon, so my time's limited. Thanks for reading, and please review! A shoutout to all those who saw the family protrait and who voted on my poll, you guys are awesome~! ^^_

_'Random Fact'_

_Today's random fact is: I'm a video game addict_

_Yeah, I'm a video game addict! I love games, so usually when I get a new game, I spend hours and hours playing it. Which is something that happened on July 6. Any fan of the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series will know that that's the day Persona 3 came out for the PSP. Like the nerd that I am, I split the cost of the game with my brother, and had him put it in my PSP. Anyway, for the next couple of weeks leading up to now, I've been playing the game nonstop. I'm already about 60 hours into the game! This also has to do with the reason this chapter was so late as well. I was too busy playing Persona! :D Anyway, this happens all the time, so the next time a chapter is really late, you can bet that I probably got a new video game and I'm playing it until I'm satisfied, which is usually until I pass it. Haha, I had to tear myself away from my game just to write this chapter! I have a serious problem, but that just who I am! ^^ _

_BTW, if anyone is looking for a game, I recommend Persona 3. It's amazing! I haven't passed it yet, but it's great so far! The original game only allowed you to play as a boy, but this new installment for the PSP let's you play as a girl. It's really cool since it's an adventure, first person, dating sim, action game all rolled into one! The music is really catchy too! ^^ It's story line is really interesting, it gets better with every passing day. Please check it out if you have a chance! _

_Well, that's it for today! Hope you tune in next time~! _

_~Review Replies~_

_**Vi ChaN91312:** Hi, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it when Sora was sick! ^^ And I'm also glad you like the story! :D I'm sorry for the late update, but I hope you like this chapter! _

_**bowtiesandbraces:** Haha, I like the new name, it's catchy! :D I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and perverted Sora ;) Sorry for the late update, I really hope you like this chapter as well! ^^ BTW, I finally got the whole 'stuck in a closet' idea we were talking about into the story! I know I said I was going to make it into a one-shot, but I decided last minute to add it into this chapter! Hope it was a good choice! _

_**TheAnimeprincess96:** Hi, thank you for the review! Aw, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I really hope you like this one too! :D_

_**Lazruth:** Hey, thanks for leaving a review! ^^ Haha, glad you liked perverted Sora! xD Hmm, I don't know, maybe she did like it, maybe she didn't! The world may never know! :D Well, hope you like this chapter!_

_**Writers Unknown:** Hi there, thank you for the review! ^^ I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and perverted Sora! :D Hmm, I may add him again, not sure yet! xD Haha, yeah, especially since it's Tifa were talking about! She'll assume the worst, and embarrass the couple! Aww, I'm glad you liked the picture, hope you like this chapter! _

_**AswaxSora:** Hey, sorry again for the late update! D: But, I hope this long chapter will make up for it. Oh, and thank you for the long review, I had fun reading it! ^^ _

_Yeah, I'm an aunt! I'm 15 btw. It's okay, I think of aunts as old people too xD _

_I haven't had the chicken pox either! I actually had to do research in advance, so I could get a bit of knowledge of it before I started writing! _

_I try to maintain good attendance, but it's hard, especially since I get sick easily. _

_Haha, seeing Sora's naked back may not seem like a big deal, but if you have a hyperactive imagination, they you start seeing other places... ;D _

_Thank you for telling me about the error! I corrected it. _

_I'm hoping to bring pervert Sora back, since everyone seemed to love him. Anyway, thanks again, and I really hope you like this chapter! _

_**Soraya the All Speaker:** Hi, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! ^^ Aww, that sucks for him! xD But, that's what he gets for getting near you when you were sick! Ya know, I haven't had the chicken pox yet, but if I do get it, I hope it's like yours and not your brothers! Don't want scars on me! :D Hope you like this chapter!_

_**kingdomheartsgirl101:** Hey, sorry for the long wait! But, I'm glad you liked Sora's split personalities! ^^ I really hope you like this chapter as well! And thank you for you input, I'll be definitely make this story into a comic~! :D_

_**Angle09:** Hey, I just wanted to tell you again that I'm glad you updated your story! It was a great chapter! ^^ It's okay that you didn't review right away. I understand that you're busy, so no worries~! _

_I'm happy that you liked the chapter, though! I never had the chicken pox either! D: I had to do research in order to understand it and write a chapter on it xD I'm not really sure if I'm going to write 23 more chapters. I plan to, but like you said, trying to find new ideas is hard. But, thank you for your support! ^^ Aww, your dog sounds cute as well :3 Yorkshire Terriers are adorable! :D Sorry for the long reply, hope you like this chapter!_

_**Kairi the seventh princess of heart:** Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! ^^ I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I really hope you like this chapter~! :D P.S. I'm sorry I had to space your username out like that, but for some reason, it's not letting me type it altogether... _

_**sorakun9:** Hi, thank you for reviewing~! ^^ I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and perverted Sora too xD Oh no, I'm not offended! I like hearing what others think! Actually, you're idea is really good! I kinda used it in this chapter with the whole Sora fainting on Naminé, so thank you! :D Haha, really? That's so cool that our dogs both have the same name! It's okay, I like long reviews ;D Hope you liked this chapter! _

_**Madriddler:** Hey, thanks for the reviews! ^^ Oh, I'm sorry I didn't explain! D: Her name is basically pronounced as if you were saying 'eye' or 'I'. So, it's like the A in her name is silent. I hope that helps! I haven't gotten around to playing Paper Mario, so I don't know about the Siren sisters! ^^ But, thank you, I'm glad you're liking the story so far. And sorry for taking so long to update! :D Answer to your random question: "I haven't the slightest idea."- The Hatter._


	12. A night to remember!

_A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the long hiatus! I've been very busy with school and life, and I also had a huge writer's block! I just hope I didn't lose any readers for taking so long to update... Well, I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and a special guest makes his apperance in this chapter! ;D _

_P.S. I refer to a movie called "Stay Alive" in this chapter. So I just wanted to say that I don't own it, but I did see it not that long ago! I thought it was a good movie, so you should watch it if you get the chance! _

* * *

Day 9 – Sunday; 21 days left

xoxox

Sora awoke to a sweet-smelling scent that entered his room and overwhelmed his senses. The scent was faint, but it was enough to wake the brunette up, and cause him to exit his room to investigate.

The boy follows his nose, and the scent leads him downstairs, where it grows stronger. Upon entering the kitchen, he discovers the source of the smell, and he must admit, he was a bit surprised.

Naminé was busy at the stove, flipping an egg in a frying pan. She grabs a plate, and places the egg on it. She was about to head to the counter to get the bread she was toasting, when she noticed the brunette.

"Oh Sora, you're awake!" She smiles, "I was going to surprise you with breakfast, but I guess that idea's out the window!"

The boys just stares as she grabs the bread and places it on the plate. She then places the dish on the table, along with a glass of orange juice.

The girl smiles triumphantly, "Don't just stand there! Eat up before it get cold!" She commands him with a light tone.

Sora takes a seat like he's told, but doesn't touch the food. Naminé tilts her head, "What's wrong? You're not hungry?"

He shakes his head, "It's not that, it's just that I'm curious as to why you'd do this for me."

The blond frowns, "What? Can't a girl do something nice for her husband?" She says as she takes a seat next to him.

He shoots her a look that tells her he's not buying it.

"Okay, fine!" She let's out a sigh. "I guess I felt guilty for not being able to do something for you when you fainted yesterday." She admits quietly.

Sora scratches the back of his head. "Thanks, but you shouldn't feel guilty! It's not your fault you couldn't do anything, we were trapped after all. Though, it nice to know that you care about me." He smiles.

_'I guess he didn't hear me when I admitted to him that I did care about him yesterday. Well, as longs as he knows, it's fine.' _She returns the smile. "Anyway, you should still eat. You need a good breakfast in order to get better. Hopefully by tomorrow, your chicken pox will go away."

"I hope so. I'm getting tired of being itchy all the time." He says with a pout.

The girl laughs lightly, before the telephone in the kitchen begins to ring. She gets up and grabs the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey Naminé, it's Roxas. We were wondering if you and Sora wanted to have a movie night and a sleep over tonight? Since we can't go out because Sora's still sick..." _

Naminé smiles, "Yeah, Sora ruins everything, doesn't he?" She jokes, and her smile widens when the brunette frowns at her. Roxas is laughing and agreeing on the other line.

"But, that sounds fun too! Do you want to have it at my place?"

"_Sure. We'll be there around 6."_

"Okay, see you then!" She bids him goodbye, and hangs up the phone.

Sora looks at her, "What was that all about?" He asks, still peeved about her earlier statement.

"Aww! Did someones feelings get hurt?" She asks in a baby voice. Sora rolls his eyes and starts eating his meal angrily. The blond laughs, "Oh, come on! You know I care about you, right? I was just joking..."

The brunette shrugs, "Yeah, yeah. Now, are you going to tell me what's up?"

She takes her seat, "The gang is going to come over around 6 for a movie night." He nods.

"What are we going to do till then?"

The blond places a finger on her chin, "Hmm..." Her eyes then sparkle. "I know! We can make snacks for the guys!"

Sora smiles, "Yeah, that's a great idea~! We can make cookies, cupcakes, shakes and sundaes!"

"Yeah!" She returns the smile, "We can start after you finish your breakfast, okay?" The brunette agrees, and returns to his meal.

**XXX**

Sora places Ai in her highchair, before joining Naminé at the table, which has cooking materials on it already.

"Okay, what should we make first?" The boy asks, turning to the blond.

She places her hands on her hips, "I think we should make a cake first, since it takes the longest to bake."

Sora agrees, but he turns back to the girl. "Are you sure you want me to help? I mean, the cake you made for my birthday was amazing! You don't need me."

The blond smiles, "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much. But, of course I want you to help! It'll be more fun if we worked on it together!"

He smiles as well, "Okay... but I have to warn you, I've never baked a cake before!"

Naminé stares at him in disbelief, "What, are you kidding?" He shakes his head, and she sighs. "Wow, you've missed so much! But it's okay, baking a cake is easy!"

"Alright then, what do we do first?"

"See this cake mix?" The girl says as she holds up a box. "We need to put the mix into that bowl."

Sora nods, "Okay, that sounds easy enough." He grabs the box, and peels back the flaps. He then removes the bag containing the mix and stares at it.

"This is going to become a cake?" He asks, and Naminé sweat-drops.

"Yes, Sora. When you mix that with the other ingredients, it'll become a batter. And when you bake that batter, it'll rise until it's fully baked." She explains.

The boy absorbs the information, "I see..." He then turns his attention back to the mix, opens the bag, and pours it into the bowl.

"Good! Now, can you separate these eggs for me?" Naminé asks as she points to the four eggs she removed from the carton.

Sora looks down at the eggs, before he separates them into two groups of two. "All done!" He smiles triumphantly, and all the blond can do is stare.

"That's not what I meant..." She sighs. "This is going to be a long day..."

**XXX**

The sun was just starting to set, when three girls make their way onto the side walk, walking hastily to their destination.

"Um, Suki? Why are we going after Sora-kun now?" Akane asks, following the curly black-head as they walk towards the Strife residence.

Said girl gazes at her from over her shoulder, "Don't you remember our mission? To get Sora-kun away from Naminé?"

"Um yeah, but what happened to taking a break?"

Suki rolls her eyes, "We **did **take a break, and then we tried our plan again during the Firefly Carnival. But, it failed, so we took another break till now. It's time to get back into action!"

"Okay then. So, what's our plan now?"

"Well, some Roxas fangirls have informed me that Roxas-kun called Naminé to set up a movie night with the rest of the gang. I've also been told that Roxas-kun has rented a bunch of horror films."

"Horror films? Ahh!" Mae cries, as she crouches on the floor and covers her head with her arms.

Suki halts and quickly rushes towards the girl, "Mae! What do you think you're doing? Get up, you're making a scene!" She tells the brunette, trying to pull her up by the arm.

"H-horror movies are s-scary! Scary like the hunted mansion at the Carnival!" The girl whimpers.

Akane frowns, "You weren't scared at the mansion at all! In fact, it was you who put on that monster mask and tried to scare us!"

Mae looks up at them, "Oh, yeah! That was funny~!" She says, her eyes shining.

Suki glares at her before she smacks her outside the head, "OWW! What was that for?" The brunette cries.

"Because it was mean of you to try to scare us! Now, get up so we can head to Naminé's house!" She manages to pull the girl up, and they continue on their way.

"Now, let me explain my plan. When we get to their house we have to make sure they're all scared from watching the movies. Then, when they least expect it, we'll turn off the lights! They'll start running like cowards and head outside, and that's where Mae will be."

"Even though it wasn't funny when you tried to be a monster to scare us Mae, it **will **be funny when you try to scare them. You're going to go after Sora-kun dressed in the monster costume I rented and corner him, and we he thinks all hope is lost, me and Akane will swoop in to save him! Then, he'll loves us for saving his life!"

Mae frowns, "If I'm going to be the monster, then how will Sora-kun fall in love with me for saving him?"

Suki sighs, "That's right..." She thinks for a bit before she snaps her fingers, "We'll convince him that you were the mastermind who came up with the plan that would defeat the monster! He'll have to fall for you too."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan! We'll be like superheroes!" Akane exclaims with a smile.

"Okay then, everyone understands the plan?" The two other girls nod, "Then, let's hurry and get over to Naminé's house!"

**XXX**

Naminé frowns as Sora drops yet another egg on the floor. "Sorry..." The boy mumbles, and takes another egg from the carton. He taps the egg on the side of the bowl, but does it forcefully, so it cracks in half.

"Sorry..." He says again, and tries to reach for another. The blond's eyes widen and she quickly reaches out to close the top of the carton.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't go through all the trouble of making snacks. I mean, it's already late, and if we make things like cupcakes and things full of sugar, how will we fall asleep? We'd all be tired tomorrow, and maybe the guys are going to bring their own snacks anyway!" She tries to reason.

Sora nods slowly, "Yeah, you're right..." He looks down at the floor, "I guess we should probably start cleaning the place up." He heads to the tall cupboard in the corner, and pulls out a mop and bucket. He fills the bucket with water, and pours in some cleaning solution.

While Sora is mopping, Naminé picks up the bowl of cake batter and looks down at it. Pieces of egg shell are floating in the mix, and she frowns. _'So much for the cake...' _She thinks to herself and was about to head to the sink to wash out the bowl, when Ai begins to cry.

"Ai!" Sora cries and drops the mop. However, he slips on the wet floor and bumps into Naminé. The blond jumps, and the bowl of batter falls out of her hands, and crashes onto the floor. The batter jumps up from the bowl, and hits the girl in the face.

The brunette had managed to grab Ai in the whole chaos, and was watching in horror as Naminé reached up to wipe the batter from her eyes.

An awkward silence passes, before Ai begins to giggle at her mom. The blond's face was covered in egg shells, which stuck to her face because of the sticky batter.

Sora places Ai back in her chair, and quickly rushes over to the sink. He pulls out a small towel from the cupboard, and wets it. He begins wiping the goop of the girl's face.

Naminé watches him with widened eyes. Feelings she got when Sora did the exact same thing after the science explosion came back to her, and she could feel her face heat up.

Sora continues to clean the girl's face, until she begins to grow uncomfortable. She clears her throat nervously, "Uhm, S-Sora? The guys will be here any minute... so maybe you can start cleaning here, and after I get this off my face, I'll come and help you."

The boy nods, "Okay. Here, take this." He hands her the wash cloth. Naminé takes it, and quickly rushes out of the room.

Sora picks up the mop, and starts cleaning up again. However, a frown makes it's way onto his face. _'What is this that I'm feeling? Happiness...? Am I happy that the batter splashed on Naminé face?' _He sighs, _'If that's what I'm feeling, then I must be a bigger jerk than I thought...'_

A few minutes later, Naminé comes down to join Sora again. They both clean the kitchen silently, and when they finish, the doorbell rings.

They open the door and are greeted by their friends. "Hey!" Kairi exclaims, as she gives the both of them a hug. When she pulls back from her hug with the blond, Kairi says, "Nami, you smell like cake! Did you bake one?"

The girl forces a smile, "No, Kai. It's actually... my shampoo!"

The red-head's eyes widen, "No way! It smells just like the real deal! Oh, now I want some for me! What's it called?"

Naminé's smile falters a bit, _'I can't believe she actually believed me...' _She thinks to herself. "Uh sorry, but it was a limited edition, and I took the last one."

Kairi pouts, "Bummer..."

"Anyway, come in you guys!" The gang moves into the living room, and begin unloading their things.

"So, what movie do you guys want to see first?" Roxas asks as he pulls out the stack of videos. The teens look through the movies, and pick out one called "Stay Alive."

"That one looks interesting. It's about a video game, right?" Olette asks, as she leans against her pillow.

"Yeah. A friend of mine saw it and I had to rent it to see what it was all about." The spiky blond answers, and places the disc into the DVD.

"Hey Naminé? I brought some popcorn." Hayner says as he pulls out the package.

The blond takes it, "Thanks, I'll go and make it." She gets up and heads to the kitchen. After she places the bag into the microwave and starts it, Naminé gets the strange feeling that she's being watched.

Her eyes drift to the window, which gives her a view of the backyard. She doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, so she turns her attention back to the popcorn. When the bell dings, she carefully removes the bag, and heads back to the living room.

Sora's three fangirls stood frozen in place with their backs pressed up against a tree. Suki waited a moment before carefully taking a look around, noting that Naminé was no longer in the kitchen. The curly black-head nodded, and the two other girls relaxed.

"Whew, that was close!" Mae sighs.

"Shh! We have to be quiet!" Akane whispers to her.

The brunette looks at her blankly. "Why?" She asks, not following the red-head's command of being quiet.

"Because, we don't want them to know we're out here! Duh!" Suki rolls her eyes. "Anyway, from what I could tell, the gang just arrived. That means we're going to have to wait a bit till they're all scared from watching those movies.

The girls take a seat under the tree. "I hope that doesn't take too long, we have school tomorrow!" Mae says.

Suki smirks, "Oh, don't worry I bet they're already scared! But of course not Sora-kun, he's not scared of the cheap tricks movies have. He's brave!"

Mae scratches her head, "But, if he's not scared, then how are we going to scare him with the monster?"

"Sora-kun's brave, we all know that, but a real-life monster is going to scare even the bravest of people."

"That's right, Akane. We're not going to worry about Sora-kun, just the others. It shouldn't be long till they're all scared out of their mind!"

About half an hour later, the girls' wishes are granted, as a scream is heard from inside the house. They quickly head for the power box and get ready to pull the switch.

"Hurry and put on the costume, Mae! Akane, on my cue, pull the switch!"

**XXX**

Roxas covers his ears, as Kairi lets out another scream. "**Ahh~!** The killer mistress came out of the game! Run, she's trying to kill you!" The girl yells, failing her arms around.

However, the character in the movie ignores her and heads back into his office. He looks into the mirror on his wall, and sees a shadow in it, standing directly behind him. He turns and the mistress rushes toward him and grabs him by the neck.

"**Ahh!**" Kairi buries her face in Roxas' shoulder, as the lights suddenly shut off and cover the teens in darkness. The others jump as well, not expecting the sudden power failure.

"Uh, what's going on Naminé?" Olette asks, looking warily around her and hugging Akira close to her.

"I-I don't know..." The blond mutters, unconsciously leaning closer to Sora.

"The Mistress is coming to get us!" Kairi yells, and Roxas tries to pull her off of him.

"Kairi, don't be ridiculous! The power was just knocked out, I'm sure it'll come back on in a while." The spiky blond tries to reason. The others agree, but the lights show no sign of turning back on.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore! When is the power going to come on!" The red-head exclaims.

"Chill, Kairi. It isn't so bad." Hayner says, not affected by the darkness.

Roxas turns to him, "She's scared of the dark. She has a night-light in her room." He says, and the girl frowns.

"Am not! And the light is for Rise-chan!" She picks up the baby, and hugs her.

Sora gets up from his seat, "Well, since _Rise _is so afraid of the dark, I guess I'll go see if I can get the lights on by the power box outside."

"Please, hurry and do so! Rise-chan is getting uncomfortable being in the dark!" Kairi cries, shutting her eyes.

"Oh, wait!" Naminé quickly gets up and goes after him.

"Hmm?" He turns and watches as she pulls something out of a drawer, and hands it to him. He looks down at the flashlight in his hand, and looks back at her.

She tilts her head, "Be careful, okay?"

He smiles, "I'm just going outside."

She returns the smile, "Yeah, but still!" He nods, before she turns to join the others. Sora then heads over to the back door.

**XXX**

"I don't understand! They should have been running out of the house by now!" Suki exclaims as she looks through the window, trying to find where the gang was.

She then sees two figures in the kitchen, and she can make out Sora's spiky hair. The other figure hands Sora something, before they return to the other side of the house. She then sees Sora make his way to the back door.

"Quick, hide!" The curly-black head whispers to the other girls. She and Akane quickly run and hide behind the tree.

Suki looks from the side of the tree, and spots Mae still standing in the middle of the yard.

"Mae! What are you doing? HIDE!" She yells and the girl finally moves. Mae runs to the side of the house, and uses the rain gutter to climb up to a ledge. She hangs there, waiting.

The door opens, and out steps Sora. He switches on the flashlight, and searches for the power box. He spots it, underneath the spot where Mae was hanging.

While Sora opens the box and tries to figure out the switches, Mae feels her shoe slipping. She looks down and notices that her shoelaces are untied, and since the shoe is a size bigger, it's falling from her foot.

Mae watches as her shoe slips off, and collides harshly with Sora's head. She lets out a gasp as the brunette's head falls forward, and hits against the metal power box. Sora falls over, and lands on his side, motionless.

Suki and Akane run from out of their hiding spot and rush over to the brunette. Suki looks down at him in horror, "MAE! WHAT DID YOU DO!" She looks up at the girl and glares at her.

Mae gulps and jumps down, "My shoe fell off and hit him!" She explains.

"Why didn't you tie your shoe?" Akane asks, leaning down and trying to wake the boy up.

"My mommy ties my shoes, since I don't know how..." She admits.

Suki's eyes widen, "You don't know how to tie your shoes?" The girl shakes her head. "You should have learned to tie your shoes in like, kindergarten!"

"Who cares about that now! We need to help Sora-kun!" Akane cries. The girls nod, and lean down next to the boy.

**XXX**

Naminé sat in the dark with the others, her worry increasing with every second. "You guys, don't you think Sora's been out there for a long time?" She asks.

"I'll say!" Kairi exclaims, "He's taking forever, and Rise-chan's not liking the darkness one bit!"

"Seriously, Kairi! He's not back yet, and I'm getting worried!" The blond admits, before getting up. "I'm going to go see what's keeping him."

"I'm too scared... I mean, I'm too worried about Rise-chan to make fun of how much you care about Sora!" The red-head exclaims. Naminé rolls her eyes and makes her way outside.

Outside, Suki looks up, and notices someone entering the kitchen. "Quick, someone is coming!" She whispers.

"But, what about Sora-kun? We can't just leave him!" Akane cries, looking down at the unconscious boy.

"No time! We have to hide!" She and the others quickly hide behind the tree. Naminé exits the house and walks onto the lawn. It's pitch dark, and the only light comes from the crescent moon, and from a few stars above.

Looking around, she notices a lump on the ground. Moving closer, she sees spiky locks, and her eyes widen. "Sora!" She cries, and kneels down next to him. She flips the boy onto his back, and lays his head on her lap.

"Sora! Please, wake up!" She pleads, as she gently taps the boy on his cheek. However, Sora is unresponsive, and she begins to panic.

"Guys! Guys, come quick!" She yells towards the house. The door soon swings open and the gang runs out.

"What's wrong? Why are you yelling?" Kairi asks. Naminé looks up with fearful eyes, and motions to Sora. They gasp, taking in his condition, and crowding around them.

"What happened?" Roxas asks, concerned for his cousin.

"I-I don't know...! I just came out and found him like this! He's not waking up!" The blond explains.

"We have to get him some help." Riku says, getting up to get the car ready. All of a sudden, they hear a groan come from the brunette. They look down and see Sora stirring, and his eyes begin to flutter open.

"Ugh..." The boy groans again, his eyes finally opening. "Ow, my head..." He rubs the back of his head, before the teens catch his attention.

They all look relieved, especially Naminé who is nearly crying in happiness. "Oh, Sora!" The blond cries, and wraps her arms around the brunette in a tight embrace. "I was so worried!" She exclaims, and he returns the hug.

When Naminé pulls back, the first thing she notices is the smug look on the brunette's face. Her eyes widen, and what Sora says next, confirms her fears.

"Geez, Naminé! You still can't keep your hands off me, can ya?" Sora says with a smirk. The blond lets out a cry and quickly gets up, and runs into the house.

Sora gets up as well, "Playing hard to get huh? That's just fine! I like it!" He says, before running after the girl.

The other teens share a 'what-the-heck?' look before they hear another cry come from Naminé. They rush into the house, and find the pair in a very suggestive position.

Naminé had her back against the floor, and Sora was straddling her waist, pinning her wrists above her head.

She turns her head to them, a deep blush on her face. "Guys, do something! Get him off!"

"Why is he acting like this?" Olette asks.

The blond tries to push the brunette off her, but to no avail. She lets out a huff, "I told you already! If Sora faints during a fever, he wakes up as a pervert!"

Kairi laughs, "Haha! This is so hilarious, I forgot all about my fear... I mean, Rise-chan's fear, of the dark!"

"Sora always turns down his fangirls, so this is the first time I've seen him actually go after a girl!" Riku says.

"Well, this girl doesn't want him! So, can you please get him off!" Naminé cries.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Xion asks, and the others turn to each other. They smile, "Nah!" They say simultaneously.

"It was fun playing chase, Nami. But now, I'm going to claim my prize!" Sora say with a smirk.

Naminé gasps, and struggles to get away. "Kairi! Get him off... or I'll tell everyone your secret!"

The red-head's eyes widen, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would!" The blond says.

"But, this is so funny, and I don't want it to end~!" Kairi cries, torn between helping her friend in order to keep her secret, and having a good laugh.

"Okay then... Kairi's secret is that she..!" Naminé is cut off when the red-head grabs a pillow and starts smacking Sora with it.

"Get off her, you pervert!" She pounds the brunette with the pillow. Sora rolls off Naminé, and curls up with his arms shielding his head.

"Kairi! What are you doing? S-stop it!" He exclaims.

The blond gets up, "Kai, wait!" She says, and Kairi stops her assaults.

Sora opens his eyes, and rubs his head. "Ugh, what happened? It feels like a brick fell on my head..."

Naminé lets out a sigh, "Thank goodness, he's back to normal!" She looks at him, "I found you outside unconscious. When you came to, you turned into pervert Sora again."

Sora bites his lip, "I didn't do anything bad, did I?"

Kairi laughs, "Oh yeah you did! You were straddling Nams! Ah, I should've taken a picture!"

The brunette blushes, and so does Naminé. He turns to her, "I'm sorry... I thought I had _him _under control..."

The blond smiles and kneels down in front of him, "It's fine." She then hugs him, causing his blush to deepen. "I'm just glad you're okay." She whispers. He smiles, and returns the embrace.

All of a sudden, they hear the flash of a camera. They quickly pull away, and see Kairi with her phone pointed at them.

"Yes! I got it!" She cheers. "I may have missed my chance of getting a picture of pervert Sora, but this is just as good!"

Naminé glares at her, "Kairi, you better erase that picture, or I'll say your secret!"

Kairi winces, "Not that again... But, it's such a cute picture!"

"Fine then. Kairi's secret is that she peed her pants when the light went out during a thunderstorm!"

The red-head gasps, and blushes. The others laugh at her.

"Will you just admit already that _you're _afraid of the dark, and not Rise?" Roxas says with a smirk.

The girl pouts, "Fine. I'm afraid of the dark..."

"Finally! I'm just glad you didn't pee your pants when the lights went out today!" The spiky blond jokes, and Kairi frowns.

"I was a kid then! I'm a mature grown-up now!"

"A mature grown-up who's afraid of the dark!" Hayner says, and the others laugh.

The red-head growls, "I don't need this! I'm going to bed!" She stomps off and gets into her sleeping bag.

"Man, this has been one crazy night!" Roxas says with a smile. "We didn't even get the lights back on!"

"Oh, yeah!" Sora exclaims. "I was supposed to turn the lights on!" He gets up, and Naminé does as well.

"It's pretty late. You guys should get to bed while Sora and I go and turn to power on." The blond says when she notices that the guys were beginning to look tired. They agree and get into their sleeping bags, and fall asleep after telling each other good-night.

Naminé and Sora head outside together and manage to get the power back on. Before they head back in, the brunette turns to the girl.

"Hey, Nami? I really am sorry that I attacked you like that."

The blond smiles, "Don't worry about it! I already told you I forgive you."

"I know." He returns the smile. "It's just that I care about you, and I want you to know that I'll never do that to you again."

She nods, "You already know I care for you... and I know you won't do that again, especially since your chicken pox should be gone tomorrow."

"Yup! Then you won't have to worry about pervert Sora anymore!"

She giggles, "Yeah, but I'm sure the guys will miss him!"

Sora laughs as well. He then stretches, "Man, changing personalities really takes a toll on a person! I'm tired."

"I am too. Come on, let go get some sleep." They head into the house together.

**XXX**

Suki watches the couple enter the house, and frowns. "Did you see how Sora acted earlier? He was like an animal!"

Akane nods, "And he was all over that Naminé girl."

The curly black-head's frown deepens, "Yeah, I know. But, from what I heard, he was acting that way because of his chicken pox. And his pox goes away tomorrow, so we won't have to worry about him being all over her."

"Yeah! And Sora is okay now!" Mae exclaims, taking off the monster costume.

Suki glares at her, "No thanks to you! Next time, wear some lace-less shoes!" She then sighs, "Well, another plan ruined... I rented that costume for nothing! Oh well, at least I can still return it!" She says, before a loud rip is heard.

Suki turns slowly to face Mae, and her eyes widen, before she starts shaking in anger. "Mae, did you just rip the costume..?"

The brunette laughs, "Yeah, see!" She holds it up.

Suki smacks the girl on the head. "Stupid! I can't get my money back if it has a tear in it! I spent my whole allowance on it!" She yells. "Ugh, I just want to go to bed!" She stomps off angrily, but she trips on something and her face collides with the ground.

"Oh, so that's where my shoe went!" Mae laughs.

Suki picks up her head, and spits out dirt and grass. "Mae..." She says dangerously low. "You have till the count of five to run..."

"1..."

"GO, RUN!" Akane yells to Mae, who takes off running.

"5!" Suki gets up, and runs after the girl.

Akane watches them run into the distance, before letting out a sigh. "Finally, they're gone! Geez, sometimes they give me such a big headache!" She heads home, not once looking back to see if Suki was murdering Mae or not.

* * *

_A/N: Again, so sorry for the late update! D: But I hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah, I've decided to make this story into a visual novel instead of a manga. Making it into a visual novel is easier, plus you get to enjoy music and colors! :D I should be done with it as soon as I finish this story, so it might be a while if I keep updating like once every four months! XD Sorry, I'll try to update sooner~! ^^_

_'Random Fact'_

_Today's random fact is: I've never been in the snow_

_I mean, I've seen snow but I've never been able to touch it or play in it. My two brothers both had the chance to, but I still haven't. My Grandparents live in Washington, and I've visted them during the end of fall. It was super cold, but I guess it still was cold enough to snow D: I went on vacation to the east and while I was in Maine, snow started to fall on the mountains. I was able to see it, but it was too high up for us to go and touch it. I really hope I get a chance to be in the snow, just once! My mom says that I wouldn't like it because it's too cold, but I just want to experience it once! I really want to make a snowman! :D Haha, I also want to learn how to ice skate! xD _

_Well, that's it for today! Hope you tune in next time~! _

_~Review Replies~_

_JohnnyJinx13: Hey, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and the burger scene! :D And I know, P3P is so addictive! I passed it as a girl 2 times already, and I'm playing as the male now. Haha, I just so happen to like Persona so much that I have started a story about it here! xD Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!_

_TheAnimeprincess96: Hi, I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, I know, a lot of people thought he was going to turn into pervert Sora when he woke up! But, as you can see he comes out in this chapter! I hope you like this chapter~!_

_Angle09: Hey! Haha, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And I'm sorry for the late update!_

_Haha, everyone thought that Sora was going to turn into a pervert when he fainted! xD But, pervert Sora comes out in this chapter, yay! :D_

_Uh-huh, I'll try to make a chapter centered around only the babies soon! ^^ Aww, thank you! And don't worry, you're already an amazing writer, and if you keep practicing you'll be even better! ;)_

_Yeah, my brother is a huge video game addict too! He plays all day! But, it because of him that I got into video games!_

_Yes, Persona 3 is amazing! ^_^ It's really addicting, and don't worry, it's easy to play! There's a beginner mode, for newbies. Haha, I always get stuck, like when I was playing Re: Chain of memories I couldn't beat Ansem, so I had my bro do it for me! No problem, and I hope you like this chapter! :D_

_sorakun9: Hey, I'm glad you like the whole burger scene! :D Let's see, Persona 3 Portable is for the PSP and it is about a student (you can play as a guy or girl) who moves into a Dorm and joins a group called SEES after he/she awakens to their power called Persona. SEES goal is to explore Tartarus, which is a giant tower that appears only during the Dark Hour, a period of time between one day and the next. There are Shadows in the tower that must be defeated. Haha, I don't want to give too much away but, you play as a student that goes to school, participates in clubs, and makes relationships. It's really fun, and if you want more info you can go to it's website. I added the link onto my profile. I also started a fic about Persona 3 here, and it mostly goes along with the game if you want to read it! Hope you like this chapter! :D_

_DemyxPlaysMySitar: Hey! :D Yeah, I finally wrote seven minutes in heaven! XD Haha, everyone wanted pervert Sora to come out when he was in the closet with Nams. But, I added him in this chapter to make everyone happy! Hope you like this chapter~! ^_^_

_Soraya the All Speaker: Hey, I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! Especially Kairi's punishment and Hayner's reaction at the end! ^^ Sorry for the late update, but I really hope you like this chapter as well! :D_

_roxasrules: Hey, thanks for the review! ^^ I'm glad you like the chapters! And thanks, I'm feeling better, since I know my aunt is in a better place! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as well! :D_

_kingdomheartsgirl101: Hi, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! :D Haha, I had fun writing the burger scene with Kairi at the end! XD Oh yeah, like I said above, instead of a comic, I've decided to make a visual novel ^^ I hope you'll still read it when I release it! Aww, I'm really glad that you're starting to like Sora/Naminé! I won't rest till their one of your absolute favorite pairings! X3 Hope you like this chapter!_

_Vi ChaN91312: Hi, thanks! :D I'm glad you liked the chapter! Sorry for updating so late, but I hope you like this chapter too! ^^_

_Arlewena: Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you're liking the story! And I'm sorry for updating so late, but I really hope you like this chapter as well! :D_

_blackroselover: Hi, thanks for all the reviews you left! ^^ I'm glad you're liking the story so far! I'm sorry for updating so late, but I hope you like this chapter too! :D_


	13. Smile, it's your wedding day!

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! And look, I updated earlier than last time! Yay! :D It still took me a month to update though DX I promise I'll try to get better at updating! Anyway, a character makes a special guest appearance in this chapter! Woo! (And no, it's not Pervert Sora again... I can just hear all of you whining in disappointment!) :D And there's also a LOT of blushing! Haha, I had this idea for a chapter for a long time, but I couldn't figure out how to write it out. So, after a few adjustments, I finally got it written down! So, I now present to you chapter 13! _

* * *

Day 10 – Monday; 20 days left

xoxox

"Hey, wake up!"

Naminé turns in her sleep, before lazily lifting up her head. She slowly opens her eyes, and is greeted by Kairi.

"Finally!" The red-head exclaims. "Jeez, Nams! I called you a whole bunch of times, and you wouldn't wake up!"

The blond stifles a yawn, before she smiles apologetically to the girl. "Sorry, Kai. I guess it was really late when Sora and I came back in last night."

Kairi smirks, "Oh really now? What were you two _doing_ while the rest of us were asleep?"

Naminé blushes, "Nothing! We went to turn the lights on, that's all!"

"Then why are you blushing, hmm?"

The girl flinches. "No reason..." She looks away, and Kairi frowns.

"Come on, Nams! You can tell me!"

The artist sighs, "Fine, I'll tell you. But only because I know you won't leave me alone until I do! Anyway, Sora told me that he cares about me..."

Kairi smiles brightly, "AWW! HOW CUTE~!" She exclaims loudly, waking up the sleeping brunette next to them.

"Ugh... what time is it?" Sora mutters as he rubs his eyes to take the sleepiness away. "And who are you calling cute?"

"Not you, if that what you're wondering." Kairi replies. She then slaps her palm against her forehead, "Oh, that's right! I was supposed to wake you two up to tell you that were going to be late to school if you don't hurry and get ready!"

Sora groans, "Ugh, school... I don't look forward to it at all! All the fangirls are probably going to be obsessing over me since I missed school on Friday."

"Oh yeah, you should of seen them! They were practically crying over your empty seat! Oh, and Tifa-sensei was making inappropriate jokes when she noticed that you weren't there either Nams." Kairi says, shaking her head.

"Great... Now our teacher thinks we were doing something '_bad_.'" The blond mumbles with a frown.

"I have a feeling things aren't gonna go smoothly today." Sora comments as they start getting ready for school.

**Health**

"Good morning class! I hope all of you had a good weekend!" Tifa says as she greets the students with a smile. Her ruby eyes scan the teens, and land on Naminé and Sora. Her smile falls into a smirk. "Mrs. Strife and Mr. Leonhart! How nice of you to join us today! Did you two enjoy your three day weekend?" She asks, and the blond artist blushes. The poor girl hates to be put on the spotlight.

However, this little act of embarrassment causes Tifa's smirk to grow. "Oh, why are you embarrassed Naminé? Did you two do something that wasn't G-rated?" She asks with a chuckle.

Naminé and Sora both turn scarlet red when they remember the suggestive position they were in just last night. Tifa's imagination begins to go wild when she sees the identical blushes on the teens' faces.

"Oh, no way~! What were you guys doing, hmm? Hugging? Holding hands? KISSING?" She rambles, causing the teens to put their heads down to hide their embarrassment.

"Wahh! Say it isn't so!" One of the fangirls in the class begins to bawl. "Has Sora-kun gotten intimate with someone that isn't me!" She cries, and soon other fangirls begin to whine as well.

"No~! He was supposed to be with me!"

"YOU? I don't think so! He was supposed to be with me!"

"Sora-kun! Please tell me that Sensei has got this all wrong!"

Sora picks up his head, and frowns. "Sensei does have this all wrong! We didn't do anything! I had the chicken pox, and she stayed to take care of me!" He explains, trying to control the red tint on his cheeks.

The class is silent for a moment, before all the fangirls begin to cheer loudly.

"Yay~! Sora's still pure and innocent!"

"I still have a chance with him!"

"He shall only be intimate with me!"

"NO ME!"

The fighting continues, and Sora rolls his eyes at the immaturity of it all. His eyes flicker to the blond next to him, who still has her head on her desk, and he could spot a red tint on the tip of her ears.

_'Poor Nami... I knew things would be bad today, but jeez, this is way worse than what I imagined.' _Sora thinks to himself, before sending Tifa an annoyed look.

Tifa smiles at the brunette's frown, "Okay girls, settle down! I think we've embarrassed them enough for today!"

Sora rolls his eyes, before he tries to get Naminé to lift up her head.

"Whew! Well, that was fun!" The black-head teaches grins. "But! The class must go on! Today, I have a special assignment planned out!"

"Last night, I was thinking of new ways to make this project more humiliating for you, and more amusing for me!" Tifa laughs, while the students silently glare at her. "Then, after watching a rerun of my favorite soap opera, the one where Jake and Amanda get married, an idea popped into my head!"

She pauses as a smirk forms on her lips, "Why not throw a wedding for all the couples! We'd have the rings, the wedding march song, the whole package!" She closes her eyes after she finishes, waiting for the students to start complaining, which they do.

"You can't just spring a wedding ceremony on us like that, especially since we're _already married_!" Hayner complains, crossing his arms.

Tifa places her hands on her hips, "Yes, I can! Besides, you guys were never really married! More like engaged! You're not officially married until you have some kind of ceremony and get one of these." She pulls out a creme-colored paper from a folder on her desk.

"This is a marriage certificate." She holds up the document, "It's a legal document that states the date and time of the marriage, who the couple is, and who preformed the wedding as well. And lucky for you, I made one for every single couple!"

Naminé finally lifts up her head, and stares at the teacher in shock. She turns to Sora who whispers to her, "Tifa's gone crazy!" Usually she'd reprimand anyone who insulted a teacher, but she 100% agreed with Sora.

Tifa picks up the folder with the marriage certificates and turns to the students. "Okay, I want all of you to gather your things, grab your babies, and head to the auditorium! I've asked the art club to decorate the stage of this special occasion!" She explains as she shoos the teens out of the classroom.

**xxx**

The students are silent as they make their way to the auditorium. They are all afraid of what they're going to see when they arrive, not to mention that none of them were looking forward to being married.

"Hey, we should ditch!" Hayner suggests, whispering so Tifa couldn't hear him.

Olette frowns, "Are you crazy! We're not going to ditch! If they catch us, we'll be suspended!" She whispers harshly.

"Well, what do you think we should do? Don't you think this is a little too extreme?" The dirty blond says.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad..." Naminé says, trying to be the positive one.

Kairi turns to her, "_Not that bad_? Really? I mean, Tifa humiliated you and Sora, and she was just making _jokes_! This is a whole wedding ceremony we're talking about! It's going to be 10 times more humiliating!"

The blond bits her lip, "I guess you're right..."

"Look. We're just going to have to go along with it. I mean, there's no way we can just ditch. Even if we could, Tifa would just make us get married when we came back." Roxas reasons.

"My cousin's right. We're just going to have to get married." Sora says. The other teens slump their shoulder's in defeat, and nod.

"Well, here we are!" Tifa announces, standing in front of the closed doors of the auditorium. The black-head suddenly frowns, "Darn, I was supposed to get the rings before I came to work this morning, but I guess I was so excited about this that I forgot!"

She then snaps her fingers as she get an idea. "Okay, who volunteers to go to the supermarket and get some toy rings from the toy capsule vending machines?" She asks, and every single person's hand goes up.

"Nice try, but I'm only going to pick one couple to go and get them." She looks around and her eyes land on the first thing that attracts them, which is Kairi's red hair. (Hey, the color red is proven to catch the attention of the human eye!)

"Kairi, I pick you and Roxas to go." Tifa says, and Kairi brightens up. The teacher opens her purse and takes out some bills and coins. "Here's some money for a cab, and use the coins to buy the rings. I want you back as soon as possible, okay?"

The red-head nods rapidly and she takes the money. She then grabs Roxas's arm, and quickly pulls him out of the school. The rest of the students watch enviously as the couple leaves, all wishing that they had been picked.

"Well, we can't do much without the rings, but we can at least begin one of the weddings." Tifa explains, while she pushes open the doors.

The teens are unable to say anything when they see the stage. They expected it to be a huge mess, especially since Tifa was directing it all, but it was actually _beautiful_.

A long white sheet had been placed down the aisle, serving as a walkway to stage. Cherry red rose petals were scattered on the sheet, giving it a more fancy look. The lights had been dimmed to a lovely, romantic glow and each seat was covered in a white sheet, and had a light pink bow in the back. In the middle of the stage was a big arch, made from white balloons. Underneath that, was a podium with a white sheet draped over it, and tied with a pink bow. Fresh flower arrangement were everywhere, filling the auditorium with a sweet fragrance. Candles had also been placed on the stage, and they gave off a warm glow.

"Wow..." The students all whisper in awe.

"Like it? Oh, I knew the art club would do a good job decorating~!" Tifa exclaims happily, her eyes shining. She then turns to the students, "Okay! I need you all to take a seat in the front, and make sure you're seating next to your partner!" The teens do as they're told, but not after a few complaints from the fangirls who wanted to sit next to their Sora-kun.

The older woman climbs up the steps, and makes her way behind the podium. She places her folder on it and look out into the crowd. "Well, I think it's about time we start the first ceremony! Who's going to be the lucky couple?" Hey eyes immediately land on, of course you guessed it, Naminé and Sora.

"Naminé and Sora!" She calls, and said couple mentally groans. "It would seem that I was mistaken! I haven't finished humiliating you two yet! Which is why you two are going first, so hurry up and get over here! You can leave Ai with Olette and Hayner."

The blond and the brunette slowly get up from their seats, and hand their baby to Olette. Naminé could feel all the glares she was receiving from Sora's fangirls, all who were upset that their Sora-kun was getting married to someone that wasn't them.

They climb up to the stage, and stand in front of Tifa's podium. Their Sensei gives them a mischievous smile, before looking back into the sea of students.

She clears her throat, before she begins. "Naminé Strife and Sora Leonhart. Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding you family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day, eager to a part of the story not yet told..."

**xxx**

A yellow cab pulls up to the front of the school and honks it's horn. Kairi and Roxas get up from their seats on the school's steps, and head over to it. Roxas opens the back door, and he and the red-head pile in. The driver looks at them from his rear view mirror.

"You two didn't just ditch school, right?" He asks.

"No, our teacher is sending us to the supermarket to buy toy rings for the wedding she's throwing for each of her students." Kairi explains with a nod of her head.

The guy gives her a confused look and shakes his head, "Schools these days are weird..." He mutters. "So, the supermarket then?" He asks, and the teens nod. The driver begins on his way, while Kairi pulls out her cell. She looks at the time, and turns to Roxas.

"Hey, do you think the first ceremony has started?"

The spiky blond shrugs, "Most likely. You know Tifa's always eager to start things as soon as she can, especially something as big as _this_."

Kairi nods. "Who do you think she picked to be first?"

Roxas rubs the back of his head, "If I had to guess, it would probably be Naminé and Sora."

"That's what I thought too! Hmm, I still can't believe that Tifa humiliated them like that! Nams was so red from blushing, I thought she was going to pass out!" Kairi sighs.

Roxas looks out the window, and watches and the scenery passes by them. "Yeah. And if what were thinking is true, then Nami is probably dieing of embarrassment right now from being in front of that crowd..."

**xxx**

The students sitting in the crowd all begin to slump in their seats as Tifa drones on and on. "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

Tifa looks at the couple before her, "Please join hands." She asks them, and the two slowly turn to each other. Sora takes the initiative, and holds out his hands. Naminé slowly places her hands on his open ones, and the brunette closes his hands on hers.

The black-head teacher turns to Sora, "Sora, do you take Naminé to be your wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

Sora glances at the blond next to him before smiling, and with a nods he says, "I do."

Naminé could feel her heartbeat quicken when Sora utters those two words. A blush forms on her cheeks when Tifa turns to her, "Naminé, do you take Sora to be you husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

The blond can feel the glares on her intensify as Tifa waits for her response. She swallows the lump in her throat, and nods slightly.

"...I-I do..." She manages to mumble softly, and Tifa grins.

"Good! Now that you've both agreed, we can start on the vows!" The students all groan, knowing that the wedding was still far from over.

**xxx**

Kairi and Roxas get off from the cab, and the red-head pulls some of the bills out of her pocket. She hands them to the driver, "Thank you! Oh, and if you don't mind, can you wait for us here? It shouldn't take us to long to get the rings."

"Sure, but remember that the meter is still running!" The girl nods, and she and Roxas quickly enter the market. Entering the arcade section of the shop, they spot a toy ring vending machine at the end of room.

Kairi practically runs over to it, not wanting some kid getting there and taking some rings before them. Kairi's violet-blue eyes scan the contents of the machine, try to spot rings which she thought were cute. She smiles brightly when she spots a pair of blue rings, with a yellow paopu fruits stuck on them as gems.

"Look Roxas!" She cries, grabbing the boy and almost shoving his face against the glass of the machine. "Look at those rings with the paopu fruits! Doesn't it remind you of the surfboard Nams and Sora shared when we went to the beach?"

Roxas pulls himself out of the girl's grip. "I guess so. Why? Are you going to try and get it?"

Kairi nods. "Yeah, it'd be perfect for them! Plus each capsule come with two identical rings! So they can each have a paopu ring! It'd be like they're actually sharing the real fruit!"

The boy scoffs, "Good luck with that one! There's a bunch of other rings in there. What makes you think you'll be able to get _that one_?"

"If I believe strong enough, I'll be able to get it!" She says with a wink. Roxas rolls his eyes, but moves back when Kairi starts to put a coin into the slot. She bits her lip as she turns the knob, and hears the contents shuffle as one of the capsules falls into the opening of the machine.

Grabbing the capsule, Kairi lets out a defeated sigh as she looks at the rings. "Nope, it's not it. These rings have a star on them, not a paopu."

"Just give them those. I mean, the paopu looks exactly like the stars." Roxas tries to reason.

Kairi frowns, "No, they don't! Sure, they're identical in the yellow color, but a paopu has a leaf on it, and these star ones don't!"

The spiky blond rolls his eyes again, and Kairi pulls out another quarter. "This time, for sure!" She says, as she turns the knob once more. Another capsule falls out, and this time, Kairi is grinning.

"YES~! I GOT ITTTT!" She yells, jumping up and down.

Roxas sweat-drops and backs away from her while muttering, "I don't know her..."

All of a sudden, a sharp pain in Kairi's hand causes her to drop the capsule with the paopu rings. She winces, and she looks down at her hand, which is throbbing and turning a bright red.

"MINE!" A small voice exclaims. The red-head looks down, and spots a little blond girl reaching down to pick up the fallen capsule. The child looks up at Kairi and sticks her tongue out at her, before running out of the arcade.

"What... the heck just happened?" Kairi mumbles as she watches the little girl run off.

"That kid slapped your hand... and you dropped the rings... and she took them... and ran off." Roxas explains slowly to the red-head.

Kairi glares at him, "I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" She yells.

"Then why'd you ask?" Roxas replies, and the girl just rolls her eyes.

"Forget it! Here, take these. I'm going to get back those rings she took!" Kairi says as she shoves the star rings she had gotten earlier into Roxas's hand. She takes off into the crowd, in search of the child.

**xxx**

Tifa smiles at the couple, "Sora, please repeat after me. I, Sora, take you Naminé to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will trust and respect you, laugh and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through good and bad times. I give you my heart and love for as long as we both shall live."

Sora turns to the blond, and looks straight in her eyes. He tightens his grip on her hands a bit, tenderly so he wouldn't hurt her. "I, Sora, take you Naminé to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will trust and respect you, laugh and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through good and bad times. I give you my heart and love for as long as we both shall live."

"Good. Now Naminé, repeat after me. I, Naminé, take you Sora to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will trust and respect you, laugh and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through good and bad times. I give you my heart and love for as long as we both shall live."

The blond turns to the boy, and locks eyes with him. She tries her best to keep her voice steady, and control her heart rate. "I, Naminé, take you Sora to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will trust and respect you, laugh and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through good and bad times. I give you my heart and love for as long as we both shall live."

The couple keep their gazes locked for a while longer, before they turn to look at their Sensei, who nods in approval. All of a sudden a student in the crowd begins to cheer. "Yay~! We're almost finished with the ceremony!" The teen exclaims, causing the others to let out a relieved sigh.

Tifa shakes her head, "Not yet! We still need to exchange the rings, and Kairi and Roxas aren't back yet..." The students groan once more, all wondering why the red-head and spiky blond were taking so long.

"Anyway, till those two get back, I want you guys to keep your gazes locked, and your hands together. I don't want this 'waiting for the rings to arrive' to mess up the romantic mood." Tifa explains to the couple in front of her.

The couple do as they're told, but they can't help but think that they look like idiots, just standing in the same position like some statues. They both silently hope that Kairi and Roxas don't take long, or else they're going to get real tired...

**xxx**

Kairi rounds a corner, and stops to look around her surroundings. She doesn't see the child, so she let's out a frustrated sigh. '_Darn, I lost her! If I was a bratty child in a supermarket, where would I go?' _She thinks to herself before she slaps her palm against her forehead.

_'Duh! The candy section!' _The red-head takes off to said section. When she arrives, she sees the little girl sitting on the ground, admiring the rings and munching on a chocolate bar.

"DID YOU EVEN PAY FOR THAT?" Kairi yells, as she points an accusing finger at the girl, who was startled by her yell.

She jumps up and smiles, "Maybe... Maybe not...!" She taunts before she turns and runs.

"You're not getting away this time!"

Kairi chases the girl into the fruit section, before she loses sight of her again. The red-head looks behind the stacks of fruit, and notices an orange rolling on the ground and stopping at her feet. She picks it up and was about to place it back in it's place, when she spots the little girl next to the pyramid of oranges.

She smiles mischievously, and it's then that Kairi figures out what she was planning. Her eyes go wide when the child reaches for an orange at the bottom of the stack.

"D-don't you dare...!" Kairi glares at her, but this only causes the girl's smile to widen. She pulls out the orange, and the pyramid, which has lost it's stability, begins to crumple. The oranges start tumbling down, and heading for the red-head.

Kairi turns around and starts to run, however the oranges roll on the ground quicker than her. She loses her footing when she accidentally step on one of the fruits. She collides harshly on the ground, and the oranges pile up on her. When the avalanche of fruits is over, Kairi digs her way out of the oranges and grabs the girl by the arm.

"Listen you little brat...!" She hisses, "I've had a long day! Two of my friends are getting married right now, and I need to get back to the wedding to give them their rings! Plus, I have a taxi waiting for me outside, and the meter's running!"

The girl grimaces, "Does it look like I care? I'm not giving the rings back!"

"Larxene? Oh, what did you do this time?" A voice behind them says with a sigh. Looking behind her, Kairi sees a woman approaching them, along with Roxas.

"Uh, Roxas? Who's that?" Kairi turns to the spiky blond.

"She's this girl's mother. While you were chasing her, I went to see if I could find the mom, and here she is." Roxas explains.

"Yes, and I'm glad he came to find me. I mean, look at this mess!" The older woman says, motioning to the fruit on the floor. She then turns to her daughter, "Larxene, this young man told me that you took some rings that belong to him and his friend, is that true? And don't lie to me Missy!"

Larxene looks down and nods her head, "Yes, I took it from them."

"Well, you better return it to them!" Kairi releases the girl's arm, and Larxene hands her back the capsule. "Now, say you're sorry!"

Larxene frowns, "Do I have to?"

The mother places her hands on her hips, "Of course you have to! You took something that wasn't yours! Why did you take them in the first place anyway?"

"I took them because they had a star on them, and stars are my favorite..."

Kairi turns to her, "Sorry, but this is a paopu, not a star." She explains.

Larxene looks up and looks at her with a confused expression on her face. "What the heck is a paopu?" She asks.

"It's a fruit, sweetie." The mother explains.

"So, you're telling me that it's not a star?" The little girl concludes, and the others nod. "Well, this is awkward..." She mutters as she looks away.

Kairi shakes her head, "You're telling me... This whole thing could have been avoided!"

The mother then turns to the teens, "I'm so sorry for the trouble my daughter caused."

Roxas smiles, "It's alright." Suddenly, an idea pops into his head. He kneels down in front of Larxene. "Hey, you said stars were your favorite right?" The girl nods. "Well, it just so happens that I have some star rings in my pocket." He pulls out the capsule, and hands it to the child.

Larxene's eyes brighten, "I can have them?" She asks hopefully.

"Well, they're actually Kairi's, so maybe you should ask her."

The blond looks up to the teen and gives her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster, "Can I please keep them, KaiKai?" She says, giving the red-head a nickname.

Kairi looks down at her, and her anger is washed away. "Aww, how can I say no to that?"

Larxene smiles brightly, "Yay~! Thank you KaiKai!" She opens the capsule and puts on the rings.

The mother smiles at Kairi, "Thank you." She says. "Anyway, I think we should get going!" The couple watch as the little girl and her mother disappear into the crowd.

Roxas then looks around at their surroundings and winces, "Uh, Kairi? I think we should get out of here before management comes and finds all these oranges on the floor."

The red-head nods, "Right!" They run out of the supermarket and head into their cab, who was almost getting ready to leave without them. Kairi orders him to step on it, and they finally make their way back to the school.

**xxx**

Tifa is practically falling asleep at her podium. Time is ticking away, and the rings still haven't arrived! She looks at Naminé and Sora, and sees that they're still holding hands and looking at each other. They looked tired though.

_'Aw, to heck with it!' _She thinks, as she straightens up. "We're going to continue without the rings!" She exclaims, startling the students who had fallen asleep.

"Until now Naminé and Sora have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after, each moment shall be shared and spent as one. By the power vested in me by the school, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Tifa says, and when she notices the couple's hesitation she adds, "Yes, you have to kiss, it's part of your grade!"

Sora glances at Naminé and sees that she's blushing brightly. He's probably blushing as well, but he doesn't fully understand why. Nevertheless, his eyes flutter close, and slowly begins to lean in.

Naminé begins to panic, and her heart starts to beat wildly in her chest when she sees the boy start to lean in. She glances at her Sensei nervously, and sees that the woman is having the time of her life, watching the scene in front of her anxiously. The blond then turns back to Sora and is surprised to see how close his face had gotten to hers.

She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks, and she could smell his scent. He smelt of the ocean, a cool and refreshing smell that she really enjoyed, not that she'd admit it to anyone. Sora's nose softly brushes against hers, and Naminé knows that he isn't going to pull back anytime soon.

Letting her eyes flutter close, Naminé leans in as well. Soon, their foreheads are touching, and the only space left between their faces is the gap in between their mouths.

"Hurry up and kiss already!" Tifa whispers to them harshly, practically pulling her hair out in anticipation. The teens hear her frustrated pleas, but are too lost in the moment to say anything back.

Tifa holds her breath as she sees the couple begin to move forward, about to close the gap in between them. They were just millimeters away when the double doors to the auditorium burst open, startling everyone including the couple on stage. Naminé and Sora quickly pull away from each other, their faces scarlet red.

"S-sorry were late...!" Kairi apologizes, as she and Roxas run down the aisle. Tifa turns to look at them before dropping to her knees.

"Why God, why!" The teacher cries, pounding her fists against the floor. "They were so close!"

"Um, what's going on?" The red-head asks as she and Roxas make their way onto the stage.

Tifa glares at them, "You two! You couldn't have picked a worse time to arrive! Why didn't you get here earlier!"

"Sorry. We had some trouble at the market." Roxas explains.

"Yeah!" Kairi nods in agreement. "But, we still managed to get the rings you asked for." She pulls out the paopu rings and hands them to the older woman.

Tifa's grin returns, and she gets up from off the floor. "That means we still have a chance!"

She hands one ring to each of the teens while saying, "Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today. Now, exchange rings." Tifa commands the couple, but they refuse to look at each other.

"DO IT NOW! BEFORE WE RUN OUT OF TIME!" She exclaims, frightening everyone in the auditorium. The couple do as they're told, and they each take a turn to place the ring on the others' finger.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife... again. Now hurry up and actually kiss this time!"

Naminé and Sora nervously take a glance at each other before blushing and quickly looking away.

"Oh come on! Don't shy away now! You're almost through, you just have to kiss!" Tifa tries to push them together, but they keep their feet planted firmly on the ground.

Tifa turns to Kairi and Roxas. "You two! Kiss!" She commands them. "Do it, and show Naminé and Sora that it's no big deal!"

The red-head and the spiky blond turn to each other and blush. They give Tifa a look that says, 'No freaking way!'

The black-head teacher fall on her knees again, "Why won't you guys do what I ask!" She whines like a five year old.

Suddenly the bell signaling the end of first period rings, and all the students begin to exit the auditorium, talking amongst themselves. Sora's fangirls were relieved that their precious Sora-kun was still pure and innocent for he did not kiss Naminé, and the rest of the class was talking about how Tifa had finally lost it, and that they wouldn't be surprised if they had a new teacher tomorrow.

Olette and Hayner rush up the stairs and onto the stage. They join Kairi and Roxas, who were trying to calm their Sensei down, and get her back on her feet.

"Come on, Sensei! Get up! Your next class is going to start soon, and we need to get to gym class!" Kairi tells the older woman.

"Wahh! I failed! My plan failed!" Tifa cries.

"Well, of course it failed! You can't just force your students to get married and kiss each other! It's wrong!" Hayner tries to reason with his teacher.

The older woman sniffles, "You're right. I'm already pushing my luck with the baby project, and I know how much you guys hate it. Maybe I should just end this project..."

"NO!" The teens yell simultaneously, even Naminé and Sora, who've been quiet the whole time.

"What we mean is that, this project has brought us all closer together, and it's also teaching us valuable lessons!" Olette explains, and the others nod in agreement.

"Yeah! Besides, I really want to spend more time with my Rise-chan!" Kairi says as she hugs the little baby.

Tifa smiles and gets up, "Aw, thanks guys! Alright, I'll keep the project going! Oh, and you guys better get going or you're going to be late to your next class!" She warns them, and the teens fly out of the auditorium.

Now alone, Tifa smirks to herself, "This project is bringing you guys closer together eh? Well, I guess my plan hasn't fully failed then! HAHAHAHA!" The woman begins to laugh maniacally like a mad woman.

Suddenly, someone appears in the doorway, "Um, excuse me?" The man calls out, ruining Tifa's moment.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I drove two of your students in my cab to the supermarket, a red-head and a spiky blond. They asked me to wait for them while they got some rings or something, but they took too long. The meter was running the whole time, and they didn't have enough money to pay the fees so they told me to come to you."

"Oh. Well, okay. How much do they owe?"

"Five hundred dollars." The driver simply states.

Tifa's jaw drops, "F-five h-hundred!" She cries, and falls onto her knees again, "Why God, why!"

The cab driver sweat-drops, "Teachers these days are weird..." He mutters to himself and shakes his head when the woman begins to pound the floor with her fists.

* * *

_A/N: Haha, yup, Larxene was the special guest! Aw, she was only a five year old! Hey, Demyx was a 15 year old, Vexen was a grown up, and now Larxene is a child! XD What will I think of next! Oh, and you know how I made stars Larxene's favorite? Yeah, I got that idea from when Larxene is mocking Sora when she picks up the Star charm Naminé supposedly gave to him in RE:COM. I thought it fit! Anyway, looks like Tifa has a secret motive with this baby project, wonder what it might be...? You're just going to have to wait to find out! Please review~! :D_

_'Random Fact'_

_Today's random fact is: My family and I open presents on Dec. 24_

_Haha, yeah, be jealous! XD We open presents a day earlier than most people, which I think is totally awesome! On Christmas Eve, in the afternoon, we begin to open presents. We don't have a special way of opening them, just that my mom passes them out to everyone, and we open them at the same time. Then, we'll eat tamales (a Spanish dish that tastes amazing! We always make it for Christmas), and we drink eggnog (Delicious!). And that's pretty much it, we spend the rest of the time playing with our gifts and hanging out. Then, on Christmas day, I open my present from Santa. (Yes, I'm 15 and I still believe in Santa! So what! Got a problem with it? :P And I do leave him cookies and milk!) _

_Presents from Santa are always great! Let's see, last year I got a KH: 385/2 Days shirt, and I think it also came with a Sora keyblade necklace. I also got a Naruto shirt, and a Naruto wrist band with the Konoha plate on it, like the headbands they wear. I've also gotten some movies, and some drawing tool/books. It's been pretty cool! And yes, I asked for more Kingdom Hearts merchandise this year from him. I'll tell you guys if he came this year, k? :D _

_Well, that's it for today! Hope you tune in next time~!_

_~Review Replies~_

**_Soraya the All Speaker_**_**:** Hey, thanks for the review! And I know, right! How is it possible! But alas, it is... D: Haha, thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, I started the story in past tense, but I didn't really like it, so I changed to present tense. I'm glad you like it, and Kairi's secret! :3 Hope you like this chapter too~!_

_**JohnnyJinx13**: Hey there! Thanks for the review, and no problem! Haha, thanks! :D Oh, that's cool! I read your Persona fic, and I thought it was amazing! I loved the idea of those cellphone messages saying that Shini's charm and academics increased. It was very creative! You're a great writer, so keep up the great work, k? ;D I hope you like this chapter, and I'm looking forward to an update on your part! :D_

_**OrganizationsNumberXIII**: Hey, thanks for the review! Aw, thanks! I'm really glad you're liking the story! :D And I'm also glad that you like Sora's split personality! Hope you like this chapter as well~! :D_

_**TheAnimeprincess96**: Hi~! Thanks for the review! Aw, thanks! I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much! :D Haha, yeah Kairi's afraid of the dark, but so am I! D: Haha, true story! I'm glad you liked Pervert Sora as well, and I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Arlewena**: Hey, thanks for the review~! :D Haha, I'm glad you thought the last chapter was funny! I hope you like this chapter as well!_

_**DemyxPlaysMySitar**: Hey~! :D Haha, I'm really glad you like Pervert Sora, but yeah, that did sound so wrong! But, I'm sure that's what everyone reading this wants! XD Nope, the fangirls will never stop till they get what they want! Haha, thanks again for the review, and I hope you like this chapter!_

_**roxasrules**: Hey, glad you liked the last chapter! And I'm really glad that it's your favorite! :D Aw, thanks for being so understanding! I really appreciate it! Well, I hope you like this chapter, and thanks again for the review!_

_**Angle09**: Hi~! Yay, I'm glad you liked the movie! Ah, the ending was so cool how the game is released to the world and everything! Pretty creepy if you think about it though... D: __Yeah, I live in Arizona, maybe one of the hottest states! The only place to get snow here is by going to Flagstaff, AZ, but that's way to far to travel just to see snow. Aw, that sucks! I hope we both get to experience snow soon! __I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well! :D_

_**sorakun9**: Hi! You're welcome, I'm glad I could help. Aw, glad you liked the chapter! Haha, yeah, Pervert Sora is hilarious! Glad you liked Kairi's secret! :D I hope you like this chapter as well!_


	14. HELP! Important note

_Hey, guys! I'm really sorry that this isn't a new chapter, and that I've haven't updated in a long time! _

_But, to be honest, I've been racking my brain for a new idea to write about and I'm stuck... I was wondering if you guys had an idea to help me out with, or even a request of something you'd like to see in this story! _

_Anything will help me, because right now, I can use all the help I can get! D: _

_I'm really having trouble with class scenes, since I don't know what I should have the couples do during school. I'm fine with ideas for afterschool and for the weekend, but it's the school part that is killing me! Any suggestions for the classes? :3 If you have an idea for after school/weekend, you can send me those too if you like! _

_Again, I'm REALLY SORRY~! D: _

_And thanks in advance for any help you can give me! :)_

**_Oh, I'm going erase this note later and replace it with a real chapter when I finally get rid of this writer's block, so please SEND ANY IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS IN A PM TO ME~! Thanks ^_^_**


	15. Kiss and Forget

_A/N: Thanks for all the help! I really appreciate everyone that send me ideas and offered help! THANKS~! :D I also want to give a special thanks to Angle09 and sorakun9 because I used some of their ideas in this chapter, so thanks! _

_I know I kinda already used this idea in a previous chapter, but I still hope you guys enjoy it! _

* * *

Day 11 – Tuesday; 19 days left

xoxox

**Health**

"Hey guys, Tifa-sensei isn't here~!" Kairi exclaims happily as she and the other students enter the classroom. As soon as she says this, the rest of the students begin to chat excitedly, all believing that their Sensei had finally been taken to a mental hospital, and they've been freed from the project.

"Man, I'm going to miss Sensei, she was a good teacher." Hayner comments as he and the gang take their seats.

Sora raises an eyebrow at him, "You're joking, right?" He asks, and the dirty blond rolls his eyes.

"Of course I am! You'd have to be crazy like her to think she was cool." He says, and the others nod in agreement.

Olette tilts her head, "I wonder who'll our new teacher will be..." She ponders, and the teens shrug.

"I don't really care who it is, as long as they're normal and fair!" Kairi replies with a firm nod.

"Hey, I care who it is! Like, it has to be a woman. A REALLY HOT woman with a BIG...! Hayner starts off, but is cut off when Olette slaps her hand against his mouth.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you pervert!" She yells, her unoccupied hand balled into a fist, about to punch him into unconsciousness. However, the blond suddenly licks her hand, causing her to grimace and quickly remove it.

"Sicko...!" She mutters as she slaps the back of his head.

"OWW! WHAT DID I DO?"

The others roll their eyes at the bickering couple, before something catches Kairi's attention.

"Hey... you two are still wearing them~!" The red-head says excitedly, her attention on the blond and spiky brunette.

"Huh?" Sora and Naminé mumble simultaneously, following the girl's gaze. When they see what Kairi is talking about, they blush scarlet.

"AWW! You two still have the paopu rings on!" Olette gushes, her anger for Hayner melting away.

Kairi smirks, "That's so sweet~! You guys didn't even get married, yet you're still wearing the rings!" She coos, giggling with Olette.

Sora rubs the back of his head, "Ah...n-no, I actually forgot I still had it on!" He says with a nervous chuckle, looking away.

This causes a certain blond to frown, _'I didn't forget about it, I actually couldn't bring myself to take it off...I-I couldn't take it off...'_ Naminé thinks to herself, though she wouldn't say it out loud since she knew Kairi would make fun of her.

"Aww," Kairi pouts, "Way to ruin a sweet moment, Sora! I actually thought you guys kept it as a reminder or something." She shakes her head. "Anyway, I wonder when our new teacher will get here..." She asks out loud.

"New teacher? Why would you guys be getting a new teacher?" A voice replies, causing all the students to fall silent and tense up.

"Unless, I was replaced without knowing..." Tifa continues as she makes her way to the front of the class. The black-head teacher raises an eyebrow when she hears the students whispering that she had escaped from the mental hospital.

"Uh.. no, I was just kidding! It was a joke, hehe!" Kairi says, forcing out a loud chuckle to quiet the whispering students. "Right, Roxas?" She quickly adds on, elbowing the spiky blond harshly.

Roxas winces and glares at the girl, who tells him to laugh under her breath. "Uh, yeah... a joke. Hahah..." The blond lets out a robotic laugh while he rubs the spot Kairi hit.

Tifa shrugs, "If you say so..."

"Um," Olette speaks up, "Why are you so late, Sensei?"

"Oh, yeah. It's because two students made me pay a five hundred dollar cab fee yesterday," She glares at Roxas and Kairi, who continue to laugh awkwardly, "that I didn't have enough money for gas, so I had to walk here."

"But anyway, walking let me have some time to think, and I realized something." Tifa says as she looks at her students."I realized that it was wrong for me to push you guys to do something that you weren't comfortable with. And because of that, I wanted to apologize..."

She trails off as she looks at a certain couple, smiling apologetically. Naminé and Sora break eye contact with the older woman, the events from yesterday still fresh in their minds and causing them to blush a bit.

Tifa turns to the other students and nods, "I also wanted to tell you guys that I won't continue with the marriages..." She's cut off when the students start cheering. "H-hey, gimme a break!" The black-head says with a frown.

"So, what are we going to do today then?" Hayner asks her, secretly hoping that she didn't plan something else to humiliate them.

"Hmm, well I wanted to...!"

**RIIINNGG!**

Tifa's eyes widen when a deafening siren begins to ring, causing most of the students to jump in their seats.

"_Faculty and Students! This is a drill, I repeat this is only a drill! Please proceed to the designated safe area!_" The principal's voice announces on the intercom.

"Everyone! Quickly head to the football field, and stay together. This may only be a drill, but we must act like it's the real deal!" Tifa orders, grabbing the class roster.

The students get up, and start exiting the classroom. During these times, the students are supposed to stay quiet and in a single file line, but of course, there's always some rowdy kids who ignore these rules.

Seifer, the school bully, along with his followers Fuu and Rai, were running wildly down the halls. They were Seniors just like Sora and the others, but they acted like kindergarteners, throwing paper balls at students and pushing others. The teachers are the last to leave the building when there's a fire drill, so they didn't notice the bullies tormenting the other students.

So that's when the trouble started.

Seifer smirks as he and his gang stop in front of Sora and his friends. You see, the blond bully hated Sora, for the brunette was 'the most popular kid in school,' and he wanted nothing more than to break the boy's good reputation. Also, Sora was an extreme goody-goody who always came to the aid of the students he was bullying, and Seifer didn't like that, not one bit...

"Hey, _Leonhart_..." Seifer greets, saying Sora's last name with a sneer.

Sora frowns, unconsciously stepping in front of Naminé protectively. "What do you want, Seifer?"

"Who's that? You're little girlfriend?" The blond asks, ignoring the brunette and directing his gaze to the shy artist.

"Leave her alone, you big jerk! And get out of the way so we can head to the field!" Kairi orders, glaring at the trio in front of them.

"Am I talking to you?" Seifer glares back at the red-head, before turning back to Naminé. "Hey, what's a cute girl like you hanging out with losers like them?" He asks, and the blond girl adverts her gaze, looking at the baby cradled in her arms instead.

"Seifer, don't get involved with that girl! She's a freak just like them, she's carrying a doll, y'know?" Rai says, pointing to Ai.

"Take that back, Naminé isn't a freak!" Sora yells, his anger rising.

Seifer smirks, "Naminé, huh? Cute name for a cute girl. But, I think we should get rid of this doll, it's making you look like a child." The bully suddenly snatches the baby out of the girl's hands, and tosses it to Rai.

The boy then runs down the hall with the baby, Sora and Naminé taking off after him to try and retrieve their child. The others would have gone to help them, but Seifer and Fuu continued to block their way.

"Damn it! Move out of the way already!" Hayner yells, balling his hand into a fist.

"HEY! What's going on here! Get to the field already!" A teacher orders, running up to them.

"But, they took something from our friends!" Olette pleads to the older man, who shakes his head.

"Fine, I'll listen to you guys AFTER the drill is over. Now, you six come with me!" The teacher escorts the students out of the building, ignoring the gang's comments about Naminé and Sora.

**XOXO**

"I'm over here, y'know!" Rai says, waving to the couple chasing him.

Sora and Naminé run up to him, and the brunette glares at him. "Where's Ai? Give her back!"

"You want the doll? She's in there, y'know." The boy points to a supply closet at the end of the hall, and the couple quickly rush over to it.

When they enter, they see Ai sitting at the far end of the room. Naminé rushes over and picks her up, cradling her happily. Sora quickly follows in, and begins to look over the baby, making sure she was alright.

"Haha, you guys are suckers, y'know!" The two hear Rai's voice exclaim, and the next thing they know, the door is slamming shut and something is begin placed against the door.

Sora's eyes widen and he starts pounding on the door, "Open up, Rai!" He yells, but he knows it's unless for he hears the boy running off and laughing.

The brunette lets out a frustrated sigh, before turning around to smile at the blond sadly. "I'm sorry, Nami... I should of known he'd do this."

The blond shakes her head and smiles, "Don't worry! We got Ai back, and that's all that matters. We'll find a way out, I'm sure of it." She then starts to look away, "Till then, it looks like we're stuck in a closet again..."

Sora rubs the back of his head, "Oh, yeah... Except this time, I don't have chicken pox, so you don't have to worry about me fainting!" He chuckles softly, before taking a seat on the floor.

"Hey," He calls, patting the spot next to him, "Sit down, who knows how long we're going to be here."

Naminé nods and sits down beside him. She then looks around the room, and she inwardly groans when she realizes something. The closet they were in was uncomfortably small, and her shoulder and hands kept brushing against Sora's. She blushes, as her hand softly grazes the brunette's again.

She goes to move her hand, but something catches her eye. Sora's ring glistens up at her, and she remembers what the boy said earlier.

"_Ah...n-no, I actually forgot I still had it on!" _

The blond bites her lip, _'Does this ring, really not mean anything to Sora? Because to me...' _Naminé shakes her head, _'Ah! What am I thinking! Of course it doesn't mean anything to him! Nothing happened between us yesterday... But still, it won't hurt to ask him, right?'_

The blond takes a shy glance at the brunette, who's leaning his head against the wall. His eyes are closed, and he's breathing is quiet and even.

_'Is he sleeping?' _The girl tilts her head, silently inching her face closer to the boy's.

All of a sudden Ai starts to cry loudly, causing Sora to jump, and accidentally smacking his forehead against the blonde's.

"OWW! OWW! OWWW!" Sora cries as he rubs his forehead. He suddenly gasps and turns to Naminé quickly, concern in his face.

"Nami! Are you okay?" He asks, removing the girl's hand and inspecting her forehead.

The blond blushes, "U-uh, y-yeah... I'm fine!" She shakes her head, "It was my fault anyway!" She explains, trying to ignore the pain and comfort Ai at the same time.

"Huh?" The boy gives her a confused look.

"I was going to ask you something, but it looked like you were asleep. So, I wanted to see if you were, so I wouldn't bother you..." She admits shyly.

Sora grins, "Oh, Nami..." He laughs and ruffles her hair, causing the girl to pout.

"Oh! What did you want to ask me?" The brunette asks curiously.

Naminé looks away and asks quietly, "Why didn't you take the ring off...?"

"Hmm?" Sora looks down at the ring, and rubs his head. "Uh, didn't Kairi ask that already? I-I forgot, that's all..." He laughs awkwardly, looking away.

"Liar..." The blond looks at him, a frown on her face.

"E-eh?" Sora's eyes widen at the accusation. "I-I'm not lying!"

She shakes her head, "Yes, you are! You always look away and laugh when you're lying!" She states, crossing her arms.

"W-what? Why would I lie to you?" He unconsciously looks away, and inwardly curses himself when the blond exclaims, "There, you did it again!"

Sora lets out a frustrated sigh, "Okay, I lied! Are you happy now?"

Naminé frowns, "No, not until you tell me why you lied!"

"Because I...!" Sora begins, but soon trails off. "You're not going to let this go are you?" He asks, and the girl immediately shakes her head. He sighs again, "Fine.. I'll tell you why..."

**XOXO**

"This sucks!" Kairi exclaims as she slumps onto the ground with the others. The students were still on the field, waiting for the drill to be over.

"I know. Who knows what Rai will do to Ai..." Olette mutters, pulling on the grass.

"Speaking of that doofus, here he comes!" Hayner exclaims, jumping up to his feet.

"Hey, you! Where's Nams, Sora, and Ai?" Kairi demands, glaring at the boy.

Rai smirks, "Oh, they're a bit cramped up right now, y'know!" He says with a laughs, before heading towards Seifer and Fuu.

"ARGH, WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" Hayner yells after him, and Olette tries to calm him down.

Tifa then approaches them, a concern look on her face. "Hey, do you guys know where Sora and Naminé are? They're the only ones not here..."

"Sorry, Sensei... But, we don't know where they are either..." Kairi replies with a defeated sigh.

Suddenly, Tifa begins to smile. "Oh, so they're gone? Together? I wonder what they're doing in an empty school..."

"H-hey! Don't say that! Those bullies over there took Ai from them, and they went to go get her. They haven't come back yet, though..." Roxas explains.

Tifa's eyes widen, "W-what! I've dealt with Seifer and his gang before, and they can do some pretty missed up things! We have to find Naminé and Sora, quick!" She turns and begins to look for the principal, and quickly approaches her.

"Miss, I have two missing students who could be in trouble! We need to find them!" The Health teacher states.

The principal shakes her head, "I'm sorry Tifa, but no one can enter the building until the drill is completely over!"

"What! Why not? It's only a drill!" The black-head teacher says with a frown.

The older woman crosses her arms, "Yes, it may be a drill, but we must treat it as it were real! Besides, the Superintendent, my boss, is here! If we don't follow the designated rules, this school will be in a lot of trouble!"

Tifa huffs in anger, "Fine, but if something happens to my students, it's on you!" She storms off, silently hoping that the couple was alright.

As Tifa makes her way back to the gang, she balls her hands into fists, "There's only one thing I can do now!" She says to herself, determined.

**XOXO**

Sora sighs as he looks down at the ring, "Even though yesterday was so embarrassing and humiliating, I found it to be special, in a weird way..." He trails off, a faint smile on his face as he remembers the day before.

"It's just like Kairi said, this ring is a reminder. A reminder of what happened, and what almost happened..." He whispers the bit at the end, trying to control the heat creeping it's way to his cheeks. "I lied because I thought it was embarrassing to admit it, and I knew Kairi would find some way to make fun of me for it."

Naminé tries to look into the boy's eyes, but he kept looking away shyly. She then starts to giggle, which causes the brunette to frown.

"W-what's so funny?" He asks, a little irritated.

"It's just... I feel the same way! I couldn't bring myself to take the ring off, because it became a special reminder for me too. I didn't want to tell Kairi this either, because of course she would tease me!" She says as she smiles brightly.

Sora's eyes widen a bit, before he gives her a dazzling smile. "I'm... I'm glad you feel the same!" He admits with a laugh.

Naminé lets out another giggle, before she realizes something. "Hey, Sora?"

"Hmm?"

The blond tilts her head, "What did you mean by, 'This ring is a reminder of what almost happened...?'"

Sora freezes. _'Damn, she heard that part!' _He thinks to himself as he looks away. "Um... w-well..." He stutters, which causes the girl's eyes to widen.

_'Sora never stutters!'_ She thinks, and it only causes her to grow more curious. "Come on, you can tell me! Or must I remind you that I won't drop this until you do!"

The brunette closes his eyes, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you this too..."

**XOXO**

"I KNOW YOU KNOW, SO JUST TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" Tifa yells as she wraps her arm around Rai's neck, and uses her knuckles to give the boy a noogie.

"H-Hey, that's assault by a teacher..!" Seifer says as he steps away from the crazed woman. He's always been afraid of Tifa, ever since he heard that she loved to fight and trained at the Dojo after school.

"AHH, THAT HURTS Y'KNOW!" Rai exclaims as he tries to escape her grip.

"THEN TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW AND I'LL STOP!" Tifa glares at the boy, and he finally lifts his arms up in defeat.

"Okay, I'll tell you, just stop with the hurting!" Rai cries, almost weeping.

Tifa stops, but continues to hold him, "Good. Now, where are Naminé and Sora?" She asks.

"T-They're in the supply closet on the first floor, y'know!" He admits and Tifa lets him go.

"I do now, thanks to you!" She smiles, and walks off, muttering that all she needed to do now, was to wait for the drill to end.

Rai rubs his head, and winces. Fuu turns to him, "You okay?" She asks. Her face is emotionless, but the boys know that she cares for them and is concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, y'know!" The boy answers with a smile, before the Principal begins talking.

"Students and teachers, the drill is now over! I repeat, the drill is now over! Please gather your things and report to your second period!" The Principal announces, and everyone starts to head in.

"FINALLY!" Tifa exclaims, darting into the building while pushing students out of her way. "HURRY UP! I'VE GOT TO SAVE MY STUDENTS~!" She yells as she pushes a boy into the wall. The black-head teacher then rushes into the hallway, heading for the supply closet...

**XOXO**

Sora tilts his head to the side, cursing himself mentally when he feels the heat rising to his cheeks. "Um, what I meant by what almost happened is..." He closes his eyes again, "Is this..." He mutters, and Naminé eyes widen when Sora begins to lean in.

_'EH? WHAT IS HE DOING!'_ Naminé screams in her mind as the boy gets closer. _'Is he trying to kiss me...?' _The blond blushes as the feelings she felt yesterday began to resurface. Her heart begins beating wildly in her chest, and she begins to feel light-headed.

Sora suddenly closes the space in between them, and his lips touch her...

**_...forehead..._**

The brunette lets his lips linger against her forehead, kissing the bump she had gotten from their collision not that long ago. He would have loved to linger a bit longer, but he felt her weight against him, and he panicked.

"Naminé!" He cries as he pulls away, feeling her body fall against his chest, unmoving. The boy quickly turns her around, and sees that her eyes are closed, but her face is completely red.

He places his ear near her mouth, and hears the soft exhale of her breathing. _'Good, she's breathing...!' _He lets out a sigh of relief, but it's short-lived when the door slams open...

"Sora, Naminé! You're here, you're safe!" Tifa exclaims as she enters the supply closet. She then gasps when she sees the unconscious girl. "W-what happened!" She quickly asks.

Sora bites his lip, but this only reminds him of how he just kissed the girl. He sweat-drops as his mind begins to wander, _'D-did she faint because I kissed her...? It that's true, I can't tell Tifa that! She'd make fun of us...' _

He looks up to his Sensei and makes up a quick lie. "Um, she was saying something about the room being too small and that she couldn't breathe right... She's probably claustrophobic, and she must have fainted from panicking too much..."

Tifa looks skeptical but nods, "Okay, let's take her to the nurse so she can rest for a bit." The black-head teacher helps the boy stand, but he is determined to be the only one to carry the blond to the nurse.

The teacher can't help but smirk to herself as she watches the brunette carry Naminé bridal style. Tifa then takes Ai and holds the door open for Sora as they make their way out, receiving some looks from students who were making their way to their second period.

As Sora weaves his way through the crowd, he notices the gang emerging from Tifa's class. Kairi's eyes widen when she sees her friends, and quickly makes her way to them.

"Sora! What happened to Naminé? Was it Rai? Because if it was him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" The red-head rambles, as the others catch up to them.

"Uh, I'll explain later... Right now, I have to get her to the infirmary." Sora replies as he smiles apologetically. He turns to his teacher, "Thanks for coming to rescue us... but, I think we'll be fine now!"

Tifa nods and smiles, "Of course! Oh, I'll tell your teachers that you won't be going to classes today... I'm sure you want to be with Naminé till she wakes up, right?" She says with a wink, and Sora blushes.

"Here, we'll take Ai, and we'll come to the infirmary as soon as school is over, okay?" Roxas tells his cousin, who nods.

"Okay, thanks. See you later!" The brunette smiles then continues on his way, eventually making it to his destination...

**XOXO**

Naminé eyes slowly flutter open, and as her vision adjusts, she notices that she's lying on a bed. Turning her head, she sees Sora, who is resting his head on the edge of the bed.

She smiles as she observes the peaceful look on his face. "Sora.." She calls, and the boy stirs a bit, before snapping his head up and looking at her with concern.

"Nami! You're awake!" He exclaims, a look of relief on his face. "How do you feel?" He asks.

The girl tilts her head, "A little tired, that's all..." She trails off as she tries to recall what happened. She soon gives up though, and looks at the boy.

"Hey Sora, how did we get out of the supply closet?" She asks.

The brunette frowns, "You don't remember?" The girl shakes her head, and he mentally sighs in relief.

_'She doesn't remember the kiss... I guess that's for the best... right?' _Sora thinks, before turning to the blond.

"Well, Tifa-sensei rescued us after the fire drill ended..." He explains, and she nods.

"Okay, but, why am I in the infirmary?" She asks, and Sora inwardly groans. He couldn't tell her about the kiss, so he decides to use the excuse he gave Tifa.

"Um, it turns out that you're claustrophobic!" He says again, trying to stop the lying habits that Naminé pointed out earlier. "You fainted while we were in the closet..."

Naminé looks down, and for a moment, Sora is afraid that she caught his lie. Suddenly the girl looks up, "I've always hated small spaces..." She admits.

She then laughs, "You said that I didn't have to worry about you fainting, but it turns out, _I _fainted!"

Sora smiles, "Yeah, ironic huh?" The couple share a laugh before the brunette asks her if she's feeling good enough to go home.

"I think so... Oh, where's Ai?" She looks around the room, and doesn't see the baby anywhere.

Sora looks up at the clock on the wall, "The gang has her. They said they'd come get us as soon as school is over, and it ended not that long ago..."

Naminé's eyes widen, "Wait, you mean, I've been unconscious the whole day!" She exclaims, and the brunette nods. "I'm missing class like crazy!" She says as she shakes her head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure our teachers will give us a break..." The boy says with a smile.

"Wait, 'we'? D-did you stay here with me all day?" She asks nervously.

Sora looks away and scratches his cheek, "Um, yeah... I couldn't just leave you here by yourself." _'Also since it was my fault you fainted...'_ He thinks to himself, feeling kinda guilty.

"Sora..." The blond whispers, before pulling him into a hug, catching the boy off-guard. "Thank you..." She says, before letting him go.

"N-no problem... I wanted to stay with you..." Sora admits as he tries to control his blush.

A knock on the door interrupts their moment, and the door opens a bit, revealing Roxas. "Hey, we're all here. Are you guys ready?" He asks.

"Yeah... Let me just tell the nurse that we're taking her home now." Sora explains, and the spiky blond nods.

"Sure, we'll wait outside." Roxas then closes the door.

The brunette gets up and heads to the nurse's office at the book of the infirmary. Once he enters the office, Naminé's hand flies up to her forehead.

As soon as she touches her forehead, a spark of happiness burns in her, causing her to frown. _'Why do I get the feeling that something more happened while we were in the supply closet...?' _She thinks to herself, before shaking her head.

_'If I can't remember, then it probably wasn't important...' _She convinces herself, before Sora comes back out. "Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yeah, let's go home."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't so good! My writing skills got a little rusty during my hiatus... D: _

_Again thanks to everyone who gave me ideas! You guys rock! :D_

_'Random Fact'_

_Today's Random Fact is: I'm a Kingdom Hearts Fanatic_

_Okay, you guys already know I love Kingdom Hearts, but what you don't know is that my room is basically a KH sanctuary! (And I'm not referring to the song Sanctuary by Utada...)I have a bunch of Kingdom Hearts merchandise in my room, and I wanted to tell you guys about it~! :D_

_____Let's see, I've got Kingdom Hearts 2 and 358/2 Days posters, and I've also got KH trading cards framed and on my wall. I got a KH Snuggie and a blanket for Christmas and my mom bought me some KH silly bands and some shirts from Hot Topic. I have a Roxas plushie that I got from Amazon, and a Keyblade necklace and key chain. Oh, I also have one of those slap on bracelets too! My PSP has a BBS theme, and I have a paopu pillow that I asked my mom to make me!_

___As you can see, I have a lot of things from KH, and I don't plan on stopping my collection anytime soon! Oh, and just to let you guys know, I've played every single KH game available here in the U.S.! I've just recently passed Re: Coded, which was fun, my favorite part was ~**SPOILER, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T PASSED KH RE: CODED~ **when Sora finally thanked Naminé, and Roxas was the cloaked guy that you get to fight! :D **~END OF SPOILER, THANK YOU :D!~**_

_Well, that's it for today! Hope you tune in next time~! _

_~Review Replies to Chapter 13~_

_**TheAnimeprincess96**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think this story is unique, and I'm glad you're liking it so far! I really hope you like this chapter too~! :D _

**_OrganizationsNu_**_**mberXIII**: Haha, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Aw, it's okay, I sometime don't read the title of the chapter either! O.o Too bad they didn't kiss though! XD Haha, Sora did kiss Naminé in this chapter though!_

_**ventus4ever**: Hey, thanks for the ideas! Sorry I didn't update soon! And you just have to wait and find out if Tifa's plan is to get them together! _

_**Soraya the All Speaker**: Hi there! Thanks for the review! Haha, it's cool opening presents on the 24th right! :D Glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this chapter as well! _

_**JohnnyJinx13**: Haha, no problem, I really like your Persona fic! :D I'm glad you like the other chapter, and the almost kiss! XD I really hope you like this chapter as well! _

_**DemyxPlaysMySitar**: Haha, I like kissual tension better! :3 And I get you, I don't like little kids either -.- But babies are really cute when they're not crying! Sorry I didn't write a Christmas/New Year themed chapter D: Yeah, the mistletoe would have been a great idea! But, I hope you like this chapter either way! ^_^_

_**Angle09**: Hey, thanks for the ideas! And I used one of them here, so thanks! :D Yeah, Tifa is crazy! I'm glad you like Larxene! Yeah, I'm trying to flesh out the relationships of the other couples, but I'm having a hard time focusing on them... I promise I'll work on it though! Hope you like this chapter! ^_^_

_**kingdomheartsgirl101**: Thanks for sending me the ideas, I really appreciate it! And I'm glad you liked the other chapter so much! For Christmas, I got a Kingdom Hearts Snuggie and blanket, a Hetalia DVD, some KH trading cards, and some money. From Santa, I got Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar. Hope you like this chapter! :D_

_**sorakun9**: Hey, thanks for the idea! :D Aw, sorry that Kairi and Roxas ruined that moment! Hmm, you're just going to have to read and find out if Tifa has some plans to get the couples together! ;) Haha, hope you like this chapter! _

_**KHBlessed**: Hi~! Aw, I feel honored having your first review! :D Thank you so much, I'm really glad you like my stories! I hope you like this chapter as well! _

_**Roxasrules**: Hey, thanks! Glad you liked the chapter! :D Haha, yeah Tifa has gone crazy! Hope you like this chapter too! ^_^_

_**blackroselover**: Hi, thanks for the review! :D I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this chapter as well~! ^_^ _

_**spadejackspade**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far! Haha, the world does seem to be against them, huh? Hope you like this chapter as well! :D_

___**Mr Flipping Fantastic**: Hi there~! :D Thanks for the review, I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! Haha yeah, Tifa is going crazy! I hope you like this chapter too!_


	16. Trouble In Paradise

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry for not updating in like 4 months! ~.~ I made it my goal to finish this story before Summer vacation ended, which is in 3 days :/ Yeah, I didn't even get close to finishing... I wrote this chapter at least 5 times, and each time I would find myself not liking it, and erasing the whole thing and starting over. So after months of writing and erasing, I finally just took the last thing I wrote, which is this. So, I really hope you guys like it! I even made it pretty long to make it up to you guys for the hiatus. _

_Plus, this chapter has a special guest in it! I wanted to thank Angle09 for her suggestion of having a French exchange student, and having Naminé show him around! THANK YOU! :D Now, let's see if you can figure out who the special guest is! There's a lot of hints and clues in this chapter, so try to figure out who the French exchange student reakkt is before you get to the end of the chapter, okay? Because he isn't who he says he is! ;D _

_There are French words in this chapter, but I'll put the translations at the end. Well, please read and enjoy~! :D _

* * *

Day 12 – Wednesday; 18 days left

xoxox

**Before School**

"Thanks for the ride, Riku!" A chorus of thanks are said as the younger teens pile out of the silver-head's car. They shoulder their bags, before turning to face him once more.

The older boy nods, "No problem. Have fun in school, alright? Oh, and Sora? Judging by what's happened, I would be a bit careful today..." He says, giving the brunette a look.

Sora suddenly becomes nervous, "W-what are you talking about?" He asks, clearly not understanding the boy.

The silver-head only smirks, "Just stay alert." He advices again, before he turns on his car and drives away.

Naminé tilts her head as she watches the car speed off, "I wonder what he meant..." She mutters as she tries to decipher the older boy's words.

As if on queue, Sora is surrounded by most of the female population, all with worried looks and talking abnormally fast.

"SORA-KUN! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?"

"PLEASE TELL US YOU'RE FINE~!"

The cries of the fangirls continue, and they kept crowding closer to the boy, almost as if they were inspecting him for something.

Naminé and the others watch as Sora's expression turns into a confused one. "W-what are you talking about?" He asks nervously, and the girls quickly answer him.

"We were worried something happened to you during the fire drill yesterday!" They say, all looking at him with concern.

Something then clicks in Sora's mind, and he finally realizes what Riku was talking about. The silver-head knew this would happen, which is why he told him to be careful.

Sora curses his friend silently, before turning to the girls. He tries his best to smile, "D-don't worry, I'm fine! Nothing happened to me!" He answers, hoping they don't press the issue.

Unfortunately, they do.

A girl who looked very studious and smart, crosses her arms. "Sorry Sora-kun, but we all heard Tifa-sensei interrogating that Rai guy yesterday about your whereabouts during the drill. You and her," She stops as the rest of the girls turn to glare at Naminé, who bites her lip and looks away, "Were stuck in a closet together." The girl nods, concluding her explanation.

Sora rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "Um, o-okay, I admit it... We were stuck together in the supply closet..."

He then tilts his head, "But, if you don't mind me asking, if you already knew where I was, then why are you all still so worried?" He asks, only to be overwhelmed by their replies.

"WE'RE WORRIED BECAUSE YOU WERE STUCK WITH HER!"

"SHE DIDN'T TRY TO DESTROY YOUR INNOCENCE, RIGHT?"

"TELL US SHE DIDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU!"

"DID SHE TRY TO PUSH HERSELF ONTO YOU?"

The fangirls ramble on and on, causing Naminé to pout. Like she'd ever take advantage of their '_precious Sora-kun'_. Did they really think she'd try to do all that? Did they really hate her that much?

Sora suddenly holds up his hand, causing the girls to quiet down. "Naminé didn't do anything! Please don't belittle her like that! She would never do anything, she's too kind, and sweet, and..." He trails off when he notices the compliments he was giving to the blond were causing the fangirls to become upset.

He smiles at them, and they instant cheer up. "I'm happy you guys care about me so much, and that you were worried about me. But I promise, Nami is not a bad person." He says, and the girls nod.

"WE BELIEVE YOU, SORA-KUN~!" They cheer simultaneously.

"I'm glad. Now, please excuse us, we have to get to our class." He politely says, causing the girls to part enough for him to exit the circle they had formed around him.

Sora quickly shoots a look of urgency to his friends, silently telling them to head into the building before the fangirls tried to attack them again. The gang receive the message, and they rush into the school after him.

Once the teens had entered the building, the fangirls began to huddle together. The leader of the Sora fan-club stood in the middle of the crowd, talking quietly to the girls.

"Do you guys really believe Sora-kun when he says that '_Naminé' _is not a bad person?" She asks, saying the blond artist's name with jealousy and hatred.

"I love Sora-kun and all, but no, I can't believe that..." A girl mutters, crossing her arms.

"Hmm, okay... Then that means that Naminé is still an obstacle. We'll discuss ways to get rid of her at tonight's meeting, understood?" The leader asks, and they all nod."Good. Now, let's go."

The fangirls depart ways, all plotting things to discuss at the meeting.

**xoxox**

"Whew... That was close!" Sora comments as he leans against his locker, placing a hand on his heart and closing his eyes. "For a second there, I thought they were going to gang up on me!"

Roxas rolls his eyes, "Don't be such a drama queen, cuz. They wouldn't hurt a single hair on your head. You're too _precious _to them..."

Kairi nods, "Yeah. Besides, if they ever did get a piece of your hair, they'd probably frame it and worship it in their secret lair. Or try to make a clone of you out of it." She adds, causing Sora to open his eyes and raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? It's probably true!" She argues, and the boy shrugs.

"Probably... those girls are pretty dedicated..." Sora then shakes his head, "Anyway, it seems like they're going to back off from you Nami..." He says, turning to the blond.

Said girl is skeptical though. "I don't know... They wouldn't back down so easily..." She mutters.

Kairi smiles, "Don't worry, Nams! You still got us to help you, remember?" She gives the blond a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Naminé nods, "Thanks guys..." She says, as she smiles at them.

"No problemo~! Now, let's head to Health class!" The red-head exclaims, and begins to lead the gang to the classroom.

**Health**

"Okay, there's only a couple more minutes left in this class. So, I wanted to take the time to thank you all for being so well-behaved during yesterday's fire drill..." Tifa says with a smile.

"Well, thanks to those who were actually in the field where they were supposed to be..." She trails off as she gives Naminé and Sora a knowing grin.

"But! I know that wasn't your fault that you weren't there, so it's fine!" She claps her hands together.

"Well, I got news this morning that we are getting a new student today! He's a transfer student from France, and it was a last minute decision to assign him to this school, which is why he's not here yet. The Principal was going over some things with him, but I just got a call from her and they should be here right about..." She's cut off by a knock.

"Right about now!" The teacher exclaims as she makes her way to the door.

Pulling open the door, the Principal walks in, tugging along a young boy in the school's uniform.

The Principal clears her throat, "Good morning, students! This is your new classmate! I'll allow him to introduce himself..." The woman says as she pushes the boy forward.

The boy looks around the class with his cerulean eyes, and runs a hand through his raven black locks before speaking, "Je m'appelle Zachary Fournier, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Zach. Je suis de Paris, France. Je suis content d'être ici." He says with a smile, causing the girls to giggle and talk amongst themselves.

"I love his accent!"

"Hey, he's kinda cute!"

"_Kinda_ cute? No! He's _really _cute!"

Among the giggles and gossip talk, Sora turns to Naminé with a confused look on his face.

"What did he say?" He asks the blond, who smiles.

"He said, 'My name is Zachary Fournier, but you can call me Zach. I'm from Paris, France, and I'm happy to be here." The girl translates perfectly, catching the attention of the boy.

Zach tilts his head, "Tu parlez français?" He asks the blond.

Naminé rubs the back of her head, "Je parle un peu de français... J'ai suivi un cours pour un semestre."

The boy smiles, "Vraiment? Eh bien, je pourrais vous en apprendre plus sur la langue de l'amour."

Sora's eyes widen, _'L'Amour? I-Is that the same as... amor? As in... l-love?' _The brunette thinks frantically, looking between Naminé and the new kid.

The blond artist laughs, "Peut-être.." She says with a smile.

The Principal puts a hand on Zach's shoulder, "Well, it looks like you made friends with someone already! So, would you like Naminé to be the one to show you around the school?" She asks, causing the girls to complain.

"NO! I WANT TO SHOW HIM AROUND!"

"I WANT TO DO IT! SO HE CAN SPEAK MORE FRENCH TO ME!"

"I WANT THE CUTE, FRENCH BOY~!"

The girls keep yelling, causing Zach to sweat-drop, and Sora to be amazed.

_'Is this the first time my fangirls have paid attention to another boy that wasn't me?' _Sora thinks to himself, _'I-I think it is! Does this mean that I'm finally... f-free?'_

The spiky brunette sits back with a smile, till he hears Zach speak up, "If she doesn't mind, I'd like Naminé to show me around." He says in perfect English, his accent no longer apparent.

Sora's smile vanishes, the fangirls are crushed, and Naminé smiles with a nod. "I don't mind... What's your schedule?"

And if things couldn't get worse for Sora, "He has the same schedule as you, so it works out!" The Principal announces.

_'Then that means... he has the same schedule as me too!' _Sora thinks to himself with a frown, not too keen of the new student.

Tifa smiles, "Good, I'm glad that's all worked out!"

She turns to the boy, "Well, Zach, right now my class is doing a baby project in partners. But, we don't have another girl to be your partner, so I'm assigning you to be a part of Naminé's and Sora's family. They'll do all the work, you just have to stick with them, okay?"

Zach nods, and soon the bell to end first period rings. "Oh, have a good day class!" Tifa exclaims as the students begin to gather their things and leave.

Naminé stands up, grabs her bag, and cradles Ai gently in her arms. She turns to the raven-head, "Are you ready?" She asks.

Zach smiles, "Oui." He says, before shouldering his bag and following the blond out of the class.

Sora watches the duo leave, a frown on his face, but it quickly vanishes when the rest of the gang make their way to him.

"Aw, Nams left already? Dang, I wanted to introduce myself to the cute, French boy!" Kairi says with a pout, causing a certain spiky blond to frown.

"Don't worry, we'll see him in a bit." Olette reminds the red-head, "And, we'll get to see him in his PE uniform!" She says, causing Kairi to instantly brighten up.

"OH~! Come on! Let's get going, I want to see him!" Kairi takes off, Olette following after her.

The boys sigh in annoyance, but go to follow the crazed girls.

**xoxox**

When all the students leave, Tifa turns to the Principal and smiles. "Thank you for doing this!" She says as she bows in gratitude.

The older woman shakes her head, "It's the least I can do, especially after ignoring you yesterday during the fire drill. If the Superintendent wasn't there, I would have dropped everything to help you find your missing students. But since I couldn't, I decided to make it up to you some other way. Even if this plan of yours is totally crazy..." She whispers the last part to herself.

The black-head teacher grins, "I promise he won't be a problem!"

The Principal nods, "He better not be, or he's out!" She warns, before exiting the class.

**Locker Rooms**

"So, this is the boy's locker room. Cid, the PE teacher has his office in there, so you should talk to him first. He should give you a gym uniform, and a locker." Naminé explains to the foreign exchange student. She then turns and points to a set of double doors, "The gym is through there, so go there after you change, okay?" She turns back to him, and gives him a friendly smile.

Zach nods, "Merci, Naminé." He thanks her with a smile, before heading into the boy's locker room.

Inside, Zach notices that the room is empty. He decides that it's probably because the bell has yet to ring, and the students were still out socializing and walking to class.

Following Naminé's instructions, he heads to the back of the room, where a door with the word "Office" was.

He knocks on the door, and waits till he hears a "Come in," to enter. Pulling open the door, his cerulean eyes immediately land on a blond man, sitting at a desk.

The man looks up to him, "Ya must be that new kid the Principal told me about." He says, getting up to shake the boy's hand.

"Yeah, that's me. Name's Zachary Fournier, nice to meet you." The raven-head greets.

The blond man nods, "I'm Cid Highwind." He introduces himself before his expression turns serious. "Now, the Principal didn't tell me nothing 'bout you, 'cept that you were assigned here under Tifa's instructions, and everyone knows that Tifa isn't, well, bright..." He trails off, watching the boy's suspiciously.

Zach grins, "Don't worry! I'm not crazy or anything... I'm just here to study at this school."

Cid crosses his arms, "All right, I believe ya..." He then turns to pick up a spare uniform. "Here, this is yours. Go change and head to the gym." He pauses to look at the boy.

"You do have an athletic experience, right?" The blond man asks.

The raven-head nods, "Yeah, I was actually in this training program called SOLDIER..." He trails off, before giving the man a smile.

Cid shrugs, "Never heard of it..." He pats the boy on the shoulder, "Well, ya locker is number 18. So, hurry up and change!" He says as he pushes the boy out the door.

**Meanwhile**

"Naminé, there you are!" Kairi exclaims as she runs up to blond. She looks around momentarily before turning back to the artist, "Where's Zach?" She asks.

"He's in the locker room already..." The girl replies.

The red-head sighs, "Darn! I missed him again! Oh well, I just have to wait till we're out in the gym..."

Naminé raises an eyebrow at the girl, before shaking her head and turning to Sora. "Um, sorry for rushing out of Health class like that... I wanted to have enough time to tell Zach where to go."

Sora nods, "It's okay..." He says, giving her a small smile.

The warning bell suddenly rings, causing a mass of students to start rushing to their classes, trying to make it before the tardy bell rings.

"Uh, we should probably head in now!" Sora exclaims, seeing a group of students who were in his PE class, come rushing down the hall.

The teens take his advice, and rush into their respective locker rooms.

**Gym**

"Do you see him?" Kairi asks the girls as soon as they exit the locker room.

Naminé turns to the red-head, "See who?" She asks, tilting her head in curiosity.

The girl turns to the blond and rolls her eyes, "Zach, duh!" She simply says, before turning back to look for the raven-head.

The artist shakes her head, before taking a seat on the bleachers to wait for Cid to come out. She places Ai on the bench alongside the other babies, and as she's doing so, she begins to wonder where the exchange student is as well.

_'I hope he didn't get lost...' _Naminé thinks to herself as her eyes begin to search for the boy. Suddenly, something catches her attention.

Near the entrance, a large group of students had formed. Naminé looks carefully over the crowd, and notices that they're all girls, more specifically, fangirls.

The blond bites her lip, _'Are the fangirls bugging Sora again?'_ She thinks to herself, but before she has the chance to go over there to try and save the brunette, someone takes a seat next to her.

"So that how the fangirls look from the outside!" Sora comments as he runs a hand through his hair.

Naminé turns and looks at the boy in shock, "S-Sora?" She exclaims, and the boy flashes her a smile.

"It's kinda weird seeing them in a group like that without me being in the middle of it!" The brunette says with a laugh.

The blond just stares at him in astonishment, before turning back to the group of giggling girls. "Wait! If you're here, then, who are the fangirls attacking?"

Sora tilts his head, "Isn't obvious? They're crowding around _Zach_."

Naminé's eyes widen, and she tries to spot the raven-head in the midst of the crowd. However, she can't see him, and the only thing she can do is watch, and hope that Zach was alright.

Fortunately, Cid walks in, and manages to break up the girls. As the group disbands, Naminé is finally able to spot the exchange student. He looks a bit disheveled, but seemed to be okay.

"Alright, alright! Girls, I know y'all excited about the new kid, but give him some space, k?" The PE teacher says, before going over to the middle of the gym.

"Okay, listen up! Today, y'all are gonna run 3 laps around the gym! I'll be timing y'all, so try to get done as quick as you can!" Cid says, his eyes wandering to the clip board in his hand, "So far, Sora has the fastest time of 1 minute and 50 seconds! I want to see someone break that record today, so get into positions!"

The students grudgingly get up from the bleachers, and make their way to the starting point. They line up, and Naminé notices that she's in between Sora and Zach.

Suddenly, Cid blows the whistle, and Naminé feels a rush of wind from both sides of her as both Sora and Zach bolt off. Regaining her composure, the blond starts on her way, simultaneously jogging and watching the two boys race each other. They seemed to be perfect rivals, running at the same speed, and neither being able to get further than the other.

"Wow... Zach's really fast!" Kairi comments as she and Olette catch up with the blond.

The green-eyed brunette nods, "Yeah, he's just as fast as Sora! Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Zach was able to beat Sora's record?"

The red-head grins, "That would be totally cool! A hot, mysterious exchange student comes swooping in from far away, and steals the title of the most popular boy in school!" Kairi says dramatically.

Naminé smiles at her friend's little fantasy, as they round a corner. Looking forward, the blond spots Roxas and Hayner ahead of them, and at the very front was still Zach and Sora.

_'It would be cool if Zach did beat Sora's record..' _Naminé thinks, but she quickly shakes her head, _'Ah, what am I thinking? Sora's my **husband**__, I should be cheering for him!'_

However, even with that in mind, she can't help but track the boys' progress, trying to see if one of them is able to break away and pass the other.

**xoxox**

Unbeknownst to Naminé, a trio of fangirls are jogging ahead of her.

"Hey Suki?" Akane calls the curly black-head.

Said girl turns her head to look at her friend, "What? I'm trying to look at Zach!" She says with an annoyed look on her face.

"Um, I thought we were supposed to be devoted to Sora-kun..." Mae points out, causing Suki to blush lightly.

"I-I know that! I'm just... observing him... A lot of Sora's fangirls have turned to Zach, so I was watching him to find a flaw in him, so we can exploit it and take him down. We can't let him take Sora's popularity, duh!" The black-head explains, her blush fading.

"Um, sure..." The hazel-eyed red-head drawls out. "Anyway, remember how the club leader said that we should still consider Naminé an obstacle?" She asks, and Suki nods. "Well, it looks like she's taken a liking to Zach..." She trails off when the black-head frowns.

"What! No! She can't have him too!" She blurts out, before shaking her head, "I mean, obviously we don't like her because she's trying to steal Sora-kun from us, so we should help Zach's fangirls by stopping Naminé from trying to get him too!"

Akane looks at her skeptically, "I was just gonna say that we could use that to our advantage and get Sora, but if you really want to stop her, I guess we can..." The red-head trails off.

Suki grins sheepishly, "Of yeah, Sora-kun... Er, sure, let's stop her!" She says determinedly.

The trio continue jogging at a medium pace, as the curly black-head tries to figure out a plan to stop Naminé's 'pursuit' of Zach. Glancing to the side, Suki notices that Sora and Zach had finished up their first lap simultaneously, and were quickly advancing towards them.

It's then that Suki notices a container full of basketballs. The girl begins to smile evilly.

"I got a plan..." She whispers to the two girls next to her, who gather closer to her to listen. "See that container of basketballs? We knock it over, and the balls will roll towards Naminé, who, hopefully, will step on it, trip, and get sent to the nurse for the rest of the day! Then, we make our move on Zac-... Sora-kun..!" She says, hesitating a bit towards the end.

Mae looks at her, "But, what if Naminé gets really hurt?"

The black-head shrugs, "As long as we can save Sora-kun and Zach for her evil clutches, who cares if she gets hurt!"

Akane hesitates, before agreeing to help her friend, "When should we do it?"

Suki looks behind them, and sees Naminé, and soon, she sees Zach and Sora pass them in a rush, half-way done with their second lap. "Let's do it when the boys are almost done with their laps, I don't want them to get stuck in the middle of it."

**xoxox**

Naminé blinks in surprise as Zach and Sora pass her again, _'They're on their third lap alrieady!' _She thinks in amazement.

Against her will, the blond's cerulean eyes lock on the boys once again...

**xoxox**

"Okay, they're almost finished with their laps! Let's do this!" Suki exclaims as she and her friends push the container down.

The sound of the balls dribbling and scattering across the gym floor is heard behind them, as they casually continue on their way, to avoid be suspicious.

**xoxox**

Sora struggles to keep his heart steady as he pushes himself over the limit. He looks out of the corner of his eye at the new kid, inwardly surprised that raven-head could keep up with him.

No matter how far he pushed himself, he couldn't break away from the boy. He couldn't lose his record to this guy...

As they continued, they pass by Naminé, who looks surprised. They continue to pass more students on their way to the finish line, and soon, it comes into view.

Sora clenches a fist, _'I can do this! I just need to get ahead of him...!'_

Suddenly, he hears the distinct sound of dribbling basketballs somewhere ahead of them, and before he has the chance to see what it is, he hears Kairi cry out...

**xoxox**

Naminé holds her breath as Sora and Zach near the finish line. However, a voice calls out to her, ripping her attention away from the boys.

The voice reaches her ears; it's Kairi. "Naminé, look out! In front of you!" The red-head yells, causing the blond to look forward, her eyes widening when she sees an avalanche of basketballs heading her way.

The momentum that had been building up to this point, makes it difficult for her to stop herself, and unfortunately, ends up stepping on one of the balls awkwardly, causing her to lose her footing.

Soon, the blond is falling backwards...

**xoxox**

Sora watches in horror as Naminé ends up getting caught in the avalanche of balls. His eyes widen when he sees the girl step on the ball, and begins to descend to the hard, gym floor.

Before he has time to react, he feels Zach rush past him with lightning speed. He watches the raven-head cross the finish line first, and instead of stopping and claiming his victory of beating Sora's record, he continues running.

The brunette stops abruptly in his tracks when he realizes where Zach was heading towards...

**xoxox**

Naminé clenches her eyes shut. This reminded her so much of the incident that happened last week, when she lost her grip on the rope and was falling.

However, this time, Sora wouldn't be able to rescue her. This time, the boy was halfway across the gym. There was no way he could cross the gym and save her in time.

The only thing Naminé could think of doing at this point in time, was try to protect her head from the impact. Just as she was about to place her hands behind her head, she feels arms wrap around her waist.

The force of her fall causes the person who has just saved her to be pushed back, landing on their back with a thud.

The blond slowly opens her eyes. She can hear the footsteps of the other students as they make their way over. Suddenly, she feels a soft breath against her ear, and it finally hits her.

Someone has saved her, and she was still on top of them! She blushes, and quickly unwinds the arms around her, and stands up.

It's then that she notices the group of students huddling around them, and a cold chill runs down her spine when she sees all the dirty looks the fangirls were giving her.

Naminé's eyes widen when she registers the fangirls' evil glares. They were mad, and that could only mean that the person who saved her was...

"Zach!" Cid yells, running over to the group. "What the hell happened here?"

The blond artist turns in surprise, and gasps when she sees Zach on the floor. She expected Sora to have been the one who saved her... but, she was grateful for the raven-head's actions nonetheless.

Zach pushes himself up, holding his back as he winces silently. "The container with basketballs was knocked over, and Naminé slipped on one of them. I stopped her from hitting the floor." The boy explains.

Cid turns to the girl and runs a hand through his hair, "I'm starting to think yer accident prone..." He mutters to the blond, who looks down in embarrassment.

"So, are you hurt?" Cid asks the exchange student, who smiles.

"Nah, I'll live." He says, getting to his feet and arching his back in order to stretch his muscles.

Naminé turns to the boy, "Um, thanks for saving me, Zach." She whispers to him, causing him to give her a dazzling smile.

"No problem!" He says with a nod. He then looks at her with concern, "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt in the fall, right?"

The blond shakes her head, "No, I'm fine." She says with a smile.

Suddenly, Cid slaps Zach on the shoulder, "Before you decided to be the 'hero,' you crossed the finish line at 1 minute and 40 seconds..." The older man trails off when the fangirls begin to chat excitedly.

"HE BEAT THE RECORD~!"

"HE'S SO FAST!"

"ZACH, YOU'RE AMAZING~!"

The girls continue to compliment the boy, who grins awkwardly and rubs the back of his head.

"Okay, we get it!" Cid snaps before sighing, "Anyway, class is almost over, so get to the lockers and change!" He orders, making sure the fangirls left Zach alone.

As the students head into the lockers, Sora rushes up to Naminé, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay, Nami?" He asks quietly.

The girl smiles, "Don't worry, I'm fine." Sora is relived, but the blond's next words cause his heart to clench, "Thanks to Zach, that is..."

The brunette bites his lip, inwardly frowning. _'I WAS supposed to save her, NOT Zach! I'm her HUSBAND, I'M supposed to look after her!' _He screams in his mind.

Roxas and the others walk up to them, each asking the blond if she was alright.

"Nams! You're SO LUCKY~! You got saved by ZACH!" Kairi squeals, before sighing, "I wish he was there to save me when I got caught in an avalanche of oranges..." She says, recalling the crazy time she had at the supermarket during Tifa's wedding phase.

The girls pick up their babies, before Kairi leads Naminé into the locker room, to keep talking about Zach, Olette following behind them.

Roxas frowns at Kairi's last statement, before looking out of the corner of his eye, noticing his cousin's distressed look.

"What's up, cuz?" He asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hurt that Zach broke your record?"

Sora turns to the spiky blond and forces out a smile. His cousin was oblivious to the real reason he was hurt. But, he couldn't tell him the truth for he didn't understand why he felt the way he did, so he just nods. "Yeah, I guess. I didn't expect him to be so fast..." He trails off, hoping Roxas buys it.

Fortunately, he does. The blond cousin smiles, "Don't worry, Sor. You'll regain your title next time." He says, before him, Sora, and Hayner head in.

**xoxox**

The only people left in the gym are the three fangirls.

"Ugh, why don't our plans ever go right!" Suki sighs in frustration.

"Maybe it's because we're not meant to be with Sora-kun..." Mae offers, causing the curly black-head to glare at her.

"Of course we're supposed to be with him! We're just not trying hard enough!" The girl says, before turning to head into the lockers. "Come on, let's get changed and think of other ways to crush Naminé!"

Unfortunately, Suki isn't watching were she's going, and ends up stepping on a basketball that was in front of her. "AHH~!" She cries as she falls back, landing harshly on her back.

The curly black-head glares at the ceiling, being unable to move due to the throbbing on her back. Akane and Mae rush to her side.

"Are you okay, Suki?" Mae asks, only to be yelled out.

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT!" Suki yells.

Mae smiles, despite Suki's harsh words, "Hey, you know that we planned for Naminé to fall from a basketball, but it didn't work! But, it worked perfectly on you, Suki!" She says happily.

The curly black-head's glare deepens before opening her mouth, "CURSE YOU, KARMA~!" She yells, before looking at her friends, "Get me to the nurse already..."

**xoxox**

Naminé waits patiently outside the locker rooms, after having changed back into her uniform. She cradles Ai in her arms, and looks up when the door to the boy's locker room swings open, revealing Zach.

She smiles, "Thanks again for earlier." She says, and the boy returns the friendly gesture.

"Hey, I told you! It's not a problem!" He replies, before the bell rings. "Oh, it's time for third period..." He trails off.

The blond nods, "Yeah, we have biology next. It's over here..." She turns and begins to lead the boy towards the classroom.

Behind them, Kairi comes out of the locker room in a rush, looking all around, before spotting the couple at the end of the hall.

The red-head frowns, "Dang it! I missed him again! Now I won't get to see him till lunch!" She mumbles sadly, as the rest of the gang comes out of the locker rooms.

"Did Nami leave already?" Sora asks, receiving a nod from Kairi. "Oh. I guess I'll see you guys at lunch then..." He trails off, walking off alone towards biology.

"Poor Sora..." Roxas says, "He's really taking this whole Zach beating him too hard..." He shakes his head, before the gang splits up to go to their own classes.

******Biology**

"Ah, you must be Zach. Welcome to Biology." Vexen says as he shakes the raven-head's hand. "Just to let you know, I like to do a lot of experiments in this class, so be prepared..." The older man warns.

"You can pull up a seat and sit next to Naminé if you wish. Class will start in a couple of minutes, so relax for a bit while I get the equipment for today's project." The flaxen-haired man says as he moves to the back of the room.

Naminé and Zach head to their seats, and make small talk as Sora walks into the room. The brunette takes one look at Zach and inwardly frowns, before taking his seat and opting to stare blankly at his desk.

Soon, students begin to shuffle in. The fangirls lucky enough to have the exchange student for a class, were squealing in delight and glaring at the blond like usual.

As soon as the bell rings, Vexen makes his way to the front of the class, wearing white gloves, and carrying something in his hands. Naminé grimaces when she sees what the object was.

"Students, today we will be dissecting." The teacher explains as he holds up the green frog in his hands, the poor animal still alive and unaware of what was going to be done to him. "I want you to work in groups of three. Please head to the lab stations in the back. All the materials you need are already there."

The students get up from their seats and begin to group up. Zach turns to Naminé, "Is it okay if I worked with you?" He asks, and the blond nods with a smile.

"Sure." She then turns to Sora, oblivious to the boy's conflicting emotions. "Hey Sora? You're gonna work with us too, right?" She asks, and the brunette shrugs.

"We have to stay together for Tifa's project, don't we?" He says, his voice void of any emotion. Naminé's eyebrows knit together in concern, but she doesn't have time to ask the boy what's wrong, because he was already on his way to the lab stations.

The blond shrugs it off for the meantime, before heading to the lab with Zach. Once everyone was in groups, Vexen beings to give out directions.

"I will be passing out the frogs and placing them in the tank on the table, and when I tell you to, you will pour chloroform into the dish in front of you. Then, place the dish into the tank. This will put the frog into a deep sleep, and when it's no longer moving, I'll give you the rest of the directions." He explains.

Naminé places a hand on her chest as Vexen places a live frog on their station. "They're still gonna be alive when the dissection starts!" She whispers sadly, and Zach over-hears her.

"It's wrong, isn't?" He asks, and the girl nods. Zach looks at the amphibian, who looked helpless in the small tank. Suddenly, the raven-head smiles. "I've got a plan to save these little critters!" He whispers to the blond.

"What is it?" She asks curiously. She wanted to help the frogs, and was eager to hear the boy's plan.

Zach just grins. "Trust me..." He tells her, "Cover me. I'm gonna make a phone call."

Naminé raises an eyebrow, but steps in front of the boy in order to hide him from Vexen. All the while, she tries to listen to the boy's conversation.

"Hey, it's me... Yeah, I know, but I need your help... No, it's not about _them_, but your help right now can really make _that _easier for me..." Zach whispers into the phone, looking around to make sure nobody notices him.

"Listen, I need you to call Vexen's class-room... I don't care what you tell him, but keep him occupied for a _long _time, okay? Yeah, yeah, I owe you, I know... Okay, thanks!" The boy finishes up his phone call and smiles to the blond.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered." He says, and Naminé decides it's best not to ask who the boy was talking to.

All of a sudden, Vexen's cell phone rings, and the man quickly grabs it from his desk, leaving the frogs unattended. "What is it? I'm in the middle of an experiment!" He yells into the phone. The man's angry expression suddenly turns into an embarrassed one, and he stutters into the phone.

"Oh? R-Really? Um, hold on, let me take this somewhere more _private_." He says, before heading out of the class and closing the door behind him.

As soon as Vexen is gone, Zach jumps up and begins collecting the frogs from around the room.

"Z-Zach! W-What are you doing?" Naminé asks as she watches the boy move around the classroom quickly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm saving the frogs!" He replies, his cerulean eyes shining brightly.

"What are you going to do with them?" The blond asks.

The raven-head smiles, "I'm going to put them in a box, and during lunch, I'm going to the pond that's near here, and set them free!"

When Zach was finished gathering up the amphibians, he places them in a cardboard box like he said he would. Then, grabbing a pair of scissors off of Vexen's desk, he proceeds to punch air-holes into the box.

Once finished, he places the box on the floor next to him, and turns to look at the students who were watching him intently.

"When Vexen comes back, can I count on you guys to back me up when I tell him that the frogs went wild and escaped out the window?" He asks, and almost immediately, the fangirls agree to help him. The boys, on the other hand, hesitate, but after receiving deathly glares from the fangirls, they agree as well.

The exchange student smiles, "Thanks guys." He says, before taking his seat. Naminé turns to him, an impressed, yet grateful, look on her face.

Next to them, Sora sat with a blank look on his face. Even though his face was void of any emotion, his mind was a whirlwind of feelings. And to make things worse, he still had no idea why he was feeling this way. He just knew that his heart ached every time Naminé smiled at Zach.

The brunette is torn from his thoughts when Vexen re-enters the room, his face a little flushed. However, his face clears up when he looks around the room and notices that the frogs are gone.

"The frogs! Where are they?" He demands as he runs frantically around the room, trying to find them.

"They went crazy and jumped out the window." Zach says casually, the other students nodding in agreement.

The flaxen-haired man narrows his eyes, "Seriously? And you didn't try to stop them, or even try to get my help?"

The raven-head shrugs, "There were too many of them. Besides, none of us really wanted to dissect them, it's too cruel."

Vexen turns to the other students, "Is it true? Are you really all against dissection?" He asks, and the students nod.

The teacher sighs, "I never knew you guys felt this way. But, dissection is still part of the curriculum, so I guess I'll just show you guys a virtual dissection." He says, as he proceeds to go to his computer.

The students cheer, and Zach smiles happily. "It looks like your plan worked!" Naminé says, and the boy nods.

"Yup! I told you not to worry!" He teases, and soon, the lights go off as the projector begins to play the video.

**xoxox**

"Hey, Naminé? Want to come with me to the pond to set these little guys free?" Zach asks as soon as third period ends.

"Um," She mumbles as she turns to look at Sora.

The boy has picked up Ai and was looking at the floor as he spoke. "I'll take Ai... You go if you want... Later..." He mutters quietly, taking his bag and rushing out of the class.

The blond watches him leave with a concerned look on her face, but turns to Zach and nods. "Okay, let's go." She says, and the two head on their way.

**Pond**

A soft breeze greets the teens as they arrive at their destination. The wind creates ripples on the surface of the water, which is clear and shining in the sunlight.

"Wow, I never been here before." Naminé comments as she walks towards the water, her reflection coming into view on the surface. She sees Zach's reflection appear next to her.

"Really? I just found it today... I had some free time earlier, and I ended up here. It was so peaceful, I almost forgot to meet up with the Principal." He says, squatting down near the edge of the pond. "I'm going to open the box." He warns her, and she nods.

Pulling open the flaps, Zach places the box near the water. Soon, the frogs are hopping out and plunging into the water, and heading towards the lily pads that were scattered in the pond.

"We did it! They're free!" The boy exclaims happily, smiling up at the girl.

Naminé smiles and nods, watching the frogs hop around.

"Hey, Naminé?" Zach calls out as he stands up, causing her to look at him.

"Hmm?" She hums, telling him she's listening.

The boy crosses his arms behind his head, much like Sora does. "Can I ask you a question?" He looks at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her nod.

"Sure... What is it?"

Zach tilts his head, "It's about Sora... Does he always act like this?"

Naminé shakes her head, "No, not at all. He's usually really cheerful and laid back, but today... he's distant..." She trails off as she looks down at the pond, her reflection showing a frown on her face.

The boy nods. "Do you think... he's jealous that we're spending so much time together? That he can't be alone with you?" He asks, causing the girl to blush.

"W-What?" She stutters, shaking her head wildly, "N-No! W-Why would he be jealous for? I-It's not like we're together or something! He doesn't like me _that way_."

Zach smirks to himself, "But you do, huh? You like him _that way_." He teases, but she denies it.

"No, I-I don't! He just... a friend!" She mutters, crossing her arms.

The raven-head turns to her, "Then, why do you think he's being distant?" He asks.

Naminé shrugs, "I-I don't know... He started acting weird in second period... after you beat his time." She concludes.

The boy inwardly frowns, _'Oblivious...' _He thinks to himself, before tilting his head innocently. "Well, I hope he can get over it soon... I don't want him to be mad at me."

The girl gives him a small smile, "Don't worry, he'll get over it."

Zach nods, before taking out his cell to check the time. "We should get going if we want to have enough time to get something to eat." He says, and he and the blond make their way back to the school.

******Cafeteria **

"Where's Nams?" Kairi asks, noticing the blond's absence at their lunch table.

Sora picks absentmindedly at his lunch, "She's at a pond... with _Zach_." He mutters to the red-head.

Kairi tilts her head, "Really? Wow, those two are really getting close." She says with a giggle, causing a certain brunette to tense, however no one notices it.

A few moments later, the double doors to the cafeteria opens, and the aforementioned couple walk in.

"Hey, they're back!" Olette points out, as the the blond and raven-head get into line for their lunch.

A moment later, the duo have gotten their lunch, and are making their way to the table, when a Zach fangirl gets up and approaches them.

"Hey, Zach~!" She says, stepping in front of them, and batting her eyes flirtatiously at the raven-head. "I just wanted to let you know that you can sit at _my_ table!"

Zach forces out a smile, "Oh, thanks... But, I already have somewhere to sit..." He says, but the girl doesn't back down.

She latches onto his arm and starts to guide him to her table, "Come on, I insist!" She tries again, before turning her head to give Naminé a glare, "Besides, it'll be way more fun here than at _her _table!"

Naminé just smiles, "It's okay, Zach. If you want to sit with them, it's fine." She says, before turning towards Kairi and the others.

"Yeah, you better leave!" The fangirl whispers at the blond's retreating back, but as she's distracted with taunting the girl, Zach manages to pull himself out of her grip.

"I'm sorry, I can't sit with you today... Maybe later!" Zach says, before turning. "Hey Naminé, wait up!" He calls out to the artist, who stops and turns to him with a questioning glance. "I'm going with ya!" He tells her, before making his way towards her.

The fangirl huffs in anger, before grabbing the carton of milk off her tray. She targets Naminé, who is waiting patiently for Zach to reach her, before flinging the milk at the blond.

Time seems to go in slow motion, as the carton passes by Zach, whose glowing cerulean eyes spot it, and he quickly jumps into action. The boy is a blur as he jumps in front of the carton, dropping his lunch tray in the process. He quickly wraps his arms around Naminé, who has no idea what is going on. He presses her body against his, using one of his hands to cradle her head against his chest.

Zach's larger frame manages to cover the blond's petite frame, completely shielding her from what was coming. The cafeteria becomes dead silent as time resumes, and the milk carton collides with Zach's head, drenching the boy's raven locks with it's contents.

A drop of milk slides down a piece of Zach's hair, and lands on Naminé's face, waking her up from her daze. She releases the breath she was holding, and finally realizes that Zach had taken a hit that was meant for _her_.

She was about to look up at the boy and thank him, when cries of anger shatter the silence in the room.

"**HOW DARE YOU!**"

"**WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"**

**"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"**

**"WHY DID YOU THROW MILK AT ZACH-KUN! ARE YOU CRAZY!"**

**"YOU RUINED HIS BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" **

Obviously, Zach's fangirls weren't happy that the object of their affection was hit by milk. It seemed like all the girls in the cafeteria were glaring intensely at the girl who threw the milk, completely ignoring Zach and Naminé's little hug.

"I-It was an a-accident!" The girl tries to apologize, but the fangirls will hear none of it.

"**LET'S SEE IF YOU LIKE BEING HIT WITH FOOD!"** The fangirls yell, and suddenly, food is being thrown from each direction, hitting innocent bystanders and the girl.

"**FOOD FIGHT~!" **The war cry is said, and the entire cafeteria goes into chaos.

"AH!" Kairi cries as she puts her arms up to shield herself. She quickly turns to Roxas and glares at him, "Roxas! Let me have your body~!" She yells.

The spiky blond's eyes widen, and a blush rises to his cheeks, despite the flying food around them. "W-what?" He whispers in embarrassment.

The red-head exhales angrily, and grabs the boy's arms harshly, "Let me have your body for a shield for Rise-chan!" She exclaims, before crawling underneath the table with the baby, and pulling Roxas along.

On the other side of the table is Olette, who is struggling to keep Akira safe from the attacks. But as she's occupied with taking care of her baby, she doesn't notice a piece of fried chicken heading her way.

"Olette! Watch out~!" A voice calls out, startling the green-eyed brunette. Turning, Olette spots Hayner jumping in front of her, his arm outstretched.

Her eyes widen as she sees the dirty blond catch the piece of chicken in his hand. "H-Hayner! Y-You saved me...!" She trails off, her jaw falls open and she sweat-drops when she sees Hayner take a bite out of the chicken, smiling proudly.

"Yum! It's so good! Why would someone throw this?" He asks as he continues eating the meat, completely ignoring all the food that was hitting him.

Olette rolls her eyes, before joining the others under the table.

Underneath the lunch table, Sora peeks out from one of the table legs, trying to find a certain blond artist. He finally finds her, huddled under another table, Zach still holding her close. His hand balls into a fist, as he takes his eyes away from the couple. He looks down at Ai in his arms, a tightening in his heart that he can't explain.

All of a sudden the doors slam open and in walks the Principal, her face red from anger. "**WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!" **She yells, causing the whole room to freeze.

"I don't care who started, but everyone is going to stay here and clean the WHOLE cafeteria, even if it takes the whole day, ya hear!" She yells, glaring at all the students. "Now, hop to it!" She stands in front of the doors, preventing anybody from leaving the room.

Slowly, the teens crawl from under their hiding places, and soon, cleaning equipment is being passed out. The students begin cleaning under the watchful eye of the Principal.

xoxo

After what seems like an eternity, the cafeteria begins looking like it's normal state. Students are busy sweeping and washing the last bits of food off the floor and tables.

As Kairi is sweeping pieces of meat into a dustpan that Roxas is holding, she notices from the corner of her eye, that Sora is wiping a table a bit too harshly, an unsettled expression on his face.

"Hey Roxas," The red-head calls, causing the blond to look up from his kneeled position on the floor. "What's up with your cousin?" She asks, pointing to said brunette.

Roxas looks at him, before turning his attention back to his wife, "I have no idea," He answers, "I just know that he's been acting funny ever since Zach beat his record. He insisted that he was upset that Zach won, so I didn't think much of it after-wards."

Kairi nods, taking a look around the room. She then spots Zach and Naminé, helping each other clean a table, smiles on their faces. "Or maybe... Sora's jealous!" She exclaims suddenly.

The spiky blond raises an eyebrow, "Jealous? Why would he-" He cuts himself short when he realizes what the red-head meant, "-Oh! He's jealous of Zach for spending so much time with Nami!" He concludes, and Kairi confirms it.

"Yes! So, why don't you be a good cousin and try to get Sora to admit this to Naminé, so they can be happy again!" Kairi says as she pulls Roxas up from his shirt, and starts pushing him towards the brunette.

"Hey! Stop pushing!" The blond complains, before Kairi pushes him extra hard, almost making him collide with the table Sora was cleaning. Regaining his composure, he turns to his cousin.

"Uh, hey Sora... Er, how ya doing?" He asks awkwardly, before seeing that Sora's expression, or the lack of one, answers his question. "Um, not so good, huh?" He sighs, "Okay, I'm just gonna say it... Are you jealous of Zach for spending so much time with Nami?"

Sora's eyes widen, and he halts his cleaning. However, his surprised expression vanishes, and he resumes his actions, "No. Why would I be?" He mutters, his voice emotionless.

Roxas suddenly snaps, "Sora, you're Naminé's best friend! She closer to you than she is to any of us! And I know she's your best friend too, so stop acting like your not hurt by her absence!" He snatches the dish cloth out of his cousin's hand. "You're jealous, so just admit it to yourself, admit it to Nami, and get this damn thing over with!"

Sora stood frozen for a moment, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in shock. He slowly regains his composure, and look down at his feet in shame. "Y-you're right, Roxas. I am... jealous." He finally admits, and his blond cousin throws his hands in the air.

"Finally!" Roxas places his hands on Sora's shoulders, "Now, go tell this to Naminé. I'm sure she's hurting by the way you've been acting. If you tell her that you were jealous, I'm sure she'd understand why you were acting like that."

Sora nods in understanding, "Y-Yeah, I will." He genuinely smiles for the first time that day, "Thanks, cuz." He says, before making his way to a certain blond artist.

"Hey, good job, Roxi!" Kairi suddenly appears next to the spiky blond, "You actually managed to get him to admit it!" She smiles, "You're a really nice cousin..."

Roxas cheeks tint pink for a moment, "You think so? Than-"

"If only you could be a nice husband for a change! I'm mean, seriously! You should have shielded me and Rise-chan **as soon** as the food fight started! And, just so you know, you make a really bad shield. I still got dirty in the end. And another thing...!" She continues to complain about Roxas, whose frown deepens with each word that comes out of her mouth.

He suddenly remembers that he still has Sora's dish cloth in his hand, and he smirks. In a flash, he stuffs the cloth into the girl's mouth, successfully halting her words. He then runs away, while the girl spits out the cloth and shivers in disgust.

"GROSS!" She yells, before taking off to catch the spiky blond.

xoxo

"Uh, thanks for saving me, Zach... again..." Naminé thanks the raven-head as they clear off a table.

The boy smiles at her, "Hey, no worries! I like helping out a friend in need!" He says with a laugh, and the blond smiles back.

"Really? Even if it means taking a carton of milk to the back of the head?" She jokes, and the boy runs a hand through his hair.

"You know, milk actually helps the hair be shiny and smooth, so it like I just got a hair treatment! If you ask me, it was worth it!" He jokes back, causing the girl to laugh.

"Uh, s-sorry to interrupt you, but c-can I speak to you Naminé? I-In private?" A voice behind the couple asks, and they turn to find Sora, who's awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other, not meeting their gazes.

"Um, s-sure..." The blond agrees, before turning to Zach, "I'll be back." She says, before following the brunette to the back of the cafeteria.

Now alone, Zach became the target of the fangirls, who each wanted to ask him if he was hurt during the food fight, and if he wanted their help in cleaning.

Zach forces a smile, before thinking to himself, _'Ugh, these girls are annoying! If they keep this up, I don't think I want to do __**THIS**__ anymore... But, I can't let __**HER**__ down, she'll kill me...!' _

Suddenly, the fangirls begin to close in on him, causing him to go in defense mood and bolt away from them. _'Screw this! I'm not doing this anymore!' _He yells in his mind, and as soon as the Principal's attention is occupied, he escapes out of the cafeteria.

**xoxo**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Naminé asks the quiet brunette.

Sora sighs and finally makes eye contact with her, "I... wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. I know I've been distant and mean..."

The blond's eyebrows knit together, "I understand. I mean, you were mad that Zach beat your record, right? It's oka-" She's cut off when Sora shakes his head.

"That's not the reason why I was acting that way. Honestly, I could care less about my time!" He says with a small chuckle, before growing serious. "The real reason is that I was jealous..."

Naminé's eyes widen at the confession, as it reminded her of her earlier conversation with Zach. _"Do you think... he's jealous that we're spending so much time together? That he can't be alone with you?"_

The blond looks down, _'He really was jealous...! Is Zach right? Does he like me __**that **__way?' _She thinks to herself, but Sora's next comment denies her question.

"Nami, you're my best friend! Even though I've only known you for a while, I feel closer to you than anyone else! S-So, when I saw how happy you were around Zach, I-I thought I was losing you to him, that are friendship would end. I was jealous because I wanted to be the one hanging out with you, laughing with you, like we used to! I was afraid that you'd chose your friendship with him-!" He's cut off when Naminé suddenly hugs him.

"Sora, you don't have to worry. You're my best friend too, and nothing can break that bond... Not even Zach... So, you don't have to worry about losing me." She whispers, and when the words sink in, Sora returns the hug.

"I'm glad... thank you." He whispers back, before they pull back. "I really am sorry about how I've been acting. I realize I wasn't exactly helping the situation by being distant... It only made me miss my best friend more." He admits with a smile, which the blond happily returns.

"It's alright, Sora. Let's just put this behind us, okay?" She suggests, and he quickly agrees.

"Hey, it looks like somebody made up!" Kairi says as she and the rest of the gang approach the couple. The two best friends smile sheepishly and nod. "Yay!" The red-head exclaims as she hugs them both.

"Great timing! We just finished cleaning the last part of the cafeteria, and the Principal is letting us go home." Hayner explains.

"Alright, let's go! Riku's probably waiting for us!" Sora's says, and the gang quickly gather their things and babies, and head for the exit.

However, Kairi suddenly stops in her tracks and looks around frantically, "Oh no! Where's Zach!" She exclaims.

"I think he left already..." Naminé answers, and the red-head falls to her knees.

"NO! I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO INTRODUCE MYSELF TO HIM!" She yells, punching the floor in anger.

Roxas rolls his eyes, before going over to his wife and pulling her to her feet. "Stop crying! I want to leave already!" He yells, pushing the girl out the doors, the others following.

**Meanwhile in another part of the school**

Zach quickly enters the Health classroom, and shuts the door behind him quickly. He then lets out a sigh of relief, before turning to face the other person occupying the room.

"Alright, the deal is off!" He states as he plops into a chair, and glares at Tifa.

The black-head teacher's jaw drops, "W-What? B-But, I thought everything was going fine!"

Zach sighs, "It was, but those stupid fangirls, they kept trying to attack me! I swear, if I hadn't gotten out of that cafeteria, they would have raped me!" He shudders at the memory, "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't deal with it anymore..."

Tifa crosses her arms, "Yeah, I had no idea that the fangirls would just drop Sora and become your fans."

Zach leans back in his seat and smirks, "Well, you can't blame them! I mean, you'd be dumb to not find a French exchange student intriguing, especially one as good looking as me." He says, and Tifa rolls her eyes, before looking at him seriously.

"Speaking of which, what the heck was up with the name you picked! Couldn't you have picked something else? I mean, Zach Fournier? Seriously? It has the exact initials as your real name!" She yells, and the boy shrugs.

"I needed a name that was close to mine so that I'd be able to respond to it when someone said it. I didn't want to make a blunder and say, 'That's not my name! My name is Zack Fair!'" He argues back.

Tifa nods, "You got a point. So, you just changed the last letter of your first name, and found a last name that started with 'F' too. Pretty smart." She compliments.

"Smart enough to still get your part of the deal?" Zach, or should I say, Zack, asks the teacher.

Tifa smiles, "Not a chance, little brother..." She says happily, before sitting at her desk. "Afterall, the deal was that you'd pretend to be a exchange student and befriend Naminé, then you'd get her to admit her feelings for Sora, and then encourage her to tell him. You were also supposed to make Sora jealous, so he'd finally realize that he shares the same feelings as her, and they'd _finally _get together! Only after that was done, would I pay the fees for you to attend the games at Olympic Coliseum so you can become a _hero _like you always wanted to be."

Zack pouts, "But, I tried everything! I succeeded in making Sora jealous! And when Naminé and I were alone, I tried to get her to admit that she likes him, but she denied it..." He runs a hand through his hair in frustration, catching Tifa's eye.

"Hey, has you're hair always been so shiny?" She asks, and and the boy smiles.

"You noticed!" He laughs, "Funny thing... There was a food fight a while ago, and I got hit with a carton of milk while I was protecting Naminé..."

Tifa's eyes widen, "Wait, you _protected _her? As in, you took a hit for her?" She asks, suddenly interested.

Zack tilts his head, "Well, yeah. And it wasn't the first time either. There was a freak basketball accident in gym, and I managed to not only beat Sora's record, but save Naminé from falling after tripping on a ball."

The teacher blinks in surprise, "Wow. In a way, you were a hero today..." She jokes, but the raven-head takes it seriously.

"Yeah! You're right!" He smiles proudly, "I was the hero who saved the damsel in distress!" He punches the air excitedly, his blue eyes glowing brightly.

Tifa raises an eyebrow, "Uh yeah... Anyway, you saving Naminé must have been how you made Sora jealous... Then that just confirms that he likes her! If only he would tell her..." She sighs.

"If it makes you happy, sis, Sora asked Naminé to talk in private, so maybe he's telling her now..." Zach comments and his sister shrugs.

"As much as I wish that he would, it's more likely that he's still confusing his feelings for friendship only." She pouts, "Maybe I should stop meddling and let them figure it out on their own..." She trails off, and Zack looks at her as if she's lost her mind.

"KIDDING~!" She says finally, a grin on her face.

Zack lets out a breath and places his hand over his hand, "Geez, I thought your mind was swapped with a sane person for a while! It's not like you to just give up."

"Of course it's not! Which is why I'm going to keep meddling in their lives!" She laughs.

The boy nods, "Just, keep me out of it, okay? I don't want to be near those fangirls again!" He grimaces before a smirk comes to his face, "If by some chance, you fail to get Naminé and Sora together, call me! I think somewhere in between doing this deal for you, I started to grow _fond _of Naminé..." He admits.

Tifa rolls her eyes, "It's not likely that I'll fail... I mean, I have been doing this _project _in my class for years, and I haven't failed yet! Naminé and Sora are just gonna be a little harder. But yeah, I'll tell you if it somehow happens."

Zack grins, "Great! Now can I go now?" He asks, eager to leave before the fangirls found him.

Tifa suddenly smiles evilly, "Not so fast, bro. Remember that little call you made? Asking if I could occupy Vexen? Well, I did. But, in order to do so, I had to _pretend _to be infatuated with him, and that I wanted to go out with him tonight... Now, I distinctly recall you saying that you owe me one during our phone call... So you, my dear little brother, are going to pretend to be a girl that's interested in him and flirt with him, so he can get off my back and leave me the hell alone!" She threatens, and Zack pales.

"W-What? Are you serious! N-No way!" He jumps out of the chair and is about to burst out of the room, when Tifa grabs his ear.

"Nah-uh... You're not going anywhere, _Zakia! _See what I did there? Your female name sounds just like your name, Zack! Now, there shouldn't be any problems with you pretending to be a girl!" The older sibling then pulls the boy out of the classroom, to get him ready for their _date _with Vexen...

* * *

_A/N: Haha, were you able to guess that Zach Fournier was really Zack Fair before his identity was revealed? I left a bunch of clues like, his glowing cerulean eyes (AKA - his Mako infused eyes), he was in a training program called SOLDIER, he had black spiky hair, and even his french name was similar to his real name! xD Haha, I love Zack Fair, so KH:BBS was my excuse to put him in here! :D Anyway, if you haven't noticed ZackxNaminé is one of my crack pairings, as well as VanitasxNaminé! SoraxNaminé will always be my OTP though~! _

_I may bring Zack back for another chapter, to cause more trouble in Paradise... but who knows! ;) _

_Well, I hope you like this chapter! "IT'S OVER 9000!" Words, that is! :D _

_Oh by the way, Milk is really supposed to make your hair shiny... well, that's what I read here on the internet! O.O And yes, I'm against dissection of animals! D: I feel bad for them, especially if they are dissected when they're still alive... But, I suppose we wouldn't have the knowledge we have today without it... Still, I feel bad for them... :( _

_I'll try to make my updates faster, but I can't really promise anything with my Junior year starting... I just hope my readers will stick with me till the end! THANKS~! _

**_Translations: -_**

_Tu parlez francais? - You speak french? _

_Je parle un peu de français... J'ai suivi un cours pour un semestre - I speak a little bit of french... I took a course for a semester_

_Vraiment? Eh bien, je pourrais vous en apprendre plus sur la langue de l'amour - Really? Well, I can teach you more about the language of love_

_Peut-etre - Maybe_

_Oui - Yes_

_Merci - Thank you_

**_I took a year of french my Sophomore year, and now that I'm a Junior, I will be taking another year of it, so I hope these translation are correct O.o'_**

_'Random Fact'_

_Today's random fact is: I got a new puppy! :D_

_Yes, I got a new puppy! Now, our family has three dogs! :D My puppy is a chihuahua that's black, save for the white spot on his tummy, his paws, and the tip of his tail. He has big grayish eyes, and is only 7 weeks old. His name is Shadow, because he's away following someone. He's pretty smart, he already know how to go in and out of the doggy door, and I don't have much trouble with him peeing everywhere. _

_He's really aggressive though. He loves to chew things, whether it's my slipper, a toy, my feet, or the other dogs. But, he's an angel when he sleeps, it's so cute! ^_^ He also doesn't like to be held for to long, for he starts trying to wiggle out of your hands. And yet, he doesn't like to be alone for too long for he starts crying. _

_Either way, I love my Shadow! :D _

___Well, that's it for today! Hope you tune in next time~!_

_~Review Replies~_

**Soraya the All Speaker**: That's okay, I understand! :D Haha, glad you liked Tifa beating up the kids! And yes, they were cute in the supply closet, huh? ^_^ I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for my long absence!

**KHBlessed**: Haha, sorry for tricking you with that Chapter 14 note! But, I'm really glad you like the actual chapter! Aw, thank you for your support~! :D I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I really hope this chapter will make up for it! ^_^

**kingdomheartsgirl101**: Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Haha, I'm glad you understand my hiatus, and I hope you understand this 4 month one too! O.o  
You should check Hetalia out! It's HILARIOUS! :D  
Wel, I hope you like this chapter!

**Anna Shiki**: Hey there! Thanks so much for the review! Haha, you're gonna have to wait a while for that kiss... that is, if I make them kiss! Muahaha! :D  
Haha, I'm sorry, I just had to do it! I hope you like this chapter!

**ZemyxLover6969**: Hey, thanks for the review! Oh, and thanks so much for the idea! I really appreciate it, and I might you it in a later chapter! :D Thanks again, and I really hope you like this chapter!

**OrganizationsNumberXIII**: Yes, Victory for Sora! :D Now, if he could only kiss her on the lips! D: Haha, thanks for the review! I'm sorry for taking so long to udate, but I hope you like this chapter~! :)

**sorakun9**: Haha, of course I used your idea, it was genius! :D Thanks again for letting me use it! Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but I hope this chapter will make up for it!

**Angle09**: Hey, thanks so much for the idea of the Foriegn exchange student! I hope I did a good job with it! :D Haha, you're right, Tifa would take over the mental hospital, you can just tell by this chapter! Yay, I fooled you! Haha, that was I was going for!  
I'm sorry for the long wait, but I really hope you like this chapter! Thanks agian for the idea~! ^_^

**randomwriter19**: Hey there! I'm so glad you like this chapter! :D But I'm REALLY SORRY that I didn't update sooner like you asked :( I hope this chapter will make it up to you! Haha most of those meerchandise I got from family! I hope you get the oppurtunity to get some for yourself in the future! :D

**Mr Flipping Fantastic**: Haha, sorry for fooling you with the forehead thing! But you're right, a kiss is a kiss~! :D Haha, yeah she did get memory loss! xD Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one as well!

**AnnoCat**: Yes, I'm very evil! :3 Haha, I'm glad you like the story! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope this chapter will make up for it! Thanks again for the review :D

**acidic. wrath:** Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Haha, sorry for making her pass out, but don't worry, there's still a lot of days for them to kiss for real! ;D Hope you like this chapter!

**Arlewena**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I really hope you like this chapter~! :D


	17. Butler And Maid Café

_A/N: Holy Moly! D: I can't believe two years have passed since I've last updated! I'm sooo sorry you guys! I know this isn't really an excuse but, __I've been struggling with writer's block, my life has been pretty hectic, I've dedicated a large portion of my life to fangirling over boyband One Direction since their my current obsession (Weird, right? Any Directioners out there?) and __I've been pretty much dedicating all my time to my studies, and I haven't had much time to write. _

_But luckily, all that hard work in school paid off because I'm now a high school graduate~! :D I graduated as Top 4 of my class with a 4.025 GPA! It took all my time and dedication to get to that point, even taking college-level classes that I thought I wasn't going to last in, but I did! Also, I joined a club in an effort to gain community service, so that took up some time as well. _

_Anyway, I'm on Summer Break now and I'm gonna focus fully on this story! I hope to finish it before I become the first in my family to go to college on Aug. 19! _

_Well, I'll stop babbling now, and I hope you can forgive me for being gone for so long. (That is, if anyone's still interested in this story...) But, I'd also like to give thanks to these lovely users: _

_LittleSister505_  
_Pandora2016_  
_SerenadePanda_  
_MATCHER147_  
_Sara lovelymusic_  
_drakdemonic_  
_ShadowOftheHeart957_

_These people have recently been asking for an update, and even checking up on me to see if I've given up on writing or not. I'm really flattered you care so much about this story! :'D Thank you again, and a big thank you to anyone who is still reading this! I LOVE YOU GUYS~! :3 Well, hope you enjoy the chapter~_

_P.S. I'm really sorry to say this, but you know my other story "The Secretary"? I'm thinking of deleting it or putting it on hold. I'm just not feeling it anymore, and I want to focus on this story only. Maybe I'll bring it back later, but for now, I'm ending it. Hope you understand! :)_

_P.S.S Can we talk about Kingdom Hearts 3?! I'm so excited, they finally announced it! :DD I'm linking the trailer on my profile in case you haven't seen it yet! While you're on my profile, check out my twitter and tumblr if you like! But most importantly, check out my deviantART page cuz I added some cool SoraxNaminé pictures for you all~! ;D _

* * *

Day 13 – Thursday; 17 days left

**xoxox**

**Principal's Office**

"You have got to be joking! I'm NOT going along with your plan!" The Principal yells at the black-haired teacher standing in front of her desk.

"But, you know I do this project every year! And I never fail! Unfortunately, this year, I'm stuck with some of the most clueless teenagers ever so I need all the help I  
can get to make the couples realize how they feel about each other! You giving me the permission to do whatever idea that pops into my mind can do just that, so please, I'm begging you!" Tifa falls to her knees, her head bowed to show her desperation.

"Are you crazy?! I already allowed you to have Zack here as a student, and that got you nowhere! Heck, all we got out of it was a food fight! Now, you want me to give you a free pass to whatever insane thing that comes to you?! Nope, this is where I draw the line!" The older woman argues as she crosses her arms.

"Please! I'll try to keep things somewhat calm so I won't cause much trouble!" She suddenly gets up from the floor and rushes to the other woman's side. She pulls out two cards from her pocket and all but shoves them into the Principal's face.

"Look, don't these two look perfect together?! Don't they deserve the chance to finally realize that they're in love?!" She argues, pointing to the cards that displayed the smiling faces of Sora and Naminé.

The Principal stares at the pictures with curiosity. _'Now that she mentions it, they DO look perfect for one another.'_ She sighs inwardly. _'I've also seen the way they act around each other... They're hopelessly in love and yet, they're so clueless on how to admit it! Maybe Tifa's right. If anyone can get them, and the rest of the couples to realize their true feelings, it's her.'_

The older woman mutters to herself before she glares at the black-haired teacher, "Let me just warn you. If you destroy the school, hurt any of the students, or get too carried away with this, then you're gonna have to answer to me. Got it?" She hisses threateningly.

Tifa gulps, "G-Got it!" She stutters out. Sure, Tifa was known as being one of the toughest teachers in the whole school and she had an attitude to match, but when it came to the school principal, her toughness didn't even come close to the older woman's.

"Good. Then, you have my permission." She says, and Tifa's eyes widen momentarily, before a huge grin breaks out on her face.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" The teacher cries out, before she begins mumbling to herself. "Okay, the art club is already decorating the cafeteria, the violinists should be here soon, and the desserts are almost done. All I got to do is tell the class and my plan is underway!"

"Violinists?" She hears the other woman ask incredulously. "You already have a plan in motion?! What if I had told you no?!"

Tifa lets out a nervous laugh, "Er... I-I have to go now! Thanks again!" She blurts out quickly before bolting out of the room.

Now alone, the Principal rubs a hand over her face and lets out a long sigh, "I really hope I don't end up regretting this decision..."

**Health Class**

The bell had just rung and students were beginning to shuffle in. However, a sense of sadness hung in the air, causing the raven-haired teacher to raise an eyebrow in concern.

"What's up? You guys are usually cheery in the morning..." She says, her question directed towards most of the girls in the class. Tifa was expecting a sound explanation as to why the girls were upset, but instead got a chorus of cries.

**"ZACH WASN'T HERE THIS MORNING!"**

**"HE DIDN'T COME TO SCHOOL!"**

**"I MISS ZACH!"**

The teacher sweat drops as the fangirls continue to bawl their eyes out. _'Wow Zack... You became popular so fast with these girls... Too bad I have to break the bad news to them...' _Tifa thinks to herself before clearing her throat_. _

"Oh, speaking about Zach... Unfortunately, there was a crisis back home and he had to return back to France. I don't think he'll be returning." As soon as she spills the news, she braces herself for what was about to happen.

**"WAHH! ZACH'S GONE!"**

**"NO! I WANT HIM BACK!"**

**"WHY GOD, WHY?"**

"No! Now I'll never be able to meet him!" A certain red-head exclaims among the fangirls' cries, causing the spiky blond beside her to sigh in annoyance.

"Geez, you're still on that? Why did you want to meet him so bad? He wasn't even cool." Roxas says, and Kairi glares at him.

"Yes he was! He was cooler than cool! He was ice cold~!" She argues, and Roxas rolls his eyes in response.

All of a sudden, the fangirls quickly become unnaturally silent. Their eyes quickly advert to Sora, who can feel their gazes burning into his skin.

"Who needs Zach when we have Sora-kun?"

"Yeah! And doesn't he look especially hot today?"

"Hey! Get your eyes off him! He's mine!"

The shouting continues and Sora runs a hand through his hair in frustration. _'I guess their attention is back on me...'_ He thinks sadly, before he feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning, his eyes land on Naminé, who has a smile on her face, in an attempt to comfort him.

It works, and he smiles back. _'It'll be okay... As long as I have her and the rest of the gang with me.'_ He says in his mind.

Tifa witnesses the little exchange between the blond and brunette and she smiles to herself happily. She then claps her hands together in order to get the class' attention. "Alright, let's get back to class. First off, I've got good news, and even better news~!"

"I'll start with the good news! I have a trip planned for next Monday." She pauses for dramatic affect. "We're all going to visit a daycare~!" She yells. However, the class remains silent, definitely not feeling the same excitement she was.

Tifa sighs, "The daycare is in Twilight Town." When this tidbit of info registers in the minds of the students, they all begin to cheer loudly, and huge grins begin to spread on their faces.

You see, Twilight Town is a bustling city with many attractions, the biggest one being the Struggle Competition that takes place every year. Struggle is a favorite for many, which is why challengers from all over come to participate. Twilight Town is also famous for it's Sea-Salt ice cream. It's genius combination of salty and sweet, keeps the crowd coming for more.

"How long are we going to stay?" Olette asks, eager to start packing her things.

Tifa crosses her arms, "Well, I've planned to stay there for three days, so until Wednesday of next week..." She says, causing the students to chat excitedly again.

"So, when are we going to the daycare? And for how long?" Hayner asks, hoping they wouldn't stay at the daycare too long so he could go sight-seeing.

"To be honest, I actually planned this trip for my own benefit!" Tifa says with a laugh. "I've been wanting to go to Twilight Town for a while, but now that I'm five hundred short, I can't go myself..." She glares at Kairi and Roxas, still holding a grudge.

She continues, "So... I asked for this trip! But, since trips can't be granted unless some kind of education is involved, I added the visit to the daycare. We'll only stay for about an hour on our first day there, and the rest of the time is yours~!"

"YAY~!" The class cheers, all starting to plan what they were going to do there.

The teacher laughs, "I'm glad I finally planned something you guys like!" She smiles as she hears the class thank her repeatedly.

She then clears her throat, "Well, make sure to start packing soon, and if your parents have questions, tell them to call me... Anyway, let's get to the even better news! Today, I have something very _exciting _planned~!" The black-head teacher says with a laugh.

Tifa heads to her desk and picks up a flyer, which she holds up for her class to see. The creme-colored paper was decorated with a variety of desserts, including cupcakes, cakes, muffins, and cookies. On the middle of the flyer, stood a couple. The girl wore a french maid outfit, and the boy wore a butler uniform. Both had a silver tray in their hands, carrying a stack of sweet desserts. Above the couple were the words, "Butler & Maid Café."

The class freezes as the words register in their minds. "No, you can't be serious...! How is this _better __news_?!" The students whisper, silently hoping that this was a joke.

"Yes, I'm not serious. I just made this flyer for my own enjoyment..." Tifa says with a roll of her eyes. "Of course I'm serious! I meant _exciting_, as in, _exciting_ for me!"

The black-head teacher places the piece of paper back on her desk, and heads towards a trunk in the corner of the room. She pulls up the top of the trunk, and reveals that the box is filled with clothing and accessories.

"So, as you saw in the flyer, the girls with be the maids, and the boys will be the butlers. The rest of the school will be participating in this event and they will be the "customers". The maids will cater to the boys who arrive, and the butlers will cater to the girls who come."

She then smiles evilly, "And for the really fun part, the "customers" who arrive get to choose who they want to be their maid or butler. So Sora," She turns to the brunette, who is already panicking, "Get ready to run around! Oh, and did I mention this will take _all day_~!" Tifa laughs as the boy lets his head fall against his desk.

"B-But! What does this have to do with health class?! The Principal isn't going to stand for this!" Hayner argues, hoping to dissuade the teacher.

Tifa's smile only grows, "Oh, my dear boy, the Principal has already given me permission! Plus, she's on board with any other plans I come up with next!" The students visibly pale, causing the older woman to burst out in giggles.

After a good laugh, Tifa motions to the box, "I want the girls to come up first."

The girls grudgingly get up, and they can feel their faces heat up when they hear the boys begin to whisper amongst themselves.

"Hey, maybe this won't be so bad! If the girls are gonna wear what the girl on the flyer was wearing, then it might be _fun after all_!" A random boy says, causing the others to snigger to themselves.

Tifa huddles the girls together as she begins to show them everything she wanted them to wear. "Okay, I want you girls to pick a dress, stockings, high-heels, an apron, and one of these little hat things..." The teacher instructs the girls, and they begin to tear into the box.

Well, the fangirls begin tearing into the box, trying to find the most sexy things to wear in front of Sora. Naminé, Olette, and Kairi just stand back and watch the fangirls tackle each other, and play tug of war with the clothes...

"**NO! I SAW THIS SKIRT FIRST~!**"

"**NAH-UH! I SAW IT FIRST, AND I'M WEARING IT FOR SORA-KUN!**"

"**YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT SKIRT! IT'S THE SHORTEST ONE IN THE PILE! I HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR MYSELF!**"

"**GIRLS!** Please calm down! There's enough clothes for everyone!" Tifa says as she tries to pry off a girl from another. "Fine, I'll be handing the clothes out now, and as soon as you receive your things, head to the bathrooms to change! After wards, go to the cafeteria and wait for further instructions!"

The older women then begins to distribute the outfits, giving Naminé a traditional black and white outfit, Olette a peach and white one, and Kairi a pink and black one. The trio of girls then headed to the girls bathroom to change.

**Hallway**

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing!" Olette mutters to the two girls as soon as they're in the hall.

Kairi tilts her head, "I don't know, maybe it won't be so bad! After all, the outfits are kinda cute~!" She says with a smile.

The emerald-eyed brunette smirks, "Oh? Are you sure you're not just going along with this to showoff to a _certain spiky blond_?"

The red-head blushes momentarily, but instantly controls herself and frowns. "Heck no!" She says firmly as she enters the bathroom, the two other girls laughing at her before entering as well.

**Health**

"Okay boys! It's your turn!" Tifa announces as soon as the females had left the class. "I'll be handing you a tux, white gloves, dress shoes, and a tie." The woman explains as the boys line up to receive their things.

Tifa gives Sora a simple black and white tux, Hayner a gray and white one, and Roxas a blue and black one.

"Remember to head to the cafeteria, okay?" The teacher reminds them as the boys head out of the class.

**Hallway**

Hayner bursts out laughing as soon as him and the Leonhart cousins are in the hall.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asks, an annoyed look on his face.

The dirty blond grins, "I just realizes that _I _get to sit back and watch the _maids_, while you two run around like idiots trying to cater to your _fangirls_!" He says, bursting into a new fit of chuckles.

Sora glares at him, "Hey, you better not check Naminé out!" The brunette threatens, causing the dirty blond to smirk.

"Oh? Getting a little _jealous _are you, Sora?" Hayner taunts, and the teen shakes his head.

"Caring, maybe. Jealous, no. Nami is my friend, and I don't think she'd appreciate being ogled by _you_." He answers coolly.

Hayner is taken aback at how calm the boy had answered, but he soon smiles. "Don't worry, dude! I won't check her out..." He turns to Roxas, "And I won't check Kairi out either... she'd probably kill me if she found out!"

The spiky blond smirks, "Does that mean you'll be checking out _Olette _then?" He chuckles when the boy begins to turn red.

Hayner clears his throat, "...S-shut up..." He argue back poorly, causing the other two to laugh.

**Girls Bathroom**

"D-does this skirt seem a little too _short _to you?" Naminé asks, fidgeting as she tries to keep the clothing down.

"Haha, you probably got the skirt Sora's fangirls were fighting for!" Kairi says, and smiles when she sees the blond begin to panic. "I'm just kidding, Nams! The skirt is fine, you're just worrying too much!" The red-head tries to reassure her friend.

Olette slips on her high-heels and sighs, "I can't believe Sensei is making us do this all day! My feet are gonna kill me!" She sighs as she begins to tie on her apron.

"I know! And we're most likely gonna have to deal with annoying fangirls... Ugh, today is gonna take forever to end!" Kairi mutters.

Naminé tenses at the mention of fangirls. Did those girls really mean it when they told Sora they'd back off? If they didn't, then today would definitely take _forever_.

"Hey, let's hurry up. I want to get to the cafeteria before the boys do... I don't want to deal with their perverted stares if we arrive after them." Olette says, and the girls agree.

**Cafeteria **

When Kairi opens the door to the lunchroom, their senses are instantly overwhelmed by the sweet smells coming from inside. Looking closer, the girls notice that the room is fancily decorated. The lunch tables had been swapped with round tables and wooden seats, and balloons and roses decorated the room.

"Hey, look!" Kairi says, pointing excitedly at the back of the room.

Looking at where she was pointing, Naminé and Olette saw a group of young men, dressed in black and white tuxedos. Amongst them was a girl around their age, with light brown tresses and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a white button up with a black blazer and a black skirt.

"Violinists?" Olette asks when she notices that each of them were carrying a violin.

Tifa suddenly appears next to the girls, "Yup! Only the best for my café!" The teacher says proudly. "Those group of violinists are actually pretty popular~!" The older woman announces.

The girls raise an eyebrow at how far Tifa was taking this, but their thoughts are instantly interrupted by the doors to the room opening and the rest of the health class walking in.

Just like the girls before, they are all mesmerized by the decorations and the violinists. However, a certain spiky brunette is busy staring at a shy blond, causing him to curse to himself when Hayner catches him.

"Good, you're all here~!" Tifa says with a clap of her hands. "Now, I want the girls to head to the left, and the boy to the right! And get ready quickly, because the customers will be here soon!" She instructs the students before going into the kitchen to finish some last minute details.

"I'll take Ai, since you're probably gonna be busy." Naminé tells Sora, an apologetic look on her face before she takes off to the right side of the room.

"You're taking the baby too, huh?" Kairi asks when the blond meets up with her. The artists nods, causing the red-head to sigh, "That's one of disadvantages of being married to a popular boy."

She then smirks, "But, it's not too bad! You have to admit that the guys are looking pretty good!" She says.

"Huh, you got that right!" Olette says, joining them after giving Hayner their baby.

Naminé silently agrees with her friends, her eyes wandering to a certain brunette. Unfortunately, the blond is ripped from her stare as she begins to feel a rumble under her feet. Not long after, she hears shrill cries coming from the hallway.

"Get ready! The _fangirls_ are coming!" Kairi cries, holding onto Rise for dear life.

As soon as the words leave the red-head's mouth, the double doors to the cafeteria burst open and a chorus of deafening cries are heard.

**"SORA-KUN! YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME!"**

**"KYAA! I WANT YOU TO BE MY BUTLER, SORA~!"**

The yells continue as the fangirls advance into the lunchroom, pushing aside tables, and shoving people who got in their way.

Every now and then, a cry for _Roxas-kun _was heard, causing said spiky blond to curse mentally and try to get away.

The girls are able to avoid the crowd, but Sora is not as lucky. In just a second, he is surrounded by the screaming girls, being pushed back and forth, not getting even a single opening to get out of there. The brunette shuts his eyes tightly, preparing himself for the worst when all of a sudden, a loud _SNAP _echoes throughout the room, successfully halting the fangirls.

"HEY! LEAVE THE POOR BOY ALONE OR YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO FACE ME!" An angry voice yells out. Sora looks over the sea of girls and spots the source of the voice; a girl with light brown hair and green eyes.

"You heard me! Now move!" The girl says with a glare, gripping the nunchaku in her hands threateningly.

_'Even though she has a weapon, which I have no idea what for, there's no way she can take on all these crazed fans!' _Sora thinks worriedly.

Fortunately for him, Tifa comes to rescue, and prevents any potential brawl. "Girls! I know you're excited, but I need you to head back into the hallway, and wait your turn to get in!" Tifa explains as she pushes the crowd out, with the help of some of her students.

"Hey, you okay?" The spiky-haired brunette hears someone ask him. Turning, his eyes land on the girl who made the outburst.

"U-Uh, yeah..." He starts off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head before offering a smile. "Thanks for stepping in. I'd probably be dead if you hadn't stopped them!"

The girl grins, "No Prob! Those girls are crazy though! I figure you deal with them a lot?" She asks, to which the boy nods with a frown. "Aww, I'm sorry. Although... I can see why they throw themselves at you... You're pretty cute!" She says with a wink.

Sora has no idea why, but the compliment causes a blush to rise to his cheeks. He curses himself for being such an embarrassed mess, but quickly recovers when she begins to speak again.

"Don't worry about the girls. I'll come help if they get too handsy while you're doing your rounds, okay?" She gives another smile, before turning to leave. However, a hand on her shoulder causes her to stop in her tracks.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself or ask for your name..." The boy says, holding out his right hand. "Sora Leonhart."

The girl takes his hand and they exchange a shake. "Selphie Tilmitt." She responds with a smile, before pulling away and joining the group of violinists.

_'She can fight AND play a violin? Wow, talk about talented...'_ Sora thinks with a grin.

On the other side of the cafeteria, a certain blond has witnessed the whole exchange between the two.

Naminé shakes her head and turns away from the scene, only to see identical smirks on the faces of Kairi and Olette.

"What?" The artist asks, raising an eyebrow when the smirks only grow.

"Oh nothing..." Olette starts off.

"Except that you're jealous~!" Kairi ends, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

"Jealous? You're mistaken." Naminé brushes them off quickly.

"Deny it all you want, but the fact is that you're jealous because that girl was flirting with Sora!" The red-head continues to pester.

Before the blond can retort, Tifa re-enters the cafeteria, having successfully removed the fangirls. "Okay, we're gonna try this again! Please, get into positions! And make sure you make your customers feel important by calling them 'master,' and holding their hand when you show them to their table, okay?"

Kairi's eyes widen, "WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO CALL A PERVERTED, HORMOME DRIVEN CREEP MY MASTER AND HOLD HIS HAND?" She yells, completely against it.

The black-haired teacher smiles, "Duh! Haven't I already explained that the more humiliating the situation is for you guys, the more fun it is for me?" The red-head grumbles to herself, but gives in anyway, knowing it was useless to argue.

"Good! Now, I'll let about 10 customers in at a time, so you won't be so overwhelmed." She turns to the violinists and tells them to begin playing before moving towards the doors. She holds them open slightly, in order to keep the fangirls from busting in.

As predicted, the girls who entered all wanted Sora to be their butler, and the poor boy had to obey.

"W-welcome! W-what would you l-like to have, m-master?" The brunette stutters as he tries to force a smile at his fan. Said fan is to overjoyed to even reply back in a proper sentence, opting to throwing herself against the boy in a bone crushing hug.

Naminé watches as the boy struggles to get her off, feeling sorry for the boy. However, that feeling quickly disappears when Selphie leaves her post to aid Sora.

_'I don't need to worry about him... He's got her after all...'_ She thinks bitterly, a frown on her face.

"Hey, Nams! You got a customer!" Kairi says, snapping her fingers in front of the girl's face in order to catch her attention.

"Me?" The blond asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. I'll take care of Ai for you, alright?" The red-head says, before moving out of the way, letting Naminé see exactly who her customer is, and the color instantly drains from her skin.

"Nami-chan! I want you to be my maid!" Demyx yells, jumping up and down like a child.

_'Great... it's Demyx...'_ Naminé thinks to herself, before gathering up the courage to walk towards the hyperactive boy.

"H-Hello D-Demyx..." The girl forces out, before managing a small bow. "W-what do you w-wish to have today, m-master?"

The green-eyed boy is overwhelmed by the attention his crush is giving him, and he almost swooned on the spot.

"Um, I should p-probably get you your table f-first..." The blond gingerly grabs the boy's hand, and shows him to his seat. Out of the corner of her eye, Naminé sees Sora glancing their way, gazing intently at Demyx, before he returns his attention to his customer.

"Here we go!" The girl motions to the table, before glancing up at the blond boy. She is surprised to see him blushing heavily, and realizes that she has yet to let go of his hand.

"Oh... s-sorry!" She quickly releases her grip. "Um... what would you l-like to have?" She asks once more.

Demyx takes his seat, before replying back shyly, "A piece of c-chocolate cake... p-please..."

Naminé nods, "Right away, m-master..."

The blond moves towards the kitchen, where a large table with desserts placed on it stood. She was about to grab a plate of the chocolate cake, when her hand brushed against another.

Sora pulls back his hand, "S-sorry..." He mutters, his eyes shielded by his spiky hair.

The blond bites her lip, "It's fine..." She replies back, silently wishing that he'd just take the dessert and return to his side already.

Unfortunately, Sora has other plans. The brunette finally makes eye contact with her, and she is shocked to see that his ocean blue eyes had darkened significantly.

"You're Demyx's maid right now, right?" He asks, his voice low.

Naminé is taken aback by his dark attitude, but nods nonetheless. "Yeah, I am."

The boy stares at her for a bit, before nodding his own head. "Just making sure..." He mutters.

Naminé isn't sure why, but his attitude reminds her of the way he was acting the day before with Zach, and it was ticking her off.

_'Why is he acting like this again? I thought we had gotten over this already!'_ She thinks to herself angrily, before deciding to give the boy a taste of his own medicine.

"Why do you have to make sure for? It's not like it's any of your concern who I'm being a maid for. Instead, you should focus on your fans and that brunette you were talking with earlier and leave me alone." She snaps, grabbing a slice of cake and storming off.

The boy watches her leave, a shocked expression on his face. _'I know I might have been a bit rude, but wow, she totally chewed me out!'_ He thinks, before shaking his head. "Weird..." He mutters to himself.

"She's only acting weird because she's _jealous_." A voice says behind him, causing him to jump slightly. Turning around, he spots Selphie leaning on the wall and absentmindedly admiring her nails.

"Jealous? What are you talking about?" He asks and the girl rolls her eyes.

"Girl's got the hots for you!" She says bluntly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Sora repeatedly shakes his head, "No she doesn't... You probably misunderstood her mood." He tries to explain, and Selphie only scoffs.

"Didn't you hear the way she referred to me as _that brunette_? Psh, a blind man can see that she's dying to have you!" She says, like it's the easiest thing in the world. A smirk suddenly appears on her face, "Which is why I'm gonna take advantage of that."

The spiky-haired brunette looks at her, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

She only smiles, grabbing a plate of cake and plopping it in his hands. She then starts pushing him out of the kitchen. "Oh, don't you worry your cute little head about that! Now, get back to work, your fans are waiting!" She says, before walking back to her spot in the orchestra.

The boy is still very confused, but walks the rest of the way to the girl he was attending.

**xoxox**

"Selphie, there you are!" A spiky red-head says, glaring at said girl. "I don't think it's fair that you get paid to woo a boy, while we're forced to play."

The girl shrugs, "Hey, a gig is a gig. Isn't that what you always tell me, Lea?" She says, placing a hand on her hip, a teasing smirk on her face.

"This is a stupid gig! We're playing for a crazed teacher who is trying to play matchmaker and hook up her students! Heck, if I had a say in all this, I would've switch places with you in an instant! I'd rather be hitting it up with a hot blond and getting Sora jealous than playing these stupid things, got it memorized?" Lea complains with a frown.

"Hey, come on! Turn that frown upside down! Besides, you're making money in the end so that's all that should matter, no?" She reasons, and the boy grumbles in annoyance before picking up his instrument.

"So, what? You're supposed to flirt with that boy in order to get Naminé jealous, and somehow they'll end up confessing their feelings for each other? Is that what Tifa is making you do?" The male asks.

"Yeah, pretty much." She replies with a nod. "Though, it's not as easy as you make it sound! She likes Sora, but she's in denial. And from what I've seen, Sora is easy to make jealous, just not easy to provoke him into confessing."

Lea lifts an eyebrow, "And? That's not going to stop you, right?"

Selphie giggles, "Not a chance! I'll do my best to make these clueless lovebirds realize what's in front of them!" She says with a smile, straightening up when she notices that Sora and his fan are getting up from their table.

"Totally unfair..." He mutters as he watches Selphie make her way to the brunette boy.

**xoxox**

"Ohmygosh! Thank you soo much, Sora-kun~! You have no idea how happy you've made me~!" The girl said boy was attending yells as she nearly strangles him with her hug.

"U-Uh, n-no problem!" He replies back the best he can, before he tries to unsuccessfully remove the girl. Just as he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, she lets go and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks again, see you later. Love you~!" She says with a giggle, skipping out of the cafeteria with a huge grin on her face.

Sora lets out a sigh, "Is this day over yet?" He mutters to himself, and nearly cringes when he feels a tap on his shoulder, believing it to be another fan asking for her turn.

"Hey, you've got another customer." Roxas' voice drifts to his ear, and he turns to the blond. Looking behind his cousin, his eyes land on Selphie, who is waving with a grin on her face.

"Selphie?" He approaches her with a confused look on her face. "You want to be my customer? Aren't you playing?"

She shrugs, "I'm taking a break. Besides, Tifa doesn't seem to mind." Her eyes drift to the teacher, who is busy trying to control the fans. She returns her gaze onto him, "So enlighten me and be my butler?" She asks, and the boy nods.

"Of course! It'll be a nice change of pace after all those fans." He smiles and grabs her hand, leading her to a table and pulling the chair out for her.

"So, what would you like?" Sora asks, referring to a dessert. However, Selphie shakes her head and points to the seat across from her.

"Sit with me, please?" She pleads, and the boy does what he's asked after a moment of hesitation.

When he's seated, the girl props her elbow on the table, and leans her chin against her hand with a smile. "So about earlier, when you were talking to that blond... what's her name?"

"Are you talking about Naminé?"

She snaps her fingers, "Yes, Naminé! Anyway, when you were talking to her, you seemed a little upset. Why's that?"

The boy shakes his head, "No, I wasn't. This just isn't my day, that's all." He says, his cerulean eyes drifting to the other side, conveniently landing on Naminé, who is still attending Demyx. He grumbles to himself angrily without thinking, before his eyes return to Selphie, who has a knowing look on her face.

"What?" He asks, even though he had an idea to what she was going to say.

"There's that look again! You're jealous! You want to be the _only boy_ in Naminé's life. So, why don't you just admit your feelings to her, and get your wish? She likes you back."

Sora frowns, "How are you so sure that she likes me?"

Selphie rolls her eyes, "Duh! Didn't I say before that _she _was jealous because she thought I was flirting with you? The only reason for her to be envious is that she likes you and doesn't want other girls around you. The same reason goes for you, so just admit it to each other and get together!"

The boy shakes his head again, "You've got it all wrong. I only like her as a friend, so let's just leave it at that, okay?" He mumbles.

She lifts her arms in defensive, "I'm just stating the obvious. But, I'll drop it." She bites her lip, thinking of a new strategy to accomplish her plan without angering the boy. She smirks when she spots Lea, busy playing his violin.

"Hey, wait here a sec. I'll be right back!" She tells Sora, before heading off towards the red-head.

"Lea! Lea!" She yells, flailing her arms around in excitement.

"Do you seriously have to yell?! I'm right next to you!" The boy mutters, halting his playing.

The brunette smiles apologetically, "Sorry, but I've got this plan that I need you to help me with!" Lea raises an eyebrow in confusion, but nods.

"Okay, so I'm gonna ask Sora to dance with me, and after a few minutes have passed, I want you to ask Naminé to dance and keep close to us, alright? Then, when I wink at you, you spin her around, and I'll step aside so she ends up in Sora's arms. Hopefully, while they're gazing into each others' eyes, and the music is playing, they'll say that they love each other and kiss and my work here is done!" She blurts out quickly.

Lea stares at her for a moment, "I can tell you right now that your plan is stupid." He dead-pans, and Selphie begins to pout. "But... I'll help ya out. Especially considering it means I wouldn't have to keep playing." He lets out a smile, and the girl glomps him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She lets go of the boy, "Okay, remember the signal, alright?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I got it. Now go before I change my mind." He shoos her off, and gets ready for his part.

**xoxox**

Sora drums his fingers against the table, waiting for Selphie to return. However, he doesn't have to wait any longer as he notices the girl returning.

"Sora, since you're my butler and all, I have a request for you." She says as she pauses in front of him.

The boy looks up at her in curiosity, "Um, okay. What is it?"

She holds her hand out to him, "Dance with me?"

Sora's eyes widen, "D-Dance? Are you serious?"

Selphie rolls her eyes, "Of course I am! Come on, it'll be fun! Have you ever danced with a real orchestra playing before?"

"N-No, but... What if Tifa wants me to keep catering to the girls?" He tries to reason, but the girl isn't having any of it.

"She won't mind, I can promise you that!" She grins at him, and the boy finally gives in, slowly placing his hand on hers. Her smile grows, and she tugs him to the center of the cafeteria, vaguely aware of the stares on them from the fangirls and a shy blond...

**Meanwhile**

"Thank you for being my maid, Nami-chan!" Demyx says cheerfully, as they stand up from the table.

Naminé smiles, "Of course, it was my pleasure!"

The blond boy smiles back, before pouting. "I guess I should go now. I'm sure there's a ton of other guys lining up to have you as their maid..." He says with a sigh.

The girl touches his shoulder gently, "Demyx, you're really sweet, you know that? But, I'm positive that there's no other guy who would want me to be their maid."

Demyx suddenly grabs both her hands and gazes into her eyes, "Naminé, don't say that! You're the sweet one, and you're beautiful! Guys would be stupid if they didn't choose you!" He argues.

The girl's eyes widen at his outburst, and she blushes slightly at his compliments. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I do..." He says, as he gently lets go of her hands. "And I know another person who feels the same way." Demyx turns, and looks directly at Sora, who is busy talking to Selphie at a table.

Naminé follows his gaze, and sighs. "You know, I really don't think I'm the girl he likes. I mean, not that it matters if he did or not, but he seems pretty content with _her_ either way." She mutters.

"He's just talking to her. Besides, the way he's looking at her doesn't even compare to the amount of affection he has in his eyes when he looks at you!" Demyx says with a bitter smile, "I know I can't compete with him, so I'll back off... for now!" He nods in determination, before saying goodbye and exiting the cafeteria.

Naminé watches him leave, before rubbing her temple. "Why won't today end already?" She mumbles angrily. She leans against the table in frustration, before something catches her attention.

Across the way from her, Sora is being pulled to the middle of the room by Selphie. They turn to face one another, and the girl places Sora's hands on her waist while hers drape on his shoulders. They begin to sway slowly to the music the violinists were producing, and gradually a smile appears on Sora's face.

Naminé is suddenly filled with an unknown feeling. She wants to look away, but simultaneously finds that she can't. Instead, her hand unconsciously grips the edge of the table tightly. She was on the verge of taking off, maybe to the kitchen to clean Demyx's empty plate, in order to escape the scene, when someone stands in between her and the couple.

"You look stressed. How about a dance to clear your mind?" The person asks, and the blond looks up in surprise.

"Eh? Y-you want to dance... with me?" She asks, wondering why the slightly older red-head would like to dance with her of all people.

Lea laughs, "Of course I would! I'm on break, so what better way to spend it than dancing with you. So, what do you say?" He holds out his hand and looks at her with pleading emerald eyes.

Naminé looks at him cautiously. _'He seems alright. Besides, it'd be rude to turn him down. Who knows, it could be fun...'_ She smiles up at the boy and takes his hand.

"Awesome! Come on!" He pulls her to the open floor.

On the way over, Sora and Naminé lock eyes. There is clear tension in their stare, but it is soon broken when the blond looks away to place her hands on Lea's shoulders. The red-head leads her in a slow waltz, hands gently laying on her waist and holding her securely.

Both couples continue to dance to the soft chords of the violins. Sora and Selphie are gazing into one another's eyes, and the girl offers a smile before breaking the glance and looking at the couple next to them, specifically at the Naminé's dance partner.

Lea, sensing eyes on him, looks up, duly noting Selphie's quick wink. Taking action, he grabs hold of Naminé's hand and pulls her close. The girl has no chance to recover from the sudden movement for Lea is spinning her out, letting go of her hand. She braces for the harsh impact of the floor, which surprisingly doesn't occur.

Instead, she is stopped by arms wrapping around her waist. Looking up, she is met with wide ocean blue eyes and brown spiky hair.

The two continue to stare at each other in shock, before a quiet chant of "dance, dance!" is heard. Naminé can clearly make out Kairi's voice as being the loudest, their other friends joining in quickly.

Selphie smirks at her work and begins to cheer along, forcing Lea to do the same. Tifa happily joins in as well, but when the fangirls begin to protest, a swift glare from her causes them to grudgingly chant for the couple.

Sora is the first to snap out of his stupor, and takes notice of the cheers. Not wanting to deny what the people want, he looks down at the blond in his arms and slowly begins to sway them to the music, hoping she joins in and doesn't snap at him again.

Luckily, she doesn't, and embarrassingly and shyly begins to move along as well.

The couple soon lock eyes, and suddenly it seems to them as if they are the only two in the room. Sora all of a sudden feels compelled to say something to the girl, and before he can stop himself, the words come out of his mouth.

_**"I need to tell you something..."**_

Sora lets out a chuckle when he registers the fact that Naminé has also blurted out these same words to him. The blond blushes and looks at him shyly, "You go first."

The brunette shakes his head, "How about on the count of three, we say what we have to say together?" He offers, hoping it'll be less embarrassing that way.

The girl argues, "Yeah, let's do that."

"Okay." Sora smiles, and the blond returns the gesture. They stare into each others eyes as they begin to count down.

"1."

"2."

"3."

**_"I'm sorry."_**

They simultaneously utter the same phrase again.

Sora's eyes widen, "You're sorry? But, you have nothing to be sorry about! I was the one who was rude first!" He reasons, but Naminé simply shakes her head.

"No, I was acting like a jerk. I shouldn't have said those things to you." She looks down in shame.

"Are you serious? Naminé, _I _was the jerk. _I _shouldn't have been so mean with_ you_." He replies, lifting her head with her fingers.

She frowns, "No, you were just being curious. Just admit it, _I _was the jerk."

"No, you weren't! I was!" He presses, and the girl lets out a sigh.

"Stop it! I was!" She shoots right back.

Sora suddenly breaks out in a grin, "Wait a minute. Are we seriously fighting about our fighting?" He asks, and the blond lets out a giggle.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just forget everything that happened today, put it behind us and go back to being friends, alright?" She suggests, just like she did yesterday when Sora admitted he was jealous of Zach since he felt he was stealing Naminé friendship from him. Also like yesterday, the boy nods.

"That sounds perfect." He smiles, and pulls the girl into a hug. Naminé's eyes widen momentarily, before she recovers, lets out a smile, and returns the hug just as tightly.

However, their hug is short-lived when Tifa pulls them apart, a scowl on her face. "NO! NO! You're NOT supposed to go back to _being friends_. God, I got so excited for NOTHING! I was standing over there thinking you were _finally_ admitting that you loved each other and were going to _finally _share a passionate kiss, not a stupid hug!" The older woman continues to rant, causing both teens to blush furiously and her suggestive words.

While the teacher was busying sputtering nonsense, Sora and Naminé awkwardly part ways, returning to their earlier designated side of the cafeteria.

"Wow, you and Sora looked so good together dancing~!" Olette compliments when the blond joins them.

"Yeah, it was so romantic~! Oh and when that guy let go of your hand, I thought you were going to fall! But no, Sora saved you! Come to think of it, this is the second time Sora has saved you! It must be faith~!" Kairi says with a dreamy look on her face, Olette following along with a happy sigh.

"You guys read too many romance novels..." The blond mutters, but she can't help the blush blossoming on her cheeks. _'Is it possible that Kairi, Olette, and even Tifa-sensei are right though? Could Sora and I... be a couple?' _She thinks to herself before shaking her head. _'Nah, they're just over-analyzing things...' _

After a few minutes, Tifa finally stops her monologue and takes a deep breath. "Alright, what's done is done. So let's just keep this café going and get this day over with." She mutters and lets Sora defend himself from the fans since she was angry at him for not confessing to Naminé.

"I can't believe I failed..." Selphie whines sadly, covering her face with her hands in shame.

"Told ya it was a stupid plan." Lea says with a shrug, stuffing his face with a cake he swiped from the kitchen.

"Shut up, Lea."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry no Review Replies or Random Fact this time, I just really wanted to get this chapter out ASAP. And I apologize if this chapter isn't so good or too short. I really didn't know how to end it, but I still hope you guys like it! Oh, and if you have any ideas or suggestions for other things the couples should do, please leave it in a comment or send me a PM! _

_Also, I know some of you have been asking for more elaboration on the other couples as well, instead of just centering on Sora and Naminé, so I'll try to make the next chapter on Kairi/Roxas and Olette/Hayner, alright? _

_Hope you enjoyed, and I promise to update soon~ :D _

**_P.S. Would you think it'd be weird if I wrote a chapter in which Tifa makes the girls have to wear a pregnancy stomach in order to "experience what is like to be pregnant" and they have to wear it all day and the guys have to help them around school and pretty much be their slaves? Haha just something I thought up since in my school they made the girls do that before they got they robot babies. Tell me what you think! :D_**


End file.
